New Ruler of the Southern Lands
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome found Inuyasha doing something unforgivable with certain someone and walks away without looking back,six years later everyone finds out...what? Come inside and find out what they found out. R&R people.
1. Prologue

**New Ruler of the Southern Lands**

**Prologue**

"_Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" screamed Kagome, she narrowed her chocolate brown a eyes, that had blue and silver flexes in them, at the half-demon who stood just a few feet away from her. The half-demon, known as Inuyasha, calmly pulled up his hakama (pants) and looked up at the enraged and heartbroken miko (priestess) from the future. _

_The shard hunters finally thought it was time to start camp, Inuyasha volunteered that he would go hunting for dinner instead of eating ramen, which surprised and confused Kagome. Then after Inuyasha left, Sango volunteered to get the firewood, which nobody really minded, and left in the same direction Inuyasha went._

_Two half hours passed and neither Inuyasha nor Sango had returned, Kagome decided to go looked for them, she grabbed her flashlight and her bow and arrows then left in the direction Sango and Inuyasha went. She wandered around the forest for what seemed like forever, calling Sango and Inuyasha's names, after a while Kagome was ready to quit, turn around, and head back to camp, but she suddenly heard Sango's voice and went to investigate. But when she reached the area where she heard Sango's voice, she saw something that would forever burn into her mind._

"_Kagome, please, you have to under" started Sango, but Kagome interrupted her, "NO! I don't want to hear it; I can't believe you did this to me. God damn it, you knew I loved Inuyasha, you're engaged to Miroku for Christ's sake, how could you betray him like this?" she yelled "I'm sorry Kagome, it's just-""I said shut up!" Kagome bellowed, her voice was deep and loud that it sounded like thunder striking in the sky. Immediately, Sango shut her mouth, now afraid of the new side of Kagome that she never seen before. Kagome glared at her with hatred in her eyes "when you betrayed me one, I forgave you, but this…it's unforgivable" she said in a calm collected voice. She looked at Inuyasha to see him looking at her with a bored expression she looked back at Sango._

"_I hope you enjoy being chased around by the living dead, because Kikyo is going to kill you" when she said this Sango's eyes widened with shock and realization. It was true, Kikyo is still alive, she never did die, and she only hid from the world until she could face it once again._

_Not having anything else to say, Kagome spun on her heels and left the area, back to camp to get her stuff and leave, but not without telling Miroku what was going between Sango and Inuyasha, Miroku was like a big brother she never had and she would be damned, if she wasn't already, if she would continue to allow him to marry a lying whore, slut face whore._

_Hours Later, Sango and Inuyasha returned back to with firewood and a couple caught fishes. They were shocked to see a fire already lit and some dead deer meat roasting over it, both of them looked around camp to see Miroku sitting underneath a tree near the fire with Shippo sitting beside him with Kirara (Key-Lah-Lah) sitting right beside him._

_There was no sign of Kagome anywhere, Sango looked over at Miroku "honey, where's Kagome?" she asked. Miroku opened one of his violet colored eyes to look at her then closed it once again, not saying a word to her. Sango started to worry she took a step towards him but then she saw a note above them; she squinted her eyes and read it. When she did she broke down crying and kept saying "I'm sorry," both Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ignored her, as a crack of thunder exploded in the air you could have read the letter easily, the letter said "they know you stupid hoe."_

_In the forest, Kagome had been wandering around aimlessly, it has already begun to pour and she was soaked to the bone. The cold wind that blew against her wet form made her teeth chatter making her clench her jaw to stop it, which made her jaw soar. After a while, Kagome foot got caught in a root making her stumble forward and roll down a hill under a thorn bush. She laid there on the muddy ground for about two minutes, when she finally opened her eyes she gasped when she saw-"the abandon Southern Kingdom" the thunder roared above the castle._


	2. Nightmare & Memories

**Nightmares & Memories**

At the village in the northeastern lands, the shard hunters were taking a break from hunting shards and finding rumors on Naraku's whereabouts. Six years has passed already and the group was now distant from each other since Kagome left. Sango would always try to patch things up with Miroku, but he wouldn't even look at her let alone acknowledge her very existence. Even Kirara ignored her, which made her heart break. Shippo still acted his same 'ol mischievous self, but at times became dead serious when Inuyasha came around to bug him.

Hunting for jewels shards became very difficult for them even though Inuyasha persuaded Kikyo to join the group, by not telling her what he and Sango did, though neither Miroku nor Shippo say anything. They both agreed to let Inuyasha deal with his own problem while they dealt with their own problems, which wasn't very much. They both stood far away from them, which Kikyo asked Inuyasha why and he just said they had issues, WHICH Kikyo didn't believe at all, she then asked where her reincarnation was. This was when Miroku butted in saying "Lady Kagome for one is not your reincarnation since she is never tainted by hatred or vengeance and two we don't know where her current location is since she left years ago from something she saw, which we will not mention or name."

After he said that Kikyo never asked again where her rein-Kagome was or why Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara traveled in a long distance away from them.

Shippo walked over to Miroku, who was sitting on a boulder in a lotus position with his hands laid together in front of him. Shippo stopped right in front of the boulder "Miroku" he called softly. Miroku slowly opened his eyes to see Shippo's bright emerald green eyes.

Miroku saw Shippo had aged over the years, his fire reddish orange hair now reached his mid-back. It was tied up with a crimson hair ribbon that had a golden trim that was given to him by Kagome just two years ago.

Yes, they did stay in contact with Kagome, but never told Inuyasha, Sango, or Kikyo about it. They were both glad that Kagome came to visit them, they never asked her about there jewel shards and she never asks about how their search was going. They always have a nice conversation at either the Geisha House or somewhere else where they could get food and drinks. It was like seeing old friends again and it was kind of like that.

"What is it Shippo?" Miroku asked curiously, Shippo shifted his weight to this other leg "do you think Kagome will come visit us today?" "Mew" mewled Kirara. Miroku closed his eyes and meditated again "you know Shippo, that Kagome only comes to visit us on a new moon, when Inuyasha goes through his human transformation." "Yeah, I know, but what if she comes visit us early?" he said with enthusiasm, Miroku opened his eyes again and looked into Shippo's sparkling eyes, not wanting to break his hopes he said with a sigh "maybe Shippo, maybe."

Somewhere in the Southern Lands, a girl who looked to be sixteen years old was standing on a bridge looking down at the clear waters of the river flowing down below it. Surrounding the area were healthy green trees and grass, fallen branches and a boulder at the other side of the bridge.

The area looked similar to the _ikebana _garden; the girl stared at her own reflection as though wondering why on earth she was doing there in the first place, as though looking for a purpose within God's Tear River. After a while staring at the waters she sighed and turned away, her silky raven black tresses flowed in the air as the wind blew pass her, running its invisible fingers through her envied hair that other women would have killed for.

"Lady Kagome" came a feminine voice, turning her head to the left, she saw a spirit demoness with long dark brown hair that reached her rear, and caramel colored eyes standing right there beside her. "Lady Kikari" she bowed her head a bit showing her respects to the deceased demoness, the demoness's long black fox tail swayed a bit behind her "there is no need to call me that" "but you are the second lady who ruled these lands." "True, but I do not rule these lands anymore, now do I?" Kagome sighed then shook her head "no, you now wander them as well as the other lords and ladies who use to have reign over these lands that were use to be known as the Lands of the Dead" she said while looking around at the luscious and lively garden that sparkled with life and mystery.

"Ah, so you have met them?" "Hai (yes), they said the same thing as you did and passed their knowledge onto me then left, though I can still feel their presence wandering around" looking over to the doorway that lead to the landscaping garden that were filled with sand, stones, and rocks, the sand was formed into a wave while the stones and rocks were formed as a pathway to the next realm, just like monks have them when doing the training of balance, like when jumping to one rock to another rock and doing an air kick before landing on the other rock, it kind of looked similar to the Zen Garden.

The kitsune demoness had to admit that the human did well with the lands, she made the shitty dead looking lands look alive once more "so, what are you here for?" Kagome's voice brought the demoness out of her little daze to memory lane.

She blinked a few times before looking at her "huh? What? OH! I just came here to pass down my all knowing knowledge, then ask a few questions, you know" she waved her hand like it was no big deal. Kagome inwardly sighed "okay!" Kikari said cheerfully reminding Kagome of Akitoki Hojo, inward shudder, what a freaky health stalker. "Where are you originally from?" "Tokyo Japan, 1997, five hundred years from now, well, four hundred ninety-four years."

"Okay" Kikari drawled, looking Kagome up and down suspiciously "living area?" "Shine/Temple" "cares for riches?" "No" "find tranquility in small simplest things?" "Yes" "benevolent person" "I guess" Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "Who's your father?" "Satan" "…OKAY, who do have as a general in the Southern Kingdom?" "Kouga, the prince of the Northeastern Lands" Kagome said simply "that wolf that has his eyes out on you?" "Correct" "you're crazy" "I'm getting there."

The demoness stuck her tongue out at her "anyways, who's your healer?" "Jinenji, his mother died the day the palace was finished being rebuilt and he so happen to pass run by me when the villagers came with pitch forks and torches" "oh, how tragic, give him my greatest sympathies" "I will" "alright, who is your head keeper of the household?" "The what?" "Dear lord, who watches over things while you're away?" "Oh, Shiori" "you mean that bat half" she trailed off when she saw the side glare Kagome was giving her "sorry."

Kagome gave a curt nod, accepting her apology 'but I seriously wonder why everyone hates half-breed' she thought to herself "so how old are you?" "Sixteen", "how old are you?", "sixteen" "how old are you?" Kikari asked once again. Turning her head to glare at her Kagome repeated once again "SIXTEEN" she emphasized slowly. "Honey, I'm not that stupid, six years ago you were fifteen" "so?" "SO, how the hell are you sixteen when six years passed?"

"The time flow works in mysterious ways" was Kagome's only answer, Kikari gave her a deadpan look (T.T) "what?" she shook her head "you know what, never mind" she sighed. In the distance you could hear the low rumbling sound of thunder, signaling an up coming storm, Kagome pulled back away from the bridge rail and turned to walk towards the beautiful rebuilt marble palace. Suddenly she felt pain rush through her mind then everything went dark.

_Screaming, she heard screaming, who was screaming? Forcing to open her eyes she gasped, now wishing she left her eyes closed. She saw flames surrounding her, the fire reflected in her eyes like a mirror 'no, not again' she thought in half panic, she humped a bit when she heard a gunshot, a young looking woman fell right in front of her with a bullet wound on the back of the head. Blood started to pool around her head. Kagome took one step back from shock, horror, and confusion._

_She stared into the woman's dead glazed eyes to see her own reflection in them, but she gasped when she saw an older version of herself, about twenty-one years old, in her own reflection. Spinning around she bumped into her older version self._

_Gasping out again, in surprise, Kagome slowly stepped back trying to put some distance between her and her older self. All the while her older version watched her with dead-like predator eyes, not watching where she was going, Kagome tripped over the dead body causing her to fall back into the puddles of blood._

_Though not noticing that she was now drenched in blood, Kagome kept staring at her other self, who stared back. The older Kagome had long raven black hair that reached passed her knees and had blood dripping down from the ends, you can see her glowing fire like eyes from behind her bangs that was in front of her face like a curtain. She was about five feet, nine inch tall, wearing a white tang top that was covered in blood, black cargo pants, and she wore no footwear._

"_Why…Why am I seeing this again? I don't want to see this again!" exclaimed Kagome; she glared up at her second self. Her second self slowly blinked, she then slowly lowered the sword in her right hand and put the silver stainless steel pistol away in the holster that was connected to the sheath. "Tell me why I am here?" Kagome yelled demandingly, she covered her ears as to try and block out all the screaming and gun shooting._

_Her past self watched her carefully as her present self sat on the floor covered in blood whimpering like a wounded puppy, She suddenly appeared right in front of her and Kagome gasped loudly, almost screaming bloody murder, her older version self stared straight into her eyes, fire red met brown flex. "The war had came out as a victory, but the blood bath is now only begun" Kagome now stared at her with confusion 'what?'_

Kagome shot up from a soft comfortable futon (floor bed), she panted a little "Kagome, are you okay" came a soft concerned male voice, Kagome turned her head to meet kind, worried blue eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, she relaxed a bit "I'm fine Jinenji" "are you sure? When the general brought you in here unconscious, I was worried, you were so pale and hardly even breathing, I thought you were dying!" exclaimed the half-demon known as Jinenji.

Jinenji was about a eight or nine in a half tall brown skinned half-demon, with large blue eyes as around as Chinese dinner plates, he was bald on the top of his head, though had hair around his side to the back, which was tied in a ponytail, the shape of his head was kind of like a dog shape, but without the nose part. He wore a large white horai and hakama with red edges and on the back of it was a black and dark blue mist that had black angel like wings coming out of it, symbolizing to everyone that he was the head healer of the Southern Lands.

Kagome softly sighed once again "I apologize for scaring you Jinenji, I sometimes have these…strange moments, if you know what I mean" she said with a weak smile, Jinenji gave her a concerned look "is it curable?" he asked. Kagome shrugged "don't know and don't really care at the moment" she said airily.

The room became suddenly quiet, after a while a knock was heard, looking over at the door Kagome told the person to come in. The sound of the shoji doors opening sliding open was heard, leaning to the side a bit she saw a world demon with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and striking blue eyes.

"Yo" she said with a smirk, the demon seemed relieved that she was okay, "Kagome, what the hell were you thinking-" Kagome mocks the demon by making a mouth on her hand and copying the demon's mouth movements, Jinenji chuckled and shook his head at Kagome's childishness. "-Going outside to the gardens all sick!" the demon exclaimed his eyes flashing with anger, worry, hurt, and guilt.

Kagome sighed rolled her eyes then raised one hand in defense "hey, it wasn't my idea to fall unconscious in the middle of the garden, plus, I didn't know I was sick" "But still" "Kouga, you know I'm not that stupid as to walk around while ill" Kagome said flatly.

The demon known as Kouga, sighed "yeah, true, that sounds more like what Inuyasha might do" "hm" Kagome gave a curt nod then turned her head to look straight at the wall across from her bed. The room was once again filled with silence, Kouga looked up and looked at Kagome more carefully, years has passed and Kagome still looked the same as she did back then. Though the only change was her hair and eyes, also her skin color, her eyes were narrower and sometimes changed to pure frosted ice blue that glowed in the shadows of the night and other times they would change to steel stormy silver that glowed when the sun shined down upon them.

Her hair was more straighter with a bits of waves here and there also one side of her bangs covered her left eye leaving on the right eyes out for the world to see, and her skin, now that was something even Kouga was unsure of.

About two years ago, when the Southern Kingdom was almost finished being rebuilt the whole Southern Villages came and started an all out war against Kagome, that was the day she assigned Kouga as the Southern Lands General. They both fought against the villagers, some villages were surprisingly demons, though that didn't stop Kagome from fighting them. Everything got intense when suddenly Kagome was struck in the abundant, Kouga was so scared then, he was scared that he would lose the only thing that brought peace into his life, he was so pissed that he almost went into a demon rage.

But what stopped him was the lonely and frightening scary aura that swooped all over the Southern Lands, scaring everything that was living, the animals ran far away from the Southern Lands as they could, the trees seemed to shriveled up as to just get away from the scary lonely and frightening feeling, it was as though you were trapped in an abandon mansion that had families murdered there.

The whole village army froze in place, unable to move, the demon that injured Kagome still had its hands in her stomach and sticking out from the other side. The demon was so scared Kouga thought it would piss itself and die from terror that was when he saw the change in Kagome, her skin was an ashy pale color, her hair was straighter and silky like that it looked like the finest water silk. On the side of her face was grayish fire like markings and her arms had also weird marking that he never seen in his life, the looks like vines, yet fire, and then, he couldn't even describe it. On the back of her palm was an upside down crescent moon.

Her eyes were long and pointy; it was longer than any demon's ears he had ever seen, when she raised her head, his first thought was that it wasn't Kagome, but when he saw her eyes he instantly knew it was her. Her eyes were a light lavender color, her pupils were like a snake slit eyes, and her eyebrows were like an ink brush thin sweep, her mouth was small and black, but feminine look as she growled he saw that all her teeth were sharp and pointy.

He had to admit she look sexy and deadly at the same time, but mostly scary. The demon that still has its hand in her stomach didn't even have a chance to scream before Kagome cut it to shreds with her three or four inches sharp black painted claws. The whole army watched in terror as the demon's shredded body hit the ground with a sickening thump, that was when they realized who they messing with.

They turned and high tailed it out of them, but what they didn't know was that Kagome was not through with them, because when they turned around she was right there in front of them with claws up, ready to shred them all into Swiss cheese. Kouga instantly went in front of the poor villagers with spread out arms, Kagome instantly stopped in her assault to kill the villagers, she knew Kouga was pack and would never harm him in any way.

Kouga told her stop that if she killed them she would have no kingdom to rule, Kagome lowered her arm and tilted her head then spoke in an ancient kind of language that Kouga somehow understood, she said that they dared attack her and her pack and must be punished for their treason. Kouga answered, saying that they didn't know she was going to their new ruler, they feared that if they had a ruler they would make them miserable, he didn't know that he was speaking in the same language that Kagome was speaking.

Kagome seemed mildly satisfied by Kouga's word and looked at the frightened villagers behind him that were trembling violently as though they were in the freezing cold. She narrowed her eyes at them then looked back at Kouga and told him if they ever attack again she would make sure they have the punishment they deserve then walked away without another word.

Since that day everyone respected Kagome for who she was and what she has done for them, not because they feared her, oh-no, they got over that long ago when they realized their mistake for attacking her in the first place.

A tap on the shoulder brought Kouga out of his thought, he turned his head to see Jinenji's white kimono, he looked up to meet his face "yes?" he asked calmly Jinenji gave him a small smile and pointed to Kagome. Kouga looked at Kagome on the bed to see her sleeping soundlessly under the covers, curled up into a ball, times like these Kouga sometimes felt like a father, he didn't know why and he didn't want any questions, but he did.

"Do you mind putting her in her room, she seems fine enough without staying in here, I have to go take care of some other sick people in the Southeast village" explained Jinenji, Kouga nodded and walked over to Kagome, he pulled the covers off of her and carefully picked her up, he adjusted her in his arms then turned and started to walk out of the room.

The kingdom walls were quiet, since it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone, Kagome hired the best of the best shadow demons straight from the pits of hell. They wandered around the shadows like snakes and when there was someone they did not recognize they leap out of the shadows and drag them in, it was a scary experience that you would not want go through ever in your life. But they are not allowed to kill you, only take you to the dungeon until Kagome or anyone else that is head of the kingdom says that they are allowed to leave or not, and if they are not allowed, well lets just say you won't being the light of day ever again.

The kingdom was more beautiful in the inside then it is outside, the floors were made of pure black marble that changes to white in the morning, the walls were made of the same thing. Every wing is made up of different elements, like the west wing had only black marble floors and the walls had water coming down it like a waterfall and sometimes the water would fall right in front of you, but when you go through it you feel like you got wet but you are really dry. The North wing had white marble floors and as the pathway goes down there's fire burning on the side and sometimes there would be a water fire going down the walls, but that only happens at night. In the east wing, the floors were made of clear marble, there are light crystals that go down the whole halls ways, it was beautiful and entrancing that it will take someone hours just to get away from the hallway. and last but not least the South wing, now that was kind of complicated to build but it came out successful, the whole South wing was a forest path that had cherry blossom trees on the side and grass on the floor, it was as though you were walking through a forest, with a gentle breeze brushing against your skin.

Finally reaching Kagome's room, Kouga chanted something under his breath and the doors automatically opened up, he stepped into the room making sure he didn't get hit by the door as it closed. Cold air brushed against Kouga's bare skin making Goosebumps appear on his skin, he was still amazed at how Kagome's room looks like, the floors were made of wood as well as the walls.

In the middle of the room was a huge square pool, when you go in it will reach to your waist, on the other side of the pool was Kagome's bed, it was western style queen sized bed, it had a wooden stand that laid flat on the ground, the sheets were mahogany colored. At the end of the bed near the pool was rectangular length of a Zen Garden that was filled with grayish black dirt or something. On the side of the bed was a little shrine lamp. The ceiling was about the size to fit a giraffe in it.

It was amazing, on the other side of the bed, over by the wall was a secret hidden closet where Kagome kept her clothes and on the bottom of the closet were dressers that had more clothes, but on the bottom of the drawers were weapons such as knives, swords, guns, that Kagome so nicely introduced him to.

Carefully stepping into the refreshing room pool, Kouga walked over to the other side, he was kind of shocked that the water didn't make any gurgling noises as the he walked across 'it must have something to do with Kagome new spells' he mused. He walked up the stone steps out of the water and over the Zen Garden over to the bed, Kouga walked around it then gently put Kagome down onto the bed, which she quickly curled into a ball.

Kouga smiled then bent down and kissed her on the head "goodnight Kagome" he whispered lightly then turned around and walked away from the bed never noticing one of Kagome's eyes were open and watching him carefully, when she saw him disappear out of the room she smiled and closed her eyes then fell into a light sleep.

Around the kingdom and pink barrier appeared then disappeared from the human or demon eye, though it was still there.


	3. Haunting Yourself & Freeing Thy Self

**Haunting Yourself & Freeing Thy Self**

_In the midst of Kagome's dreams she was sitting at the edge of the cliff looking out upon the green land that was the feudal era, an era in which mankind has not yet destroyed as of yet. A gentle and soothing breeze ran against Kagome's skin, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the autumn air but her sanctuary was soon broken by a cold and dead-like feminine voice._

"_These lands you see now will soon cease to even exist, even in your dreams" Kagome turned her head to see her elder self standing right there beside her staring out across the green luscious lands that looked so alive. The lands that looked so foreign to her when it was not blanketed over by hot burning flames of war and death. Kagome narrowed her eyes "why are you here in my dreams?" she asked haughtily her elder self looked at her from the side of her eye "have you forgotten that I am you and I will always appear in any dream that you come up with" she inquired._

"_Why?" asked Kagome, her elder self left her gaze to linger a bit longer before looking out at the lands once more "why, what?" "Do not play dumb with me, why do you still haunt me?" she yelled this time. Her older form did not answer, just stood there with her back straight, arms to her side, and her chin held a bit high, Kagome pursed her lips together to refrain herself from gritting her teeth._

_She was about to yell at her again when her elder self finally spoke "it is not I that haunts you, but yourself that haunts you" Kagome gave her a quizzical look "what? That doesn't even make sense, how could I haunt myself when I am right here" this time her oldest self looked at her. "You can't keep your true self locked up forever so until you let yourself out it will haunt you until you go mad, until you have no other choice to let yourself out or you will harm more people precious to you than you think. And not just your friends, but your second family as well, what was that family's name again…oh yes, the Higurashi Family" Kagome stood up abruptly and glared up at her older self in the eye "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU HEAR ME!!" she screamed._

_Her older self raised one brow "how can you tell me to leave them alone when I am nothing but your past figure who wanders the darkest corners of your mind, I will only be witnessing their deaths as you-" Kagome's eyes went wide and her breath hitched "-kill them…I have no control in your actions Kagome, only give you future notices as to stop what's to come" she said this in the most calmest voice that it made Kagome shiver._

_Looking at her with questioning eyes she asked "what is to come?" her eldest self slowly turned her head away from her and waved her arm across the air and suddenly the whole peaceful natures turned to flaming hells. Kagome's eyes widened with shock and horror "no" she whispered, beyond the forest, near the well, was herself wearing a black and white kimono that was covered in blood, the blood of innocence, the blood of her friends and second family, the blood of her mistake._

_Kagome shook her head and screamed "NNNOOOO!!" her voice carried all throughout the lands of burning fire, her vision self looked up at her with blank eyes that seemed to reflect everything that she looked. Her lips slowly lifted up into a satisfied and sadistic grin, that it would have put Naraku into a baby carriage curled up into a ball sucking his thumb for dear life._

_"Free at last, oh free at last."_

* * *

Kage: YEEAAH, I know that was kind of SSHOORRT, but I was kind of running out of ideas so I put this in before I lost it inthe midst of my brainless brain (sighs sadly) well anyways keep Viewing and Reviewing, cya! Also this story is dedicated to my Oneechan ChibiSan1092, don't hate, appreciate. 


	4. Requests & Discovered Secrets

**Requests & Discovered Secrets**

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!" someone screamed, Kagome's eyes shot opened to meet lavender eyes, Kagome gasped as though she was holding her breath and shot up from her bed. She heaved in as much as she could then slowly, her breathing slowed down a bit, a hand touched her shoulder gently "Kagome are you alright, I heard you screaming and put a barrier around the whole lands and within the kingdom. Even the shadow demons ran through the whole kingdom to see what was wrong" Kagome turned her head to the right to see it was only Shiori, now regaining her breathing she closed her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, today is just…not going well for me" she said, Shiori gave her a worried look "I told you don't overwork yourself, it will cause your body to stress out" Kagome chuckled "I see my way of speaking caught onto you" at this Shiori blushed then laughed nervously "he-he, I guess so."

Shiori looked to around fourteen years old right now, but even her age should not be underestimated for how much strength she held. Her whitish blue hair now reached her rear and was tied up into a high ponytail like her father would have it and she changed her kimono look, even though it was made out of her old one, she wore a hakama and a haori and under that was a lavender shirt that had the Southern Lands brand on it showing to anyone that attacked her, ripping off her haori, that she works and is a part of the Southern Lands.

Shiori looked at Kagome "you are fine now, right?" she asked, Kagome waved her hand "yeah, yeah, I'm fine, so don't fuss over it, even though I might have been screaming it was just a nightmare is all every living person has nightmares once in a while, so it no difference to me" she quipped. Shiori was a bit skeptical about this nightmare but let it slide anyways "oh I almost forgot, you are suppose to tell the other cardinal lords that you are the now ruler of the Southern Lands" she said.

"Couldn't I just rule the Southern Lands in incognito" Kagome groaned, she didn't want the other lords or ladies to know that a _human miko _was ruling over the Southern Lands, now that will be hell for her because they would challenge her for the lands because they see that she was not fit to rule over it. 'Bunch of snobby lil fuckers' she thought bitterly, oh yes, she has met some of the ladies once or twice and to tell you the truth she was about ready to throw hell at them, if the villagers hadn't stopped her first.

Giggling at Kagome's bitter expression she patted her shoulder with the hand that was already there "don't worry Kagome, we're all here with ya" "oh wow, I feel so much better" Kagome rolled her eyes making Shiori laugh. She shook her head "well I have to go and make sure everything is running smoothly in the kingdom, oh and there are some shadows that were worried about you, they should be right out the door" "hn."

Shiori got up from the place she sat on the bed and walked over the Zen Garden and across the waters "its amazing how this water feels when you go through" Shiori said, spinning around in the water a bit then getting out on the other side, a bit damped but you could easily see that her clothes were drying up. She walked over to the door and opened it, smirking a little when she saw five shadows zip by her across the water to the other side where Kagome was. She didn't say anything but just walked out the door and closed it behind her quietly.

The whole way Kagome watched Shiori leave, already knowing that the five shadow demons from hell were in her room, and laid back in her bed with a tired sigh. "Are you feeling okay Lady Kagome?" "Are you injured Lady Kagome?" "Who attacked you Lady Kagome?" "Do you feel nauseous or sick of any kind?" five voices asked. Even though Kagome already knew they were in her room it still kind of freaked her out when they spoke out of nowhere as though they were all around your room!

"-Sigh- I am feeling okay, no I am not injured, just a bit tired, no one injured me, I was just having a normal little nightmare humans usually have from stressing out a lot, and no I do not feel nauseous or sick of any kind, but thank your concern" she answered all the question in one breath calmly. She looked up to see the shadow hell demon, she to admit, if the shadow hell demons were all cute like the five in front of her then she wouldn't mind going to hell when she died.

The first shadow demon looked to around his mid-thirties, short pitch black hair that icy blue tints here and it was kind of spiky, but not like Mohawk spiky just kind of combed back. His narrow like eyes were pitch black, no surprise, and his pupils were icy blue slits, the second one looked to be around his early thirties, same colored hair as the first except his tints were pure silver like white and his eyes were pitch black as well with white slit pupils that matched his tint hair pieces. The third one looked to be in his late twenties with black, tinted crimson hair, black eyes with crimson red slit pupils. The fourth one looked to be in his mid-twenties with black, tinted reddish orange hair, black eyes with reddish orange slit pupils. And last but not least the fifth shadow demon, he looked to be around his early twenties with black, tinted light lavender hair, and black, lavender slit pupil eyes.

The one thing they all had in common were their clothes styles, they wore black long coats that had buckles around their shoulders across their chest to their stomach and on the neck that kind of look like a loose turtle neck, long black gloves that stops at the back of the palms and also has buckles around it, black half baggy pants with high black boots that ALSO had buckles on them, she swore that they were obsessed with buckles, but she guess it was better than chains.

They all nodded, approving her answer "is there something we could do to stop these…nightmares" the one with a lavender tint asked, saying nightmare as though it was foreign to him. Kagome giggled then shook her head "sorry, but no, this is a natural occurrence to the human body and imagination, meaning this is something I can only stop, though there was something called the dream catchers that Indians or I think it was the native Americans invented to wear off evil spirits that will haunt a person's dreams" she said thoughtfully while tapping her slender finger upon her plumped lips.

The five shadow hell demons watched her carefully then looked at each other and nodded, the put their legs together making their boots make a dull tapping touch and put two fingers near their lips and chanted something in a strange language that Kagome couldn't even understand. She watched them carefully as they chanted their little incantation when she finally saw some kind of black glow appeared in the middle of their small circle she sat there board stiff, not wanting to surprise them then get injured.

When they chanted the last part of the incantation the black glow disappeared as a burst of black dust and a black dream catcher floated in its place. Kagome gasped at the beautifully crafted dream catcher, she saw there were icy blue, lavender, white, crimson, and reddish orange beads within the strings of the catcher also two black crystallized arrowheads attached to the both side of the dream catcher.

Kagome squealed with glee and quickly crawled to the end of the bed and hugged all five shadow demons in one huge hug, which kind of surprised the five shadow demons. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you made this for, oh, if only I could something for you five" Kagome said while pulling back a bit.

The five demons looked at her with their same expressionless faces "well there is one thing you could do" they said simultaneously, Kagome raised one brow "what?" she asked giving them a glare that sent them a silent message that if it was sex they better be looking in the corner of Southwest and Lake Silver. The five men chuckled and shook their head "no, not that, we are more respectful to you then to think of you willing to give us that" at this Kagome cocked her head to the side with her brow still raised "then what is it you want?"

Back with the shard hunters, Shippo and Miroku were looking around the village they were currently staying in trying to find any rumors on the jewel or Naraku, even though Kikyo could sense them, she was being…preoccupied by Inuyasha back at the INN. Shippo snarled a bit in disgust making Miroku look at him "what is it Shippo?" Shippo looked up at him "he's such a dog, first he cheats on Kagome with both Kikyo and Sango, now he cheats on Sango with Kikyo, even though she fully knows what he's doing, but keep going back to him to _satisfy _her" he spat out the last part. Miroku sighed "I know Shippo, but there is nothing we can do about it" "how about we do that thing that Kagome told us about how people in her time deal with dogs after they had too much fun" Shippo said this with a sly grin.

Miroku just chuckled and shook his head "as enjoyable as that sounds, we can't do that because Inuyasha is a half _dog demon_, meaning if we did that then he would be too weak to battle Naraku" Shippo sighed dejectedly making laugh then pat his head "don't worry, maybe when this whole ordeal passes over we might be able to teach him a lesson that he would never forget even when he is reborn" at this Shippo's mood brightened up.

They both were about to turn around and head back to the INN when they heard something interesting "did you hear, there is someone who now rules the Southern Lands" "no, you've got to be kidding" "no, its true, they say it's a female and very powerful at that, though that is was I just heard" "oh wow, how long has it been since there was someone ruling those lands?" "About fourty centuries, if I am not mistaken" "wow and someone has finally build up the courage to take over it?" "It would seem so" "wow…So are you sure it's a female?" "Yes" "what breed are they?" "Human if I am not mistaken, a human female miko, they say she possesses three shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"Oh wow, amazing!" "But keep this low; I also heard that this girl likes to keep her rein over the Southern Lands unknowing as possible" "right" that was the last thing they heard before the two women disappeared down the road.

Shippo and Miroku stood there kind of shock and half excited they looked at each other "do you think" "yes I do" "should we tell Inuyasha?" Miroku raised one brow "hm and tell him what? _Oh Inuyasha we think Kagome is the new ruler of the Southern Lands also she has three shard of the Shikon no Tama so we better go over there before Naraku gets them_" "okay, okay, you didn't have to be so literal, jeeze" Shippo said while glaring at the smirking monk.

* * *

Kage: Wow already done with the fourth chapter, wow I'm on a roll, haha, anyways I want to thank all my lovely reviewers for reviewing and keep it up and I might get chapter 5 done in 2 in a half days, not even. Keep Viewing and Reviewing (man that's getting old) lol. 


	5. Lessons from the She Devil

**Lessons from the She Devil**

Kagome sighed as she signed the last letter to the three cardinal lords and ladies saying who she was and all that stuff, but minus the part that she was a human miko, now she didn't want to see any of them any time soon. She laid her head down on her black polished desk "god I hate my life" she grumbled then turned her head to the side to look at the moonlight that shined within the room. Her study was huge, big enough to fit Sesshomaru in his true form in here and enough room to move around in.

The walls were made of polished thin sized wood, her floor were covered with a mahogany low leveled rug, on the side of the walls were big sized miniature trees that came straight from Hong Kong, China. In the corners were Cherry Blossom trees that were planted there over in on the left side were shelves over shelves of books and old scrolls she found while digging around in the Southern Lands and another parts of the countries.

One shelf was for the children that were within the kingdom and if they wanted a book to read all they had to do was take the book or scroll, drop a small portion of their blood on a piece of scroll paper then leave with it. Sometimes if they wanted poem books she would go to another country to get one then read it to them since it was written in another language. Over on her right was a secret doorway that leads through a hidden hallway that lead through the whole kingdom behind the walls, kind of like an inner kingdom in another inner kingdom.

Though that was only used for emergencies for immediate evacuation if the kingdom was ever in a serious attack by an enemy or another kingdom whichever comes first. Kagome banged her head a couple times on her desk "god-" bang "-just-" bang "-shoot-" bam "-me."

"You know if you keep doing that you're going to just knock yourself out," came a snippy voice. Resting her head there for a while, Kagome slowly lifted her head up to see a small group of teenaged demons, about around thirteen or fourteen years old, there were equal shares of female and male demons in the group and they all looked like those blonde American bitches she usually seen in American movies. This made her eye twitch a bit 'I swear, if I get my hands on those five hell shadow demons I am going to send them to a new sector of hell that not even Satan knew about' she inwardly snarled.

Letting out a small silent sigh she stood up from behind her desk "since your original sensei are not here to teach you anything I took the liberty in doing so" one demoness clucked her tongue "why? I see no reason why we should be learning all this useless stuff. Since we won't need it in the near future" she said snobbishly, Kagome closed her eyes and her brow twitched again.

"Because in this kingdom, you will not be some mindless prostitutes who sells their body for only a good lay" she said in strained kind of voice, as though she wanted to yell the hell out of them, but she didn't want to scare the little assholes.

The demoness rolled her eyes "whatever" she said, Kagome's brow twitched again she let out another long breath "now would you tell me where your sensei left off on in your lesson" "uh, no" "OKAY, would you tell me" "listen here woman, just because you're like the second boss around here does not mean your any older than us" "I'm actually sixteen years old, two years older than you" "who cares, your still a junior in the eyes of demons and humans."

Kagome about had it with this little bitch "and to my eyes you're still a whiney little daddy's girl" she said calmly, which kind of scared the other demons who stood behind the demoness, the demoness had dark brown hair that was in two pig tails, which Kagome wanted to grab and throw her around the room until gravity made her longer than a tree or maybe shorter. She had cinnamon colored eyes that would seduce any male demon into doing her dirty bidding, 'female Naraku much', she had a kind of late developed body, no curves, small breasts that looked like she didn't even have any, kind of tall, about a 5'5", thin lips, and her cheekbones were a bit high, but unnoticeable only if you had a closer look.

The demoness glared at her "what did you call me?" "I do not repeat myself to spoiled brats" "how dare you?" the demoness yelled out in anger and shock, no one has ever called her a daddy's girl or a spoiled brat before and she would be damned if she would allow this, this, this…ruler wannabe to call her such now.

"You have no right to call me that! One day I will be the ruler of these lands and when that happen I will make sure to teach you your place" she snarled at her. Kagome slammed her hands down on the desk; hard enough to make the whole room feel like it shook, and almost break the nicely designed desk. "GIRL, YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT, PULL OUT YOUR TONGUE, AND GAG YOU WITH IT. YOU WILL SHOW SOME PROPER RESPECT AROUND THIS KINDGOM, ESPECIALLY TO ME!" Kagome's voice boomed all throughout the kingdom that it made the dishes in the kitchen shake.

Now the demoness and the demons were afraid of her, good, Kagome collected herself and sat back down in her seat, all the while staring at the trembling demons that now hid behind the trembling demoness as though she would protect them. 'Like they say, _if you wake up a god while it's sleeping, you had better be dying_' "well now, now that I have your undividable attention, we will be able to continue on with today's lesson" the demons were still trembling then she heard "I think I wet my pants" she closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Since I have no clue what you were being taught, I will teach a couple of my lessons, which I like to call RAPP, Respectful, Accountable, Prepared, and Punctual, I had to learn these things when I was about a ten years old. If you do not pass these four lessons, I will make sure you play a little game with some of my hell shadow demons, who would love to play with undisciplined demons" she said this with a grin. One demon in the back fainted from pure terror and the other demons shook even more while seeing this happen, Kagome chuckled "well, let the lesson commence shall we."

* * *

Kage: Thank you SO much for the reviews, I love them, also thank you for giving me some praises, I loved those really much, now I know this one was shorter than the last one, I think, but I am having some SERIOUS writer's block since I need to update the other stories.

Inuyasha: Hey! When the hell are you going to update the story Love Is Found In a Black Diary?

Kage: When you grow some balls

Inuyasha: wah?

Kage: Anyways! Keep reviewing, I love all your reviews, also if someone gives me some splendid reviews I will put them in my story for everyone could see and maybe I will look up some of your stories and put them in here as well and tell them how great it is, well tah tah!


	6. Follow the Rules or Say Goodbye & Die

**Follow the Rules or Say Goodbye and Die**

"Very good, you guys are doing splendid" Kagome said with a small smile as she watched the teenaged demons move around like ants that were trying to get stepped on. Her day seemed to have gotten brighter by teaching these spineless demons her four codes in a kingdom that gave them advantage to have a new start in life.

She already taught them two of them, what they had to do were;

**Respectful: **All of the demons were to go around the whole kingdom, with a low sipping cup that had sake in it on their heads, and apologize to all those in the kingdom that they have showed disrespect to. If they had yet to apologize to them or back talked them the cup would automatically fall off their heads and they would have to do all over again, except this time they would have to carry a bucket of water that had a bit of acid in it on their head also around the bucket edge would be sipping cups all around it. And if they failed to do the lesson, WEELL, let's just say they will not be able to see for a while, also will need a long, long, LONG bath, because when the bucket fell, the sake within the sipping cups will automatically turn into skunk vapor.

**Accountable: **Now this lesson were suppose to have one demon at a time to go in the Temple of the Buddhist of Darkness and sit in the middle of the room, now this room was huge, the ceiling would have been five hundred feet high, the walls would have been four hundred feet away and in the front, where you first enter, there would be a giant gold Buddha straight up ahead, up in a red and gold pedestal. Now there was a cushion seat set right in the middle of the room with only eight candles around it, the only light they would have in the pitch black room. Now this lesson was to answer something truthfully without making up an excuse. This lesson was a bit more challenging then the other, it would seem, the person who asked the demons question or say an opinion was the Giant Gold Buddha itself that was possessed by an ancient monk who died long, long ago, when Midoriko was just a toddler. Now when the Buddha asked a question and the demon made up an excuse for the question or opinion, one candle would go out and no matter how many times you try to tell the truth, the candle will not relight, and this would go on until they finally answered everything truthfully without excuse. But when all the candles go out, the hell shadow demons would come out to play. Now if they were to answer everything truthfully without any candles going out, a path of candles would lead you straight out the door, simple, no?

Right now Kagome was teaching the demons how to prepare, in this lesson they had to walk through the dojo, where the soldiers train, in the middle of a sparring matches between the soldiers. If they made it out without a scratch they would pass the lesson, but if they did not and get hit by an attack then they would have to do it all over again, they had to be prepared for what's to come, without their prior knowledge.

Kagome stood right in front of the panting demons that were kneeled down on the ground trying to calm their thumping hearts. Kagome just smiled brightly "wow, you did wonderful! And none of you got killed" 'sadly' "now onto our next lesson" "hold up a dang second!" screamed Daddy's Girl, a.k.a the demoness who will shall further known as Daddy's Girl until she learned some proper respect in this kingdom.

Daddy's Girl stood up and stared Kagome dead in the eye, which made Kagome raise one brow "what?" she asked Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl glared at her "why the fuck do we have to do all this?" Kagome rolled her eyes "it looked like your sensei missed out one lesson, discipline, and until you reach that little note; you are going to do all this. Even if we have to go through it again, except instead up sipping cups it will be swords, and instead of the dark room, it will be filled with hungry demons that would eat you with just one lie."

At the sound of this all the demons quickly got up and told her no and that they would continue on with the lesson, but as long as she didn't force them to do those lessons again, especially with swords and mad hungry demons in dark rooms. Daddy's Girl glared at the demon "have you no shame, this is a human, our greatest enemy. We do not have to be intimidated by her kind" "nor do I have to be intimidated by your kind, as you so nicely put it" quipped Kagome, Daddy's Girl hissed at her with anger and loathing, though Kagome just brushed it off, since your little _leader _here wants to be a smartass, I will change the approach in your next lesson…Punctual" the demons turned pale.

They had no clue what that meant, but by the way Kagome made it sound, it sounded painful and hard. Kagome grinned "don't worry, no one will get hurt, that is, if the saying demons are more balanced then humans are true." Daddy's Girl scoffed "of course we are, you humans can't go one step without tripping your own two feet" Kagome made a mental image of Daddy's Girl being pulled into the shadows and never seen again, this made her smile.

"And I don't give a horse's shit, now follow me and we will continue on with this lesson WITHOUT interruptions" she said narrowing her eyes at Daddy's Girl who just huffed and crossed her arms over her undeveloped chest, which seemed a bit bigger for some reason, then she saw a piece of paper sticking out from her kimono. Grinning, Kagome quickly snatched the paper and pulled it out halfway, enough to reveal it to everyone, Daddy's Girl gasped and turned ten shades of red from total embarrassment as everyone in the dojo started to laugh.

The demons behind her tried not to laugh by covering their mouths, Kagome waved the paper between her fingers "well, I must say only if you have a chest cold; I highly suggest you not waste any paper to make you look more developed when you are not developed in brains yet." Kagome let the paper got, letting it dangle out of Daddy's Girl kimono then spun around on her heels and started to walk out towards the exit, the demons quickly followed behind her, leaving an embarrass demoness behind.

Daddy's Girl stood there for a while thinking hatred thoughts of Kagome "that little human bitch, how dare she humiliate me, I will make her pay, I will make sure to torture AND humiliate her" Daddy's Girl chuckled. All of the sudden the room went completely silent, Daddy's Girl blinked then looked around the room to see that everyone was gone, the dojo was completely empty of people, and the weapons were back on the rack as though it was never touched.

An eerie feeling could be felt all throughout the room, Daddy's Girl shivered with apprehension and something unknown, she looked around the room again when suddenly something grabbed her from the shadows and dragged her in, she didn't even have enough time to scream before being swallowed up. The dojo was now completely empty and silent of all sound after a while two figures appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

One figure was a man with long crimson hair that matched the color of blood with black tints in it; he had full black eyes with dark blood crimson slit pupils, under his eyes were black markings that looks like an ocean wave pointing in one way to the other. His skin complexion was as a pale as snow, he wore something like the other five hell shadow demons who went to go see Lady Kagome yet his had red trims at the end.

The other figure looked the same as the first yet had gold tints in his hair and his slit pupils were the same color, and his clothes had gold trims at the end instead of crimson blood red. They looked over to where the demoness had suddenly disappeared to and saw blood dripping from within the walls they looked at each other and smirked, the demoness was not dead, though she did have a little punishment for thinking of deceiving Lady Kagome. They closed their eyes and slowly melted within the shadows underneath them and slithered away but nothing as a fleeting shadow.


	7. The Flame to the Dark World

**The Flame to the Dark World**

_Diary Entry,_

_January 27, 1988_

_Its still winter and now snowing like the gods were shooting flakes of clouds at us, hm, wonder why? I just received a letter from a messenger that my family has been killed, sadly, they did not die in their beds, instead, as I was informed, they were shot my assassins that worked for our army. _

_I'm starting to believe that this war army fighting particular people, instead, it would seem, that they are all fighting to win, some for glory, some for the fun of shedding blood, and other some for plain old fear of dying or is it fighting for their country. Blah, no one does that anymore, I'm still a bit shocked and traumatized that my family was murders, it seemed like a month ago that I was talking to mom and dad that I was going to join the army and stop all this hubbub. To protect or family, it would seem I didn't do a good job if some of my comrades assassinated them, I will make them pay dearly for what they have done, they didn't even show mercy to my youngest brother._

_Heh, that squirt must have tried and protect mom and dad, though I bet my dad went down first, like they say, the man protects its lock like a shield lock. –Sniffle- I miss them, I miss them so much, I regret leaving them to fight in this cold blooded war, I've seen so many things that I thought only exist in movies, but it would seem its real and its happening right in front of me._

_I was sixteen when I joined this war, I was seventeen when my family was killed, and now at the age of eighteen I'm about to show all these not so honorable army what war is really like, especially when you have a numb cold hearted female._

_Like they say, "_War is Colder than a Battle of Will."

The next day went eventful, as Kagome prayed it to be, she was quite happy since she got the chance to make those five hell shadow demons pay for all the trouble they put her through. Now she knew why they are called HELL shadow demons, bunch of asses, Kagome sighed then lifted her head again and looked straight up ahead, right now she was patrolling the WHOLE Southern Lands, instead of just the borders like other demons, they only border of it.

But Kagome goes around like a spiral until she is sure that everything is in order, though she had to go into villages to see to some things, since yesterday, before she went to bed, she looked upon five complaints from some villages that were having some problems with something.

Kagome sighed once again then craned her neck to look up at the sky 'in the human life there are always sacrifices that must be made, either in battle, or to continue a life peacefully. In a demon life there is full of chaos, there is only one code they live by and that's kill or be killed. A demon is full of chasing or running, trying to get away from the people or demons that are hunting them. Strong demons even die from the law of the Human Sacrificial Life. Like the great dog demon general, Inutaisho, Lord Kinom, the last lord of the Southern Lands who fought to protect the kingdom to save his people, and Lady Seshina, the first mate of Lord Inutaisho, she sacrificed her life to save her first son from being killed by Lord Inutaisho when he went into rage, the cause of it, is still unknown.'

The sounds of busy villagers brought Kagome back to earth, she stopped and looked back down to see the village that she called the Village Trade; this is where all the trades from all over the country are traded to. They would get silks from Egypt, historical books from Rome, Poetry from China, and some haikus, and strong metals for swords from England, they would also receive some things from other countries who have heard of the high respects they receive and wanted to show their respects as well.

So Kagome helps them as they helped her, back to back it would seem, and sometimes she would go over to the country and have a meeting with the leaders of the countries, pharos, emperors, and kings or queens. It was kind of cool to travel around the countries in the past.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome!" someone called, Kagome looked a little to the left to see the little village monsters, she smiled and waved to them "hey, there's my little men and women" the demon children giggled as they stopped right in front of her. All the demons admired Kagome for her kindness and caring nature for everything and in everyone, the kids looked up at her as a role model, even the boys, which was a bit weird. Insert little Jankotsus, Kagome inwardly shuddered 'oh, now that would be scary' "Lady Kagome guess what?" a little demoness said excitedly.

Kagome chuckled "what?" "One of my fangs came out and daddy said he's going to do something with it, though I kind of forgot" she said the last part with a bit of embarrassment though no one laughed, they just smiled and said don't worry or something among those lines.

"Really now? I think I should go talk to your father and see what he's making for you, though I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise" Kagome said with a little unsure voice. The children giggled "that sounds great Lady Kagome! Oh yeah, we just received some things from…I think it was called, af-afi" "Africa?" "Yeah, that's the one!" "Really" "YEAH!" the children said in unison "what did they send?" "Some really amazing door mats" "its made up of some weird kind of stuff though" "Africa is know for their crafty arts to make things, such as though mats are made up of parts of something, my mind is getting rusty" at this everyone started to laugh.

A older demon who looked to be in his mid-thirties walked up to the laughing and giggling group with a warm smile on his face. This demon looked to be a wolf demon, he had grey hair that reached passes his shoulders, silver tint blue eyes that held wisdom and knowledge. He was about a 6'3", and has a slim built body. He wore something like Kouga except his fur was white with gray here and there, and wore silver chest armor instead of black that had a blue line go across it.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome, I see that you are well" he said politely, his voice was soft and smooth that it almost sounded like bamboo flutes. The children stopped chatting and looked up, Kagome did the same and gave a warm smile at the demon "Chino, its wonderful to be back once again, and yes I am fine, I see that the news of me passing out at the gardens has spread like wild fire."

"Why of course, all of us respect you highly, and think of you as one of our pack, you are the sun in these dark times" a sudden sense of déjà vu washed all over Kagome body making her eyes widened a bit and just froze there.

"_Please Kagome, don't go" a little boy said almost pleadingly, a sixteen year old Kagome sighed then sat down on the bed next to little boy and wrapped her arms around his small body. "I have to Sen, if I don't go and stop this thing, you, mom, and pop are going to get killed, and I don't want that to happen, and I bet you don't want that to happen either." "No, but what if you get shot and, and" "shh" Kagome shushed then laid her head on top of the boy's "nothing is going to happen to me, I swear it. Why do you think I asked dad if I could take martial art lessons when I was younger hm?" "But still" "not buts buddy, now don't worry, when this is over, I swear to god himself that I will return, okay?" The boy sighed then snuggled up against Kagome's body "alright, but please come back, you're like the flame to this family, and without you, nothing will be the same" Kagome held her little brother tighter "I promise, I'll be back" she whispered softly as her brother slowly fell to sleep._

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome, Kagome!" Kagome jumped then blinked a couple times, focusing her vision to what was in front of her, she met frosted blue eyes "Chino?" she said a bit unsure, Chino pulled back a bit and sighed with relief "thank goodness" he said lightly. "What, what happened?" Kagome asked then looked around to see the children missing "where's the children?" Chino looked back up to her "you kind of went out of it for a while, and the children were trying to get you to come back, but it would seem nothing worked, so I told them to go back to the village and play and I will watch you, that was went I saw you starting to bleed that I tried to wake you" he explained.

"Bleeding?" looked down she saw that her shoulder had a red spot on it, she raised one brow 'what in the world' "I think you should return back to kingdom, you don't seem well." "But I still have to" "don't worry, I will send some of my wolves out to check around the lands and if anything comes up they will report it to your men" Kagome looked a Chino with a thoughtful look "well okay" she said in an unsure voice.

Getting up on his feet, Chino grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her up off the ground "thank you" "you're welcome, now head straight to the kingdom and get some rest, and don't worry about a thing, I have everything settled" "okay, but if I hear one thing wrong I'm going" Chino shook his head 'still stubborn as ever' he thought. Kagome turned waved goodbye to him then leaped high into the air until she was a thousand feet high and flew in the direction where the kingdom was.

* * *

Kage: HELLO! Seventh chapter complete! How awesome is that, this story is going to the top baby! haha, just kidding. I would like to thank a couple of my constant reviews who love to send me reviews! here's the list;

-Simma

-black anime fan

-electric cat demon

-TwiLightmood

-SexyDemonGirl5000

-sayuri-girl

-Frozen Megami

-the curse (a new writer here in Fanfiction)

-arrowgirl23

-kaliy-moon07

-KagHieiLuver

Thank you for reviewing you guys, especially the ones who reviewed my other stories!!


	8. Unsuspecting News and Night of Rock

**Unsuspecting News and Night of Rock**

In the western lands Sesshomaru was in his office looking over some paperwork that he neglected to do while on his travels around Japan, he dipped the ink brush within the ink bottle wiped it on the edge then wrote his name gracefully on the bottom of a scroll that had a bit of writing on the top of it. While doing this he tried very hard as to not get any ink on his white sleeve kimono, he mentally cursed Inuyasha for cutting off his left arm.

The sun's light shined down into the room onto Sesshomaru's majestic form, his long silky silver hair looked a bit blonde from the way the sun was hitting it, his narrow golden eyes were completely focused upon the work that was on his low desk. Above his eyes was a permanent kind of red eye shadow, on both sides of his face were two red streak marks and on to of his head was a left royal blue crescent moon. His white kimono had red hexagon patterns on his shoulder and edges of his sleeve and within the hexagon were cherry blossoms.

He didn't wear his black shoulder spiked armor that he normally wore on, but his fluffy boa was still around his right shoulder. As he signed the last scroll carefully he sat back onto his legs and looked at his work then quietly sighed to himself with relief of finally being done with this troublesome paperwork.

There was a light knock on the door, he looked up "enter" he said the shoji door opened revealing the messenger bowed on one knee with his head bow down showing his respects. "I am sorry to disturb you my lord, but it would seem you have just received a letter from the Southern Ruler" he said, at the sound of a letter from the Southern Land Sesshomaru's brows knitted together. "I will accept it" he said the messenger nodded once then stood up onto his feet and walked over to the low desk and placed it on the desk in front of Sesshomaru, he grabbed it then dismissed the messenger. The messenger nodded then left with a bow.

When the messenger was gone Sesshomaru looked down upon the black scroll that had a silver rope like string around it that kept it shut from prying eyes, he gently caressed the silver rope like string with his thumb then unwounded and the scroll seemed to have magically opened in front of it. Sesshomaru blinked a couple times with surprise then focused on what the scroll said.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_If you are reading this now then you must already know that I am the new ruler of the Southern Lands, no? If not then I am telling you now, I am the new Ruler of the Southern Lands. My name will remain unknown until further notice also my sex, nationality and or race, if you try smelling out my scent you will find out there is none, so I would highly suggest you don't even bother wasting your breath or senses._

Sesshomaru stopped trying to search for a scent on the scroll and narrowed his eyes onto the letter within the scroll that was written in perfect kanji that even he could not tell if it was a male who wrote this or a female.

_This must be a sudden unsuspecting surprise to you to receive a letter from the Southern Lands since no one has ruled over these lands since before your father, the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho, was even born. Well now I'm on a tight schedule at the moment and I do not wish to waste anymore daylight on this letter. I will give you a brief little message eh? I will not be upholding any balls, meetings, or anything such; I will remain reigning over these lands unknown until I see it fit to allow you or any other of the other coordinate lords and ladies to travel over here._

_May the waters surround and uphold you,_

_Ruler of the Southern Lands._

The scroll rolled back up and the string wrapped itself once again around it then gently laid itself back onto his desk. Sesshomaru looked at the scroll that was laid innocently on his desk 'the new ruler of the southern lands? How does this person that no one has ruled those lands over centuries, I must look into this' he thought to himself before standing up. He suddenly remembered 'the southern palace was the most hidden place where no one in the world could find it, how in the world could this person how found it?'

"I'm that star up in the sky, I'm that mountain peak up high, hey, I made it, oh, I'm the world's greatest, and I'm that little bit of hope, when my back's against the ropes, I can feel it, oh, I'm the world's greatest" Kagome sang to herself as she did a 550 piece puzzle on her bed. She was laying on her stomach looking through the spread out puzzle pieces.

"That sounds like a nice song Kagome" came Kouga's voice, Kagome looked up to see Kouga standing right at the doorway, she smiled and waved "hey" she said happily Kouga smiled "yo" he pushed himself of the door and walked over to her. Kagome looked away from him and back at the puzzle while humming her favorite song her father sang to her while a thunderstorm was.

She felt the bed shift from the extra weight on the side though ignored it since she knew who was there, she continued to look for the puzzle piece that she needed "it's this one" Kouga said then pointed to the puzzle piece she was looking for. Kagome pouted then giggled "thanks Kouga" she picked up the puzzle piece and set it down on the place where it was suppose to be. She squealed with joy when the piece fitted she turned to Kouga and hugged him "thanks Kouga, I was looking for that piece like forever" she said in exasperated voice making Kouga chuckle.

"What are these anyways?" Kouga asked then picked up one of the puzzle pieces and fitted into another right spot, Kagome pouted "its called a puzzle, and it helps me entertain myself without going mad because they put my in room lock down" she said angrily. This time Kouga outright laughed he shook his head and patted Kagome shoulder "don't worry, you should know by now that everyone in this kingdom cares for you greatly" "oh yeah, I could feel the love" Kagome said sarcastically she rolled her eyes and looked at her half finished puzzle. She glared at Kouga "hey! I was doing that!" she yelled Kouga lifted his arms in surrender "sorry, but it was kind of interesting" Kagome growled "if I finish this, what else am I suppose to do, strip dance?" "I wouldn't mind seeing that" Kouga grinned wolfishly. Kagome grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at him before Kouga escaped out the door.

She smirked when she heard a thud and a low ow, she laughed and then looked down at her…now finished puzzle! She growled 'that little bastard, wait until I get my hands on him' she sighed and fell back on her bed; she stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before her eyes slowly started to close.

In the forest Shippo and Miroku were talking to each other while Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were at camp having a glaring contest to see whose head will explode first. "They're really pathetic" Shippo sighed, he shook his head then looked up at the sky to see the sun slowly descending down behind the mountains. Miroku nodded "I must agree, if Kikyo knew Inuyasha would cheat on Kagome for her she should have guess that he would cheat on her for Sango, or another female sex" Shippo nodded and Kirara mewed on Miroku's lap.

A pregnant silence grew between them, they all just stared at the beautiful sunset thinking their own thoughts, and surprisingly Miroku wasn't thinking about girls and firm butts. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard humming, he turned his head to look at Shippo to see his head tilted back and moving a little to the left and right with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, what are you humming there?" he asked Shippo stopped humming and looked at him then looked down at the ground with a small blush "oh, Kagome taught it to me, she said that her father use to play in a band when he was younger and he taught her some of his songs, in hoping her to continue his legacy." "Ah, mind singing it" Shippo looked at him with shock then smiled and nodded "sure" he took a deep breath then started to sing.

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta  
Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to  
Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu  
Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu _

Miroku closed his eyes and smiled , he bopped his head a bit to the silent beat the song Shippo was singing.

_Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita  
Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku  
Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo  
If you turn on the lights...  
Hikari he terashiteku _

Back at the Southern Kingdom, Kagome shot up from her bed she looked around the room wildly, trying to search for Shippo, she stopped moving her head and closed her eyes, listening to Shippo's voice, and she smiled then got out of the bed and walked over to one of her secret cabinets.

She pushed the wall and it spun around revealing a black electric guitar with red marks here and there that made it look like tints instead of marks, she grabbed the pick that was in between the strings then pulled out a wireless amp that she invented then plugged it to the guitar then started to play the tune to the song.

"_Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara_

Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare  
Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku  
Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa  
Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni  
It's all your fate. You gonna do that. 

At a camp Sesshomaru and his companions were all resting when Sesshomaru suddenly heard music coming in two directions, in one direction there was someone singing, and in another direction someone was playing some instrument that he never heard before, he listened carefully to the strange music.

"_Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru" to  
Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo  
Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors  
Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara_

Kanashimi no Breath  
Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo  
Oto mo tatezu ni 

He subconsciously started to bob his head to the beat of the music, the two headed dragon started to hear the music as well and lifted its head from its place and looked around, and when it looked at its master they saw him bobbing his head slightly.

Back with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara they were all shocked to hear the sound of Kagome's guitar, when they realized that she could hear Shippo singing, they smiled and started to sing the last verse with him as much as they can, well minus Kirara, who just moved her head left to right with her two tails wagging in the opposite direction.

"_Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de_

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness  
And take it...Colors in light and darkness  
Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo  
Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara

As the singing ended, Sesshomaru could only hear the fading sound from the mysterious instrument, he then realized it was coming from the South 'that's strange' he thought he leaned back and looked up at the now night sky. "Lord Sesshomaru, why were you nodding your head?" a teenaged girl asked.

Kagome lowered her guitar as she played the last few strings and let it hum away in a fading way. She closed her eyes and lifted her head and smiled 'that's my boy' she thought to herself, everyone in the kingdom heard the whole thing and started to clap making Kagome laugh when she heard their cheers, which echoed through the night skies.

* * *

Kage- That song was called Colors of the Heart by UVERworld, an awesome Japanese band, some of you might have heard it form the show called Blood+, also I want to thank my LOVELY reviewers for reviewing, you are making this story top in the charts, well my chart anyways, its almost beating Forbidden Love found in a Black Diary. Also I recieved a few reviews saying you didn't understand a couple things within my story like. 

1. Kagome is supposed to be Human, but she can fly?

2. Who is this family she was talking about, with the little boy Sen?

3. How are the Higurashi's a second family?

4. And last but not least, Is this a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing?

Well, I will answer those questions to those who might be wondering the same things, and you could ask questions, I don't care, I will answer them right on here, do not be afraid to ask me about something you don't understand (dear god I sound like my freakin' teacher, gawd!)

1. Kagome is not really, particularly a human, though in a way she is, and no, she is not half demon, and in the chapter later on it will tell you what she really is and how she could fly and no people she is not a super sayon, if she was, she will be having that weird hairdo with hair sticking up...Wow you can just imagine it, Kagome using the Hiei Gel "Buy my awesome Hair Defying Gravity Gel and have hair just like mine -instert hair flipping-"

2. The family Kagome was talking about what her REAL FAMILY (that should have been obvious) and again will tell in later chapters.

3. Once more, this is should be obvious, this is like asking how Shippo is Kagome's son? She was adopted! Invited into another family, oh wow, that was so obvious it made Inuyasha look like a genious .

4. Is this is Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing? Hmm, I'm not so sure myself about that, but we'll see as we continue on with this story, it will probably end up with them being together...yeah, I think so.

Well there you have it folks! your answers have been answered and you have a new chapter coming up soon, hurray, also read up on my new story You Met the Night Walkers Meet the Night Warriors, okay thank you everybody, tah-tah!


	9. Night Prayer and Warnings

**Night Prayer and Warnings**

"_Angels East angels West, North and South just do your best and just watch over us as we rest, amen." _

The gang was once again up and traveling once more when the first rays of light shined down on the slumbering lands, Miroku and Shippo were in the front of the group while Kirara took the middle. Inuyasha growled softly "tell me again, why we are going South instead of Northwest, like Kikyo said she sensed jewel shards at" Shippo rolled his eyes "oh did you hear then when she was seeing white?" he said sarcastically Inuyasha glared at him, but Shippo returned it with more force.

Miroku shook his head "well Inuyasha, we heard a rumor saying there were jewel shards in the Southern Lands and since we were closer to the Southern Lands than we were to the Northwest, I thought it would be better to go to the Southern Lands instead" he calmly explained to the half demon.

Having nothing to argue about, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, sticking his nose in the air. Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara shook their heads at the half-demon's childish antics. They continued to walk down the dirt road ignoring Inuyasha huffy attitude all of the sudden Kirara stopped and looked around, sniffing the air, everyone stopped then looked at her.

Shippo stepped up "what is it Kirara?" he kneeled down beside her then looked around the area where they were currently in, everything was silent, that was when he noticed there was no sound at all. No rustles from the leaves, no thumping sounds from running animals, not even a whoosh sound from the wind, not that he could even feel even the slightest breeze.

"Hm, well if it isn't my little half-breed of a brother," came a cool and cold baritone voice; everyone froze then slowly turned their head to see a tall dark figure slowly walking out of the forest.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, and…bored" Kagome sighed, she swirled her finger around in the water as she watched as everything went on within the kingdom and the lands. The eyes that were within the forest were within the room, the water, the sand and stones in the Zen Garden, everything, even her bed.

Kagome sighed again 'damn, how long are they going to keep me in here?' she closed her eyes and shook her head then opened her eyes again then look to the right. She frowned then raised her hand, the image within the waters froze in place, she swiped her hand across the other images and the other image became larger. Looking at the image closely she saw that it was her old group and…Sesshomaru?

"Oh shit, this will not end up well" she mumbled to herself, pushing herself up to her feet "drastic times means for drastic measures" Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her as though praying. She slowly kneeled on one knee at the same time her arms slowly crossed each other to opposite shoulders, making an X.

Bowing her head, Kagome started to chant something; the water slowly started to rise out of the pool and glided around her like a snake. As Kagome chanted faster and faster, the water started to swirl around her faster as well, Kagome's black silk pajamas changed to a black kimono that had red dragon designs on it with smoky clouds on the edges of the separate piece of the sleeves. A black and gold obi (belt) around it with a red string in the middle of it. It had slits on both sides that reached her hip revealing her long never ending slender legs that will get even girls drooling; she wore the most amazing shoes that didn't look at all for fighting. The shoes was a red dragon with its neck going down the shoes while its wings were closed behind it as the heel holder and its tail went up, above her ankle, also had a topaz stone in the end of the tail. On the wings were dazzling faux gems and iridescent stones , the bottom of the shoe was made up of pure gold and the thing that gave the shoe its dazzling perfection was the sparkling gem on the heel of it.

When the whole transformation was done, Kagome was completely surrounded by the water and the water slowly started to pull back into the pool with Kagome missing from the spot she was just in.

Back with the gang, Inuyasha was growling at his brother with tetsusaiga out and ready to plunge it through the ignorant demon lord, Sesshomaru stood only a few feet away from them, not effected by Inuyasha's threatening growls. He looked at all the members of the group as though searching for someone, when he seems to not have found them he looked back at his brother "so I see that your other miko has left you, what? Did she realize that you might use her for your selfish pleasures" he said with a bit of mock in his voice.

This only ticked Inuyasha even more he tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword, ready to charge at him when Kikyo spoke, turning his attention to her. "What brings you here Lord Sesshomaru, if I do so remember, you had other responsibilities to deal with" she said, Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about and narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"Hold your tongue wench or I will make sure to send you to where you truly belong" Kikyo glared at him with hatred burning her in dead brown eyes, she pulled her bow from her back and readied an arrow, aiming it at Sesshomaru heart. "I truly belong where I say I truly belong" she said coldly, Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin, getting ready for any kind of attacks, the group stood there in a battle like stance for what seemed like forever.

At a river that lead down to the ocean, the waters slowly started to rise up as it went higher and higher it started to swirl around into a cocoon, when the waters was completely in a cocoon shape it instantly froze into solid ice. The whole area was silent, the animals that were around looked at the cocoon curiously, wondering what it was, they took a step closer to it then quickly halted when the heard a loud crack sound.

Their ears instantly perked up, they saw the solid ice cocoon starting to crack. The cracks spread out all through the back and the front then CRASH! Ice shards flew everywhere the animals was about to run for cover when the suddenly saw humongous transparent pink angel wings open up and flapped a couple times. They blinked a couple times and backed away when they saw the wings turned pitch black, that was when they high tailed it out of there.

The wings flapped a few more times before disappearing in thin air, Kagome slowly lifted her head allowing her hair to spread away from her face. Her eyes flashed to silver to frosty ice blue the winds swept across the area, blowing bamboos back and to make a soft flute sounds.

Closing her eyes and breathing in the waters and natures around her Kagome sighed, she slowly opened her eyes then smiled 'beautiful' she thought "you know Lady Kagome, if Kouga knew that you left your room, he's going to be quite mad with you" came a masculine voice. Not surprise by this person unexpected appearance Kagome turned her head to see a parallel person of Sango, except this one was a guy, not a female, his raining cloud eyes were hard and narrowed. His face narrowed, his hair was short and light brown instead of dark brown, he wore a black and grey armor just like demon slayers wear and he had a giant demon bone on his back and instead of a creamy ivory color it was pitch black and had strong metallic blades that came out when thrown. Also instead of being human, he was a Black Panther demon, except he kept his demonic appearance well hidden.

Kagome gave a low hum "I know, but I have more important things to take care of then worrying about how Kouga will feel when he finds out of my disappearance." The Black Panther demon chuckled "you seem to never change and also seem to have a few clever tricks of your sleeve" he grinned, showing his pearl white fangs that shined to the sharp point.

Ignoring the demon's remark, Kagome turned and started walking, well power walking, into the forest. The panther demon stood there a bit shocked then quickly ran up beside Kagome "hey, calm down, it was only a joke" Kagome looked at him from the side of her then looked straight ahead again "I know, but I need to be somewhere before half my lands starts looking like Sarah Desert."

At the sound of this the demon's expression became serious "is it an enemy?" "No, some old comrades" Kagome said flatly, the panther demon stared at the young ruler before looking straight ahead. Yes, he knew who she meant, everyone in the kingdom knows about the group Kagome use to travel with before she even came to stumble upon the ruins of the Southern Lands.

'Maybe now I could teach that little puppy and his bitch not to mess with someone like Lady Kagome' inwardly smirking, the panther demon started to formulate a plan within his mind to make Inuyasha and his little bedmate pay for what they have done.

"Bastard!" screamed Inuyasha, he swung tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, but he dodged with ease and swung Tokijin at him successfully hitting him in the stomach. Inuyasha screamed out in pain while flying back and hitting a tree, almost breaking it "Inuyasha!" Sango called out in worry, now she knew how Kagome felt when he always got injured, hopeless.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru to see him barely dodge one of Kikyo's arrows; she watched as Kikyo quickly notched another arrow in her bow and took aim once again in one graceful movement. Not wanting Kikyo to get all the glory she tightened her grip on the strap on her hiraikots and towards Sesshomaru, who was still dodging Kikyo's arrows, she stopped about a few feet away from Sesshomaru, sliding a bit on the ground, and threw her giant demon bone boomerang "HIRAIKOTS!" she yelled.

The giant demon bone boomerang flew straight towards Sesshomaru's unsuspecting back when he heard the whizzing sounds he turned his head to see the giant bone about ready to his hit him directly. His eyes widened just a fraction when he noticed another arrow coming straight towards him and ready to purify him to hell and back, there was no escape.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a girl screamed in fright, the teenage girl that traveled with him quickly ran out of the bushes she was hiding in and ran in front of him. Sesshomaru looked at his ward with shock and worry flashing briefly in his eyes, he was about ready to push the little girl out of the way when another arrow hit the ground in front of them and put up a pink wall that blocked the arrow and another black giant demon bone boomerang shot out of the forest and hit Sango's boomerang, making it fall to the ground only a few inches away from them.

The black boomerang flew in the air then came back around and flew back into the forest, though you couldn't hear if someone caught it or not. Everyone stood there with shocked expressions wondering what just happened; the glowing arrow that made the pink wall barrier slowly sucked back up into the arrow then pulsated.

The arrow and Sango's boomerang pulsated as well then slowly lifted into the air, the teenage girl watched in amazement as the weapons floated up in front of her as though there were two people standing right there protecting them. 'Guardian Angels' she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

The teenage girl had black hair that reached her lower back that had a small ponytail on top of the right side of her head and brown eyes that shined with innocence and joy. She was about a 5'5", she wore a white kimono that had sakura petals on the shoulder and edges of the sleeves with a turquoise mist behind it, the kimono showed her half developed body. And she wore no footwear at all, she was just plain barefooted, which some found kind of strange.

After coming out of shock, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "what the hell is going on Sesshomaru, stop being coward and fight me like a man!" he shouted Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a bored blank expression "this Sesshomaru has nothing to do with this half-breed" he said in calm icy voice.

"Its actually I, who is doing all this…Inuyasha" came a cold monotone voice that sound particularly familiar, everyone turned their heads to see a black panther demon wearing a demon slayer out fit wearing that black boomerang that deflected Sango's boomerang. And standing right next to the demon was a cloaked figure that held a LONG black glowing bow that seemed too connected to the black and white edges glove, and with a silver metallic arrow in their hand, which was all they could see.

Inuyasha glared at the two people "who the hell are you, and why are you protecting this bastard, are one of his-" "we do not work for Lord Sesshomaru nor are we protecting him" came the same feminine voice that they could only guess was the cloaked person. "We are specifically trying to prevent future damages to the Southern Lands, as you so intelligently knew that, right?" the panther demon asked, everyone stood quiet, they actually thought that they were half-way to the borders of the Southern Lands but not really within it.

Taking their silence as a no the panther demon rolled its eyes and mumbled something about complete idiots and their lack of navigation, the cloaked figure chuckled at the demon's remark. Sesshomaru stepped up "How is it that the Southern Lands reach this far into the lands, as I so do remember that Southern Lands only rule half the lands that reaches the" "public village, yes, that is true, but the Southern Lands has expanded since the time when the new ruler arisen" "new ruler?" asked Kikyo with a confused look on her face.

"Wait" Sango shook her head then looked at the demon "the Southern Lands has not had a ruler since the time before Midoriko was even born, or even the great dog demon general." "Your point?" the demon raised one elegant brow, Sango narrowed her eyes "my point is, is that there was no other heir to the throne to the Southern Lands so no one could possibly take over…" "Ah yes, true, but as you know the Demon Political Law states that if any lands has not been ruled over and their was no other heir produced to take the throne of those lands. The souls of the past Southern Rulers will remain in the living plane until they have chosen a right ruler of their choice, to their throne of those said lands. Am I not correct?"

"…Yes you are, but…how would anyone be chosen when no hardly knows where the Kingdom of the South really is, that kingdom was more hidden then…Naraku himself is" Sango said, trying to explain everything the best she could. She actually didn't know the Demon Political Law, she always thought everything was chosen by the demon court, which is also a group of elder demons that chooses whether a demon will remain ruling their lands also see if their heir is worthy to take over them when the current ruler passes it on or dies in battle.

"It is true that the demon court is supposed to choose the next ruler, but even they cannot change the original laws that were written in the blood of the first four rulers and elders of the court."

While this whole conversation was going on Shippo and Miroku were eyeing the cloaked figure that now stood quiet. They saw their head move to the side as though looking in the forest, Rin also looked at the mysterious woman wondering what she looked like underneath that cloak, even though she didn't care, she might be too ashamed of how she looked and just hid herself underneath that gaudy looking cloak.

She jumped when the panther demon turned his head and glared at her with lightning bolts shooting in his eyes, she gulped "I would highly recommend you didn't judge my friend of being a hideous looking being" he said with a small hiss. Rin was shocked "but I didn't" "he's telepathic, meaning he could read other people's minds" came the mysterious girl's voice, her head still turned to the forest.

Everyone looked at her "why are you hiding underneath that cloak?" asked Sango curiously the mysterious girl turned her head to face her "whoever said I was hiding?" she remarked calmly. "Take off the cloak then, and let us see your face" said Kikyo, she didn't like this woman. She held a lot of power, enough to make a bow and arrow out of them. The girl looked her way "I do not need to prove that I am hiding or not to any of you, my reasons for being in this cloak is my own, try and tell me that I am a coward and we'll see who'll be running up the hills with arrows shot in the ass" she threatened, to prove her threat she lifted her bow and pulled back the arrow to aim it at her, but then the arrow divided and she was holding three arrows, all pointing at Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sango.

All of them tensed up seeing this, the hairs on the back of their necks rose from the power that started to gather up within the arrows. Silence grew in between them making the whole situation uncomfortable the panther demon looked at the girl then at the gang then back at the girl.

After a couple more seconds the girl spun the bow in one hand and the arrows in the other and separated them, she pulled her arms back, making the weapons disappear within her cloak. She spun on her heels letting her back face them the whole gang seemed to have been relieved because their shoulders went slack a bit the girl turned her head "Tinotsu" she called the panther demon perked his head up when he heard his name being called.

"Yes?" he asked "come on, there is nothing else to be said here" the panther demon, known as Tinotsu, nodded and lowered his arm from the strap on the boomerang and walked over to her. As he reached her side the girl turned her head the other way "you may stay in the Southern Lands as long as you do not destroy anything, but if you do, consider yourselves as preys" with that said the girl's cloak lifted up revealing her kimono then engulfed them and shot into the air, shooting straight down into the deepest part of the Southern Lands.

Everyone stood there, not really knowing what to do, they didn't want to listen to the girl, but they also did not want to test fate, they had no clue what the new ruler was capable of, also they had NO CLUE as to what the hell just happened. Sesshomaru took his hands off Tokijin and turned on his heels "come Rin" he said, the teenaged girl, known as Rin, jumped a bit then turned to Sesshomaru "yes Lord Sesshomaru" she quickly followed behind him back into the forest.

"Hey get back here you bastard, we're not done yet!" Inuyasha screamed out in anger, suddenly he was hit in the back of the head "ow!" he turned to meet narrowed violet colored eyes. He blinked a few time then growled "what the hell Miroku!" he yelled earning another whack on the head "ow!" "Are you deaf Inuyasha, that woman said if we were to cause any problems on these lands we will be hunted down and killed. And I do not wish to die just yet" he said with anger laced in his voice, Inuyasha glared at him while rubbing the, oh so noticeable bump on his head.

"Its getting dark, I think we should go find a village before the moon rises up" said Sango, she glanced at Miroku to see him pick up the sleep Shippo and helping Kirara to jump onto his shoulder. She felt a pang of hurt and jealousy in her gut, she glared at them then turned look at Inuyasha he looked at her then at Kikyo "yeah, I think I smell some villagers up not too far from here."

The hunters started to take off to the closest village never noticing that a pair of lavender and gold eyes were watching them in the shadows, when they saw them disappear in the distance then fled and went to the village in the Southeast to where a certain wolf general was.

* * *

Kage: chapter 9 complete, I think I need to rest my brain, I have been doing this story for two weeks straight, I think...yeahhh, I think it was two weeks, oh and this chapter was for a girl named KikInu, I suppose it was, I'm sorry for those who wanted to know what Inuyasha and the others were doing and I never did that and was discussing the whole...Kagome thing also the palace/kingdom. Also I'm going to hold off my other stories to kind of complete this one and I promise I will try to get this story complete, that would be awesome the very first story that Kage actually completes -gasp- haha, also I'm ina good mood to write down a whole bunch of chapters because I have a new boyfriend Nolan Jankowski. haha. 

Now for today's constant reviewers!!!

-sayuri-girl- now this girl knows how to encourage someone, also compliment a person's sarcasm, this girl is awesome, and DAMN! can this girl send you reviews, every review pae I have has her in it once or twice, lol.

-electric cat demon-this person is one of my new constant reviewers, one day I have one review from them, the next I have a thousand e-mails saying favorite auther, favorite story, story alert, review alert, and all that, I swear this one made my eyes pop (0.0), I had one hell of a day reading all those, haha.

Kikinu-one our lovely Inuyasha lovers, yes...I got nothin' only that this story will have Inuyasha getting his ass kicked and Kikyo being dragged the by the hair to back to hell.

Simma-my other favorite reviewers, this one LOVES to read this story, I already got about...a lot of reviews from this one, and thank you, you are one of my peoples who makes me want to keep on writing this story.

aya-heart-tooya-this one...she gave me one review so long...it made my eyes hurt, now this is another person who motivates me to keep writing this story, also give me long ass reviews, which I so love!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX-this one is one of my FAVORITE reviewers, this one has practically read all my stories, well almost all of them, if I could give this one a Hiei doll, I would.

Kagome395477-wow this girl sounds like on of those androids from Dragon Ball Z Android 7, Android 16, haha, this girl is cool, she just started reviewing my stories, but I'll put her in here anyways.

Well that's all I have for today, ja-ne everyone, keep reviewing and I might put you in here and compliment, I love complimenting people, also...I never got a dang chance to look at some of yas stories, but I'll get on that after my teachers get off my tail! Jeeze, they're like leeches that will suck you dry.


	10. Home Welcoming & Strip Fight Night

**Home Welcoming & Strip Fight Night**

"_Watching someone you love die is not easy to watch nor is it easy to take in" "then why do you do it?" "…because" silver red eyes turned and plumped chapped lips lifted up into a grin "it's so easy to do."_

The southern kingdom was once again filled with silence, the black orb slowly descended down onto the ground in front of the kingdom, as it touched the ground the black orb opened up and swooped around the mysterious girl's form back into her cloak. Tinotsu opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, he looked up and his jaw dropped, he has never seen the kingdom, but now that he is…he could nothing but stare.

The kingdom was HUGE! No huger than huge, it was bigger than Inutaisho in his true form. The kingdom was off the county's end in the middle of the ocean, there were black marbled platforms that lead to the kingdom entrance. He then noticed how the kingdom looked as though it disappeared as the sun slowly went down, the kingdom was made to what looks to be black marble as well, the whole front looks to be about the length of two or five in a half dog demons in their true forms. The height of the kingdom looked like it reached the moon, well from where he was standing, the roofs still had their traditional slope but the tiles were not turquoise or red, they looked like silver but grey and it sparkled when any kind of light touched it, he would have to assume it was some kind of granite or is it quartz?

Well the outlining of the kingdom had slates of coral, if he was not mistaken, he looked at the girl to see her take off her hood revealing, Kagome. She sighed "that's better" he heard her mumble to herself "you have a beautiful home" he complimented, Kagome looked at him then at the kingdom then back him and shrugged.

"Thanks" was all she said before starting to walk across the marble platforms towards the kingdom entrance Tinotsu stared at her for a while then looked a the kingdom and then quickly walked up the tiles, trying not to let his foot fall into the five inch crack. As they reached the door Tinotsu had to crane his neck all the way back to see the top of the doorway 'this is unbelievable' he thought to himself, he couldn't imagine a human OR demon opening this door, without their head exploding first.

On both, sides of the doorway was a jade stone statues, one was a dragon while the other one was a phoenix, they both looked like they were just sitting there watching the forest across the ocean. Kagome stretched out her arms and touched the statues heads, but only barely, her hand hovered about an inch above it.

She close her eyes and let out a long soft sigh, Tinotsu watched her carefully as she slowly lowered her head that was when he saw both the statues eyes shoot open, the phoenix's eyes were like lava and the dragons were like moving storm clouds, but dark grey, also onyx colored. Black lightning shot out from the dragon's body and wrapped itself around Kagome making her hair start to rise and flow a bit, red and black flames shot out of the phoenix and did the same as the lightning making Kagome's hair go all the way up and flow around madly.

Tinotsu was surprised by this and was about to jump in and move Kagome out of the way, when the lightning bolts and flames quickly sucked back into the statue and Kagome wavered a bit but quickly caught herself before she fell. Tinotsu blinked "are you okay?" he asked with worry showing on his face, he heard Kagome's labored breathing and stepped up he raised his hand then placed it on her shoulder.

Her shoulders tensed then went lax, she then lifted her arm and one black and red fire ball appeared and in the other hand was a black lightning ball. Tinotsu on instinct pulled his hand back, he watched with wide eyes as the balls of two different energies started to swirl around Kagome's arm like it was really on fire. He never saw her eyes go reddish silver, Kagome let out a small growl before slamming both hands onto the door where two circles were.

The energy seeped into the door and followed a trail of a hidden design, he watched as it went all through out the door, one power doing one door and the other one doing the other door. As the energy finally reached the middle part of the upper door it glowed brightly that Tinotsu had to turn his head as the try block it.

When the glow dimmed Tinotsu opened one eye then the other and looked back at Kagome to see her still standing there with her hands on the door. After a while she slowly pulled her hands back, he looked around the door to see if anything happened when he found none he was about to ask Kagome why the door wasn't opening when the ground suddenly shook and the doors started to slide to the side like shoji doors.

As the doors opened wider and wider Tinotsu started to hear some kind of classy music that he has never heard before in his life. As the door finally opened up to its limit Kagome walked into the kingdom "sorry for the music, some of the people hear love to play their instruments to give the kingdom more…welcoming" Tinotsu couldn't say anything, he just nodded and followed her in.

At a village Inuyasha and the others were able to get themselves into an INN before they closed up for the night. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were able to get another room while Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sango stayed in another and to tell you the truth it was like A Man's Dream TV on a Friday night.

Sango and Kikyo were pulling on each other's hairs screaming at each other screaming at each other, they accidentally spilt sake on themselves; somehow they ended up ripping each other's clothes off. Inuyasha was off on the side watching them with billiard ball eyes, and if it was invented now, he would have pulled up a chair, get some popcorn and start drinking some whisky. "I get the bed! At least I need sleep unlike the LIVING DEAD, who are already asleep but somehow walking around talking!" screamed Sango. Kikyo punched Sango on the breasts 'ooo' Inuyasha mentally said inwardly wincing, he grabbed another shrimp from the bowl and threw it in his mouth.

"I get the bed, bitch!" she screamed, Sango growled at her while holding her hurting breasts, like seriously, though shits weren't fucking punching bags that had a sign that says "Hit Me!" She grabbed Kikyo's long black hair again and pulled her down then punched her chest repeatedly.

Kikyo grabbed Sango's wrist and pulled her down, when she hit the ground she fell on top of her though she quickly got on top of her and started to slap the hell out of her, like they say, if a white man can't jump, what makes you think a white dead girl can fight? Sango flipped Kikyo over, so that she was on the top and Kikyo was on the bottom, she grabbed Kikyo's head and banged it against the floor hard. Inuyasha was still watching, now eating his white rice.

Outside their room Miroku and Shippo were standing there, Miroku had his staff in his hands while Shippo had a sturdy branch he found somewhere in his hand and even Kirara had one in her mouth. They looked at each other "ready?" whispered Miroku Shippo nodded and Kirara let out a soft muffled mew reaching out his hand and quickly slid open the door, they quickly ran into the room.

For a while you could hear banging sounds and cries of pain, then silence, the room light went out and Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara came out of the room a little later with satisfied smiles on their faces. Miroku and Shippo gave each other high fives then headed back to their room with Kirara following close behind.


	11. Accepting the Past, Accepting Thy Self

**Accepting the Past, Accepting Thy Self**

"_Now tell me, why do you think killing is so dangerous?" "…You must think that I will say because it kills people and make people lose their love ones don't you?" "Ye-""wrong, killing is so dangerous because it's so easy."_

The morning sun slowly risen up into the sky, it shined down upon the castle and the castle turned white as though it was made of white marble instead of black marble. When the sun shined within a dark room making the water sparkle in it a dark figure moved a bit then sat up on the bed.

They got off the bed then walked over to their secret closet; they slid the door aside and got a pair of pair of black baggy pants that said Live in Love on the left side of the hip, a black wife beater. When they put the clothes on they wrapped some kind of black tape around their hands and flexed their fingers a bit, they looked up at wear a Chinese lamp was and quickly stood up ran up to it and jumped, they spun around their body around and kicked the lamp right off from where it was hanging from. The lamp hurled towards the wall and smashed into pieces.

The person landed on the ground in a crouched position with one knee bent and the other stretched out to the side with one hand touching the ground in front of them to keep them balanced, slowly, they stood up on their feet.

The door opened and the person walked out letting the door close behind them, the halls were dark that it was hard to see what was in front of your face, even no matter how close your hand was in front of your face you still wouldn't see it, hell if you wore white, you wouldn't even see that. The person came out on of the halls and walked into the middle of the halls where there were eight halls. The person stood there for a second before the floor suddenly moved, it lowered down like an elevator letting light brightened the dark halls.

As the round floor elevator lowered the person was hit by the light showing it was Kagome, but it wasn't really, this Kagome looked a lot older, her hair reached her lower leg and her bangs covered her left eye. Her body was filled out in all the right places and it looked built, she was taller, about a 5'9", also she looked to be around her late twenties.

When the round floor touched the ground the older looking Kagome stepped off of it and started walked down another dark hallway, the whole kingdom was silent; you couldn't even hear Kagome's footsteps, though she kept walking not letting the silence sidetrack her. Fifteen minutes later Kagome arrived in front of the Temple of the Buddhist of Darkness she opened the doors then walked in.

The room was darker when there was no light within the room, the room did not need a window since it was big enough to not get hot. Walking to the middle of the room, Kagome sat down the same way as the gold Buddhist did then closed her eyes, she did not feel anything for a while until the room became cold, as though winter has just begun.

"_Hm, what do owe this unexpected appearance?"_ came a cold feminine voice Kagome kept her eyes closed and her expressions calm and blank "I want to be one again, I accept who I am and who I was in the past" she slowly opened her eyes to meet reddish silver ones, those eyes instantly sent ablaze, those eyes moved like fire burning. Kagome's own eyes glowed except they moved like waters and the other moved like clouds.

_The sounds of beeping were all she could hear within the capsule filled with chemically green water. Air bubbles rose up as it came out of her mouth though somehow she wasn't drowning, her eyes were only half opened, only enough to see a person's body, but not their head. _

'_What's going on? Why…Why am I in here?' she asked herself suddenly she saw someone walked up in front of the capsule, she could see them wearing a black uniform, like agents from the U.S. government wore. She tried to open her eyes a bit wider to see their face, but it was no use, it was as though her eyes did not have the strength to open wider as they are right now. "Agent U.S. Assassin, Kagome Musha" it was a male, she identified, she watched as the man moved a little to the side then right back to where he was before._

_Few more bubbles came out of her mouth as her lips tried to move, she heard the man faintly gasp, she saw one of his feet move back and his body turned "is she awake?" she heard the unknown man ask someone. "Yes, she has been awake for quite some time now, though it would seem her eyes have yet to fully open" another male voice said 'smart ass' Kagome mentally grumbled._

"_Hmm, interesting, tell me AGENT Musha-"the man turned her body back towards her "- why is it that won't open your eyes, are you ashamed that you have finally been shown who is your superior or that you finally realized that you are nothing but a worthless female who has no place in the male society and only at home cooking and cleaning and doing things your husband tells you to do" the man chuckled. Kagome felt her brows knit together 'why that…how dare he say that', said another thought that came out of nowhere, if it was possible, Kagome would have gasped._

_That was when she felt her body suddenly move, though it was not HER will that was moving it, her head moved side to side, thrashing around in the body sized capsule, it was then that Kagome felt herself totally bare 'oh my god, I'm naked!' She felt something thin and kind of rubbery hit her body as she thrashed around also pings of pain._

"_What's happening!" screamed the unknown man's voice, sounds of sirens rang all throughout the room as though the building was about to self destruct, she could see red light flashing behind her eyelids. "I don't know! Her blood levels have suddenly dropped!" "WHAT! How is that possible?" yelled the man. 'They will pay, I trusted them, but they have deceived me, I gave them my loyalty, but they have used me, I gave them my life, BUT THEY HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME!!' her mouth opened and mighty roared ripped out of her throat and passed her lips._

_The sound of people screamed, running, and the sirens going all seemed muffled, as though someone was covering her ears, her eyes suddenly shot opened and all she was able to see was red, nothing more, not multicolored sight, but red, as though she was wearing some kind of red shades. She saw people that looked to be scientists and doctors running around messing with the computers and other stuff, but only jumped back when it suddenly exploded._

_She closed her eyes and let out another roar but this time the glass cracked then shattered into pieces, the water came washing out like a waterfall and spread all over the floors. All the sounds still sounded muffled, stepping forward, the wires on her body were forcefully pulled out from her naked body making blood flow out of the new wounds. _

_Ignoring the glass that pierced the bottom of her feet, Kagome slowly started to walk away from the capsule where she had stood in for god knows how long. Her head quickly move to the side where she saw movement, it was the man in the black suit, he was about her height, if not an inch or two taller than her, greased back black hair and black eyes that now held fear and shock. Her lips lifted up into a sneer 'traitor' her mind hissed, her body slowly turned toward the man and she started to walk towards him with slow haunting steps that made that made her look like time around her is slow and everything around her is going speed light fast._

_The man backed away, looking around trying to look for any kind of escape, but Kagome won't let him, oh no, she was going to teach this traitor what is to mess with fire, and she's going to make sure he burns. It would seem the man found an escape route because he quickly ran to the right; Kagome just turned her head, watching him as he ran towards an opening._

_That was until she lifted her hand and a sword with about a foot long hilt and a foot in a half long blade appeared. The blue ripped looking ribbon glided in front of her before she crouched back a little bit and pushed herself forward towards the guy. The man chest rose as he got closer and closer to his escape. That was when he felt excruciating pain on his left shoulder; his body was slammed onto the wall beside the doorway to his escape. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain._

* * *

Kagome: That was kind of...freaky

Inuyasha: Damn, you're EVIL!!!

Kagome: AM NOT! Kage's the one who wrote me that way

Kage: (looks up) huh? wah?

Shippo: Hey Kage, don't you have to answer some questions?

Kage:...oh yyeeaahh! I forgot, thanks ship

Shippo: Shippo! not Ship!

Kage: its a nickname

Shippo: oh...

Kage: ANYWAYS! we have a few questions that I recieved asking about the last chapter, a very short one if I may add.

1. Wonder why kouga stayed with kags but they are not mated?

2. What were the sticks for anyways just wondering is all?

3. What happened at the end when Shippo and Miroku and Kirara went into what room?

4. Was Kag concealing her scent maybe?

1.Well it kinds of says it in Chapter 2

_"About two years ago, when the Southern Kingdom was almost finished being rebuilt the whole Southern Villages came and started an all out war against Kagome, that was the day she assigned Kouga as the Southern Lands General."_

Meaning, Kagome assigned him as one of her warriors, that is the reason why he stays with her, also to protect her.

2. The sticks were for to knock Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo the fuck out.

3. They went to their room and went to bed in peace without hearing Kikyo and Sango's big ass mouths yelling and screaming.

4. No she wasn't, her scent wasn't the same as any of them remembered.

Well that's all the questions that I got, well read, review and ask a question if you don't understand something.


	12. Secrets Left Unknown

**Secrets Left Unknown**

"This is an outrage!" screamed a bear demon, he slammed his hands down onto the slow table making the tea cups rattle, but surprisingly, they did not tip over and spill.

The lords and ladies were having a meeting about the letter they have just received about the new ruler of the southern lands and none of them were happy about that since years their families have been looking for the Southern Kingdom to rule it, but all failed miserably. Now they were all there talking about what they should do and who knew who or what the new might be.

"We are all angry about this surprising new Daimyo, but you have to calm down, I just bought the table after you broke the last one in our last meeting" a fox demon said calmly as he inspected his low table to see if there were any damage on it. The bear demon, Daimyo, sat back down on the red cushion and huffed; the fox demon let out a small sigh then looked at the other lords and ladies that sat at the table. "Now, we all received a letter saying that someone was now ruling the Southern Lands, but had no name correct?" everyone nodded.

"Does anyone have any clues as to who this person MIGHT be?" everyone looked at each other and murmured to each other then a cold rich baritone voice spoke, silencing everyone and bringing their attention to that person. The person was no other than Lord Sesshomaru, the girls sighed to themselves 'he's so smart and handsome' they inwardly purred in pleasure.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the fox demon Sesshomaru looked at him "there was this one demon, a panther demon, if I am not mistaken, name Tinotsu. I bumped into him on my way here and he was with this girl, they both warned me that if I caused any problems in the Southern Lands that I would be hunted and killed." "Wait, Tinotsu, isn't that the powerful slayer known around Shimonoseki?" "Yeah it is, they say it is hard to hire him, that he would kill you before you even as him for join forces, how is it possible that he is working for the Southern Lands?" wondered Daimyo.

Everyone went quiet thinking how it was possible for the Southern Lands to have expanded greatly and gained the respects of those who they thought would never earn respects to. "Well this is just beyond our knowledge" "I would have to agree, this new ruler is more of a mystery than the time when humans started to learned the arts of fighting tactics." "I guess there is nothing we could do until we hear more of this new ruler also receive new news from them" everyone nodded in agreement, though Sesshomaru just sat there in his seat silently thinking about what occurred the other day with the legendary slayer of Shimonoseki and that girl who was hidden beneath a black cloak 'now that I think about it, that girl spoke as though she knew me and that half-breed. Like she met us before, hm, I should look into this later' Sesshomaru mentally nodded in silent agreement.

Back at the Southern Lands, Kouga was currently looking for Kagome, he didn't find her in her room when he was about to give her a lecture about leaving the castle without taking a guard or even notifying him. Hours since then, he has been looking for her EVERYWHERE, the only place he hadn't look was the temple, which he was going right now.

'I swear when I get my hands on that woman I am going give her a lecture she will never forget' Kouga mentally proclaimed, up ahead he saw the temple, anticipation started to build up in his body making his blood race and his feet move quicker. When he reached the doorway he reached out his hand toward the door about to open it when he suddenly heard gasping sounds and jolting movements.

His brows knitted together in confusion, he quickly open the door letting the light into the dark room, his heart stopped and his face paled faster than the wind could have made a girl's skirt fly up. Right there on the fly was Kagome, her body arched and dropped, her mouth had blood flowing out of it and her eyes were wide and filled with hatred, anger, and bloodlust, but that was not what made his body paralyzed with fear, it was the fear that he saw deep within those eyes.

Quickly running across the room, Kouga slid down onto his knees and picked up the spasm out Kagome, he tried to hold her body still, but nothing worked, fear gripped his heart and worry twisted his gut. Another flow of blood came spurting out of her mouth "holy Christ, help! Somebody help!" Kagome body started to arch up and down

_Blood, screaming, fire, pain, reddish silver eyes that were dead to the world, plumped chapped lips moved "no more loyalty, no more pain, no more trust that you will never gain. No more deceptions from your dishonorable actions, all traitors will become dyers, as well as treason will become a reason you all beg, before you are dead."_

Kouga looked around the empty room then back down at Kagome, her body started to stop moving and slowly went limp, her eyes started to dull out "oh god, Kagome, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Kouga's voice echoed all throughout the empty dark temple. In the distance you could hear people come running towards the shrine, after seconds later people started to come in, there were screams and shouts of "holy shit!", but Kouga didn't hear them, all he could hear was silence and see the eyes that stared up at him, wide with an unknown emotion in them.

* * *

Kage: Holy shit, that last part scared the hell out of me, I can't believe I wrote that! DAMN!...(sharkes head) Anyways sorry if it was short, but that was all I could think of at the moment also its like 7:05am and I have been thinking about this shiz since 8:56pm last night, so all you people better have feel apreciated since I stood up ALL night doing this and thinking! Anyways here are the questions for today. 

_Questions_

1. Isn't Kouga still wanting to mate with Kags?

2. Someone else had a question, but did not want me to put it in here, so I will respect there request and leave this one unknown.

3. When I say 'kingdom', am I referring at the palace she lives in or at the entire Southern Kingdom/Lands?

4. Is it this her past, the part when I put it in _Italics _or her future?

_Answers_

1. No, Kouga does not want Kagome as his mate anymore, he sees her more as a sister like daughter figure instead of a mate.

2. I'm not going to say (XP)

3. I mean the dang palace, I know kingdom suppose to me the whole entire land, but I like to say kingdom to refer the palace as HUGE, very, very HUGE!!

4. When I parts of the story in _Italics _its talking about her past, a flashback if you will, not her future, like come on, who the hell will want to know their future, minus that fact some people who are too impatient to wait and see what happens. If it was her future, I would probably put it in **_Bold Italics_**.

Well that is it for today, I am going to go to sleep and reenergize my brain, if I don't update the next day, its because I was too tired to do so, also those of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories, I am putting all those on hold until I finished with this one, though I would probably update some of them once or twice or sometimes put new ones in. Keep your eyes out on my page to see what new stories are coming up! READ, REVIEW& QUESTION!


	13. Finally Accepting How Things Are

**Finally Accepting How Things Are**

"_Oh my, sweetie, why are you out here in the cemetery in the middle of the rain?" grayish silver eyes that glowed in the shadows stared at the three tombstones "to say goodbye."_

"Miroku, I'm starting to worry" Shippo whispered in Miroku's ear, Miroku looked down at him "why's that?" "Because Kagome hasn't come to see us yet and the new moon already passed" Shippo whimpered a bit, his eyes started to look glassy from the tears that built up in his eyes. Miroku patted his shoulder "don't worry, she must have been caught up on something, she'll come by again" he tried to reassure the young kit, Shippo just rubbed his eye and nodded then continued on walking.

In a room that was dimly lit, Kouga was pacing back and forth growling once in a while, in a comfy looking chair, Shiori was reading one of the poetry scrolls that the kingdom receive from Beijing. Kouga growled in making Shiori look up from the scroll "Kouga calm down, this pacing back and forth will not make time go quicker" 'or freeze you' she thought to herself as she lifted the scroll and began silently reading again. The room was once again filled with silence, minus Kouga's growling and shuffling feet.

Hours passed since the incident in the temple, the workers went back to what they were suppose to do and they would stop by to see how Kagome was fairing. Just when Shiori was about to trap Kouga in a soundproof barrier a tiger demon came walking into the room.

The male tiger demon was tall, about 6'2", wore a kimono that was similar to Jinenji's except it was black with silver edges on the edges. He had short black hair with a bit of orange tints here and there and golden like eyes that turned bluish green when any kind of light touched it, just like a cat watching its prey. He had a lean built slim body and on his right hip was a normal looking sword.

Shiori placed down the scroll on the table in front of her then stood up, Kouga stopped his pacing and narrowed his eyes at the tiger demon "how is she?" he asked in a demanding tone, the demon looked at him with a straight face. "She lost a lot of blood, but is perfectly fine, right now she is asleep" "did you find anything that caused Kagome's…" the tiger demon shook his head, stopping Shiori from asking her question. "No, we didn't find anything that would have caused her to be in such critical condition, though we did find something odd" the demon brows furrowed, as though in deep thought.

"What is it?" the demon jumped a bit then blinked, he looked up at Shiori "well" he cleared his throat "we found some strange scars on Lady Kagome's right ribcage and it appeared to be fading then coming back. As though it were covered by some spell of some kind" he said thoughtfully and unsurely, Kouga frowned 'scars, how could she have scars, sure she ran into some dangers while traveling with Inuyasha and the others, but never enough to leave scars.'

Seeing Kouga deep in though, Shiori thank the tiger demon, the demon gave her a curt nod "it was our pleasure, especially mines, to assist our lady, you may go in to see her though I would highly recommend you don't make any sudden movements. It would seem Lady Kagome's powers are somehow released and flowing around the room" giving the retreating demon a confused look, she grabbed Kouga's arm and pulled him out of the waiting room.

The emergency healing room, or the H.E.R, was an average size room, kind of the size of a dojo. On the left side of the room were pots filled with many different types of liquids, above it were shelves that had unmixed powder and medical potions, something that Kagome taught the healers to make on their own. On the opposite wall was another shelf that had small knife like implements, beside that was low bed covered in royal blue sheets. In the middle of the room was a pool, the size of a waterfall pool, and in it was a few tadpoles and lotus flowers in all different kinds of colors, but the things that was in the middle of the pool was a sleeping Kagome.

Walking into the room, Shiori and Kouga looked over to Kagome's sleeping form floating above the silver like blue waters. They slowly walked up to the pool, trying not to make their movements looks sudden or quick in any sort of way, there were a few healers within the room that wore the same kinds of kimonos that the tiger demon did. They looked up from what they were doing, but when they saw that it was only them they went back to what they were doing, some of them were in the water inspecting Kagome's unconscious form then writing it down on some sort of board. As they made their way closer, they saw the waters slightly wavering and not from the healers within the waters either. Once or twice a drop of waters would shoot up then drop back down into the pool, the both stopped at the edge of the pool where they started to feel shock waves go through their whole system. Kouga's blue eyes started to mist over, turning into a grayish blue color, as he looked upon Kagome's unmoving and floating form.

Kagome only wore a white yukata that was see through due to the waters that touched her once in a while, his eyes widened when he saw her appearance shimmer, only giving Kouga a brief second to see Kagome look more older and distant. When her appearance changed back into looking like the same old Kagome he knew and fell in love with, he closed his eyes and shook his head. Shiori looked at him with concern showing into her eyes "hey are you going to be alright?" she asked, Kouga rubbed the bridge of his nose "yeah, just seeing things is all" he said, sounding like he was saying it more to himself then to her.

"_Ehh, ehm" the memories had stopped showing though Kagome could still see it and hear it within her mind as though it never really did stop. She was currently on her knees holding her head bowed down, whimpering ever so softly her eldest form was standing before her watching her younger form carefully. "Were you ready to accept all that or were you ready to accept the unknown when combining yourself to your past once again?" she said calmly. Kagome held her head a bit tighter "how-gasp-was I able I live after all-gasp-that?"_

_Her eldest form let out a long breath through her nose then closed her eyes "that, even I have no answers to, I would have to think that since living through death and battles for so long you don't really care if you live or not, you just keep moving on knowing that one way or another it will never end." Kagome looked up at her older self to see her looking up at the shining sun up in the clear blue sky, she inspected her to see that she was wearing something different._

_Instead of wearing black baggy pants with a black tang top, she now wore a black leather corset with a low rider black leather pants that had a belt with a sliver dragon in the middle around it, with black combat boots. The sword that had the gun connected to the sheath was in the belt and there was a hidden dagger on the side of the combat boots, she also noticed that her older self had neat comb back hair making it looking thin and silky._

_Noticing her younger self was looking her up and down she raised one brow "is there something you want to say or are you becoming a homosexual" her younger self blushed a pretty pink "oh, no, sorry, I was just noticing you don't look the same as your usually do for some reason." Her elder form lowered her raised brow "hm, it was becoming a nuisance wearing the same bloody clothes" "if you don't mind me asking, aren't those the clothes you wore when you were the Japanese mafia leader?" Kagome asked. Her elder self looked at her from the side of her eye then up ahead, not giving a response as to tell her a yes or a no._

_She lowered her hands to her lap and sighed then looked to the left to a couple of wild deer looking for some food and the little ones just walking around the big deer, she smiled at the irony of it all. Of how the world could be changed, of how things may probably change she felt something cold go on her shoulder making her looked up to see the blank expression of her elder self. "Do you think you could accept how the world really is and the people within it?" she heard her elder self ask, she thought about it, memories of fire, screaming, blood, water, people in white, gurgled pleas, turning her face into a determined expression, Kagome nodded "I accept the world and people for what it is" "no trust within the boundaries within your lands" "within the boundaries within my lands" "no loyalty to only your soldiers" "no loyalty to only my soldiers" "no traitors will leave without feeling your wrath" "no traitors will leave without feeling my wrath." _

_Her eldest form looked down at her "no one shall live to see the night of day once again if you were to feel pain once again" Kagome looked stared at her eldest form, a bit hesitant to say the last lines of past acceptance. Furrowing her brows together and letting out a huff of breath through her nose she said in a calm and unwavering voice "no one shall live to see the night of day once again if I were to feel pain once again" in one great blast of bright light everything disappeared into complete nothingness. _

* * *

_Questions_

1. Is Kagome like traumatized, or having a seizure?

2. Why was Kagome acting like that and what happened to her?

3. What just happend here? Is she having a flashback or something?

4. Isn't Kouga still wanting to mate with Kagome? Is Kagome now some kind of experiment now?

_Answer_

1. No Kagome is not traumatized, she is kind of having a seizure.

2. Okay, now this question is kind of confusing, what do you mean how she is acting, you mean at the end? At the end she is acting like that because is going to hellish memory lane.

3. Already answer that, and didn't I already answer that the last two chapters, yes she is having a flashback, in the part where she is talkign to her older self is when she is in some kind of dream sequence.

4. Lets see, no for the first one, and yes for the second one.

Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your reviews and questions, I really appreciate it, also I'm glad some of you are happy about how much detail I put in my story, one person didn't seem to like the story because of the little Inuyasha and Sango relationship and decided not to continue reading it, but that's okay, I'm just glad of the people who are happy to read my story. Well I have to go, keeping asking questions and reviewing, also enjoy reading the story.


	14. Ready to Face the World

**Kage: **_Hello Ladies and gentlemen, now I know how much you all hate this interruption on top of these story pages and all that, but I had to change something since I couldn't think further into the story about something, so the pairing will remain as an Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing besides papa had too many women (crowd: mmmhm) ha-ha, well, the next update will either be somewhere around this week or the next, I'm not very certain, but it will be somewhere within this month, before it is over, I hope. So for all you Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing lovers, you have been saved by my writer's block brain, haha, well tah-tah._**

* * *

**

Ready to Face the World 

About half a month has passed since Kagome has been in the H.E.R. the healers kept everyone informed of her conditions and if there were any signs of awakening, though they hardly found any. As Kagome was still in a trance like sleep, Kouga and Shiori kept the kingdom in order also told the village generals to be on high alert for anything out of the ordinary also to keep everything on high security since Kagome wasn't there to keep everything in line or in check.

Tinotsu walked into the H.E.R. and stopped in front of the entrance as the door closed behind him, all the healers looked up over at him then gave a curt nod telling him he may continue on. He returned the nod and slowly walked over to the pool where he saw five men that stood around the pool, though by the way they dressed and how their shadows seems to be currently missing he instantly knew they were one of the hell shadow demons that he once or twice saw wandering around the dark corners of the kingdom.

As he reached the edge of the pool he looked at the demons from the side of his eyes when he did all five pairs of eyes turned to him making him quickly look away from them to over at Kagome's floating form. He felt their eyes linger on him for a while before leaving, which he silently sighed with relief. After a while he relaxed and then took a good look at Kagome, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw not a sixteen year old looking girl, but an older and distant looking woman that almost looked similar to the young woman he saw only a month ago.

'What…what happened?' unbeknownst to him that he asked the question aloud, the five shadow demons suddenly appeared around him, two on his right, two on his left, and one behind him. He almost fell into the pool when one of them spoke "I see you are having a hard time grasping the situation at hand here" Tinotsu looked to his left, then to his right then spun around and looked at all five shadow demons that were around him. He blinked once or twice then swallowed down the saliva within his mouth; he nodded his head, unable to his voice at the moment.

The shadow demons looked at him "hm, it would have been a surprise if you had grasped on to what was going on here, the healers or neither us know what is going on with our lady, this has been going on for quite some time and none of us could find out what has been the cause of it." "But" Tinotsu turned around to look back at Kagome to only see her look exactly like she did a month ago, he blinked a couple times then closed his eyes and shook his head "this must be some kind of mind trick." "Sadly, it is not, our lady's appearance has been shifting to young to older as though time around her was fasting forward then going back" said the one with some white appearances. Tinotsu opened his eyes and looked at him "wait, are you saying" "yes, it would appear that what you, the workers, the soldiers, all of us has seen Lady Kagome as was but just an illusion" the fire red shadow demon said emotionlessly, a drop of water shot up from the pool then fell back in with a small drip sound.

"Uhg, we have been traveling around these stupid lands for about a month now and we still can't find that damn jewel shard or shards!" Inuyasha shouted with frustration, he was about ready to pull his own hair out and just…cry. Kikyo put her cold pale hand on his tense shoulder "calm down Inuyasha, shouting and whining will not make the jewel shards appear right in front of us" she said trying to reassure the frustrated and pissed off half demon. "Looks who talking, you're suppose to be the GREAT priestess, though you haven't been sensing the jewel shards, just lazing around like the walking dead, oh, oops, I forgot, you are" sneered Sango.

'Here we go again' Shippo and Miroku rolled their eyes, Kirara just flicked her tail with irritation now starting to wonder if this was really the woman she helped and risked her tail for, for all these years. She shook her head now thinking that those years she was wasted she was not going to get back she took one leap and landed on Shippo's head though he didn't look at her or say anything she knew that he knew that she was on his head.

All of the sudden two tiger demons and three wolf demons in different colors jumped out in front of them and growled/roared, everyone instantly stopped and tensed up. Sango's eyes widened while Kikyo quickly hid behind Inuyasha, who growled and put his hand on his sword, ready to pull it out, seeing this, the wolf and tiger demons tensed up and their hackles rose up making them look a bit bigger. They growled even louder, baring their pearl white fangs that glistened when the sun shined down upon them "Tsu, Cho, cease!" "Nos, Kah, Nian, calm down!" came two male voices. Everyone watched in amazement as the five demons instantly stopped growling and sat down looking as though nothing had ever happened.

'What the hell?' Thought Inuyasha suddenly he saw two male demons walked out from the forest foliage, both of the demons were wolf demons, one looked to be some mixed breeds of a wolf demon while the other one "Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. The demon that everyone instantly recognized as Kouga turned around looked at Inuyasha, when his eyes landed on his fiery gold amber ones he just scoffed and turned back to the other wolf demons. Everyone was shocked at this, usually Kouga would jump at the chance of making smartass remarks, but never in their wildest dreams would they have imagined Kouga just ignoring Inuyasha as though he was nothing but an annoying little maggot bug that flies around dead meat.

Blinking a couple times "hey you mangy wolf, don't ignore me!" Inuyasha growled then pulled out his sword though was shocked to see it didn't transform to its original glorious form. His ears twitched a bit in confusion, Kouga looked over his shoulder at him "hm, I see your sword is not cooperating with you, how pathetic can you get Inuyasha, fighting with a sword that is temporarily useless to you" he inquired in a bored like tone. Inuyasha growled at him "why you?" he snarled, about to charge at him, Miroku and Shippo quickly went in front of him, blocking his way of attacking Kouga.

"It has been a long time Kouga" Miroku said with a slight bow, Kouga gave Miroku a curt not of recognition "as of you monk, I see you and the kit has been fairing well over the pass few years" "yes, but barely" Shippo said, mumbling that last part. He quickly moved to the side dodging Inuyasha's foot in a swift kick, Kouga frowned at this "I see you are still picking on demons who are younger than you Inuyasha" "shut up you mangy flea bitten wolf, where the hell have you been for all these years, hiding in a small den when you realized that you were no match for me" Inuyasha said smugly with a smirk to match.

"Actually" Kouga rolled his eyes "no, I've been doing more important things then play petty games with pups such as you" he said this in a dry like voice, Inuyasha smirk instantly disappeared and his face turned beet red in rage "that's it" he lunge at him, but was quickly caught by the scruff of the neck by Sango. Inuyasha yelped like a wounded puppy and fell back onto the ground onto his butt "Inuyasha, quit it!" she screamed at him, Inuyasha rubbed his injured neck and pouted at her, the other wolf demon looked at Sango then at Inuyasha then at Kikyo who seemed to be ready to shoot them with an arrow. He then scoffed and turned his attention to Kouga "it would seem there is no real threat here, we should continue on with the patrol around the lands, but this time we should separate, you take the borders while I take the center."

"Wait!" both the two wolf demons turned to see Shippo standing a bit closer to them then the last time they saw him the demon raised one brow "yes?" "Do you know where the Southern Kingdom might be, we are searching for it since we heard a rumor of a jewel shard being here" he explained. The demon tilted his head and looked to the side, reminding Shippo of Kagome when she's usually thinking back on something, he mentally shook his head. "Hmm, I haven't been informed of any jewel shards being around the area nor at the kingdom" "feh, that mangy wolf has them, he always uses them to boost his speed and strength like a weakling" interjected Inuyasha. Kouga again rolled his eyes "I don't have them anymore" "WHAT?" yelled everyone simultaneously hurting the demon's ears. Inuyasha stood up and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the use to be cocky wolf demon "what the hell wolf, you're that pathetic that you lose two shards from your legs!" he shouted in a flash he was lifted in the air with a hand on his neck in a firm, but tight grip.

He instinctively grabbed the offender's wrist and clawed at it a bit, trying to get loose from their grasp. The offender, Kouga, growled at him a bit "I had quite enough of your disrespect to my person also strength, as head general of the Southern Kingdom, I here by granting you till sunset to leave these lands at once before I send my men and wolves after you" with that said he let go of Inuyasha neck, not caring if he got hurt at all and turned on his heels and walked away from the coughing half demon. He paused in his step when he was about close to the other wolf demon, he nose twitched a bit then he turned his head to the side and sniffed.

The other wolf demon took one step close to him "what is it?" he asked Kouga took one more whiff before looking at him with a surprise and almost happy expression "she's awake" he whispered quietly. The other wolf demon's eyes widened with shock then it slowly melted away into a smile "well, I think we should go and greet her" Kouga nodded, both the wolf demons turned and ran back into the forest which the other tiger and wolf demons followed leaving behind a very confused group and two suspicious ones.

"_In life everyone's lives are limited, not by time, but fate" "God?" "No, not god, not a goddess nor even the devil himself. Everything that happens in life is depending on the person who lives it; destiny is ruled by the path the person chooses, their choices they make, fate, well. It depends on how they go on with their lives" "what do you mean?" silver red eyes look into curious blue ones "sometimes man can't take only one path and think their journey will go on smoothly, sometimes you have to take chances and go onto another path. Fate is kind of like flipping a coin of life or death, it depends only on that coin, everything" silver red eyes looked away from the curious blue ones to an image of where a coin was slowly descending down from the sky._

"_That coin is the only thing that decides if you are to continue on or to stop on your journey, that is like watching your life flash before your very eyes and when it all comes down" the image of the coin fell to black nothingness ground "…fate will decide whether or not to open a door to a new path" the coin showed it to be the front of it. Blue eyes stared at the coin on the black ground._

_Bah dump…_

"_Just like my destiny was never to be with Inuyasha" "no, all that happened to you was an example of the game Destiny and Fate, if your destiny were to be with that half-breed your fate would have been a hollow life, an image of a past lover who he though should have been given another chance to experience life once again. This would have been your fate" with a swish of a wrist an image of what looked to be a battlefield with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang appeared._

_Blue eyes widened when seeing them and Kikyo in the grasp of Naraku, the evil half-breed laughed evilly "who do you choose Inuyasha, your past lover or your precious mate?"_

_Bah dump…_

_Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on Tetsusaiga "let them go you sadistic bastard!" he yelled out angrily "oh, sadistic bastard am I?" Naraku said with false aghast "I am not the one who goes around fucking other women when they already have a mate especially one of their comrades" he looked over at Sango who looked at him with wide like eyes, reminding them of a deer caught in headlights. She looked over at Miroku who stared at her with the same look "no" she whispered Miroku's face slowly turned to a blank mirror like stare then took a step away from her "no, he's lying, I would never, we would never" she tried to come up with an excuse, but no matter what she tired to say it would seem it lead to the unmistakable truth._

_Naraku laughed loudly this time then looked at Inuyasha who seemed he was about ready to charge at him, but he tightened his tentacle around Kagome and Kikyo's body harder making them scream loudly in pain. Inuyasha took one step back with shock showing in his eyes "ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do anything stupid now Inuyasha" he taunted. Inuyasha growled then looked to Kikyo then Kagome then back at Kikyo, after what seemed like centuries he slowly lowered his head "I choose…"_

_Bah dump…_

"_neither" tentacles went through both bodies and two high pitched chorus screams filled all throughout the battlefield, not one single tear spilled from those golden amber depths that one woman had so dearly trusted with all her might and power. Blue eyes instantly looked away from the sight and the image disappeared "now do you see, lives are limited by fate, also destiny, and when you put your fate into another person's hands, you had better be ready for the consequences."_

_Bah… …dump_

Fingers twitched slightly then slowly flexed a bit the healer, seeing the movement, immediately notified the other healers as swiftly and quietly as possible, the other healers entered the pool and walked over to Kagome's body, which was slowly descending down into the water. They stood there for a while as her body floated into the water then the door flew open revealing Kouga and Chino "is Kagome/Lady Kagome awake" they both said in unison, silver red eyes flew open.

"I can't believe that bastard, calling me a pathetic, ha, says by a person who controlled by some spoiled ruler" Inuyasha grumbled to himself, the group were now leaving the Southern Lands as Kouga had told them to do, well directly as Inuyasha, but they didn't want to leave him alone, not really know what he might do if they did. "I can't believe how…grown up Kouga looked, did you see how casual he looked and he didn't even try and put up a fight with Inuyasha like he normally does" Shippo said to Miroku who nodded in turn. "Yes, I am quite surprised as well, but what I'm really surprised about is that he's the general of the Southern Kingdom" "yeah, I though he was the prince of the Southwestern lands." "So did I" "oh wait, since he was the prince of the southwestern lands that give the ruler, oh, that make perfect sense, after all wolves are loyal" Shippo said the last part loudly enough for Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha turned his head and gave him a death glare though Shippo just stuck his nose and the air.

Inuyasha turned his head only to bump into Kikyo and Sango he stumbled back a bit but quickly regained his footing "hey, what's the big deal" he looked at the two girls to see them staring at something, he followed their line of sight to see the one thing he never thought to see in a thousand centuries or even another lifetime "Ka...Kagome?"

* * *

Kage: Here are today's questions for this evening... 

_Questions_

1. Have Shippo, Miroku, & Kirara seen her scary form? Also, how come Sesshoumaru hasn't noticed, at all, that Kagome is not with Inu-baka?

2. Why don't Shippo, Kirara and Miroku just go and live with Kagome?

_Answers_

1. No, they haven't, and Sesshomaru hasn't notice Kagome at all was because he's too high and mighty with a stuck shoved all the way up his ass to notice her and the reason why he hadn't notice that she doesn't travel with him anymore is because he more blind then Inuyasha is when running into battle head first.

2. Because they don't know that she's the ruler of the Soutern Lands and they don't even know where her kingdom is, if they did, they would gladly stay there instead of staying with the three fuckers and bitches.

Wow only two questions, that was short, haha, well gottah go! R&R&Q


	15. Secret behind Wisdom & Secret Love

**Secret behind Wisdom & Secret Love**

"_Have you ever watched a body be buried without a coffin?" "No" "have you ever heard the screams of someone being cremated alive?" "No" "have you ever been force to see someone being kidnapped, then raped, stabbed, humiliated. And treated as slaves then have their clothes ripped right off their bodies and dragged to a river where the person whispers to the person that, that place, in that very river is where they will cut their throat and throw them in their to never see their family ever again?" "…No" "one more question" silver reddish eyes that instantly turned blackish silver looked up to meet traditional brown eyes. "Are you lying?" "…"_

They couldn't really believe it, nor did some of them want to, Kagome had her back facing them and her long raven black hair swayed in a hypnotizing way, they noticed that she wore a plain black kimono with heelless shoes and a black cloak that went over the whole outfit. Shippo and Miroku stared at the woman before them with shock, they couldn't believe it Kagome still looked…the same, as though six years had not ever passed, but only one.

In slow like motion Kagome turned her head to look at them from over her shoulder, her liquid vortex blue eyes flashed to reddish silver then to brown with blue and silver flexes in them that everyone remembered so well. Eyes drooping a bit and a frowned started to form on her plumped kissable looking lips "_he who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it." _With that said Kagome turned her head back around and walked away towards the forest but before she even entered the forest she slowly vanished, as though she was a ghost, leaving a confused and kind of scared group at her wake.

At the western palace Rin was humming to herself as she picked some flowers from the gardens, some strands of her hair blew back as the wind blew from the east. She smiled then tucked the strands behind her hair then continue on with her flower picking 'Lord Sesshomaru will love these for sure' she thought giggling to herself in delight of seeing her lord's eyes as they glowed with warmth 'and only for me' she sighed dreamily then giggled again. Yes, after years of traveling with her lord she had suddenly fell in love with him, not in a fatherly way, but in a lover kind of way, she could just imagine what their children will look like, this made her blush then shook her head while smiling.

She touched her cheek and looked up at the sky then sighed dazedly 'I hope that we will be together' "Rin!" called an annoying voice that belong to no other than Jaken, Sesshomaru's loyal servant also his brief entertainer. She sighed and rolled her eyes then went back to pick her flowers as though she didn't hear him, the sounds of Jaken's footsteps came closer. "Rin, can't you hear me calling you impetrating child" Rin sighed once again "yes, I heard you Jaken, I just don't feel like listening to you and oh, I am not a child anymore." Jaken stopped right behind her and hmphed "well by human law, you are until you reach your fourteenth summer" at the sound of this, the sound of the truth, Rin held the flowers that she held in her hand tighter that it made the flower bend a little.

'That's true, I am not a woman until I reach my maturity year, does Lord Sesshomaru still sees me as a child?' she pondered about this until she heard the rich baritone voice of her secret lover. "Rin what are you still doing out here, it is time to go eat dinner" Rin stood up on her feet and looked at her lord, she gazed into her golden eyes then quickly looked down to hide her blush that she knew was starting to form on her face. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I guess I lost track of time" she said in a soft voice "hm, its okay, now go inside and change, then come down to eat dinner" "okay Lord Sesshomaru" Rin started to walk towards the palace when she remembered the flowers that she picked for him. She turned back and ran towards him "oh, I almost forgot, I picked these for you" she lifted the bouquet of flowers to him while looking away shyly.

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful variety of lowers that were in the small hands of his ward that he came to see as his daughter. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face then he grabbed the flowers in her small hands with his sensitive ears he could hear her heart beat faster and blood rush more quickly under the thin layer of skin. He gave a curt nod "thank you Rin, now go inside and wash up" Rin quickly nodded then ran off inside the palace to do what her lord has told her to.

Wet, she felt wet and she smelled…water? 'What in God's name?' groaning a bit Kagome slowly opened her eyes with some difficulties, it was as though she been in some kind of sleep for thirty years or something. When she finally opened her eyes she met a black mineral ceiling, blinking a few times, she turned her neck to her right, wincing when her neck cracked 'holy shit, how long, have I been asleep? Oh, I can only imagine how much paperwork I have to do, also patrolling the lands, seeing the villages, the crops. Oh shit, I was supposed to have a meeting with the Emperor in Beijing, fuckscrewballsmotherfuckingsonofabitchcocksuckinghomosexualqueeremofaggotluckshitfaceasswipe.'

(Fuck screw balls mother fucking son of a bitch cock sucking homosexual queer emo faggot luck shit face ass wipe.)

Kagome almost screamed as someone spoke close into her ear "I see you are finally awake" turning her head to look upward she saw one of her best healers, Shinzo, he was one of the greatest that not even doctors in her time, which had a degree in medics, could surpass in knowledge and tactic. Shinzo was not much of a fighter though he had a brilliant mind in telling which area in the body that could kill an immortal demon instantly or painfully slowly. He even knew how to do surgery, which took Kagome a months of not sleeping just to teach him where to cut first and where not to cut, also how deeply he should cut parts of the body that it would be easy to stitch back together. ALSO what parts of the body skin you could cut off and put on a wound that is too severely damage to heal back on its own then the part of that body skin that was cut will heal back quickly, which was the foot skin and other places.

Blinking a few times, seeming to remember her current situation, she looked at her medical pupil "Shinzo" she started then started to cough by how dry it was. It felt like she drank a whole bucket of sand. Shinzo instantly went over to the other side of the room where the pots were, he opened one of the pots then grabbed a cup and dunked it into it, taking a good amount of the liquid, then put the lid back on and ran over to where the coughing Kagome was without ever spilling a drop.

"Here, drink this" he said gently, he pressed the cup to Kagome's dried chapped lips, her hand came up to grab the side of the cup and started to drink the liquid as though she hadn't drank in years. The sweet tropical taste of coconut hit her taste senses 'delicious' taking the cup she downed the drink in two big gulps, Shinzo looked at her with amazement, since that liquid had some other herbs in it that it could knock out even a dog demon with one lick.

"Ah, that tasted good and my throat feels a lot better" Kagome said in a light calm voice that it was like wind whispers to Shinzo's ears. He took the cup from Kagome's hands she turned and looked at him "may I ask how long I was unconscious?" Shinzo walked over to the other side of the room to put the cup away. "About a month" "a month," Kagome groaned, "that makes the whole situation worse" she lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes, letting out a light sigh. Shinzo looked over at her from over his shoulder feeling sympathy for the poor girl who was like a victim to society, it was true that the Southern people respected Lady Kagome greatly, but some from other lands despised her for reasons that they didn't even know.

Putting the cup away on the shelf, nice and clean, he walked back over towards Kagome then kneeled down right beside the bed where her head was turned to her. She opened one eye to look at him then the other one, he put on a small reassuring smile "no worries Lady Kagome, Kouga and Shiori has been keeping everything in order. Also the Village generals has been taking care of the farm lands and crops" he said, not wanting his lady to be in distress again, heck even the paperwork that were sent to her were kept to a minimal amount.

Kagome sighed with relief, happy that she didn't have to do much then she first thought 'thank you to whatever god that was listening to me up there' she mentally praised. Shinzo patted her arm "you get a bit more rest then later on some of the healers will examine you to see if you are well enough to wander off again" an anime sweat drop appeared behind Kagome's head 'what am I, four?' she nodded to the healer "thanks." Letting out one more sigh she closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber.

Shinzo watched as his lady fell back to sleep, he stood there watching her for a while then stood up and walked towards the door to inform everyone of her condition also go meet with Jinenji to ask him about the effects of that herbal coconut drink. Shinzo looked to around his mid-forties, light brown hair that reached his lower back and had a red sheen to it when any kind of light shined on it. His cinnamon colored eyes shined with knowledge and warmth, but turned to a dark maroon color when his eyes grow hard when he's hearing bad news or have to fight or argue with someone. He had a scar on his right cheek from when he was just a teenager in human years; he was a red wolf demon, when he fought to defend his clan, though only a few remain now. He wore the healer kimono but a bit different, instead of black and silver it was a black haori and hakama with red silk edges and black heelless boots. Behind him his red tail swished about as he thought deeply about this whole situation, he may not be an expert in the arts of the human miko power design, but he could tell that something was off about his lady, she talked as though she was older, her eyes looked as though she was expecting something to happen at any given time, and her expression seemed too calm and peaceful for comfort.

"What has happened to you Lady Kagome?" he whispered himself, not know that the real question he was really supposed to ask was "what had happened?"

Back in the H.E.R, Kagome was wide awake and sitting on the bed with her legs tucked under her chin, her eyes stared at the unmoving waters in the middle of the room. Her mind was completely blank while her body was completely numb that she didn't even know if she was even breathing though she didn't care at the moment right now she was worrying about the upcoming event that was going to take place soon in the near future, something that might be the end of Japan or the end of her. Her lips pressed together making a tight thin line and her brows furrowed together 'whatever the situation might be, I'll be prepared for it, its time I stop being the hunted and become the hunter' a light gust of wind blew into the room out of nowhere and blew out the lit candles enveloping the whole room in complete darkness.

* * *

Kage: I am really sorry that I went back on my word and didn't update before Octorber was over, I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long, well it would seem that no one was confused about anything so no questions for today and the person (who shall remain unnamed), I don't really care about my mistakes and will not go fix them since everyone does not seem to mind about the mistakes. Like you hear ALL THE TIME, everyone makes mistakes and doesn't really give a damn, and if you lost your concentration that's ur fault not the mistakes, hell, even my teachers read this and said it was okay and there were no mistakes. Well anyways thank you for those who patiently waited for this chapter to arrive and R&R&Q, tah-tah. 


	16. The Truth Behind Music

**The Truth Behind Music**

_Be sincere, be brief; be seated._

After about half a week the healers finally allowed Kagome to leave the H.E.R. finding no wounds or mental unstableness, which Kagome was silently thankful for since she was starting to think the boogeyman was coming out of the water and giving her mega wedgies. So right now Kagome was in her studies signing some unfinished papers that, sadly, no did for her since she didn't fully trust anyone in the kingdom to do them, she had locked herself within the confines of her study for about four hours.

'Finally' she thought with relief as she signed the last scroll that was sent to her by the general in the Southeast village. Putting down her feather quill, yes, she uses feather quills instead of ink brushes since she finds that quite annoying to use since she was not really use to it, she do kanji on a whole scroll of paper with an ink brush but never writing.

Knock, knock…

Looking up from her work, Kagome looked over at the door to see dark figures on the other side of the shoji screen paper. "Enter" she said in a normal calm voice that had a hint of tiredness in it, the shoji screen opened revealing the group of pain in the ass students that the five hell shadow demons taught lessons to. She inwardly groaned 'I should have stood in the H.E.R.' she thought herself wishing something would just come out and cut her head off or something. The demon student bowed low once in show of respect before sitting in front of her desk, Kagome stared at them, not saying a word, and they stared back at her also not saying a word. The room was drowned in complete silence that you could almost hear the chefs downstairs, on the very first floor, which they were on the third floor, bustling around trying to get everything ready for dinner tonight.

A couple more minutes of silence and staring at each other, Kagome finally spoke "yes?" the demons jumped a bit at the sound of her voice then bowed their heads a bit "we're glad to see you are fairing well milady" one demon said quietly. The boy looked to around his teen years, he was a tiger demon with orange hair that was spiky and wild like that reached to his mid-back and also had the eyes to match. He wore a red kimono that almost looked similar to Inuyasha's though it didn't have a first layer haori that was white, instead it was orange. He was about a 5'1", had a tan like skin color, not like Jinenji's or Shiori's skin color though a bit lighter than that, Kagome saw that he had his tail wrapped around his hip like a belt.

She gave the boy a curt nod "thank you for your concerns, now may I ask why all of you are here and now taking your daily lessons as you are suppose to" the little group looked around the room trying to look at Kagome as though fearing they will blurt out their hidden secret.

She shook her head then stood up and walked around her desk in front of the group of demon students. She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, glancing over to a dark corner she saw a dark figure of one of the hell shadow demons and shook her head telling it that she was all set. The figure nodded then turned around went back into the shadows and Kagome looked back at the demons then narrowed her eyes "I'm not going to ask again, then next time I have to you will be taken back to your classes by one of the hell shadow demons."

That's all it took before the demons started blurting many things at once until they came to one that they said all together "could we hear you sing!" Kagome blinked once, then twice, then a third time before closing her eyes holding back a giggle until it came out as a full blown laugh. The demons looked at her with confused and half scared expressions, after a few more seconds Kagome finally calmed down and looked at the students "man, is that all you wanted?" the demon, still a bit confused and scared, nodded. She giggled again "then you just should have said so before I had to threaten you of letting the shadow demons take you-giggle-come on, we'll go the music room" she pushed herself off her desk and walked around the demons towards the still opened down.

"God damn demons think they're so superior to half-demons" grumbled Inuyasha as he sat near the door looking out through the door mat that was made up layers of bamboo. Kaede looked over at the grumbling Inuyasha then at the others to see Sango staring at the fire with a faraway look on her face then over at Miroku and Shippo to see them sitting against the wall with their eyes closed as though they were sleeping. She let out a silent sigh then poked the flame 'nothing has ever been the same since Kagome left' she thought to herself with a bit of pang of sadness in her heart. She always thought of Kagome as a granddaughter she never had since she was not allow by miko law to interact in a relationship with an male species and have children, though it was sacrifice she made to keep the village safe.

But now that she's gone she was starting to wonder why she even made the sacrifice and not have children to see them grow up and then go off and marry some strong wonderful man or a kindhearted woman. "Lady Kaede, are you alright?" came Miroku's voice Kaede looked at him "hai, I am okay" that was when she felt something slide down her face, she reached her hand up to touch her face then pulled it away to see a tear drop on her old wrinkled finger tips. Her eyes squinted as the salt of tears started to gather in her eyes then fall down upon her face 'why? Why did I ever want to become a miko, the village would have been okay by itself' she thought to herself as she covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

"Kaede" both Shippo and Miroku said with equal worry laced in their voice, they looked at the old miko with concern before getting up and walking over to her then ask he what was the matter. Over in the opposite corner in the back of the hut was Kikyo who was watching her old sister's emotions flow within her brown eyes that dulled with old age and knowledge of wisdom of living through fifty-six years fighting to protect the village from demons.

She didn't know what Kaede must feel by living through all that and she probably didn't care for her sister at all since she saw her as a traitor for protecting Inuyasha in the beginning when she was first resurrected by the old witch, Urasue. She looked away from her crying sister and at the flames that Sango was still staring at for the last couple hours.

"Oh wow" the demons gasped as the lights in the music room was turned on, the room was big, almost the size of two classrooms put together, and had many weird looking instruments they had never seen before around the room neatly placed on either the walls, a shelf or right beside. Kagome was right beside them and smiling at the instruments that she managed to get while still in the present era. She watched as the demons ran into the room and started looking at the weird instruments, but not touching them 'good, at least they know what and what not to do' she thought as she walked into the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

The students noticed Kagome's approach and quickly gathered in the middle of the room where Kagome stopped and looked at them "so, what do want me to sing?" she asked with a smile. The students thought for a minutes then discussed it among each other before looking back at her with smiles on their faces, which caused one brow to raise up "we want you to sing something like last time, but a bit sadder."

Kagome stared at them for a while two minutes with a blank expression before looking to the side as though there was some camera there then looking back at the still smiling students. She sighed then let out a light whistle, after a couple seconds a few seconds the five shadow demons, which students were, suppose to be taught by, appeared. The demons gulped and started to get nervous, Kagome saw this and put on a smile "don't worry, they're not here for you" she said reassuringly, the students nodded and slowly relaxed.

Turning to the five shadow demons she put on a serious face "do you all know how to read a music sheet?" she asked, the five demons nodded in response "okay, now who knows how to play the piano?" the demon with icy blue hair stepped up. "Who know how to play the drums" the demon with black hair stepped up "who knows how to play the electric guitar since I can't play it while trying to sing and think" the one with crimson hair stepped up. "Alright-y then, who wants to sing as back up with me," she said happily, the ones with reddish orange hair and the other one with silver whitish hair stepped up with smiles on their faces causing Kagome to clap "yay! Now go to the instruments that you are assigned to."

The shadow demons went in different direction to get the instruments that they are suppose to play, the demon students just watched them go get the strange looking instruments. As the demons came back with their instruments Kagome was finished discussing the whole thing to the two demons then turned to the three demons "ready?" she asked. The demons nodded as well as the demon students; Kagome gave a nod then closed her eyes and chanted something real quick, a black light started to glow around her body.

Her raven black hair straighten out like arrows, her eye shape became narrow and her iris became sharp and small, kind of like Sesshomaru's eyes. All her female features and curves went away and her chest became flat as her kimono turned to black low leather pants that had chains around them and a sleeveless, which looked like it was torn off, zip up shirt that only reached to the top of her bellybutton.

Jaws dropped and eyes were ready to pop out as everyone gazed upon the now male Kagome. She or now he opened his eyes and looked at everyone and chuckled lowly "what, you thought I couldn't do that?" everyone shook their heads. Kagome laughed which sounds male like now though still had her lightness in it "well how do you think I go around to get stuff" "a cloak" the crimson haired demon said. Kagome rolled his eyes "that thing sometimes get annoying and makes people suspicious, anyways, lets get this music started shall we?" he said before a mic appeared in front of him as well as the two other demons.

They all shut their jaws and nodded, the lights started to dim as the icy blue haired demon started to play song on the piano, Kagome closed his eyes, remembering the lyrics to song that always made him think of his past sufferings, the others started to pitch in with the piano.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars with satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are we're here tonight**

The other instruments stopped playing leaving on the piano to play by itself on a solo line.

**  
Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive**

The others instruments started playing again all together.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day…**

The other instruments stopped playing leaving only the guitar strings to hum an echo.

**When nobody died  
**

The other instruments played together except the piano as it waited to play its part again.

**  
And I'm singing  
A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive **

The instruments stopped for a second before playing again and the piano pitched in once more. 

**And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
Would show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along  
**

The piano played by itself, as the other instruments stopped playing.

**  
Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive**

All the instruments joined in together, but the piano stopped at the next lyric verse.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died **

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody die ahha, ahha, ahhh, ahd...

When nobody die ahha, ahha, ahhh, ahd... 

The other instruments stopped playing letting the piano play by itself one more in a solo line.

**And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be**

All together, the instruments played as one once again.

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died **

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody die ahha, ahha, ahhh, ahd...

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day****  
When nobody die ahha, ahha, ahhhh, ahd...  
****We'd see the day, we'd see the day,****  
When nobody die ahha, ahha, ahhhh, ahd...  
****We'd see the day**** (died) when nobody died.**

The demon students watched in amazement at how much passion Kagome put into her singing as though she was going through a whole past suffering, unknown to them that she was. The shadow demons were impressed as well with Kagome's singing as they played along in the song she told them to play.

When the music ended, the music echoed all around the room, though everyone was oblivious that the music was heard all through Japan.

At villages people were standing around looking about trying to see where the music was coming from mumbling things to each other as though seeing if anyone knew where it was probably coming from. Though the village in the South were just smiling and looking up at the sky imaging the message behind the song itself and they were all inspired by it, the children just laughed and giggled while dancing around with joy. Though, the male children just stood there with frowns upon their faces, as though deep in thought. One of the male children looked up at their parents and asked "Pop, what did that song mean?" the child's father looked down at its child then smiled and picked up onto his shoulder raising him where the child saw a faint outlining on something.

"That song, my dear boy, is song that hold past suffering and truth meaning to it of what has been going for many years" "what has been going on for many years?" the man looked up at his son, his smile slowly went away from his face. "A war with no specific meaning to it or cause" the clouds moved away allowing the moon to shine, the child's eyes widened when he saw the Southern Kingdom slowly reveal itself from the shadows.

* * *

Kage: Ello mates, lol, I'm finally finished with chapter 16, can u believe it? **16**! I can't believe it myself, I guess I'm more into this ruler stuff then I am with other stuff, but don't worry I'll update the other ones some day -sniffle- ANYWAYS! time for questions!

_Questions_

1. Has the elder Kagome reunited herself with her youngest self?

2. Is this is a Sess/Kag?

3. Is this a Sess/Rin?

4. At the beginning, was that really Kagome or something else?

_ANSWERS!_

1. Yes, they have been reunited as one again, though will sometimes will seperate time to time in the story, I think.

2. Yes.

3. No

4. Yes that was really Kagome.

Wow, its like a merry go round repeating the same questions, but oh well, its kind of funny, also I salute those who are new writers here in FanFiction, and I have NO CLUE why I said that, but who cares. Thanks for the reviews and questions people I absolutely love it! But I have a question for the chapter in the way future (not the next or the next, but later on), do you think...that Kaede should be young again to live a normal life? Okay that's the question, cya! R&R&Q


	17. First Laying Out Low Now Coming Out High

**First Laying Out Low Now Coming out High**

_We fight with honor, we die with honor. We fight war to protect. _

_We may die, but at least are love ones survived._

"That's it!" Daimyo yelled with outrage, "we have waited over two months and still nothing about this person who now rules the Southern Lands, everyone is silent, even the demons around there keep their mouth sealed about this person. Hell, not even the snitching warlocks say anything" "I have to agree with Daimyo on this, no one, everyone has their lips sealed about their new ruler and they don't even seemed worried about it" an artic fox demon said.

The artic fox demon was in his humanoid form, he had the bluest colored hair that seemed to glow in the dark that was tied in a low ponytail and had the most amazing topaz colored eyes that anyone had ever seen. His pale cream colored skin was flawless, almost like a baby's bottom. He was about a 6'0" feet tall, he wore a black haori with a blue one under it and black hakama, on the kimono were icy teal snowflakes designs on them with a navy like blue color mist around it.

"I told you we should have went over there Oscuro, but two months has passed and we have not a single word about this new ruler" Daimyo said glaring at the artic fox known as Oscuro. Oscuro glared back at him not liking where this is going, his mate sat up taller right beside him "do not point fault at my mate Daimyo, what do you expect us to do, go straight to the southern lands and cause havoc to bring out this new ruler?"

Oscuro mentally groaned, he loved his mate really much, but sometimes she had SUCH a MOUTH. When his mate finally realized what she said she instantly covered her mouth, Daimyo grinned sadistically "you know, I always loved your mouth" he said Oscuro glared at him with fire burning his eyes then growled a bit.

His mate was about a his height but an inch or two shorter than he was, she had reddish orange hair that reached to her mid-back and looked like fire when the sun's rays touched it, though right now it was winter white since it was now winter. Her forest emerald green eyes always sparkled, when she had something mischievous up her sleeve also when she's happy or his favorite, ecstasy. She wore a seven layered kimono; one layer was white four layers were different colors of blue another layer was a weird bluish violet color and the last layer was black.

Oscuro never understood why his mate wore such colors though never asked since she was not an artic fox she needed to wear dark color for that the sun will absorb its heat. Daimyo stood up from the cushion mat and looked at the other rulers "gather up your men, we're going to pay the south a little visit" he said with a smirk that made canine fang poke from within his mouth. The other rulers nodded then stood up; they bowed to each other in farewell then left the room to go back to their lands and gather their men leaving on Oscuro and his mate.

The room was silent for about five minutes until Oscuro let out a sigh and closed his eyes his mate looked at him with a sad expression. "My apologies mate, I did not mean to give Daimyo" "it is alright Xellia," Oscuro interrupted, "I know you did not mean to give Daimyo such an idea to attack the south so blindly, but something told me he would have done so sooner or later." He opened his eyes and looked at his beautiful mate then gave her a small reassuring smile, his mate, or known as Xellia, returned it with her own small smile. He sighed again then stretched his back a bit "well, we better gather up the men, don't want Daimyo to die on us for his stupidity, as much as it pains me to not see that stubborn bear get his hide kick" he grumbled, Xellia giggled.

_So many deaths that breaks our hearts_

_So many tears that are still left to shed_

_Some watch them go, and see them dead._

_Like the Titanic as it sank down into the frozen waters_

_And with it the people also sunk to depths of deep sleep_

_As the rest of us fall to our knees and weep._

_We cry to show our inner turmoil_

_We scream to release our pain_

_We smile to hide our hurt_

_Since we know we will do this again._

At the Eastern Palace, Daimyo was at the training grounds where half an army of men stood and listened as he told them what they were suppose to do for the upcoming attack on the Southern Lands. "Now listen up men, since I won't repeat myself, you are to attack any civilians that live in the Southern Territory."

"Do as you wish, but do not fail me, if you do there will be severe consequences" Oscuro told his men with a strict voice and a dead serious expression, he glared at his army of men that stood within the Northern Lands dojo.

"The main objective to this attack is to bring out this new ruler of the southern lands that everyone speaks so highly of" Daimyo said looking around at half his army, he only called on half his men since he thought the Southern Ruler will not be so hard to defeat.

"Now gather your weapons and armor and get ready to attack the Southern Lands" both Oscuro and Daimyo said to their men, the army of demons bowed then turned to gather their weapons and armor.

"So, Daimyo and Oscuro are starting an upcoming attack on the Southern Lands, hm?" Sesshomaru said to himself as he leaned forwards in his low desk. One of his messengers came to him and told him of the Northern and Eastern rulers plans to attack the Southern Territory without showing any mercy to civilians that lived there to either demons nor humans. 'Fools, they will only start a war with the Southern Lands, I must see that this will not happen' "Sumi, tell the men to gather their weapons and armor and to wait out in the front for further orders" the messenger looked up at him then nodded and gave one more bow before getting up then backing away out Sesshomaru's studies. When the messenger was gone Sesshomaru let out a sigh and rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on "idiots" he mumbled to himself in the empty room.

"-Pant-pant-pant" 'I have to inform Lady Kagome immediately' a maid said, she ran around the corridor then down the hall around another corridor. To anyone else it would seem like a maze though the people who work around the palace were specifically taught on how to get around without getting lost. Skidding to a stop in front of kind of large door the maid immediately opened it making everyone in the room look towards the door over at her with curious and shocked expression, minus one.

"Lady-pant-Kagome-gasp" the maid panted out, Kagome, who was sitting in the middle of the room with a book in her hand looked at the out of breath maid. Her lips slowly went downward as she closed the book and stood up from her seat "Mira, is there something wrong" "I'm sorry to intrude my lady but I was just informed that the Eastern Lord was coming this was with his army of men and some of the Northern soldiers as well." Everyone gasped/screamed; Kagome's expression turned to an angry one "what? What is the meaning of this, I do not remember causing any trouble around the Eastern or Northern Territory" "I don't know my lady, but the lord and his army will arrive when the sun disappears behind the mountains" "that is less than an hour" Kagome growled in frustration then remembered where she was.

She looked around the room to see the children she was just reading to just a few moments ago looked at her with unshed tears in their now wide like eyes that held fear in them. She turned to them and put on a comforting smile "do not worry young ones, everything will be fine" she said reassuringly one child shook their head "no it won't, mama always said nothing ever comes out good when there is a fight with another territory." Kagome looked at the child "with me around, there better be something good that comes out of this or by the name of god I swear, the lords of the Eastern and Northern Territory will feel my wrath for this outrageous attempt of attack" Kagome's eyes flashed silver tinted red.

The children stared at Kagome with awe, in there eyes they did not see a ruler, a woman, a human, or a miko, that stood before them, they saw a goddess of war that which her wings flapped widely when she is ready to fight to protect her people. "Wow" a little wolf demon whispered as they were held in their eldest sibling's arms. Kagome turned from the children at the maid who regained her breath from running a dozen flights of stairs and dizzying hallways.

"Mira stay here and finish reading to the children, I must go and inform the village generals" "why the village generals, why not the soldiers?" Kagome walked passed her but stopped with only one foot out the door "I see no reason to" she then continued on out the door. The maid stood there quiet then looked at the children who were now looking at her expectantly she looked at the seat in the middle of the room to see the book on it "oh" she blushed then quickly walked over to the seat, grabbed the book and sat down "now what page did she leave off on?"

Outside Shippo was gathering up some wood that Kaede requested of him to get since she ran out from within the hut, suddenly he heard someone whispering something, stopping for a minute he listened in to what they were saying. "Hey did you hear, the Eastern lord is going to attack the Southern Territory" "-gasp- how come?" "No one knows yet, but I find it quite ridiculous to attack the Southern Territory, I heard those lands are now the most peaceful place for everyone."

"Yeah, I heard that as well, I only hope everyone will be okay over there" "I'm positive that their new ruler will not let anyone be harmed" "yeah, but I also heard the Western Lord was going there as well" there was pause "well, lets get back inside, there is no point in staying out here all night talking about this." Shippo heard the people's footsteps walking away quickly gathering up the wood Shippo ran back inside the hut.

He placed the wood beside the fire place then ran over to Miroku who sat on the left side of the wall. He tapped his knee and Miroku opened his eyes and looked at him "what is it?" he asked Shippo looked at him with wide eyes that were filled with worry "I just heard from one the villagers that the Eastern lands were going to attack the Southern Territory and hurt the villagers." Miroku smiled "don't worry, stuff like this is always resolved in the end" Shippo shook his head "no, I also heard that Sesshomaru was going as well" this made Miroku's smile disappear "oh, then this is definitely not good" "mew" "what about Sesshomaru attacking the Southern Lands?" came Kaede's voice. Miroku and Shippo looked up to see her sitting right in front of the fire poking the wood with a metal poker.

"The Eastern Lord is going to attack the Southern Lands and Sesshomaru is heading in the same direction with his men" "what?" yelled Inuyasha; he instantly stood up "that bastard is always causing trouble." "Also Inuyasha, I sensed the jewel shards, somewhere within the Southern Lands, though it was very faint that it took me only today to realize it" Kikyo spoke.

Inuyasha looked at her with disbelief then growled "come on you guys, we're going to the Southern Lands" Miroku gave him flat look "if you don't remember Inuyasha, we were specifically told to not go back to the Southern Lands" "feh, could've fooled me" a sweat drop appeared behind Miroku head 'he is truly an idiot' he closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head in pity for Inuyasha sanity and knowledge.

Near the Southern Territory, Daimyo and his army, including Oscuro and his men, were marching towards the borders of the Southern lands "we're almost there men, prepare to attack!" Daimyo ordered "right!" the men said "you too men!" called out Oscuro "right!" his men shouted out. Oscuro smirked and Daimyo just stuck his nose in the air trying to look like he didn't care.

As they got nearer to the Southern Borders they saw a whole row of humans and demons alike standing at the edge of the forest, some of them look like villagers while a few other looks to be soldiers. The two lords slowed down their pace until they came to a stop, their men followed suit and looked at the LONG, very LONG row of people who stood at the border line.

Daimyo grunted "is this all this _new ruler_ can come up with, pathetic," he said, "move or we'll move you ourselves" he threatened to prove his point his men stepped up and brought out their weapons though the civilians or soldiers looked the least bit phased by the lord's threat.

_Quote #69: Tough looking people will sometimes be all bark and all bite, but they are not usually all, fight. _

Daimyo growled in anger for the people's disobedience Oscuro stepped and looked at the people "remove yourselves from our way at once or be punished for your disrespect to your superiors" he said loudly, but still no one moved just stood there staring at them with blank looks on their faces, for a mere second Oscuro thought they were statues or something, but the way their clothes moves in the wind proved his theory wrong.

A gust of wind blew between them causing dust to fly by; in the front of the long row of people was a young woman, she raised her head both Daimyo and Oscuro gasped then took one step back as they gazed into her silver tinted red eyes. "You will pay for your treason of your inexcusable attempt of attack" the red tint her eyes slowly turned black then to a lavender like color, she shape of her eyes became more narrow and like a brush sweep. "Prepare yourself for this is a battle you might not come out alive from" the setting sun behind her made her, the forest and the row of people glow giving them an unearthly image.

"Come on you guys, hurry the hell up, we're almost there!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran with Kikyo on his back and Sango in her arms, since Kirara didn't allow her to ride on her anymore, Miroku and Shippo wondered how in the hell he could still be running so fast with both women in his arms.

Sesshomaru and his men were marching towards the Southern Borders "we're almost there men, get ready!" called Sesshomaru his men did not say a word though they did nod in acknowledgement to what he just told them 'almost there' both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought not know what lies just ahead of them.

The whole scene freezes with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heads facing in different directions above the scene where Daimyo and Oscuro and their men about to face off with Kagome and the villagers and generals.

* * *

Kage: OH MY FUZZING GOD!! This story is the top of my charts, it higher than the story Forbidden Love Found in a Black Diary! WOW! and I have all you people to thank especially my constant reviewers, arigatou yohodo amata (thank you very much) -bow-.

Kagome: wow, this story is starting to get good

Inuyasha:-throws some popcorn in his mouth then takes a sip of soda-yeah, FINALLY a fighting scene! -glares at Kage-

Kage:-flips the bird-bug off you freakin horny mutt, just be glad your not going to get an ass whoopin yet

Inuyasha:-stand up- HEY! I'm not a horny -cell phone rings (I am so horny, uh I am so horny, uh I am so horny)-

Everyone:-stares-

Inuyasha:-blushes- um cuse me -quickly leaves the room-

Kage:...-blinks- RRIIGGHHT...-claps- well anyways, thank you everyone for all your reviews and questions, but it would seem the questions are brought to a minimum, a very low minimum, but I thank you for reviews anyways. Well JA-NE!! -waves-


	18. Never Returned Only Appeared

**Never Returned Only Appeared **

_Quote #14: Intimidate to Annihilate _

They never saw it coming they never expected it to happen they were never prepared for what was just happening at that very moment. All the civilians and soldiers came running towards the Lord Daimyo and Lord Oscuro and their armies without even making sound, not even a cry of battle.

Lord Daimyo took one step back and growled as he saw the civilians and soldiers charging at them "alright men, attack!" he shouted loudly, the soldiers let out a battle cry and charged towards the approaching Southern _army _with their weapons raised for attack. "You too men, attack!" the Northern army let out a battle cry as well and followed behind the Eastern soldiers. The southern army did not carry any weapons, which made the men feel confident that they will win this little battle easily, but their confidence was instantly deflated as at the last minute before they reached the southern army, the civilians and soldiers lifted their hands outward to the side and in a flash of energy, swords, spears, and such appeared in their outstretched hand.

They grasped it firmly then brought it out in front of them and swiped it at the soldiers closest to them; some of the soldiers jumped out the way just in time, but some of them had not and were injured severely from the southern civilians attack. Through the mass of fighting soldiers Kagome swerved her way they the battlefield towards the two lords with unimaginable stealth that not even a demon possessed.

_"Daughter" "yes father?" a little girl with sapphire like eyes looked up at a tall man who looked to be in his mid-forties. The man had shoulder length raven black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and had the warmest __Carmel__ colored eyes that held kindness and wisdom in them. The man stood tall, yet he did not look as though he was pretending to be as though he was of high status in the community world. _

_The man looked down at the little girl beside him then up at to where mount __Fuji__ where he could see the sun setting just behind it. "In life, there will be many challenges up ahead; I think you have already heard from me and your mother's fight last night that there will be a war arising soon." The little girl looked down in shame from being discovered about over hearing her parent's argument of her father going to war to protect them. _

_Nodding her head, the man did not speak for a good a whole two minutes causing the little girl to look up she gasped in awe as she saw the man's body glow from the dim light that came off from the sun. "Do you think it is wise of me to leave?" he asked, though it sounded like he was asking himself that question then towards the little girl. The little girl looked at the man for a while before looking out in the same direction the man was looking in. "It does not matter if it is you who think it is wise to go into a battle that you think you are not going to come back from, but it does matter if you think it is wise to leave your whole life behind to fight in battle the does not involve you specifically." The man looked at the little girl beside him with shock in his eyes for a brief moment he thought he saw a woman. With long flowing black hair with a crimson tint to it standing there before him with both her elbows on the ledge just staring out at the sunset, as though time had just stopped. _

_"Like you said father" the little girl turned her head to look at him and for a second her eyes flashed to a silver tinted iced blue color "in life, there will be many challenges up ahead." _

Lord Daimyo was just about to strike of the village generals to his death when Kagome jumped up from among the mass of fighting soldiers. She pulled out the sword that was on her back and swung it fiercely, the sword cut through the air causing it to send wind blades towards Lord Daimyo.

The air cut hit Lord Daimyo directly on the back "ah!" he screamed out in pain then fell to the ground, accidentally dropping his sword where it slid across the ground about a foot away from him. Kagome's foot slowly descended upon the hard solid ground, her cloak flowing openly around her from an unknown current wind as she had one arm slightly away from her that she held her sword in. Lord Daimyo winced and hissed from the pain that wracked his body as he moved his head up to look at the person who dared strike him, his body instantly froze when he met with narrowed steel silver tinted black eyes.

The scent of blood caught Inuyasha's senses "hey guys we're almost there!" he shouted back to his group which were only Shippo, Miroku and Kirara. They didn't say anything but nodded anyways, Shippo suddenly sensed something and looked around the area to see anything out of the ordinary. At first he saw nothing but trees and some creeks, but as he looked around a bit longer he saw some dark figures running far away from them, he squinted his eyes then gasp "hey look, its Sesshomaru!" he exclaimed.

Miroku turned his head in the direction where Shippo was looking towards to see it was indeed Sesshomaru and he also noticed an army of people the followed up behind him wearing armor and holding weapons within their hands. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled "where?" he looked around quickly until he saw Sesshomaru running far away from them with his army behind him. He growled and narrowed his eyes at his elder brother "Sesshomaru!" he shouted loudly enough that it could be heard all throughout the area.

Hearing someone call his name, Sesshomaru turned his head to see his half-breed of a brother and group running not so far off in the same direction he was running to. He frowned then narrowed his eyes at his idiotic brother then turned his head to ignore the imbecile, which was sadly his blood sibling.

Seeing Sesshomaru ignore him and run faster Inuyasha growled and ran faster as well then ran to get closer to him, but Kikyo suddenly grabbed his ears like their were horse reins or something. "Ow!" Inuyasha howled out in pain of his ears being abused in such way "are you crazy, what are you doing, trying to get us killed?" Kikyo hissed in anger "I think it's a little late for you" she heard Sango mumble. Looking down at Sango, who was within Inuyasha's arms, she narrowed her eyes "do you not start with me" she said then turned back to Inuyasha then noticed they were almost close to Sesshomaru, if she had a heart she would have felt it completely stop at that moment in pure terror of being near a demon that was rumored to be merciless.

"Hey, what's the big deal in trying to attack the Southern Lands?" Inuyasha yelled when he got close enough to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru inwardly growled in frustration and glared at his brother from the side of his eye "it is none of your business half-breed" he said coldly Inuyasha glared at him even more. "None of my business none of my business, you're attacking a land that probably has my jewel shards in them and you're saying it's none of my business?" he glowered.

"I do not repeat myself" Sesshomaru stated simply "why are you and your little lord buddies attacking the southern territory?" asked Miroku. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru and his men critically as though searching for answer through the body language, which he learned from Kagome about three years ago. Sesshomaru looked back at him with the same emotionless expression that sent chills down everyone's spine, though it did not affect him.

He was about to answer but was interrupted by one of his men "milord, look" everyone turned their attention back straight up ahead again to see demons and humans alike fighting the Eastern and Northern army, and to them it looked like the demons and humans were winning. They slowed their pace until they came to a complete stop and they just stood there watching the whole scene play before them. They couldn't believe that the southern civilians and soldiers were actually defeating the two most highly trained armies, not which highly trained against Sesshomaru's army, of the North and East.

Suddenly the ground shook violently thought briefly, turning their heads to the left they saw a giant bear like demon with glowing crimson eyes swinging its enormous paw at something. The focused on what it was to see it was. Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock 'no it can't be' "Kagome" that named sounded foreign upon his lips as he said it aloud.

Kagome dodged the fully transformed Lord Daimyo's paw by just a hair, she landed on the ground once again and jumped back a couple time before crouching down a bit and pushing herself up into the air towards the demon lord. Lord Daimyo growled and thrust his paw forward once again towards Kagome, kicking her legs up then bringing them back up quickly, Kagome went a bit higher and the paw passed by underneath her. Landing on Lord's Daimyo's arm, she started to run up his arm with her sword held to the side with both hands, as she passed his elbow she leaped into the air again, dodging his other hands just in time and swung her sword.

The sword slashed deeply into the demon lord's shoulder where his neck and shoulder connected. The demon lord let out another howl of pain then started to fall to the ground from the loss of blood and the pain of the injuries that were inflicted on him through his demon rage. As his body hit the ground the earth trembled once again, the army heard their lord's howl in pain in stopped in their pursue in battle to see their mighty lord fall to the ground.

Everything seemed to have frozen at that very moment; everyone stopped and was now looking over at the fallen lord. The civilians just watched with disinterest though they were smirking slightly at the sight of who landed right in front of the lord's fallen body, the soldiers watched with horror shock and rage as the person who caused their lord to fall stood in front of him. Their grips tightened on their weapons, ready to run towards the person and strike them down when the western men quickly appeared in front of them with their weapons ready to block their attempts of doing anything else. The soldiers faltered a bit at the sight of the western army in front of them then they turned to the side where they saw Sesshomaru approaching the fallen lord and the person who beaten him down.

She sensed another presence coming towards her; she could feel them through the blood lusting rage haze in her mind. Slowly closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath through her nose to calm her raging blood that pounding through her veins making her heart beat faster and faster from the adrenaline. Hearing the footsteps get closer to her without stopping her eyes shot open and turned to look at the person who dared get closer to her.

Through the dark haze she saw who the person was, it was Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes at him. Sesshomaru saw her sharp look and to tell the truth, it made his spine as though ice cold water was dripping down it, mentally shaking his head he growled at himself that it was pathetic to tell a mere mortal get to him. "I thought I warned you before LORD Sesshomaru, do not threaten the Southern Lands or you will become the prey."

Kagome's cold voice brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts and he focused his attention back onto her. His eyes first show confusion before it turned to realization "you were the one under the cloak, I presume" he said emotionlessly, Kagome gave a brief nod "your presumption is correct. Now, since I'm not quite in the mood to lift my sword at the moment, would you mind explaining to me why you dare attack the Southern Territory, I do not remember anyone causing any problems with the other parts of the lands."

"Hm, this Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to a human" Sesshomaru said as thought Kagome was some sort of lower class servant girl. Kagome slowly blinked, she started to hear her blood rushing and her heart pounding faster. The area was silent, taking her time to study her surroundings, she saw the soldiers of the other lords looking at her, more like glaring at her, and her people standing in the same spot with their weapons poised to attack if must. Looking towards the Northern Lord, who was not only but a few feet away, she saw him looking at the fallen lord with worry in his eyes, even though he tried to hide.

Closing her eyes, she snickered "pathetic" she mumbled, turning away from the fallen lord before her, she turned to the people of the Southern Lands "people of the Southern Lands, we will return back within the Southern Lands. The battle attempt here was nothing but a call out to our new ruler" though some of the civilians looked a bit confused the soldiers nodded in understanding then ordered all the civilians to report back to their village.

The civilians nodded then lowered their weapons and put them away then started walking towards the forest that lead back the village, which if the soldiers knew, they only fought with two village full of civilians with only two generals, and eighteen soldiers. As they disappeared within the forest's shadows, Kagome turned her attention to the damage that was done.

There wasn't much, only about some peeled off grass with some blood stains here and there, also, if she is seeing correctly, there were some dead animals that got caught in the crossfire. 'Well they don't deserve that' she thought sympathetically, her eyes flashing icy blue with a tint of white, the animals that use to be dead lying on the ground blink their doe like eyes then lifted their heads. The looked around for a second then stood up on their legs and continued on looking around, when their eyes landed on her they gave a head bow, she returned it with a slow blink. The animals turned around and walked into the forest.

She watched as they disappeared within the arms of the shadows then brought back to the world of awareness when something came crashing into her hip. Blinking a few times she looked down to see the top of a reddish orange hair "Kagome!" she heard, smiling, Kagome hugged the bundle of joy and kissed their head "hello Shippo, long time no meet, hm" she said softly.

The reddish orange bundle looked up revealing emerald green water eyes that were glazed with unshed tears. He sniffled then wiped his eyes from the bothering salt liquid "where have you been, you didn't come visit us" he said sadly, Kagome's expression went sad then she held him closer to her "I'm sorry sweetie, I became ill and was not able to go, believe me, if I could I would go see you even if I was sicker than sick, but Kouga tied me down and threw me in a room where I could not even escape" Kagome said with a bit of humor at the end.

Shippo laughed at Kagome's joke then laid his head on Kagome's stomach, breathing in her clean scent that smelled like nature and spring waters with a hint of April's rain. He would have been lulled to sleep by Kagome's scent but Inuyasha's loud mouth ruined his daze.

"Bitch!" yelled Inuyasha "what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome looked up at him with a bored like expression "oh, hey Inuyasha" she said monotone as though not really interested by his appearance or haughty demand. Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped 'what, she not happy to see me?' he thought, shocked. Kagome turned her attention to Sango and Kikyo that stood next to him glaring at her as though she would jump and take Inuyasha or something among those thoughts, she inwardly scoffed 'the day I run to that mutt is the day when Naraku starts singing _Oops, I did it again_' she thought sarcastically.

"So, Inuyasha's wench has returned" said Sesshomaru baritone voice, feeling her muscles twitch a bit from the sound of 'Inuyasha's wench' Kagome turned her attention towards him. "How could I have returned when I have never left?" she asked coolly, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit though she was not the least affect by it.

The sound of a pained groaned brought everyone's attention the almost forgotten wounded Eastern Taiyoukai that lay on the ground before Kagome. Kagome looked down at the bear demon lord "hm, it would seem you have overestimated your opponent Lord Daimyo. It would seem the rumors of the Lord of the Eastern Lord being more" she drawled "how you say 'running head first instead awaiting your opponent's first move in battle' is true." Her only response was a pained groan followed by a growl of outrage.

One again ignoring the injured lord she noticed Miroku step out from behind the shadows with Kirara on his shoulder. She smiled at him "Miroku, Kirara, its both wonderful to see you both in perfect health" she said pleasantly now starting to walk towards him, Miroku returned the smile with his own brotherly one. "Kagome, I must say the same for you, I was worried at first when you did not come to visit us on the last moon cycle, but now it would seem I have nothing to worry about anymore" he said.

Kagome stopped before him and laughed full heartedly "it would seem so, now I must ask how you have been doing while traveling with Inuyasha and his two concubines" there were two gasps of outrage that was heard behind her, but she ignored, not really caring.

"Fine I guess, if you can say hearing argument after arguments every night" he said dramatically, catching onto his little game, Kagome smiled and played along "oh, my poor Miroku" this caused a growl from Sango, who glared at the back of Kagome's head as she hugged Miroku's head close to the bosoms. Shippo chuckled in the background watching the whole thing; stroking Miroku's hair affectionately she said. "I insist you stay with me" "he desists, your insistence of staying with you, anyways, you might probably live in some dirty damp cave or something" came Sango's snobby reply.

Looking at Sango slyly, Kagome smirked "oh contraire, I actually live in my own _cozy home_ in the middle of the Southern Lands. Since I am, after all, the head priestess of all the villages within the Southern Boundaries" her smirked broadened as she saw Kikyo's glare intensify. She didn't really want anyone to know her true status, not with the three lords, who dared call her out, still there in the same clearing listening to everything that was going on 'eavesdroppers.'

Not wanting to stay any longer, feeling really bored with the conversation and irritated by the glared that were starting to bore holes through her brain. Kagome let loose a fake gasp "oh my, I almost forgot, I left the stew cooking" she said sounding like her mother when the cookies were about to burn in the oven.

"Feh, you still haven't changed a bit, still clueless as ever" snorted Inuyasha as he crossed his arm over his chest. Kagome looked over at him and narrowed her eyes slightly "well at least I don't go around fucking female pack members like a mutt in heat" she counters. Inuyasha started sputtering, then his face turned red and his fangs poked out from the side of his lips as he started growling "you better learn your place bitch" Kagome gave him a bored look as though she were letting out a fake yawn "I already have Inuyasha, and it is not below you nor under you"

Pulling out a highly advanced smoke bomb from her hidden pocket, Kagome threw it on the ground causing a smoky explosion throughout the whole clearing. Everyone quickly covered their noses and started coughing never noticing Kagome grabbing Shippo and Miroku then flying into the air, above the smoked covered area and heading directly towards the center of the Southern Lands, which no one knew, was the other side of the mountains, where a hidden paradise area lay, which she used as her second palace home, though more feudal era traditional.

* * *

Kage: HOLY EFFING GOD!!! this took about 76 pages out of Microsoft Word, if any of you are going to print this out, I highly suggest you have a lot of paper and a lot of ink. Well anyways QUESTION TIME!! (wow that sounded lame).

_Questions_

1. Will They Really Fight?

2. Will the others see Kagome and finally understand that she is the new ruler?

3. And Sesshomaru?

_Answers_

1. Yes.

2. Yes and No

3. Yes.

I'm going to do something a bit off, here are how many reviewers reviewed.

_Reviewers Reviews_

Aashni- 1

AlexJohnsonFAN21- 1

arrowgirl23- 1

Assassin of Legends- 1

aya-heart-tooya- 2

black anime fan- 4

Callie-yue-Lost-dreams- 2

Cream Bunny 156- 1

DarkDemoness14- 1

Deadlysilence39- 1

DeathNoteMaker- 1

Demonessofthemoon- 1

electric cat demon- 13

Enjiru- 2

fluffyKagome- 1

FoxLuvr- 2

Frozen Megami- 1

Gaming Girl- 5

Ghost of the Waterflame- 1

Hanyou angel- 5

Heather- 1

ILOVEINUYASHAANDOTHERANIME- 2

InuyashaLover- 1

KagHieiLuver- 1

Kagome395477- 2

Kaliy-moon07- 1

Katey98y-1

Kikinu- 12 (this is a person you can call a backseat driver, one pain in the butt one)

Kitana-18- 1

Kittyb78- 11

Konsu- 1

Lady Niona- 2

lildevil0644- 2

LonelyAlice- 1

Magical obi- 1

marquishawright- 1

Megan Consoer- 1

nugfg- 1

Pandora-of-the-South- 1

sayuri-girl- 13

sesshyloverr-1

SexyDemonGirl5000-7

shessy fan lexxie- 1

Shessy #1 Girl- 1

Shin-Wal-New-Moon- 1

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona- 1

silent tears and silent fears- 1

Silver Moon Vampire- 1

Simma- 8

Sonia120462- 1

sweetest angel- 3

Taeniaea- 1

the angel who lost her wings- 1

the curse- 3

the rath- 1

The Spike Dragon-1

TwiLightMood- 10

uniqu3s0u7- 1

Waffle Crisp- 1

weirdfo-girl- 1

Wendy A.A.- 1

X-19A Infiniate Justice- 1

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX- 11

Zoey tamagashi- 10

Wow, that was a lot, especially trying to get it in ABC order, well, anyways All of you better be happy that I made this one a bit longer than the other ones, I got 2 detentions for trying to get it done at school also a Saturday, which is not fun! anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, also I want to thank all those reviewers up there for reviewing. R-R-&Q, blessed be.


	19. One Thing Gone, Another Disaster Comes

**One Thing Gone, Another Disaster Comes Running Along**

_I don't cry because I see it, I cry because I realize it._

The sounds of the rising morning woke up the three sleeping members of the Inu-tachi, they groaned a bit at the sun shined down upon their faces. Finding it impossible to escape the sun's rays they slowly sat up on a comfortable futon and let out a wide yawn. Finally coming to the world of awareness they finally realized that they were in average looking room, but held some fancy to it. Like the beautifully carved bureau that looked to be made out of some kind of oak tree from how light it was and it had a bit of gold paint on it on the carved vines and leaves.

Beside bureau was a wooden chest that was painted blue with a light shard of blue painted around the edges. "Wow" Shippo said in awe as he looked around the average yet beautiful room Miroku was thinking the same thing that Shippo said as he observed the luxuriously looking room.

There attention was pulled away when the sound of the sliding open caught their attention, looking over to the door they saw a human maiden wearing a beautiful shade of blue silk kimono standing right there with a small smile on her face on her thin pink lips. Her dark wavy brown hair was clipped up to the back of her head causing the ends of her hair to cascade down like a ponytail, two pieces of her was let loose causing it to frame her face. Her onyx colored eyes seemed to shine with joy as she smiled "ah, you are awake, my ruler has told me to bring you to lunch since you have already missed breakfast" she said softly. Miroku smiled then got up off the futon then bowed "my apologies for sleeping for so long" the human maiden giggled "it's quite alright my ruler said you have been through a lot and must need a lot of rest to recuperate. Now if you will follow me, I will take you to the dining room" "oh, of course but" Miroku trailed off then looked down at his now wrinkled up monk robe.

The human maiden saw this and blush "oh my, I almost forgot, my ruler requested for new clothing to be made for you and the kit when you awaken. They should be in that chest over there" she pointed to the blue chest right beside the bureau, Miroku bowed again "thank you" "its no problem, I'll be out here while you dress" with that said she bowed and walked out of the room, closing the shoji door behind her.

As the human maiden left the room Miroku turned to Shippo who was sitting on the bed rubbing his crusty feeling eyes. He smiled "well, we better hurry up, don't want to keep the maiden waiting" Shippo rolled his eyes then got up off the futon and walked over to the chest where he overheard the maiden said their new clothes were. He opened the chest, which was surprisingly light; to see a white fur vest like the one he was wearing with a white haori and hakama, both of them had a light bluish tint to it that almost looks unnoticeable. Also it had some faint turquoise colored leaves on the edges of the sleeve and the bottom of the hakama leg.

Pulling his new clothes out he marveled at how soft the fur felt, it almost felt like water. Miroku was awed by how beautiful Shippo's new clothing looked then walked over to the chest and looked into it to something similar to the Chinese monk robes, the top part was a sky bluish color while the pants were a plain white color that matched the color of snow and on the top of the clothes were black heelless shoes and white cotton stocking.

Pulling them out he blinked in pure awe then quickly put down the heelless shoes and cotton stocking with the white pants and toping robe and started undressing as well as Shippo, who did the same.

About fifteen minutes later both Miroku and Shippo came out wearing their new clothes they stopped in front of the door and looked down at their wonderfully made clothes, the maiden looked at them and smiled 'well, won't Lady be happy to see that her clothes looked wonderful on her guest' she thought happily. "If you will please follow me, I will take you to the dining room where you may eat" she said politely Miroku and Shippo, also Kirara who appeared out of nowhere, looked at the maiden then nodded then followed her down the hall.

Somewhere in the back of the castle, far away, there was a mountain that had a cave at the back of a waterfall. The cave was dark and kind of damp, the only thing you could have heard were the roar of the waterfall and some dripping sounds. Deep within the cave, all the way to the center of the whole mountain was a huge pool of crystal clear water that had a round platform at the center of it. Standing on the platform was Kagome who was sitting in a lotus position meditating.

Around the platform there were slight ripples that went up to the shore then disappeared, waves after waves of ripples appeared in the water as Kagome slowly levitated up into the air. Her energy slowly seeped out of her body like a fog then swished around swished around her then suddenly on the four corners of the pool, the water roes up like water columns. As it reached its highest peak the top of the waters slowly spread out into a circle, connecting to one another.

Oblivious to what was going on around her, Kagome's hands slowly slid down in front of her then overlapped one another like one of those Buddha statues in China. She could hear whispers in her ears telling her of the what horrible truth of what's to come in the future, she could see fires behind her lids as though seeing everything through God's eyes.

_She saw a few people running around the burning village screaming in fear, some of them were covered in blood or scratches. Something pulled her attention to the left, turning her head to saw a couple village men charging towards something, looking beyond the men she saw a tall dark figure about an inch or two taller than her standing there not moving. She saw a sword glistening from the reflection of the flames in the mysterious person's hand also something else she couldn't make it out from the distance she was in. Squinting her eyes a bit she tried to identify the object, her eyes widened when she realized it was an S&W 460XVR revolver gun, she opened her mouth to warn the men but nothing came out. 'My voice, I can't talk, what the hell is going on' the sound of a fired gun brought her out of her thoughts back to the scene before her, she watched as the village men slowly fall to the ground, all of them with bullet holes in the middle of their foreheads._

_As they fell to the ground she got saw the person walk out of the shadows as his body was slowly revealed to the light her eyes slowly widened with pure shock and disbelief. The mysterious was a man with shoulder length raven black hair with chocolate brown eyes that had a tint of cinnamon color around the pupil. He was about a 6'1"½ feet tall, wore a black outfit that looked like it came from the matrix movie, to the boots all the way to the black shades._

_One name passed Kagome's lips as the man slowly looked up as though knowing she was there "Sen." A smirk slowly made its way upon the man's face as he looked back down at the fleeting villagers, which Kagome instantly recognized, it was Kaede "no!" she screamed, but it was too late, she could not stop the inevitable. Never in her life did she think that the sound of a gunshot sounded like the swishing whistle of the reapers scythe. Kaede's body jolted forward as the bullet hit her directly on the back, her wise brown eyes widened with shock, then dulled with death._

_The sound of a thud made Kagome sick to her stomach; she stared on with wide eyes as Kaede's body lay on the ground unmoving, not even a twitch or an after effect jolt of body shock. 'Kaede' she whispered in her mind 'no, my brother wouldn't…how is he…' many questions swirled around in Kagome's head but it was all gone when she heard a very familiar laugh._

"_Ku, ku, ku, good work Sen" Kagome slowly turned her head to the right to see Naraku walking through the flames towards the killer that was her suppose to be dead little brother. He had the same sadistic smile on his face that she always remembered him having on his sickening face, he stopped right in front of Sen and patted his shoulders, Sen put on the same sadistic smile and bowed "it was my pleasure my lord" he said, his voice monotone yet not like a uncaring cold voice that make your voice sound deep._

_Naraku smiled at the boy then looked down at the dead old priestess lying beside him and kicked it "I must say killing a miko is something I would have thought of you never doing since after all, your sister is a miko." Sen looked up at him with a blank expression "I have no sister" this time his voice was completely emotionless, never giving a clue if he was angry, hesitant, or nervous._

_Those words echoed in Kagome's head 'I have no sister I have no sister I have no sister I have no sister' "he has no sister" she whispered to herself her eyes turned to a silver tinted black color, her face completely drained of any emotions, her eyes lowered and her lips loosened until it showed neither smile or frown. The sounds of screeching demons was heard, looking up she saw dozens after dozens of demons coming towards the village but that was not all she saw, she saw the army of which she killed many years ago._

"_Come my boy, we have a war to plan out for we may finally rule this world into darkness" both Sen and Naraku disappeared in a fog of miasma. As they disappeared the demons came down onto the village killing any villagers that were left behind or found hiding within the huts. Kagome watched the village be demolished and listened to the screams of the villagers and children with a uncaring and emotionless expression, the flames became brighter as it engulfed the whole village, it reflected on Kagome's form as her skin became pale, her eyes become depthless, and her hair that became more silky and glossy._

"_So the war of Evil has begun."_

"Wow! That was delicious" Shippo exclaimed as he patted his full stomach with a look of satisfaction on his face. Miroku looked at the maid that stood at the door way with a tray in her hand "thank you very much, may you give the chef out compliments" he said kindly. The maid nodded then quickly walked over to the table and picked up the empty bowls then put them on the tray "you may wander the castle if you wish" she said as she was finished putting the bowls on the tray "thank you, one more thing" "yes?" "Has our friend awakened yet?" he asked curiously.

The maid thought for a minute "your friend?" "Yeah, Kagome, she brought us here after all" Shippo said happily the maid then knew who they were talking about 'I almost forgot' "oh yes, she awoken at sun rise then went out for a walk. I haven't seen her since then" she said. Miroku looked at the maid suspiciously then smiled and nodded "thank you" the maid nodded then left the room, leaving Miroku, Kirara, and a stuff Shippo by themselves.

As the maid heard the door close behind her she let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know that was there. Stepping forward she looked up and almost screamed and dropped the tray of empty bowls in her hand "Lady Kagome" she said formally with a bit of surprise. Kagome smiled at the maid apologetically "oh, sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright" she said the maid blinked a couple times before smiling and shaking her head "oh no, not at all" "okay, are my friends awake?" she asked. "Oh yes, they just finished their evening meals" "okay, thank you" the maid nodded the bowed before walking off towards the kitchen.

Kagome watched the maid as she left then turned back to the door in front of her, letting out a long sigh she walked up to the door then slid it open. All heads turned to her "well, it's about time you sleepy heads woke up, you slept through half the day" she said with her normal cheerful smile. "KAGOME!" screamed Shippo before getting up and was hugging her in a flash; laughing a bit she patted him on the head "I see that you like your new kimonos" she said inspecting Shippo and Miroku a bit, seeing if there was anything wrong on them.

Miroku smiled then stood up "hai, they're wonderful, also they fit perfectly or, how you would put it, they fit like a glove" Kagome laughed whole heartedly at Miroku attempt to say one of her futuristic metaphors. "Well, I'm glad they fit and I must say, you look handsome" she said giving him a one over, Miroku grinned then spun around, giving Kagome a good look of himself. Kagome whistled loudly like those boys she usually sees doing when they see a hot girl. "What about me, mama?" Shippo jumped down from Kagome's hip then spun around showing off his kimono Kagome giggled "you look handsome as well honey. All the girls will be all over you, it would seem you beat Sesshomaru in looks" she said giving him a wink causing Shippo to blush a bit. Both Miroku and Kagome laughed at Shippo's embarrassment.

Back at the Southern Kingdom, Kouga was making his rounds around the inner walls of kingdom making sure everything was secure. Turning the corner he bumped into one of the messengers from the South eastern lands he quickly caught the jumpy mouse demon before he fell on the ground "hey, sorry man, you alright?" he asked, he let go of the mouse demon's hand when he was sure he had his balance back. The mouse demon blushed a bit then nodded "yeah, thanks, oh!" quickly scrambling into his messenger bag he pulled out a scroll, almost dropping it but quickly caught it. He laughed nervously then lifted it up to Kouga; he raised his brow at the mouse demon in amusement before taking the scroll from within his small hand, unwinding the string around it then unrolled it.

As the scroll was opened he quickly scanned it 'what the' Kouga reread the scroll, this time slowly. "This is not good" he mumbled to himself before quickly rolling up the scroll, he turned to the mouse demon that still stood in the same spot, nervously fidgeting with the bag strap on his shoulder. "Thank you, you may leave" the mouse demon nodded then quickly went away as fast as his legs could take him down the hall.

Kouga watched him before looking down at the black scroll within his clawed hand 'Inuyasha's Forest has been completely demolished including all the villages that are within and that surrounds around it, this is not good, Kagome is not going to be happy with this' he thought to himself, his hand tightened around the scroll causing it to almost snap the wood inside in half. Turning on the ball of his heel he walked in the opposite direction in where the mouse demon ran off to and towards the exit that is the back of the kingdom where he would report some of the men to go check out to see if the news of the destruction of Inuyasha's Forest is true. 'And if it is, then there is something big that is going to happen soon.'

Somewhere far in the east, was a dark looking castle that was surrounded by toxic miasma, everything around the castle was dead, there was brown grass, black withered hunched over trees, and animal bones that was half buried beneath the dirt ground. Within the castle in one the rooms sat a teenager, his chocolate/cinnamon colored eyes looked through the half cracked open window at the outside world. The dead elements that were not strong enough to fight of the miasma in the air did not seem to faze the boy as he stared on. On his chest was a shard that was hung around his neck like a necklace it raised then fell back down as the boy slowly breathed in and out, looking away from the window, he looked down at the innocent looking shard.

The shard glowed, a beautiful pink color and though he was only a teenager he knew that beauty held destruction, no matter how small and insignificant it might look. Reaching up he caressed with his finger then lifted it up to eye level and stared at it, turning it left to right gathering in every small detail of the broken part of the Shikon No Tama. Yes, he had heard many stories of the legendary myth artifact that allowed either, human or demon powers to increase tremendously. Humans it would have been a material object such as a demonic weapon or a painting with dark desires that the painter puts into it and demons it would have been their demonic powers, making them stronger than they were before.

'Soon Kagome, I will make you play for what you have done' the teenager thought before fisting his hand that had the jewel in it tightly until his knuckles were white. He stared back out the window at the dead planes around the dark castle.

* * *

Kage: well, well, well...I'm done with this chapter -yawn- and I'm beat, I need a vacation -shakes head and sits down- well here is our questions for today. 

_Questions:_

1. Does Sango still like Miroku?

2.Will Kagome get the rest of her soul back?

3. Will Inu-shitface realize that Kagome is different then she was back then?

4. Will Sango die in this story?

5. Is Sesshomaru going to kill Inu-shitface

6. The bear lord demon is not dying, just really injured right?

7. What will the three last members of the rag-tag group do?

8. Will Inuyasha be stupider than always and try a way to enter the Southern territory and go to Kagome?

9. What will Sesshomaru do?

10. Will the three cardinal lords know that real identity of Kaogme as ruler soon?

_Answers: _

1. In a way Sango still likes Miroku, though only lusts for him or don't want him with another woman besides her.

2. Yeah Kagome will get her soul back eventually, and you know what that means (chuckles evilly).

3. Yeah, he will realize it in the next chapter, well, think on it (gasps, everyone hide, Inuyasha's thinking!)

4. Umm. I'm not sure, its a 50/50 percent chance she will and not.

5. We can only hope, haha! Kidding, I'm not sure, I haven't really been thinking about Sesshomaru killing Inuyasha, but maybe I will.

6. Yea, he was only severely injured, though he'll live.

7. I have no clue, I guess they'll just wander around being complete idiots and probably get themselves killed or something (shrugs)

8. In a way yes he will be stupid and try to enter the Southern Territory and get to Kagome, but only to see what was going on.

9. Sesshomaru will be thinking on who Kagome was and about the new ruler of the southern lands.

10. Later on they will, but not now.

Kage: Holy macarols, those have to be the most highest question averages throughout the whole story (phew). Well thanks for the questions and I will be getting back to writing the next chapter for you guys, just keep reading, reviewing, and asking questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and also Merry Christmas and have a happy New Years Eve, and beware of the egg nog, lol, kidding. Well bye!


	20. Don't Find Me, I'll Find You

**Don't Find Me, I'll Find You**

_Some secrets are to be revealed, but other secrets should remain in the dark_

A few days passed since Kagome and them, had came to the castle and Miroku was starting to get suspicious of Kagome. Even though she act the same then when she use to travel with Inuyasha and the others, she seemed a bit off in some occasions, but what really bothered him was that she looked as though she just aged one year instead of six years. The other thing that struck him was that all the maids, servants, and soldiers seem to hold high respect for her as though she were their ruler of some sort, which he was starting to wonder who the ruler of the castle was.

Wandering around the empty halls of the castle deep in thought as he looked at the walls searching for any portrait of who the ruler of the castle might be, but he found none, not even a timeline of past rulers. All the walls were cleared of any sorts of paintings the only thing he saw were small scrolls hanging on the wall that had weird sort of poems on them they would some times be like a foot away from each other. He stopped in front of one scroll that was right beside a shoji door and read it.

_Memories are your treasure and your scars; don't hide them, no matter how much you want to. Or they come back to you three times worse then what you felt before._

He silently read it to himself wondering curiously where it sounded familiar from, he shifted his gaze to the shoji door that was cracked opened a bit, enough to peek into the room. Finding the temptation too hard to resist he moved in front of the door and peeked through the crack door, at first he saw nothing but a desk with a mountain of scrolls but when he shifted a bit to the side he saw Kagome with her head leaned down a bit as she wrote on one of the scrolls. He blinked in surprise 'Kagome?'

Kagome was just finished with the last scroll of the day when she suddenly heard the shoji door slide open. She looked up expecting it to be one of the maids here to tell her it was time for lunch, but was surprise to see an expectant looking Miroku leaning again the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised one brow as he spoke "so, are you going to explain to me what is going on or do I need to guess?" Kagome blinked a few times before sighing and shaking her head. She waved her hand to the cushion mat in front of the low table silently telling him to sit down.

Understanding the gesture he pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to the cushion mat and sat down. He stared at Kagome, who had her chin laid upon the back of her hand with her eyes closed. A few more seconds passed before Kagome started to speak "well, I guess you are curious as to why I'm here signing land documents where the ruler is suppose to be doing so, hm?" Miroku nodded. Kagome may still have her eyes closed though she heard the rustle of his clothes telling her that he nodded.

"You have many times heard of the New Ruler of the Southern Lands, right?" Again Miroku nodded. Kagome slowly opened her eyes "well…" she paused, Miroku gulped with anticipation as he stared into Kagome's cinnamon colored eyes "the ruler sent on of his messengers here today and gave me this scroll" she pulled out a black scroll and placed it onto the low desk. Miroku reached out and grab the scroll and unrolled it "I was assigned by the ruler to take over for a while when they came back" Miroku read the scroll as Kagome explain everything.

Looking at the very bottom of the scroll where a signature should be he was surprise to see the signature signed as S.R for Southern Ruler. "Why is it that this ruler does not show themselves or give their people their name?" he asked Kagome just shrugged "don't know, now…since this discussion has been discussed I think it is time we go the dining room for our evening meal" she said standing up off the cushion.

Somewhere near the borders of the Southern Territory were Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo sitting around a fire quietly staring at the flames that licked the air above it. Inuyasha was sitting above them in the tree watching the two girls he got himself involved into and quietly sigh to himself. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and stared off into the pinkish purple and orange colored mixed sky an image of Kagome appeared in the sky where he stared off to. Shaking his head, ridding himself of the image, he growled a bit 'how is she still here, I thought she went back home years ago.

'It would seem she hasn't if she is still here'he thought scornfully. Remembering the time when Kagome stood above the bear Taiyoukai looking fiercer then she, use to look six years ago. 'Wait…she didn't look a day old since then day she left the group…how is that possible?' Keeping his mind on one memory he thought more deeply into the situation. 'It couldn't be someone else, but it could be, her scent did not smell the same as it did all those years ago, it smell more smoky, kind of like burning cinnamon and her eyes looked more wiser also calculating, as though planning everything out from beginning to end. And she never used a sword before, only bows and arrows, I never saw her once wielding a sword before and her mother never said anything about Kagome being a master of swordsmanship. What the hell is going on?' "Inuyasha, the fish is done" called Sango, Inuyasha looking down at her and nodded "okay" he said, Sango gave a faint smile then went back the spot where she was sitting before, he then noticed Kikyo glaring at Sango heatedly.

Inuyasha was now starting to wonder what ever made him pick those two, he knew it was not only for sex or mates, or even because he was lonely. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh then leapt down from his branch then walked over to the fire for he could grab his fried fish. He picked it out from near the fire then plopped down onto the ground and took a bite out of it, not caring if it was hot.

As he chewed his piece of fish he saw Kikyo crawl over to him then sit close to him then on his other side eye he saw Sango glare at Kikyo then crawl closer to him until she was only a millimeter away then lay her head on his shoulder. Both girls glaring at each other from across him, Inuyasha mentally sighed and tried to ignore both girls glaring contest and rethink on where he left off. 'What was Kagome doing on that battlefield anyways?'

"_Oh contraire, I actually live in my own cozy home in the middle of the Southern Lands. Since I am, after all, the head priestess of all the villages within the Southern Boundaries."_

'Wait, high priestess of the southern lands? How long has she been there?' Not noticing that he finished off his fried fish he bit onto the bone and a wave of shock went through his whole mouth making his eye twitch. Pulling his mouth away he looked down at the now bone fish, glaring at it for a moment he threw it in the fire with a bit of aggravation then quickly got up, almost causing both girl to fly over, then jumped up back into his branch.

'Tomorrow I will find out, as of right now, I can't do anything right now' he thought to himself as he looked down at the two girls who were trying to kill each other. Letting out one final sigh he closed his eyes and went into a fitful sleep, though stood on high alert just incase something tried to come into camp and attack.

"And then after me and Miroku" "Miroku and I, sweetie" Kagome said lightly, Shippo smiled at her then continued on with his story "and then after Miroku and I, knocked Kikyo and Sango out cold, Miroku hit Inuyasha so hard I thought his eyeballs rolled around in his head" he laughed. Miroku and Kagome chuckled while Kirara mewed with a smile on her face, Kagome lifted her chopsticks with a small scoop of white rice on it to her lips "La-Kagome, General Kouga is here to bring you an urgent message" a maid said.

Lowering the chopsticks from her mouth, Kagome looked up at the maid to see her standing in front of the door with her head bowed down. She frowned a bit then nodded "alright, send him to the study, I will be there in just a moment" "alright" the maid gave one quick bow before quickly stepping out of the dining room to do what was ordered.

When the maid was gone Kagome sighed and bowed her head, laying it in her weaved fingers. Everyone at the table looked at Kagome curiously and with concern "Kagome" Shippo said softly, taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and smiled at him "don't worry. I'm fine" lowering her hands she gracefully stood up from her seat "well, excuse me, but Kouga is waiting for me, goodnight to you" she walked over to Shippo and kissed him on the head and ruffled his hair a bit. They watched as she walked out the door when the door closed they looked at each other both wondering why Kouga was here? And what was going on?

The halls were dim, almost dark, there were no sounds, not even footsteps from the maids, not that there were any in this hall at the moment. Kagome felt as though she was walking towards Death's door, shaking her shoulders a bit, she kept on walking to her study where Kouga was waiting for her. Her whole body felt as though someone was holding her door, trying to stop her, kind of like the time when she was held down by some weird demons when Inuyasha was with his fake undead faceless mother. 'Oh now that was wrong' Kagome shook her head, trying to focus on the thing that was going on now.

Another few minutes passed and Kagome finally reached the study room, sliding the door to the side she walked into the room. Hearing the door open Kouga turned around to see Kagome walk into the room then slide the door close behind her, he stood up from his seat and gave a small smile. "I knew you would be here, I see your old gang is here" Kagome sighed "half of them, now what are you doing here, I would expect you to be visiting with some of your pack member up in the mountains."

Kouga's smile faltered a bit before he pulled out the scroll that he had tied to his sash and hesitated for a moment before lifting it up to Kagome. Looking at the scroll curiously, Kagome grabbed it from Kouga's hand then untied the string around it and unrolling it. She lifted it up for she could see it better, as she read the scroll Kouga was staring at the back of the scroll as though seeing through it and at Kagome. He was a bit nervous to see what Kagome's reaction will be, he didn't want her to be sad, he didn't want her to be angry, hell, he didn't even want to see her laughing like a complete maniac whose lost his mind.

As the seconds passed, it was like torture for Kouga as he waited for Kagome to finish reading the scroll. The sound of the shifting paper caused Kouga to jump a bit; he focused his attention back to Kagome to see her rolling up the scroll with her eyes close and her expression completely blank. He gulped audibly "Kagome" he started, "I'm sorry" it was the only thing he could think of to say to her. Kagome let out a soft sigh then squared her shoulders and opened her eyes which were a brighter cinnamon color "Kouga, I want you to go back to the kingdom and inform all the soldiers to start practicing on their skills and do this until my arrival." She handed the scroll back to Kouga then turned around, walking towards the door; Kouga stood there for a brief moment a bit shocked but quickly came out of it when he heard the shoji door open.

"Uh, where are you going?" he asked, Kagome pause, standing in between the door, she turned her head to the side "inform the soldiers of what is going on, I will arrive there by tomorrow morning" with that said she stepped out of the room and closed the door part way. Kouga heard her footsteps slowly growing faint as she walked away from the door, when he heard them no more he looked down at the scroll that he held in his hand, he suddenly saw a small wet spot. Lifting it up, he sniffed it a bit 'salt water?' looking back up towards the door where Kagome left he wondered how Kagome could have cried when he didn't see any tear streak marks on her face.

The sounds of Kagome's footsteps bounced off the empty walls as she walked down the halls. 'So brother, you really have joined forces with Naraku.'

"**Lady Kagome, look, look" a little girl said with a smile.**

'But how could he have lived, I thought he was assassinated back when I was fighting the war.'

"**Um, Lady Kagome, are you really the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo, my pop said you were" a boy around the age of ten asked as he picked up another rosemary from the ground.**

'Also how could he have gotten here?'

"**Lady Kagome, will you protect us from evil like Lady Kikyo did?'**

'So many questions unanswered, so many things that are not being seen.'

"**Kagome child, do not do what ye think ye have to do. Do what ye want to do" Kaede said wisely as she looked up from the herbs she was picking at Kagome who looked up at her. She smiled at the look of curiosity and joy that swam in her eyes.**

"Kaede" Kagome whispered quietly to herself, she stopped in front of a window and looked outside, beyond the mountain where she saw the sun slowly descending 'it does not matter anymore, my brother has killed innocent people and is after me, if he wants me, he doesn't need to kill people to get to me.' Kagome turned away from the window and started walking down the halls, her eyes turned silver tinted red as the shadows slowly engulfed her 'because I'm ready to go to him.'

* * *

Kage: Okie Dokie...I completely have nothing to say, haha, only that the bold words up there is the village kids from Kaede's Village and Kagome is just remembering them, now for questions.

_Questions:_

1. When will sesshomaru and kagome start more interacting and fluff!??!

2.Will kagome and sesshomaru be a pairs?

3.When will Lord Icicle-Up-His-Ass realize Kagome is stronger, smarter, & a hell of a lot scarier?

4. Is Naraku really back again?

5. Is Sen actually Souta?

6. Will the band of seven be making an apperance and if so will they become Kagome's new allies?

_Answers:_

1. -roll eyes- dear jesus, you people are impatient sometimes, I will put in some fluff when I feel like it, so stop asking.

2. For the tenth time, yes they will be pairs, I was thinking about putting Hiei in here, but I made enough of those.

3. He will realize it when the war begins (oh shit, I was not suppose to say that, damn.)

4. Yes, Naraku's pussy ass has returned.

5. No, Sen is not Souta -sigh- in the next chapter I will put in an explaination on what the hell is going on.

6. The Band of Seven? What the hell gave you an idea that they will be back...nah, there asses are staying in hell, haha, plus I think Jankotsu loves being down there having pine apples shoved up his ass.


	21. Letting Things Go

**Letting Things Go and Starting Thing Again**

"_Being blind does not mean I'm handicapped, it just means I can't see the lies and can only hear the truth."_

At the first scent of approaching morning, Kagome has told all the maid and servants within the household about her departure and for them to just return to the villages, they agreed and left to their rooms where they will pack their stuff and then leave. Some of the workers there transformed into hell shadow demons and Kagome told them to report back to the kingdom.

When the afternoon came Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came out of their rooms and were going to head to the dining room when they saw Kagome walk across the hall with a sword in her hand. Curious as to what was going on, they quickly walked down the hall and followed silently behind Kagome's quick walking form down the hall. When they were losing her they started to jog until they broke out into a run down the hall, turning left to right, right to left, they finally ran to end of the confusing halls to the door to outside.

Squinting, their eyes from the sun light they looked around to find Kagome and they saw her lowering the seat to a weird black contraption on two wheels. It looked almost similar to her bike that they usually saw her riding on their travels except this one was bigger also more…shiny.

"Mama?" lifting her head, Kagome looked over towards them down at Shippo who took one step closer towards her though still stood on the porch. She smiled then looked at Miroku "good morning you guys had a good nights rest?" "Yes we did, but could you explain where you are going?" Miroku asked curiously while looking at the shining black bike contraption. Kagome frowned slightly thinking on what she should say to them '_they are your friends Kagome, there is no reason to lie to them or hide anything_' came a small voice in the back of her mind.

Mentally sighing, she agreed with the voice in the back of her mind "I'm going to the Southern Kingdom" Miroku raised one brow "the Southern Kingdom, you know where it is?" he asked. Kagome turned her head and but kept her eyes on him "of course I do, after all, if I'm the ruler of the Southern Territory, I'm going to need to know where it is right?" Three pairs of eyes went ROUND; Kagome chuckled then looked up at the sky to the sun slowly rising from behind the mountains 'I have to go now' "as much as I love to talk about my confession of me being ruler, I have to go."

"May we come?" Miroku stepped up, Kagome shrugs "I don't see why now, though I'm still trying to keep a low profile, meaning if anyone saw you flying on Kirara they will get kind of suspicious and follow you." "Then what do you suggest we do?" he asked curiously then looked around to see if there was any stables which horses would be, but found none, as a matter of fact he saw no kind of transportation. Kagome lifted her leg and put it on the other side of the bike and got on the seat "Shippo, come over here, please" she said softly.

Shippo quickly ran off the porch over to her, when he reached her he let out a yelp when Kagome bent down and lifted him up then sat him in front of her. He looked around for a moment then looked up at her to see her smile at him reassuring him, he smiled back then looked up ahead amazed at high they were, well to him it was high.

Looking over at Miroku, she raised one brow as though asking him if he was going to stand there all day. Seeing her expectant look, Miroku cautiously walked over to her, he stopped right beside her and looked at the bike as though it will bite him or something "get on" came, Kagome's voice. Miroku looked at her then slowly copied how Kagome got on the bike, when he got on he was surprised when Kagome grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist. When she was sure his arms were around her waist she leaned forward a bit to grab the handles and the bike suddenly came to life scaring Shippo and Miroku, Kirara's hair rose as she let out a hiss.

Tapping the side of her head black shades quickly appeared in front of her eyes "hold on tight" she said before she turned the handle a bit making a loud _room_ sound, she lifted her foot that was on the ground and placed it on pedal on the side and the bike jolted forward. Miroku jolted back, almost falling backwards, though he quickly held on tighter onto Kagome's waist, Kagome felt Miroku's grip tighten after it slacken for a brief moment and looked at him in the rear view mirror making sure he was okay. When she saw he was okay she looked back up ahead where a cave was, right across a wide river that had an earth made bridge.

As they cross the bridge the bike jumped a bit though not that much, Shippo stared ahead in amazement as everything passed in a blur. Sure it was dark, which he wondered how Kagome could see where they were going, but he could see the stone wall pass by quickly. His ear hummed as the roar that the bike was making bounced of the walls, causing echoes.

The rush of the wind that was caused by the speed they were going made Kagome's hair blow back. She quickly moved the left then right to dodge some big rocks that would cause some damage to her bike also cause an accident, which she did not need, behind her shades she could files appearing then disappear after the other one left. The shades were connected to a network back in the present time that kept her updated on what is going on, which specifically meant if anything changed from any causes that occurred here in the past that changed the future.

Looking at the time above the shades she saw that she needed to her, accelerating her bike to maximum speed, up ahead she heard the roar of the waterfall that hid the entrance beyond the mountain. Thrusting forward a bit she lifted the front of the bike causing the bike to only to ride on one wheel "whoa!" Shippo exclaimed with shock and excitement Miroku yelped a bit and held on tighter to Kagome's waist with all his might. Kirara's claws dug into Miroku's robe as to not fall off.

They flew straight out of the cave and through the strong downpour of the waterfall; everything went in slow motion as the bike flew over the pool of water and over the flat ground over to the edge of the mountain. Miroku could not help but let out a scream of terror as they slowly fell, the back of the wheel touch the side of the mountain first then the front of the bike lowered and touch the solid part of the mountain.

The mountain side was steep, very steep but had a small slope that wouldn't cause then to fall forward. Dirt flew in the air behind them as Kagome rode straight down the mountain side leaving a trail of dust, concentrating on not flipping over onto a crack that stuck out from the mountain side; she swerved around some sticking out planes. At the bottom of the mountain was a forest with no was of entry, though she was not worried about that one bit since she knew she would get through unharmed one way or anything.

Not stopping a bit, the forest came, closer and closer "Kagome!" Miroku screamed as they got very close to the forest. Finally reaching the end of the slope mountain, the motorcycle rude straight in between the narrowed space trees and into the forest itself. Miroku felt as though his heart stopped, his whole body was rigid and his eyes were still wide like a deer caught in the headlights, his arms looked at though they would break Kagome's waist in two. Looking a the rear view mirror Kagome almost laughed aloud at how petrified Miroku looked at that moment, she glanced down at Shippo to see him having the time of his life as he looked around at the green and brown blurs that passed causing her to smile a bit. As she lifted her head to look back up onto where she was going the smile slowly disintegrated into a frown, the bike swerved around, avoiding crashing into any trees.

Flashing images of her second family's smiling faces passed by as she passed a tree, first it was her grandfather, then Souta, and last Kun-Loon Higurashi, and she didn't know why, but her fat lazy cat Buyo.

_It was a rainy day; the sun was slowly descending down behind Mount. Fuji. At the cemetery the tombstones of graves made long shadows that gave the cemetery a slightly spooky look. Up on a small hill where a large tree were three graves, one young woman was kneeled before the three graves with her head bowed and her hand in her lap with only three roses in her hand, all in different colors. The first was red, the second was white, and the last one was yellow._

_The rain poured down upon the young woman's body drenching her to the bone, though it didn't seem to faze the woman as she still stood kneeling before the three graves. As the rain drops fell from the sky, it landed upon the tombstones and slowly slid down the smooth stone and trace then engraves upon it. _

_**Loonia Lee Senshi**_

_**1953-1988**_

_**Netsuke Raku Senshi**_

_**1956-1988**_

_**Sen Genji Senshi**_

_**1982-1988**_

_Those are what were written upon the tombstones, slowly, almost mechanically; the young woman raised her hand and pulled out one rose from her hand then slowly lowered it in front of the first tombstone. As she placed the rose on the first tombstone, she placed another rose on the other tombstone then placed the last rose on the last tombstone._

_Slowly pulled her hands back onto her lap she lowered her head to the ground 'I'm so sorry, that I wasn't here to protect you, mom, dad, Sen' she thought sadly. Her tears mixed with the rain drops, the sound of falling rain hitting the ground and the leaves rustling was all that was heard, besides the passing by cars. That was until she heard the gurgling sinking sound of the mud behind her, turning her eyes to look to the side, when another gurgling splotch sound was heard she quickly spun around, got up off her knees, pulled out a gun from her hip, and aimed it at the person who dared disturb her time of grief. _

_A gasp was heard followed along with a soft rustling thud. The woman glared hard at the person who stood before her shell shocked with wide eyes and slightly trembling hands. The woman before her stared at the young woman who was pointing a dangerous weapon at her, she looked into those haunting eyes that glared at her with great intensity that it almost made her fall to her knees, though they held no hatred, anger, or anything, it was just blank, a sign that this woman was grieving. _

_The sounds of the rain falling on the ground was the only that was heard between the two woman who stared at each other. On the ground laid a bouquet of flowers that was forgotten by the woman standing over it as she stared at the young before her, for some reason the young woman looked familiar from somewhere. Now carefully examining the young woman's features, it took her about a few moments until it finally hit her from where she looked familiar from. It was her sister's eldest daughter, she only saw her once her twice when she came over to visit since she was always somewhere else or up in her room doing something that she didn't even know. She took one step closer to the young woman that was her niece 'click' she stared at the young woman before her name spilled from her lips "Kagome" a loud bang echoed all throughout the cemetery scaring the crows that were hiding within the tree above her._

"Oh wow!" the sound of Shippo's awed voice brought Kagome back from her long forgotten memory thoughts. Blinking only a few times she focused on her surroundings and noticed that she was not so far from the palace now, right now they were in the northern gardens which to anyone else it will just look like a field of flower or flower patch or whatever the hell you call it. But it was one of the kingdom's gardens, riding through the trail that went through the flower field without damaging any of the flowers, she might be a bit uncaring but she did appreciate the beauty of the world.

As they passed by, Shippo was staring at the colorful blurs that were the flowers; he had never seen so many flowers or a field of flowers so big; it looked like it went on for miles and miles. All of the sudden he felt a chill go up and down his spine as though a cold hand went through his body, he shivered at bit then looked around to see where the source of his chill came from.

He then saw the ocean straight up ahead "um, mama, do you see the big ocean there?" he asked pointing to the ocean up ahead Kagome did not look down at him but she answered with a simple "yes". "Um, aren't you going to turn?" he asked, now starting to get worried as they got closer to the ocean "no" the color on Shippo face drained like a flushed toilet, he lifted his head a bit a gulped before closing his eyes tightly and leaned back against Kagome.

Miroku was ready to faint at any second now; they got closer and closer to the ocean until the front tire touch the edge of the water. Shippo was about ready to scream when suddenly the bike jumped up as though driving over something, he slowly opened his eyes then looked down to see that they were driving over the water as though it were solid land. He blinked a couple times confused then looked up at Kagome to see her looking straight up ahead seeming not fazed one bit about the fact that there were driving over water, he looked up to see only ocean waters.

That was when suddenly two pairs of eyes opens with no body attached then black lightning and black flames soared out of nowhere into the sky until it reached its highest point then dived down towards them. "AHH!" both Shippo and Miroku screamed. Though Kagome, expecting this, slowed the bike down for one brief moment before speeding it up and lifted the front to do a wheelie. The black flames and black lightning hit them but then wrap itself around them, both mixing together as the got closer to the two pairs of eyes that were in great distance of each other, something between them open and both Shippo and Miroku realized that it was a big door. They quickly rode into the doorway and Kagome pressed on the breaks, making a loud squeak sound and doing a one eighty on the floor then stopped in the middle of what looked to be the grand hall facing the door which was slowly closing.

As the door closed, Kagome killed the engine to her bike and sighed then she smiled cheekily "well, that was fun!" she said happily. Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara slowly looked towards her and stared at her for a while before letting out a groaned sigh and fainted falling right off the bike onto the floor. Kagome looked at their fainted forms with an innocent curious look and blinked a couple times "was it something I said?" she asked, sounding like a seven year old.

The sound of running footsteps caused Kagome to look up to see Kouga and a couple of other soldiers running up from the hall. The soldiers had one hand on their swords to still it as they ran, when they reached the grand hall they looked around to see if there was any danger. When Kouga found he looked over at Kagome to see her getting of the weird transportation that he remember Kagome calling a motorcycle, which came from her time.

"Is everything okay?" he asked taking a step towards Kagome, but then saw Shippo and Miroku on the ground unconscious, he looked back at Kagome to see her looking at him with an I-Didn't-Do-It look. The soldiers seeing no threat bowed at Kagome "welcome back Lady Kagome, is there something we may assist you with" they said in unison. Kagome looked at them then gave a curt nod "do you mind carrying our guest to the guest rooms on the second floor" she said pointing to the two unconscious forms with an unconscious two tailed cat beside them.

The few soldiers looked at them with curious looks then nodded and walked over to them to pick them up. While the men did that, Kagome looked back over to Kouga "are the men training?" Kouga nodded "yes, they've been training ever since I returned yesterday last night" he said. Nodding in approval, she started to walk towards the hall that Kouga and the soldier's ran up from.

In the dojo more than a billion men, and half women, were all training in different styles of combat, some had weapons; others were using only their fists, feet, legs, or heads. As Kagome walked into the dojo she carefully observed them, she watched how the men muscles flexed as they swung their weapons or threw a punch and watched how the women moved their bodies around.

After watching them for about ten minutes or so she stepped out from the shadows and fully into the light, catching everyone's attention. Immediately they stopped watch they were doing, faced forward, and bowed at her in respect, Kagome stopped in front of her soldiers and took a brief moment to look at them all. "STAND UP!" she bellowed, all the soldiers stood up straight once again and stomped their foot together making multiple thumping noises.

All of them looked straight ahead of them, completely focused on their surroundings, turning on her heel, Kagome slowly walked down the row of soldiers, inspecting them critically that it would have made an untrained maggot tremble and piss themselves with complete nervousness and uncertainty. Stopping at the last person in the row she looked straight into their eyes which were still staring ahead of them, their lips were pressed into a thin line, their arms were on their sides, and their legs were together with the side of their feet touching each other. Nodding in approval she turned around and started walking down the opposite end "do any of you know why you are training?" she asked calmly though loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sir no sir!" all the soldiers said simultaneously that it caused the dojo to echo, giving another nod she spoke again "you are training for war, not a battle, or a small fight that will end when the sun goes down, but a war.

"This war will be like the war between the great warrior priestess Midoriko and the strongest demons, yet not exactly…" she paused. Stopping at the center of the row once again she faced all the soldiers "now I know you have all heard of the despicable half demon, Naraku?" "Sir yes sir!" "And you know his intentions in collecting the jewel shards to make the Shikon No Tama once again complete?" "Sir yes Sir!" "But he can't complete it without the last few remaining jewel shards" lifting her hand she opened her palm revealing about seven shards of the Shikon No Tama. All eyes turned to twinkling shards in her hand before turning back to the wall ahead of them "these are only few of the last remaining jewel shards, the other few are within a young demon exterminator named Kohaku. Sibling of the demon exterminator who travels with the half breed, named Inuyasha, and the deceased priestess, Kikyo. And of course the jewel shards which are in Naraku's possession, now I know some of you think that fighting Naraku he will only have mindless mass of demons attack us, with the addition of his incarnations and himself. Wrong, Naraku has got himself a new ally, now this new ally has trained Naraku's minions to think more cleverly and more stealthily, also he brought some other allies with him" "sorry interrupt sir, but who did he bring sir!" one soldier said.

Kagome looked at the soldier who spoke up; she realized it was Ginta and right beside him was Hakkaku. Both of them became stronger from the last time she remembered them when they tried to face off Sesshomaru from trying to get to Kouga since he killed Rin and the people in the village that she stayed at.

Ginta grew out of his Mohawk look and now has a full head of hair, thank god, and has short had kind of like Miroku's and has it in a small ponytail; he wore a navy color haori with an ice blue undershirt and black hakamas with black heelless boots to match. Hakkaku has longer hair now, the bluish gray part of his hair were now longer and framed his face and the grayish white part of his hair was longer as well and reached his shoulder blades, he wore something similar to Ginta's kimono except white, gray, and black.

Walking up to him, she stopped in front of him "he brought the army who fought in a war many decades ago in my past. These soldiers hold no honor, no respect, or even loyal, they fight for only their gain; it might seem they are working with their leader, but they are actually not. I know these men like they were my own creation" "how?" Hakkaku spoke up "I know because I'm the one who put them in their graves" she said this darkly she turned and walked away, Hakkaku had to resist the urge to gulp.

Kagome turned back to the soldiers "to prepare you for this war, you will be training with different kind of weapons, some you will only use to emergencies also if the person you are fighting with is playing in unfair boundaries, the swords will be switched with swords that have iron in the center for it won't break by the any force the enemy uses, also the size with be changed to whatever it sees fit and feels right with, in other words, the sword with choose you. The fighting kimonos will be…tampered with a bit; you will find that out when your training begins, once a phase of the moon, which is once a day, you will be wearing steel metal over your body and will be wearing that through your whole training lesson, whether you like it or not.

Every night, which will be midnight, you will be running around the Southern Lands wearing boulders on both your wrists, ankles, and even on your back. And anything else you have to do you will find out during your training, you will be working long and hard day through night through day one more. You will get only nine hours rest and if any one is feeling confident enough, you could stay awake as long as you can and if you feel sleepy, try to fight it off. Does anyone have any disagreements to these new training units?"

The whole dojo was silent; no one said a word as they stared on looking at completely nothing. That was until.

"NO SIR NO!"

_The woman let out a shuddering breath as the bullet grazed her cheek; her eyes were still on the young woman who was still holding the now smoking pistol. The young woman slowly lowered her gun to her side but never moved her eyes away from the woman who stood before her. The woman took one step towards the young woman, then another, then another until she was standing in front of he, both women stared at each other, hesitantly, afraid that the young woman will jump and try to her shoot her again. She lifted her hand and brushed the young woman's long wet raven black hair to the side revealing silver tinted blue eyes that matched the night sky. Tears started to run down the woman's face "oh my god, Kagome" her legs finally gave out of her and she started to fall to the ground, but the young woman quickly caught her and held her to her chest as the woman started cry.

* * *

_Kage: Well another chapter done -stretch- ahh, well anyways, lets see what questions we got today.

_Questions:_

1. Will Miroku and Sango be together or will he be with someone else?

2. Will Inuyasha realize he is an idiot?

3. Why Naraku back?

4. When's the next war?

5. Why must I torture all you readers?

6. What is Kagome?

7. Is Kagome a demon?

8. Will there be more action soon?

9. How did souta get to the Feudal era?

_Answers:_

1. No, you will find out when the time comes.

2. Tsh, probably after he gets shot in the ass.

3. Naraku is back because where's the fun with him gone, you all know we love to torture him.

4. The next war will start soon enough.

5. I torture you because you torture me.

6. Kagome is an experimentation of a project that the government wanted to use as a weapon to bring gain fear from everyone around the world.

7. No, she's not a demon, but kind of something like it -shrug- I dont know.

8. Yes.

9. Seriously, what gave you the thought that Sen is Souta. If it was Souta I would put SOUTA, not SEN!! Jesus, add up the facts people, Kagome was sixteen in the lil flashback, her lil brother **Sen**, a journal entry in war dated in January 27, 1988. Souta is about seven or eight years old, so he would have been born in 1986, so making it impossible for Souta to have been with Kagome at the year of 1985 when the flashback was. If you dont understand what the hell I just put up there...then I got nothin to say.


	22. The Real Story behind Yin & Yang

**The Real Story behind Yin & Yang**

_Grief to grief, mourn to mourn, sadness to sadness, tears to tears, blood to death, death to darkness._

Somewhere in the eastern part of the western lands Sesshomaru was walking through the forest. The sun had yet rise to its highest peak in the sky and the morning air was cold to the point that it almost felt like winter. A cold wind brushed against his face causing his hair to blow back a bit, the sound of his kimono rustling was almost soothing to the ear, but Sesshomaru did not relish the morning's music, his mind was set on one thing and one thing only.

Up ahead the trees started to part "ah, I see you have return once again Lord Sesshomaru" came a deep and wise voice. Sesshomaru pass the parting trees into a small clearing where an old tree stood in the middle, though Sesshomaru knew that it was not a tree, but a demon tree.

He walked up to the old looking tree, when he was close to the tree, a face appeared on the surface, beady black eyes opened and looked into Sesshomaru cold gold amber ones "what is the cause of this visit this time?" he asked calmly. Sesshomaru stared into the demons tree's beady black eyes "there is a new ruler in the Southern lands and I have yet to find out who it is" "ah, so I have heard, and you want to know who this ruler is, no?" The tree demon received no answer from the demon lord, closing his eyes he chuckled a bit "this new ruler is a person you have fought only a few times, they have bested you once or twice" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the tree "my idiotic brother…-" "I did not mean him, I thought you were smarter than this Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and flexed his claw in front of the demon tree's face "are you implying that I, Lord Sesshomaru, is mindless Bokusenou?" he let out a low growl as if to warn the old tree demon. This time the demon tree outright laughed "still impatient as ever I see, no Lord Sesshomaru, I was not implying that you were mindless, I was merely stating that I was not speaking about your brother but someone you would have least expected." Sesshomaru slowly blinked, Bokusenou inwardly sighed at the pup's stupidity.

"You will soon find out young lord, but as for now, you have to be patient to receive the thing you desire to know" "you speak in riddle old one" Sesshomaru said flatly. Bokusenou did not respond to this instead his face went back to its serious expression "tell me young lord, have you felt something?" he asked curiously "hm, yes, but I cannot tell what, I have already sent some of my soldiers out to check upon the western lands to see if there was something amiss."

The old demon tree's frown deepened "have you ever heard of the story between Yin and Yang?" Sesshomaru was taken aback by Bokusenou sudden question. "Yes, when two opposites become one to bring balance and harmony" Sesshomaru answered simply as though asking what all this had to do with the weird feeling of something horrible about to happen. Bokusenou slowly blinked "there was told of another tale before the human tale to the Yin & Yang, tale that was original to that one" 'another tale? How is it that I have never heard of this other tale between good and evil?' Sesshomaru mentally asked himself trying to search for any memory of having heard of this story that he simply ignored.

"The story went something like this…

_In the years of B.C.E or something like that, there was a prophesy told, a history that has been long forgotten in the memories of living beings, but not forgotten in the hearts of demons. _

_Two siblings, an elder sister and a younger brother. _

_This prophesy or history story told of these two siblings quarrels, it told of the hatred that the younger brother held for his eldest sister, the cause of it, unknown._

_The younger brother started a war against his sister. Having no other choice, the eldest sister fought the war, her younger brother. The story told of these two siblings sprouting wings, the eldest sister had wings like the angel/demons of hell and the younger brother had wings of the heaven angels, though wat confused everyone is why the borhter had wings of an angel instead of his eldest sister and why the eldest sister had wings of a hell angel/demon._

_Some say it was because the sister walked upon a path of misery, heartbreak, loss, and war, while the younger brother walked upon a path of confusion, innocents, and naiveness, other say it was because they were children of the Devil himself and his first unknown wife, Goddess of Light and Purity._

_They say the war went on for many days, both siblings fought with tremendous strength that it caused the ground to split and the fires to rise, the waters rise into tidal waves, the winds to blow so hard that it would have caused any living creature to blow into space. Also it caused the skies to become pitch black and thuders to strike down._

_The army that the younger brother had brought with him were killed immediately in the crossfire of these two battling siblings. Though everyone sense that the war would soon come to an end, the eldest sister knew she couldn't allow her brother to win for it would cause complete and total darkness to reign over the lands but she couldn't kill him either, the string of love that she held for her brother was thin, but it was still there._

_Both sibling's wings soared out as they flew in the pitch balck sky, their weapons clashing together as they fought causing bolts of lightning to strike out from the sky. The eldest sister finally spoke to her younger brother and asked him wat was the cause of this unexpected and unspeakable battle against her. The younger brother swung his weapon hard, trying to unarm his sister, though she held on tight, failing his attempts to unarm her from her weapon. The brother pulled back and flew a few feet away from her, his wings flapping only once or twice to keep him from losing altitude._

_"The whispers has told me that only one can truly balance the realms and two cannot remain seperate or together"_

_The eldest sister did not understand her brother's words though she felt that those whipers were the words of something dark, something that would cause the most innocent of hearts to be manipulated as to do something like this. The eldest sister slowly swung her weapon to her side._

_"I asked what was the cause of this, not of who that told you"_

_The younger brother narrowed his eyes at her, the white part of his eyes turned pitch black and his pupils narrowed into crimson slits as he whispered darkly._

_"You have killed father, the honor of our blood and for that I shall regain that honor by ridding the taint"_

_The eldest sister was not ready for the black energy ball that he threw at her, her body crashed down onto a tombstone and dust filtered the air, making it hard to see her. The youngest brother glided down a bit to try and get a better look, he stayed there try to see through the dust, but then quickly moved as a giant ball of energy shot through the filtering dust._

_The eldest sister flew out from the shield of dust and charged at her brother, her eyes were pitch black and her pupils were slitted into an onyx tinted lavender color._

_As she got close to her brother she swung her weapon, hitting her brother directly on the side and sending him crashing into a tree. Before the young brother had time to regain his footing, his eldest sister was already upon him. He quickly lifted his weapon and blocked his sister's weapon, though he did not expect the energy ball that was thrown at him with her other hand that he failed to notice was not there holding her weapon._

_He flew back from the force of the attack, hitting several trees, his eldest sister suddenly appeared above him and kicked downwards, hitting him in the gut sending down into the cold, unforgiving ground. He could not move, his body felt as though a great weight was on it, holding him down paralyzed. The eldest sister walked up to his unmoving body and stared down at him, he looked up at her through narrowed slit eyes._

_"Do not think you have won sister"_

_He spat out with hatred and venom dripping from his voice, though the eldest sister did not seemed fazed by her brother's sword twisting words as she stared down at him with a blank expression and dull eyes that held nothing, as though the windows have been closed._

_"I do not expect victory, for as the war has come out as victory, the bloodshed has yet to have started."_

_With those words said she spun on her heels and started to walk away, never noticing that her younger brother had somehow gathered the strength to pull himself out of the crater that was caused from the force of the powerful kick she threw at him. Though when she sensed his approaching presence it was already too late to stop wat has already occured._

_Looking down she saw her brother's weapon poking out from her chest, the spot where her heart was, she watch as her blood dripped down from the edge of the weapon. A hot breath brushed against her ear._

_"You are wrong, the bloodshed has already begun and I shall come out as victor."_

_Her youngest brother nuzzled his cheek against her ear with sick affection that she knew was fake._

**_Buh-dump..._**

_"We shall see dear brother."_

**_Buh-dump..._**

_"But the time for bloodshed shall not have a victor on this night."_

_Grabbing her weapon with both hands she thrusted her weapon back with the last ounce of strength she had left, the weapon went through her stomach, coming out the other side and hitting directly into her brother's heart. Her youngest brother let out a gasp of shock, horror, and pain_

_The eldest sister slowly closed her eyes, "the victor shall be chosen when the whispers have revealed themselves again."_

**_Buh... ...duh... …mp..._**

Sesshomaru stood there staring at his father's old friend with almost wide eyes, though you wouldn't know only if you were up close. Bokusenou stared at Sesshomaru for a while before closing his eyes "something tells me that this story is repeating itself again, though I am not so sure" he said calmly. Sesshomaru focus back onto him and put on his cold façade "hm, you are finally going senile old man" turning on the ball of his feet he started to walk out of the clearing, leaving only Bokusenou to watch as he leaves the clearing. When he didn't hear Sesshomaru's silent footfalls anymore he closed his eyes and sighed "I wish I was senile, but this is something I will not joke around about, the two opposing opposites are back and will finish the battle they had yet to finish ages ago" slowly the demon tree's face sank into the bark of the tree.

* * *

Kage: Kagome is not a cyborg, just an experimentation that the government used, its kind of like wat happened to the girl from Resident Evil, but a different in a way.


	23. Changes & Dying With No Regrets

**Changes & Dying With No Regrets**

Everything was silent as the men ran around the whole border of Japan, the sun was barely up in the sky and the skies were still a bit dark. The cold early morning cold air bit their skin as they ran around the borders as fast as their leg power would allow them, the training clothes that they had to wear was heavier than anything that had ever felt before. To a normal person it would look like normal clothes wear, but when you put it on, dear lord, it felt like you have a thousand rocks hanging from your body and were trying to swim around in deep water. They were surprised that they could even run in the heavy material.

They were impressed at how their ruler's training tactics, at first they kind of disapproved with the weight of the material, but once they started running around the borders of all Japan they realized how much stronger and faster they were becoming. Though the stronger they get the more heavier the material seems to get, they asked once to their ruler why it does and she just said "you must go over the limits until it finally breaks and when it does, then you shall feel truly stronger."

"Hey Niku, you getting tired yet!" one of the men called out, Niku blinked a few times before looking over at his partner to see him smirking. Niku's greenish swirled black eyes flashed challengingly before he smirked himself "not a chance" he called back, his partner chuckled with amusement "alright" he said then sped up a bit. Niku's demon blood rushed with excitement from the challenge his partner was starting.

The entire training soldier sped up until they were nothing but a passing breeze and flashing colors. All of the raced throughout the lands, passing the other lands of the other cardinal lords, never once did they notice how much they were gaining speed nor that they passed the Southern Lands five times. Within the study Kagome was looking over some scrolls when she heard the sounds of whooshing water, lowering the scroll Kagome looked left to right before gently placing the scroll onto the desk and getting up from her seat. Walking around the desk she walked out of the study and down the hall, as she walked down she passed by every maid, servant, and butler that worked within the kingdom and all of them were in deep concentration in what they were doing. More than what a usual kingdom maids are suppose to.

When the maids noticed her they immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to her, their ankles pressed together, their arms straightened against their side then they lifted their left hand and saluted. Kagome gave them a curt nod before turning her head back ahead and continued on down the halls.

The huge doors of the kingdom entryway slowly opened, Kagome stepped out from behind the doors and squinted her eyes a bit from the sunlight beaming down on her. She stood there for what seemed like minutes before the water suddenly lifted up into a tidal wave all across the water. Kagome followed the trailing lifted water, when the waters lowered down she stepped off the platform to the middle of the waters where area of which the waters lifted. Turning so that she was facing down the ocean she patiently waited for what she knew was coming any second now.

The soldiers were head to head as they raced across the country; they were still oblivious to their surroundings. All they could do was feel their demon blood rushing through their bodies. They also did not noticed that they were slowly changing.

Running through the opening of trees they ran across the water again, the waters lifted up twenty feet high behind them. As they were running they saw a small figure at the end, at first they thought nothing of it but as they got closer they finally realized what it or as a matter of fact, _who _it was that stood there. Turning their bodies to the side with one leg outstretched, they came to a complete halt in front of the person who was now drenched head to toe with water. They stared at the drenched woman who stared at them seeming unfazed at the water that slowly dripped down from her face and that made her clothes clung to her like second skin. All she did was stare at them with those serious dead on calculating eyes.

Not knowing what else to do they brought their legs together, their arms to their side and lifted their left hand to their head straight out giving her the honorary salute. Kagome watched their every move with intense observation and calculation searching for any flaws in the change that the soldiers seem to have yet noticed.

The first three soldiers were tiger demon, yellowish gold hair with a mix of brown in it that now reached their posteriors. Honey colored eyes, a tan like complexion and high cheek bones; one was about a 6'1", the other one was a 6'0", and the last one was about a 5'9"½, all of them had a built body but not overly muscular that would make them look big. The change in them was that they now had a long tiger tail that was slowly swishing back and forth behind him, on each wrist was one streak marking. They also had one on their right cheek; also their eyes were glowing, showing that their demonic beast was watching through their eyes like it was one with its humanoid form instead of separate.

Two of the other soldiers were dog demons all of them were blonde headed the other one was brown headed. The first one had hair that reached his lower, amber brown eyes that was close to a cinnamon color, perfect pale like skin. He was almost a 5'9", slim built body, and a punk like attitude. The other soldier's hair reached passed his shoulders and was bow tied in a lower ponytail with his bangs framing his handsome face, he had a peach color complexion and his eyes matched the color of dim burning ember. He was about 5'8" and had the look of a calm case breaking officer, and both them also had glowing eyes, the blonde dog demon had gold like streak making on his right cheek and the brown dog demon had a cinnamon brown streak mark on his left.

Seeing that there was nothing missing from the transformation, Kagome nodded in approval and the soldiers instantly relaxed a bit, reassured that she was not pissed at them. "Congratulations, you have completed this obstacle" was all she said before turning on her heels and walking away towards the kingdom, leaving five confused soldiers behind. The soldiers watched as she walked away, suddenly noticing that the walking platforms were up and that was she was walking above the waters as though it were solid ground.

That was then they noticed that they too were walking above the water, and then they almost jumped out of their skins when they saw their reflections on the water. Slowly they reached up and touched the markings that were on their face, it felt smooth to the touch, just then they remembered what Kagome said. Focusing their attention to their reflection they noticed that it wasn't just their reflection, but their beasts staring back at them with calm expressions, their crimson eyes stared back at them expectantly.

"_**Demon and Beast, Yin and Yang, two separate minds in one body, never can become one until they both can come out and satisfy their desires."**_

_Rain was pouring down from the grey darkened sky and bolts of lightning flashed across the sky making a loud snap cracking boom sound that made your eardrums ring from the powerful sound. Only a few cars drove by on the streets and only occasional people ran down the streets trying to duck in cover from the rain and powerful blows of the winds._

_In an alleyway was two people, a man who looked to be resting upon a mysterious person's lap, the person gently stroked the man's face with a feather like touch that made the man's face twitch once or twice. To anyone who passed by it would have looked like a loving couple who wanted to be left alone within the shadows of the alley, but if you looked closely the man was holding onto his hip that was bleeding profusely as the mysterious person had their other hand holding on the man's chest that was also bleeding immensely. _

_The peaceful silence was broken by a hoarse cough that came from the man, the mysterious person cracked their eyes opened just a bit and looked down at the man to see blood running down the side of his mouth. Stopping from stroke the man's raven black sleek hair, the person wiped the blood that ran down the side of his mouth with the pad of their finger and rubbed away the remaining stain with their thumb._

_The man opened his eyes revealing grayish brown eyes that almost matched ashy wood, those eyes looked up into the slightly opened his eyes that stared down at the trail of blood that on the side of his mouth in deep concentration. He couldn't really see the color of the person's eyes but he would have to say the looked almost lavender with a tint of icy bluish silver to it._

_Those eyes were so calm and relaxed that the man couldn't help but feel relaxed as well; he let out a broken chuckle causing the person to raise their brow slightly at the man that was only seconds away from death's door._

"_Well it would see I won't be seeing my son grow up into a man" he said casually, opening his eyes again he looked up at the grey sky as the pouring rain fell onto his face and slid down his chin giving a cool feeling through his whole body. "I won't be able to watch him graduate from elementary school, then up to middle school, playing for sports, then up to high school, then occasionally to college where he would become a great soccer player. And of course staying by my sweet Kun-Loon and hold her hand as we watch him grow up into someone important to the world, I will regret leaving them." The person said nothing as the man spoke his regrets to the world, too bad the world didn't care since they were kicking him out from the world of the living._

"_Tell me, do you think my son will despise me when every day of his life, I will not be there for him?" he looked up at the person who was now staring straight ahead at nothing._

"…" _the person remained silent as they stared on staring at the invisible object ahead of them beyond the alleyway opening. The man let out a scoffed out laugh before closing his eyes preparing for death to take him away from the world of silence._

"_The best way to die is to die without regrets or lingering questions that causes doubt and unfinished business behind. Don't die with regret, don't die with question, don't die with doubt, don't die with fear that what you leave behind will hate you for something you have no control over, don't die with an unbalanced soul and an unsettled mind. Die with peace, die with happiness in your hear with the knowledge of what little things that gave you happiness while your time here in the living. Die with the knowledge that you have passed down your happiness to the person you dearly loved with your own very life, die with comfort and security of your own self, die with a eased mind, die with no regrets…And maybe one day you will come back and have the chance to watch the things you can't do anymore in the eyes of another._

"_Life is short yet satisfying at the same time, with regret you will live on unsatisfied and hatefully. It's better to accept then to fight the inevitable" the man opened his eyes and looked up at the person with shock; it soon was replaced with a serene expression and soft smile. "And what about you, you still fight the inevitable" he said softly, his body was starting to feel weak, his vision was slowly fading into blackness, the sounds around him seem to have gotten louder yet distant somehow._

_The last thing he heard before everything seem to have faded away was "I fight the inevitable because I have yet to find something to accept before I pass, but until then, I must keep fighting and moving on forward."_

_

* * *

Kage: _Sorry I took so long to update this but i tried but it wouldn't go through so I put the story in another file, which my sister told me to do since the story went up to 104 pages...wow...Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will try to get the other stories readied up.


	24. It Begins

**It Begins**

Within the dark castle, Sen was aimlessly wandering the halls without a care in the world as to where he went. Inside his mind he was plotting a way to get his sister to tick and come out to fight, he thought over his options for weeks now and all of them were pathetic or too small. Everything seemed pointless, he knew his sister was not so easily provoked that was unless the people she cared deeply for or respected highly for were harmed 'and I already did that, but she still hasn't come out, why? Did she already know of my intentions…no, that's impossible, sigh, this is getting aggravating' he thought to himself.

Stepping outside he stared upon the dead lands 'how to make her come out? How to make her…come…out' his mind trailed off as he focused more upon the dead castle grounds. He stared for a while before it finally clicked "of course, lands, my dear sister can't resist but to help those in dire need" he whispered to himself before a sadistic smile slowly came upon his thin lips. A laugh echoed all through the castle sending shivers down the spines of those who heard such laugh.

Out in the garden, the entire kingdom's workers and fighter's children were seated in a circle, around Kagome as she sat under a tree with her eyes closed and her legs folded into a lotus. They stared anxiously at her as she sat there looking peaceful, it was silent, Kagome cracked open one eye and looked at the lot of children around her, she almost smiled at their eager faces.

She closed her eye then took a breath "the world is filled with many things that people are blind to, are oblivious to, and seem not to care for until those things finally cross their path and take something precious to them away. Don't know what you got until you finally lost it, does anyone know that means?" opening her eyes she saw none of the children raise their hands. She smiled slightly then closed her eyes once again "those words might seem like nothing, but they mean everything, I can't tell you what it means, that is something that you have to find out on your own to understand what it means.

"Where's I'm from, everything is filled with greed, hatred, anger, injustice, and dishonor. It's rare to find anyone pure that has not been tainted, but some things that are pure are caused by another thing that is tainted. Some males are crueler than the cruel; some women are greedier than the greed, and children are lonelier than anything in the world.

"You can find beauty in some places, but they will be a distant memory as the years go by." "How cruel was it over where you're from?" asked a small boar demon, all the children nodded, wanting to know as well, Kagome was silent for a while before opening her eyes to look at them with a hard look in her eyes that made the children a bit uneasy, but they knew she only looked like this when she remembered something bad.

"Where I'm from, some things are never safe, you always have to carry some sort of with your to protect yourself, even little children that are about your age. They are neither safe in the arms of their parents or their friends, women are treated as slaves to their husbands instead of lovers, people die in the hands of their own race for they could gain more power or more valuable things. Young eyes open before their time to see the cruelty of the world and live everyday wishing that they could just drop dead on the spot or just be swallowed up by darkness. Some children growing up walking the wrong path and sooner or later getting themselves killed in such young ages. People who claim to be justice kill innocents. Which cause that innocent's family to rage and mourn to the point that they will get themselves killed trying to bring justice to them. Everything is filled with false things when sooner or later people will one day realize and try to fix, though sometimes they will fix it the wrong way and make everything even worse."

All the children's faces looked shocked and some of the males looked disgusted and angered with such things. "Wars are uplifted taking away fathers and young men away who are still growing into it and some live to go back to their family, but some do not and are buried deep within the ground in a place where everyone could go and mourn their death.

"Everything is so messed up to the point where it seems like it could never be repaired, it's a place where not even you want to see, even out of curiosity. Mourning souls always sings…" she paused and the children waited for what was going to happen next.

"_**Whoo!"**_

All of sudden Kouga came out of nowhere and walked around from behind the tree and stood right beside Kagome. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and raised one brow.

"_**It sure is hot out here**_

_**Ya know?**_

_**I don't mind though.**_

Kouga shrugged.

"_**Just glad to be free.**_

_**Know what I'm saying, uh!"**_

Many of the female servants jumped down from the tree around Kouga and Kagome wearing beautiful white kimonos with a misty shade of blue on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. All of them started singing in unison.

"_Take these shackles off my feet so I can dance_

_I just wanna praise you_

_**Watcha wanna do?**_

Kouga cupped his ear as though trying to hear what they were trying to say.

_I just wanna praise you_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

He bobbed his head a couple times.

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands_

_**Uh feel me?**_

_And I'm gonna praise you_

_**Watcha gonna do?**_

_I'm gonna praise you._

The children watched in amazement as Kouga and the women sang some strange song, then they saw Kagome slowly stood up off the group as her body rose she lifted her head and started to sing herself.

_In the corners of my mind _

_I just can't seem to find a reason to believe_

_That I can break free_

'_Cause you see I have been bound for so long_

_Felt like all hope is gone_

_But as I lift my hands, I understand_

_That I should praise you through my circumstance._

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance __(so I can dance)_

_I just wanna praise you __(just wanna praise you)_

_I just wanna praise you __(just wanna praise you)_

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands__ (I can lift my hands)_

_And I'm gonna praise you__ (whoaoooo!)_

_I'm gonna praise you._

_Everything that could go wrong_

_All went wrong all at one time_

_So much pressure fell on me_

_I thought I was gonna lose my mind_

_But I know you wanna see_

_If I will hold on through these trials_

_But I need you to lift this load_

'_Cause I can't take it no more._

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance__ (so I can dance)_

_I just wanna praise you__ (whooa, whooa, whooa!)_

_I just wanna praise__ (yeah! Hey!)_

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands__ (whooo yeah!)_

_And I'm gonna praise you__ (I'm gonna)_

_I'm (__I'm__) gonna (__gonna__) praise you__ (praise you!)_

The children were at awe as Kagome sang loudly, but not like other women who sounded more like they were screaming instead of singing loudly.

_Been through the fire and the rain!_

_Bound in every kind of way!_

_But God has broken every chain!_

_So let me go right now!_

_**Yeah! **__Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance__ (so I can dance now!)_

The _chorus quire _clapped their hands to the music that was playing, that the children finally noticed and knew why the music sounded strange. Kouga clapped along as well and bobbed his head a bit singing _ah_ through the whole first line of the song and Kagome shook her head as she sang loudly to the song making the whole song awesome.

_I just wanna praise you__ (ooh whoo, whoo)_

_I just wanna praise you_ (_I wanna praise yeah)_

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands__ (I can lift my hands!)_

_And I'm gonna praise you_ (_praise you!)_

_I'm __(praise you!) __gonna praise you__ (praise you!!)_

Suddenly hearing Kagome's voice shouting out something from outside, Miroku and Shippo walked outside into the garden with Kirara on his shoulder to see his mother standing in the middle of a half circle of children. Kouga was right beside her bobbing his head and clapping his hand to some strange rhythm with a group of female maids wearing beautiful kimono singing. The white kimono that they wore made them look like they were glowing as the sun shined down on them. Kagome wore a plain white haori with a white inner kimono within it and white hakamas, her hair was down and billowing around as the wind blew on her.

Kouga was also wearing all white and his hair was its usual high ponytail style look, his blue eyes seem to glow with happiness and amusement, which people don't usually see in a demon's eyes, sometimes a gleam, but never a glow. They watched in awe as they glowed and sang a wondrous song inside the gardens, the whole scenery of things looked to be an amazing painting, which the noticed an old demon secretly painting the whole thing from behind a tree, not far away, but far enough to not be seen.

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance__ ('cause I just wanna)_

_I just wanna praise you__ ('cause I just wanna)_

_I just wanna praise you__ (yeah! Yeah!)_

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands__ (I can lift my hands)_

_And I'm gonna praise you__ (praise ya)_

_I'm gonna praise you__ (yeah! Come on praise with me!)_

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance__ (I just wanna praise ya!)_

_I just wanna praise you__ (yes, I'm free tonight!)_

_I just wanna praise you__ (yes I'm free, yeah!)_

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands__ (I can lift my hands!)_

_And I'm gonna praise you__ (yeah!)_

_I'm gonna praise you__ (yeahe yeah!)_

_**Take them off**_

_**Watcha gonna do, yeah**_

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance_

_I just wanna praise you_

_I just wanna praise you_

_You broke the chains now I can lift my hands_

_And I'm gonna praise you_

_I'm gonna praise you_

As the song finished the children instantly stood up and cheered and clapped madly with excitement and happiness, all their hearts were beating in an unbelievable pace that it felt like they couldn't breathe, but they kept cheering and clapping. Kouga bowed and the women curtsied, their faces a tint of pink from both shyness and from singing. Kagome face was a bit pink from singing so loudly with great passion; she smiled and gave them a curt nod.

At the borders of every lands were an army of demons just waiting to run within the lands to cause havoc and such, but they stayed put and waited for their orders to attack, they didn't want to be punished and then be sucked up within the foul body of that evil half-demon. The thought of it caused cold chills to run down their spines, so staying put at the borders of each lands of the North, East, South, and West, they stared pass the tree lines just thinking of the meal that awaits just beyond it. Saliva started to gather up in their mouths as just thinking about it, their muscles twitched with anticipation.

Suddenly they heard a distant gun, grins spread across their face. It was the signal to start their attack, not waiting another micro-second; they took off within the lands to finally receive their promised meals. Though the army that was suppose to attack the South did not get a chance since when they first took a step within the boundaries within the lands they were instantly purified into nothing but slight shifts of wind, not even an ash was left behind. Though a small human army who were about to follow the demon army stood there staring almost wide-eyed at the borders of the land that lead to the Southern territory.

They had never seen an army of demons be purified to so quickly in just a mere second, not even. They took one step towards the land borders, but stop immediately as the wind blew and the tree branches moved, causing the leaves to rustle in silent warning. They did not know what to do, if they left, they would be punished, but if they continued they didn't know if they would be purified like the demons or…the army gulped. Something about these lands made the army remember something, something that caused their death, in their past. The army stood there at the borders of the lands wondering what they should do.

At the other lands villages were being attacked and the villagers were either trying to fight off the demons or running away. One by one the villagers were slowly being killed by the demons or being devoured, the lords were quickly notified of what was going on and quickly gathered half their army and left their castles to save their people.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a dirty messenger ran into Sesshomaru's study panting, as though he ran all the way there, which, he did. He quickly got onto his knees and bowed low until his head touched the floor "please, save the village, the lands are being attacked by masses of demons also a small army of humans." He pleaded; Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll he was reading and observed the human before him, the man smelled like blood, dirt, and some other things he did not even want to identify. He frowned a bit recalling the man saying his lands were being attacked by masses of demons and a small army of humans.

Standing up from his seat he kept his eyes on the human man before him "you are dismissed, this Sesshomaru will make sure these trespassers are taken care of" he said in his usually cold emotionless tone. The man looked up at him then quickly bowed his head a dozen times while thanking him, ignoring the man's gratefulness. Sesshomaru walked passed him and out his study to gather up his army of men to get rid of the demons and humans who dare attack his lands.

The lands were becoming in fire's land, huts were burning, animals were loose and going wild and the villagers were screaming and running around like crazy, trying to get away from the danger. The Lords were fighting against the demon army as hard as they could to try and save the land and people (though secretly, they could care less about them). As hard it was to admit, they knew they were slowly losing this battle as seconds passed, they were at a loss.

"Keep fighting men, don't let them defeat us!" yelled Lord Daimyo as he fought off some humans, he grunted as swung his sword at a human 'damn it, when did humans such troublesome creatures' he thought bitterly.

Up in the sky Sen was chuckling evilly as he watched his plans slowly commence smoothly 'now all there is, is for my _dear sweet sister_ to come and play the hero' he thought, his chuckling soon became louder and louder until it came out as a full blown laugh.

No one ever noticed a girl running towards the Southern Lands, the girl panted as she ran, she looked over her shoulder to make sure there were no demons following her, she gasped when she saw a few demons approaching and they looked menacing. She turned her head and screamed "please! Somebody, help me!" her screamed plea echoed all throughout the lands getting the attention of more demons, but also someone else.

The girl suddenly tripped over a root that was sticking out from the ground, letting out a yelp she crashed to the ground with a painful thud. The girl tried to pick herself up but she stumbled over again, turning herself around to face behind her she saw the demons getting closer and closer. Closing her eyes she screamed hoping beyond hope that someone would save her "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

A black blur glided over the girl and landed before her, the person stood there watching as the demons got closer. When they were as close as just a hair in away the mysterious person lifted her hand, at first it flickered, but when the demons got so close that you could feel their body heat, the hand burst with a bright pink light. The demons screamed out in total shock and fear before they exploded into ash, the other demons behind the person roared out in rage and charged at them in full speed. The girl watched in amazement as the person's cloak blown back as they slowly turned around, a pair of silver tinted eyes glowed brightly as they looked upon the menacing demons that approached them.

The person lifted their hand and the same bright glow ignites, and the other demons were easily disposed of just like the others. The girl watched in amazement as the ashes slowly blew around the person like glitter. "Are you injured?" came the person's voice, the girl jumped and focused her attention the person "ye-yeah" she said hastily, the person turned around and the girl instantly recognized the person who saved her.

"Kagome?" Kagome raised her brow at the girl then looked her up and down, after a while, it dawned on her "Rin? What in god's name are you doing here?" she asked in a monotone voice, sounding as though she didn't give a rat's ass. Oh yes, Kagome remembered Rin clearly, back then she was sweet girl, now she was a complete spoiled bitch like the other royal family females, _oh joy oh Mary_.

Suddenly Rin jumped on to her feet was in front of her "please you got to help" she said in a pleading voice. Kagome raised her brow high until it was gone beneath her bangs "didn't I just save you?" she said drawlingly, Rin shook her head "no, please, you have to gather up your friend and" she was cut off when Kagome suddenly started laughing. She gave her a confused look "why…why are you laughing?"

Kagome's laughter slowly calmed into a low chuckle "_my apologies princess_, but I haven't come into contact with my so called _friends _in six or so years" "what? Why? Please!" she said almost shouting. Kagome's amused expression turned to a blank dead pan look "stop begging and just tell me what the hell you're begging for help for?"

"The West, North, and East lands are under attack."


	25. Greetings Little Brother

**Greetings Little Brother**

"_Accepting the death is easy" "really?" "Yes" "I heard that it was hard" "no, it's not hard only if you finished all you needed to do."_

The meshed up color of green and brown rushed by Kagome in a blur as she ran through the forest of Japan trying to get to her destination as fast as she could and as soon as possible. To her right was Kouga and on her left was her faithful general of the Southwest, Chino, all three of them ran a few more steps before taking a deep leap through the tree canopy and into the air.

Their feet barely touched the top of the trees as they ran above the trees, Kagome kept her eyes focused in front of her as she ran, off in the distance, she could see smoke rising in all three quarters of the lands. She frowned a bit "Chino" she called; the old wolf demon ran up next to her "yes?" "I want you to go help the North and make sure no further damage is caused, if anything, I want you to call in the army hidden the Northern Mountains" "right" Chino nodded then took off to the Northern Lands.

"Kouga" she called, Kouga ran up next to her "yes?" he asked never taking his eyes from ahead of him. Kagome stood quiet for a minute contemplating if she should send Kouga to the East or the West. On one hand she didn't want Sesshomaru to find out who she was, and on the other hand she knew that even Kouga couldn't handle to demons in the West, especially trying to persuade his stubborn army to help. Making up her mind, she let out a mental sigh "I want you to go the Eastern Lands and make sure everything is rid of those infesting demons. If anything, you know how to reach me" Kouga looked at her and stared for what seemed like forever until he nodded then leaped backed once and took off to the Eastern Lands.

Kagome watched him disappear off in the distance from the side of her eye, when she saw him completely disappear off in the distance she focuses her attention ahead of her. Taking a deep leap into the air, Kagome flew the West in top speed wanting to get there as soon as possible to get of the menacing demons that's causing so much trouble 'and a major migraine' she thought grimly.

Hundreds more demons charged towards the western castle walls though a blue lightning like streak struck the demons instantly killing them within the powerful blow. Sesshomaru landed on the ground then quickly turned his body to swing his sword, killing about another hundred of lower class demons, he growled with annoyance 'where are all these demons coming from?' he wondered as he ran towards some demons that were nearing the castle walls.

_**The most, saddest thing to do in life is to just watch.**_

Swinging Tokijin another powerful attack shot out of the tip of the blade and killed the demons that dared try and pass the western walls. Sesshomaru quickly looked around his surroundings to see his men fighting off lower class demons with a bit difficulty and the humans as well, which irritated him to no end, all of the sudden he heard a yell and quickly turned to where he heard it to see one of his men be attacked by some mysterious black mist that he never seen before. The black mist was almost done swallowing his men up when suddenly "Light Mist!" a power bright light shot out of the sky and hit the black mist directly and surrounded it like another mist.

Sesshomaru heard a terrible screeching scream, though he couldn't see what was making such sound since he had to turn his face away from the bright light from blinding him. When the light mist slowly diminished Sesshomaru turned his attention back around to see his men perfectly fine, but also he saw a familiar female standing before them. The girl wore a strange white outfit; she wore a white corset with white long coat over it, white leather pants and white three inch heel boots, also her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a, cotton looking ribbon. With a strangely designed silver long bow in her white gloved hand with a silver arrow that had white feathers on the end ready to shoot.

The female quickly turned her body to the left and released the arrow; the arrow flew across the field, Sesshomaru was shocked to see the arrow suddenly split itself into many arrows which struck all the demons that were fighting off his men. The female turned her body to the right and released another arrow; the arrow done the same thing and struck the other demons that was approaching towards the western castle walls.

_**The most pathetic thing to do is hold a grudge,**_

_**And make everyone else suffer.**_

Lowering the bow the female inspected her work, the clearing was silent, no one made a move and there were no low class demon in sight…only the humans which were charging straight towards her. Outstretching her hand that had the bow in it she pressed a button that was on the side handle, the bow immediately shifted into a silver stainless steel 9mm automatic pistol. Without a second thought, the female pressed the trigger and started shooting; each bullet struck each individual person in the head never once missing from its target.

The female's arm slowly moved sideways as she shot at every human target that she saw, on the side Sesshomaru saw a human slowly slinking its way towards the female who seemed to have yet noticed. When the human was only five steps away it leaped towards the female, ready for the kill, Sesshomaru was about strike out with his poison whip but instantly froze then he heard another loud bam sound. The human that was about to sneak attack the female, flew back and hit the ground, dead, with a small size hole in its head.

_**If you don't want to watch then stop watching,**_

_**If you can't than that's too bad,**_

_**You see it unfair,**_

_**Well there's only one thing to say for that.**_

The female stood there in the same spot she always stood with one arm outstretched pointing to the now dead human army before her and her other arm was over the outstretched one aiming another gun that was a black 9mm automatic pistol to the side. Her eyes never looked away from what was in front of her; she still stared straight ahead unblinkingly. A small gust of wind blew by causing the female's hair to blow back behind her shoulders and her long white coat to flutter a bit.

_**This is life, everything is unfair,**_

_**So shut up,**_

_**Suck it up,**_

_**And get over it.**_

Everyone couldn't believe what they have just witnessed, they didn't even know what they have just witnessed nor could they possibly even think it really even happened. Sesshomaru stared at the female that stood only a few yards away from him, the female slowly relaxed when she seem to find no other threats around, uncrossing her arms she twirled the guns on her fingers that put them away in the holster that were clipped the back of her pants. When her weapons were away she turned to Sesshomaru and his men, she nodded her head up a bit "yo" she said in an even monotone voice.

All the men stared at her for a very long time, Sesshomaru finally came out of stupor and put his emotionless mask back on "wench" "…" the female blinked a couple times then looked around her then back at him. "Who are you talking to?" she asked innocently, knowing full well who he was talking to, Sesshomaru frowned, "woman" he said the female looked around again then back at him. "Seriously, are seeing someone that we can't because I don't see a person named Wench or Woman around here" she smiled when she heard Sesshomaru let out a warning growl.

"Calm down Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Kagome and I would appreciate it if you call me such, since I'm wasting my time showing you respect by using your name which is four syllables long and mine is three. Though you're finding it seemingly difficult to say, hm, I wonder why" Kagome pretended to look thoughtful then shrugged her shoulders. "I will call you whatever I want to call you wench" Sesshomaru hissed venomously, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "alright _wretch_, have it your way. Now I didn't come here to argue," "oh? Then why did you come here?" Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow 'delicate my ass' Kagome thought bitterly just imagining herself waxing them right off his face in his sleep.

A mischievous grin started to spread on Kagome's face, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside and got serious "I came here since your ward, Rin, I think it was. Came upon my lands pleading for my assistance to help stop these menaces" she waved to the ashes of the demons and humans bodies on the group before her "from attacking the lands."

"Rin? Where is she?" Sesshomaru growled, ready to attack Kagome for answers, she rolled her eyes mentally shaking her head at Sesshomaru's predictable reaction. "At the moment, she's in the Southwestern Village completely safe" she drawled with complete boredom finding this whole thing completely boring.

"Kagome/Lady Kagome!" two voices called simultaneously, turning her head to the side opposite from Sesshomaru and his men, she saw Kouga and Chino running into the clearing with the other two lords and their ladies following close behind them with their men, well, with what's left of them.

She smiled "Kouga, Chino, I'm guessing everything went well" she said a bit cheerfully, Kouga and Chino stopped right in front of her with a smirk and a half grin on their faces "some of the men were a bit resistant but I got them to see it my way." "I had no difficulties" Kagome nodded "good" she nodded in approval, Lord Daimyo stepped up with a growl catching everyone's attention "would you mind explaining to us, what is going on!" he yelled.

Kagome frowned and was about to speak when another voice spoke "yes _big sister_ do explain to them what is going on" Kagome and the others quickly looked up to see a man wearing all black floating up in the sky with a smirk on his face. Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously at him "who are you?" asked Lord Daimyo, still displeased that his lands was almost ransacked by low classed demons and pathetic humans.

Everyone weren't expected for what came out of Kagome's mouth "that would be Sen, my _little brother_" everyone turned their gazes to her, their eyes wide with shock, up in the sky, Sen grinned.


	26. Welcome to the southerns kingdom asshole

**Welcome to the Southern Kingdom…Assholes**

_I'm the last Soldier standing on these lands of blood and death, and shall remain standing until I fall._

Everyone stared at Kagome with wide eyes that were filled with shock and complete disbelief, Kagome ignored their unbelievable look and just stared at the man above her that stared back at her with satisfaction showing clearly on his handsome yet deadly face. Her expression was unreadable as she stared on at her so called little brother her eyes narrowed only slightly as she saw Sen's lips lift a bit higher "what's the matter _big sister_, are you not happy to see your little brother" his teased.

"My _little brother_ is gone" Kagome said plainly causing Sen's smile to waver a bit into a frown as he stared into Kagome's eyes, he saw nothing, it was as though looking through a mirror, nothing to show, only your own reflection. His lips lifted into a sneer "how could you look that way when all this is your fault" Kagome's head tilted a bit slowly the side "my fault" she repeated softly.

"Yes your fault, if you never came here, everything would be fine and dandy, if you hadn't came to this time, probably that demon slayer and monk would have lived happily ever after, if you never met Inuyasha, things would have been different" he paused trying to see Kagome's reaction, though he saw none. "If you were never born, no one would have had to die" he whispered harshly, at this Kagome raised her eyes back to Sen's, those eyes were still blank.

Not being able to stand back and watch this man who claimed to Kagome's _little brother_, Kouga stepped up beside her with a low short growl and narrowed eyes that screamed death. "If Kagome wasn't here, I would still be roaming these lands pointlessly destroying human villages and killing humans for meals, if Kagome hadn't ever come to these lands, I would have never experienced a life of adventure." Wanting to put his two cents in Chino stepped up on the side of Kagome and looked up at Sen with a straight face.

"If Kagome was never here I would have never opened my eyes to see how pointless it was to just hunt and kill, if Kagome had never come to these lands, I wouldn't be standing here today." Sen glared at the two wolf demons that were standing up for Kagome when he was trying to bring her down "if Kagome was never born then there would never be light to this darkness in this game of predator and prey" both Kouga and Chino said in unison.

A flare of black energy burst out and surrounding Sen's floating form, everyone jumped in shock then slowly back away, though Kagome stood her ground not even phased by Sen's show of power. She slowly tilted her head upside right "you say it's my fault that all these damages that were caused by you are from me being here and ever existing" "yes, you are bad luck walking on two human legs" Sen hissed with hatred, Kagome eyes dropped a bit making her look tired yet somehow bored at the same time.

"…You're more pathetic then I gave you credit for" Kagome said tonelessly before turning her back to him, walking away with her head facing straight and her eyes closed, blocking everything out. Sen glared at her back 'pathetic' he sneered mentally before raising his hand "I will show you pathetic _Kagome_" a black energy conjured up onto the palm of his hand. When the energy ball was as big as a basketball he threw it over towards a shroud of bushes.

A scream came from behind the bushes, Kagome's whole body completely froze know all too well who the person was behind those bushes. She spun around "no!" she bellowed her eyes gave a flashing glow, everyone watched in astonishment as the energy ball froze five inches away from the bushes. Staring at the ball for a few seconds, Kagome slowly turned her gaze to Sen only to see him throw another energy ball towards her this time. Narrowing her eyes she looked back at the energy ball that was still frozen in mid air and cocked her head to the side, the ball zoomed up into the air and collided with the other energy ball causing an explosion.

Everyone quickly turned away not wanting to be blinding by the dust like smoke, closing her eyes Kagome lifted her hand lifting only her pointer and middle finger to her lips. She quietly chanted something under her breath, the smoke slowly started to swirl around in the air like a twister until it started moving faster and faster like a tornado. "Banish!" Kagome's eyes shot wide open and the tornado of smoke shot out towards Sen, Sen never had a chance to move before the tornado sucked him up then disappeared, his final words that any heard before he disappeared were "you will pay Kagome!"

Everyone watched as the tornado dissipated to nothing with wonderment in their eyes, Kagome did not watch as she her head to bowed down and her eyes were shut gently 'I am already paying the price brother, always have, always will.'

Kouga and Chino turned their gazes to Kagome to see her just standing there with her head facing the ground. Her hair covered her face like a curtain, blocking their view to see her expression, looking at each other; they looked back at Kagome with slightly worried expressions. Kouga took a step towards her "Kagome" he said softly, a bit unsure how to approach her.

He received no answer and this worried him a bit more, he didn't know if what happened affected her or what that man –her brother, told her was getting to her. He hoped that it wasn't, even though Kagome looked tough and acted tough, and sometimes is tough, she was still fragile like hand made glass that could be easily shattered.

Now standing right behind her, he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, he noticed that it was tense but limp, as though relaxed 'what is going through her mind?' he wondered as he tightened his grip a bit "hey, you okay?" he asked. Kagome's shoulders rose then lowered as a sign escaped Kagome's mouth "if Sen is allies with Naraku, then we have a huge problem on our hands" she said softly.

She turned her head to look at Kouga to see his blue eyes that swam with the emotions of concern and curiosity. She let out another sigh and turned her head back around to face the ground before her, she watched as a black ant scuttled by towards the safety of its small home.

"That man, Sen…he said he was your brother and you" "even evil speaks the truth, and what he said was not a lie, Sen is truly my little brother" Kagome closed her eyes again, not wanting to watch the black ant anymore.

Everyone remained silent, Kagome turned and looked at them, her expression hard and blank, she faced the other Lords and Ladies "all of you shall be coming with me since you are now targets for Naraku" "hold on a second, who are you to give us orders?" asked Lord Daimyo. Kagome turned her gaze to him "pretty soon, I will be your executioner if you keep interrupting me. I am trying to save your asses from being killed by a lower case mongrel, who would probably take over your lands and cause great havoc among the peace of Japan.

"If you want to die an early death, then by all means, return back to your lands and die with it. But as of right now, I could care less, now if you don't mind I have…" "Yes, we actually do mind, we don't know who you are and you are probably helping this man named Sen" said the Lady of the Eastern lands, her yellowish brown eyes glared at her. "Kagome!" a voice shouted, Kagome let out a tired sigh, already feeling a headache coming on, turning her head she watched as Inuyasha burst into the clearing with Kikyo on his back and Sango in his arms. He gently set Sango down on the ground and then Kikyo, he was panting from the extra weight he had to carry while running through half Japan.

He looked up to meet Kagome's stare, he scowled a bit "what the hell is going on, wench!" he yelled. One brow rose "what do you mean?" "Don't play dumb, we just went to Kaede's Village to see it completely destroyed" he growled. Kagome frowned "and what makes you think I know anything about that?" "One, because everything that happens always connects to you or is your fault" "shut it mutt-face" growled Kouga.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kouga and growled, Kouga, finding that growling was like child's play, just glared at him "stay out of this you flea bitten wolf, no one's talking to you" "yeah, this is between us and Kagome" Kikyo chided, she looked at Kagome to see her looking somewhere off towards the South. Her lips pulled down into a frown then she walked over to her until she was in front of her, she raised her hand slapped her hard across the face, but it only cause her hand to sting painfully. She yelped in pain then held her hand to her chest; Kagome's did not move an inch and her expression didn't change in the slightest.

Slowly, Kagome turned her head to her, Kikyo glared at her "you caused the death of my sister" she hissed. Kagome slowly blinked, not speaking for a while before responding "I have caused nothing of the sort, I do not have her blood stained on my hands, plus you wouldn't mind if her blood was on your hands since you would have done it anyways" she said leaning closer to her face. Kikyo stood quiet and everyone realized that she would have killed her own sister, Kouga let out a growl snuff of disgust "she is no better than Naraku" he said, Kagome turned and started walking into the forest "that's because she's been with him" was the only thing they heard before she disappeared within the shadows of the forest.

Kouga and Chino watched as she disappeared then looked at each other and shook their heads they then let out sigh and other looked at the other lords and ladies wondering what they just got themselves into. "Come on, we got better things to do than wait out here" Kouga said, Chino and him turned and started walking towards the direction Kagome disappeared into, the lords and ladies hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow.

They caught up with Kagome but stood ten feet behind, wanting Kagome to have her space, up ahead the lords and ladies saw the dim lights of a village as they got closer they heard silent laughter. They stepped into the village and saw demons, humans, and half demons all alike, standing at the front door of their homes watching their children play; Kagome unleashed her scent signaling them that she has returned.

They turned their heads to see them walking up into the village, the males smiled and gave a head bow which Kagome returned as she continued walking with a blank and straight face, the females smiled as they called their children to come into the house. The children whined "but we don't want to" a male cat half demon said while looking at their mother, who was a cat demon and their father who was a human. His black cat tail swayed lazily behind him as he pouted, Kagome stopped and looked at the child "what is it that keeps you wanting to stay out here little one" she said, her voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

The half cat demon looked up at her and blinked "we wanted to make sure you came back" he said, the other children gathered behind him and nodded in agreement "yeah, that's why we waited out here for you." A small smile blossomed on Kagome's face but it soon disappeared as the lady of the east opened her big mouth "filthy vermin like you belong out here in the cold; you shouldn't have a place called home. This village has bugs crawling all around" she looked around the village with her nose scrunching in disgust, all the villagers glared at her including the children.

"The only vermin I see around here is you, a woman who is blinded by material objects yet will never be satisfied and will want more and more" the cat demon hissed venomously at the woman, the woman glared back at the child. "How dare you a low creature such as yourself speak to someone higher than you" "you are not his superior nor is he any different from any demon or human who roam these lands, so I highly recommend you shut your trap or by god's name" Kagome narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand which ignited with her holy powers. The lady of the east paled and gulped, stepping back towards her mate who wrapped his arms around her waist while glaring at Kagome.

She steadied her glare at him until she saw that they wouldn't harm anyone of her people she swore in blood to protect. Willing her powers to settle down she turned to the children and smiled "okay, everyone, I'm fine, now of to your homes with you" she said softly, all the children examined Kagome closely, looking for any wounds that she might be hiding. When they saw no wound they perked up and waved goodbye saying goodnight before running to their homes, Kagome watched with a smile on her face as they ran into their homes.

The parents laughed lightly before waving goodbye to Kagome, she did the same and waited until everyone was in their homes. When she was sure they were in their homes she started walking down the path again, the smile completely gone from her face and replaced with a slight frown, she heard the others following behind her in a safe and gracious distance.

Their way through the dark forest was quiet the only sound that was heard were their footsteps and the rustle of the leaves above them from the light night breeze, Shippo was still unconscious from shock, but peacefully asleep. His head laid on her bosom as his tail swayed slowly back in forth behind him, Kagome would have smiled and giggled a bit at the cute picture, but knowing the serious situation that was at foot she couldn't find it in her to giggle or smile for at least a minute. She kept her eyes straight ahead while keeping her senses on high alert to make sure there were no intruding demons around that would probably attack a village.

"Inuyasha my feet hurt, could you carry me?" whined Kikyo, Kagome turned her head to the side "woman, if your dead, you feet can't possibly hurt" she said flatly, Kikyo turned a glare at her and huffed "well unlike you my dear _reincarnation_" she spat "I'm more delicate." "Delicate my future Japanese ass, the day you become _delicate_ is the day Inuyasha becomes a man" Kouga snorted and turned his head while Chino coughed trying to cover up his amused chuckle. Inuyasha growled out at her "wench!" "Man whore" Kagome retorted back Inuyasha's glare intensified "bitch" "I know you are but what am I?" Inuyasha growled "a bitch!" "I know you are man, stop announcing it, we heard you once."

"You're pathetic, continuing on with this game" Kikyo said Kagome rolled her eyes "actually, you're pathetic and the beginning on our second meeting when you held me captive on a tree, _I wish for a heart, the heart of the man that would never forget me_" she said, her voice turned monotone, almost sounding like Kikyo's. Kikyo's eyes widened, remembering those words "do you remember now, both you and Inuyasha are pathetic, _Kikyo how can you say that I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant! It's your soul I care about not your appearance_."

Kagome craned her neck so that she was looking up at the starry sky "those words of your pathetic confession still resound in my mind as though you were speaking out loud, Kikyo…you are the perfect example of pathetic. You pulled your own trickery to drag Inuyasha to hell by making him unconscious and Inuyasha was pathetic enough to fall for it, I'm starting to wonder why I even wasted my breath back then" Kagome slowly lowered her head back down.

A tense silence rose up between the two as Kikyo glared at the back of Kagome's head and Inuyasha stared at Kagome with slightly wide eyes, he couldn't believe Kagome remembered that, even through all these years, he could barely remember what happened. "Love, trickery, manipulation, and lies are all what makes a person pathetic" "did you not once love Inuyasha, doesn't that make you pathetic as well?" Sango asked glaring at Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit "I suppose it does, though that love wasn't _my_ love for him, it was actually the remaining affections that Kikyo still had for him residing in her soul that is within me. I was just the body who outwardly showed it, but now that I seen what I needed to see, those affections are long gone, and for that I am grateful. It would be stupid to continue on showing affections for someone who doesn't appreciate something good in life" "what are you trying to say? Are you saying that you were good enough-?" "You treated me as an object, a tool to find something for your own selfish gain; you never did one selfless thing without having a gain behind it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit as she continued to navigate through the dark forest "you saved my life all the time for I may continue to live and search for the sacred jewel shards, you took care of me only because you wanted me to get better quickly and continue our search. Everything you do always has a gain behind it, your comforting words were nothing but whispers of lies, it doesn't hurt me say that you are almost like Naraku, manipulative and disgusting."

The tension instantly broke like shattering glass Sango grabbed her hiraikots and took aim, she was about ready to swing it, but she instantly froze then jumped back as she landed about two feet away from where she as standing before, she saw a large mark on the ground. For a second she heard swish of the air, kind of like the sound her hiraikots made when she threw it, everyone stopped and looked around, their hands on their weapons, ready to fight. Kouga and Chino both smirked a bit, knowing full well who it was, Kagome closed her eyes and slowed her pace "Tinotsu, come out" she said with a small sigh. The panther demon never made a sound as he landed right behind Kagome facing the others with his hand on his giant bone boomerang, ready to throw it at any time; his narrowed eyes remained on Sango.

"Wench, I would reconsider not doing that again" he said with a small growl, he raised his boomerang higher in a threatening way as to emphasize his threat, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked back to see Kagome's tired look. "Tinotsu, enough, I'm a bit tired and my son needs a proper bed to sleep in, since you're around I would think we're close to home" "wait, they're following you" "they will accompanying us back home, their lands were attacked by one of Naraku's new allies so it would be unsafe for them to return back to it. I put up a barrier around their lands only the ones who doesn't have malevolent intention are allowed to enter and people who do will be kicked out of their lands until they return which should be in three days since I can't keep up the barriers from afar up that long."

Tinotsu stared at her for a while before nodding in understanding, he relaxed his tensed muscles and lowered his weapons but sent a glare at Sango before completely relaxing "do you want me to take Shippo and bring him to the-?" "Yes, thank you Tinotsu" Tinotsu nodded as he gently grabbed the sleeping Shippo from her arms. Without a sound, he disappeared within the forest back to the palace, which, surprisingly, no found out about yet.

The group continued to walk deep into the southern lands in silence, that was until Rin decidedly opened her mouth "Kagome was it?" she asked curiously Kagome didn't turn her head but gave a small hum in acknowledgment. "Aren't you suppose to be older, no offense, but six years has passed and you don't look a day older than the last time I saw you when I was only six" everyone looked at Rin then Kagome who still didn't turn to look at her. Kouga and Chino looked at each other to see that they both had similar worried looks; they turned to Kagome and watched carefully as she continued to walk.

"The reason for that does not concern you" Kagome finally replied in an emotionless tone which Kouga and Chino knew when she didn't want someone to pry anymore, but Rin unknown to these ways continued to pry. "But, you're suppose to be like what, twenty-one summers old" "that's enough Rin, I would appreciate if you didn't pry into someone personal life" Kagome said, her voice more clipped and hard. Kagome's eyes were flashing between black tint silver and red tint silver, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down her emotions; Rin finally realized how tense Kagome became and decided to shut her mouth.

She made a sound in confusion when she saw an ocean up ahead as they finally reached the end of the dark forest, the small waning crescent moon up ahead wasn't much help for light use, but it was enough to see a bit. Kagome stopped at the edge of the ocean and turned her head left to right "why did you lead us to a dead end human, have you creatures comes so uncoordinated-!" "Shut your trap you over grown teddy bear" Kagome said sharply, Lord Daimyo's mouth dropped open a bit from being called a teddy bear.

Kagome closed her eyes willed her illusion spell to drop, everyone gasped when a beautiful enormous palace appeared out in the middle of the ocean the crescent moon on the left gave it an enchanting look. Kagome opened her eyes and let out a deep breath 'I'm really getting too old for this' she thought to herself as she walked on the water with every step she was about to take a equal black marble square platform would rise up the water just in time as Kagome walked on it. Kouga and Chino followed close behind her, the lords and ladies including Inuyasha and his gang looked at each other then followed Kagome, though in a single file line behind her, unsure if they'll fall into the ocean.

When they reached the door everyone were amazed and surprised on how enormous it was up close, they started wondering how Kagome was going to open it, looking tiny compared to the do. Kagome closed and focused her energy around her instead of in her the air shifted and continued to do so for a while, Kagome's head slowly bowed down until her chin almost touched her collarbone, everyone jumped a bit when the two statues, that were like guardians beside the door, eyes opened. They took a step back when a black flame and black lightning bolt shot out of the statues, into the air, it stopped when it reached the highest point for it brief moment the lightning bolt and flame took the shape of the dragon and phoenix before it shot down towards Kagome who still had her head down and didn't seem to notice anything that was going on.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled about to run and move her out of the way, but Kouga grabbed him around the neck and held him securely in place, Inuyasha tried to struggle out of his grasp, but no avail, it would seem that Kouga gotten a lot more stronger from the last time they fought. Everyone watched and in horror and fascination, also sadistic satisfaction, as the lightning got closer to Kagome, but they were even more shocked the lightning and flame curved and swirled around her instead of striking her dead, as they thought it would. Kagome's hair rose and flowed in different directions. After a few seconds the lightning and flame quickly sucked back into the two statues and their eyes closed, Kagome's hair flowed back down onto her back and a bit on her face, everything looked as though nothing happened.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to reveal that her left was black tinted silver and the other was black tinted red with a mix of orange and yellow, she lifted her hands and a black and red fire ball appeared in her hands before she quickly slammed them against the enormous door. The energy seeped into the door and followed a trail of a hidden design; the black fire energy only went on the left while the red one only went on the right.

When both of them met in the middle it flashed brightly, almost blinding everyone, they turned away though, finding it a bit impossible to keep watching, when the glow dimmed they turned back around to the door still closed. They blinked a few times "well that was a waste of" Kikyo was cut off when the ground suddenly began to shake; everyone steadied themselves as they watched the door slide open. As the door was wide enough to step through, Kagome walk through the doors inside "welcome to the southern kingdom, assholes" Kouga said throwing Inuyasha off him, almost making him fall in the water which was about too deep to even see the bottom, no matter how clear the water seemed.

* * *

**Kage: Okay, now I know some of you wants to kill me right now for not updating this in such a long time but I lost inspiration for this for a while, but its coming back little by little also I have to find other inspiration for the other stories that are way past overdue (sigh) well I hoped you enjoy this chapter, now off to the others, ja ne.**


	27. What Do You Call Training?

**Chapter 27: What Do You Call Training?**

_"I had to fight like hell and fighting like hell has made me what I am"_

When morning came around the lords and ladies, including their children who Kagome decided to go out and bring to the Southern Lands, were able to wander around the kingdom as long as they didn't do anything bad or evil if they did, well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty. So far the royal guests were amazed at how beautiful the kingdom was, the architecture and such were so beautifully crafted. The ladies especially loved the gardens while the lords were curious as to where the dojo were also they were curious as to where the soldiers were, for half the whole tour they didn't see one single soldier around, not even at the front gate.

"Some kingdom this is" the lady of the east huffed east said, the lady of the north nodded in agreement "Shippo get back here!" a voice called, everyone stopped walking and turned to see a small kitsune boy running towards them on all four with a few more demon children gaining on him from behind. "Hey, it's Shippo" Sango said in realization, the lady of the north, Xellia, narrowed her eyes 'it couldn't be' she looked at the child more closely 'it is' her eyes narrowed even more.

Somewhere in the darkest shadow within the building Kagome's head snap up and her eyes shot open wide.

"Ha-ha, slow down Shippo" the children laughed as they still tried to catch Shippo, he laughed and continued on running, that was, until someone stepped in his way causing him to skid to a stop, he shut his eyes awaiting the impact. His face didn't make any contact with flesh, instead of smelt a feminine scent, he slowly opened his eyes and lift up his gaze to meet cold green eyes that were almost similar to his, but darker. His eyes widened in realization "Aunt Xellia" he whispered with a slight whimper, he remembered his aunt all too well, she always thought of herself better than his mother since she had the looks also the mate with all the riches.

Those similar eyes narrowed into deadly slits "well if isn't my bastard nephew, still living I see" Xellia said coldly, Shippo slowly backed away; the children had long ago stopped running and were standing a few feet behind Shippo. They sensed the danger that was going in between them and immediately jumped in front of Shippo growling at the wench they all knew was the lady of the North. They narrowed their eyes at her "yes he is alive and will remain so, so I would highly recommend watching what you say to the son of this kingdom Lady Xellia" a tiger demoness said coldly. Xellia glared at her "and who is the ruler of this kingdom, I don't see him anywhere" "the ruler is a she and that would be me Lady Xellia and I really don't appreciate that tone you are using with my son" a steel voice said.

Everyone quickly turned around to see Kagome gracefully walking up to them with a sharp look in her eyes, she was wearing a kimono that was similar to Sesshomaru's instead it was black with a gold phoenix design on right shoulder and phoenix feathers on the left. On the bottom there were golden dragon tails encircling the ankle part and the dragon heads wrapped on the bottom of the sleeve.

She wore no armor with the kimono though she did have a black sword with golden ribbon hanging from above the hilt and a golden dragon design on the front of the sheath and a phoenix on the other side tucked within her black sash that had gold edges to them. She stopped a few feet away from the group she had been keeping track of all day to make sure they didn't do anything wrong that she saw would cause trouble later that she wouldn't feel like dealing with.

Xellia glared at her "you?" she barked out a laugh "a human could never rule these lands" "though you are seeing a human who is" Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit, her sharp eyes eased into a bored like gaze. Xellia frowned "then that means you are truly not the ruler, now human, lead us to the true ruler for he may tell us where the dojo is" "…" Kagome raised one amused brow before lowering it once again. She looked at her adopted son then up at her then back down at Shippo "I don't see any relation" she said before turning on her heels and starting to walk down the hall she just came walking down.

"Human peasant did you not hear me I said-!" in a heartbeat, Kagome appeared right in front of her glaring straight into her eye, she was so close to her face that anyone who passed by would have mistaken them for kissing each other, but sadly, they were not. "Do not speak so lowly about me Xellia, daughter of both a common kitsune demon, you were by far a peasant before you met Lord of the North, I'm surprised he would want to even mate such a despicable, dishonorable, dirty, greedy, fox bitch like you" as Kagome said these things she leaned more closely to her causing Xellia to lean back. "If I was in his shoes and had to choose between a normal fox and you at my mate, I would have chosen the normal fox" she hissed, Xellia gasped, Kagome quickly leaned back to her normal straightened height and continued to glare at her, she then turned her eyes to Oscuro "control your bitch's mouth before I do, and believe me, by the next time you see her, she won't be having a mouth" Kagome turned around quickly and walked down the hall. The children nodded before running after Kagome as well as Shippo who didn't want to be around his aunt now, or even ever.

The other lords and ladies, including Inuyasha and the others just stood there in complete shock at just what happened they couldn't believe Kagome, the sweet and forgiving teen, would even say or threaten someone like that. "If anyone wishes to see the dojo please follow me" a masculine voice, everyone lifted their gazes to an unknown demon with a lavender tint in his hair that stood before them, he wore odd clothing that they had never seen before. They didn't say anything as they followed the strange demon down the hall; they saw Kagome disappear around the corner on the opposite end with the children following close behind her.

About ten minutes later after going through the maze like halls that seem almost endless, the noble demons stopped in front of huge golden door with a phoenix on one side and a dragon on the other in between them was an upside down crescent moon, the Southern Land Insignia. The shadow demon flicked his wrist and the golden door slowly slid open as the door opened wider and wider everyone could hear clashing sounds of steel meeting steel. When the door was wide enough to slip through, the shadow demon stepped into the room with the others following behind him.

The room was huge, no, it was enormous! It was almost unbelievable, the noble demons looked around with agape mouths, the décor of the room was almost a ballroom style, but there was no curtail dangling anywhere, no chandelier to give the room a romantic affect. As they looked up they saw two demons suddenly appear and clash their swords with one another, their faces close enough to be almost touching. The two demons were both tiger demon, they wore black clothing with black sashes, and their hair was tied back in a high ponytail with their long bangs framing their face. The two tiger demon pushed one another away when they saw that trying to push one away they wouldn't be unarmed, they landed on the ground ten feet away from each other, they stood there staring each other down, trying to find an opening in their defensive stance.

"All soldiers stand front and center!" a voice bellowed commandingly, all the soldiers froze then quickly lined up in a rows facing front with blank expressions on the face, the lords and ladies looked to the side and almost jumped out of their fur when they saw Kagome standing right their beside them. "All weapons to the side" the soldier instantaneously spun their weapons and slammed them on the ground beside them, not once removing their eyes from the wall ahead of them "the rulers of the three coordinates are in our presence" all heads turned to the rulers, the ladies and the lords became very uncomfortable with their staring. All of the soldiers gave them a quick bow of their heads in respect before turning it back to face the front; Kagome gave a curt nod in approval "please show our honored guest respect as they will be staying here for a while until I am assured that our enemy is not roaming their lands. If they show you differently then you know what to do" the soldier gave a curt nod "good, you may proceed in your training" the soldier gave a low bow before facing one another and continuing on with their training.

Kagome turned to the shadow demons and gave them a wordless nod, they did the same. Kagome turned to the door and walked away out of the dojo leaving the others there standing in front of the entrance.

Night came sooner than expected; the lords and ladies were lead to their rooms which was in four different corners of the palace. "Tell me again, why our rooms are specifically in these locations?" Sesshomaru asked the shadow demon that was his personal tour guide, for the whole day the demon has been silent, not saying a word only when something had to be explained. "You rule the Western Quadrant of Japan so it is understandable that you will be staying in the western wing of the palace" Sesshomaru didn't say anything to that, he observed more of his surroundings, there was water coming down as a waterfall from the wall all the sides of the wall had water rushing down like a river. He wondered where the rooms were since he had yet to see a door, he immediately stopped when he notice that the shadow demon had stopped a second ago and he almost crashed into him.

The shadow demon turned to face the wall or the waterfall or whatever the hell it was; he watched as he stepped forward close the ledge of the miniature river then lifted his arm into the water. His eyes widened when he saw him push the water aside like a curtain revealing a door behind it. The door opened by itself revealing a dark room with a huge window up ahead that looked out at the western lands. Sesshomaru walked towards the room in a small sort of trance, he stepped over the river making sure to not step in it and make a fool of himself, the demon watched him as he passed him.

Just as Sesshomaru's foot entered the room, candles in each corner lit up brightening up the room Sesshomaru let out a small gasp at the beautiful room that he had to guess would be his for the rest of his stay. "Lady Kagome has requested that all the lords and ladies report to the dojo tomorrow at the first scent of dawn with the rest of the soldiers, either me or one of the soldiers will be here at the time to escort you to the dojo, goodnight" the demon said, without waiting for Sesshomaru's reply he released his hold on the water curtain and walked away down the hall they came up from. Sesshomaru looked at the door and stared at the falling water before turning back to look at his room 'the scent of dawn, does she not mean the first crack of dawn?' Sesshomaru shrugged and walked over to the huge comfortable looking futon.

Oh how Sesshomaru was terribly wrong in his assumption that Kagome was mistaken of the time she set, a soldier stepped into his room and woke him in the most unnecessary way and instructed him on what he was to do before appearing in the dojo to meet Lady Kagome and the other soldiers. Sesshomaru almost killed the soldier on where he stood by he didn't get the chance as the soldier just left just as he finished giving him instructions.

Sesshomaru changed his clothes into the training clothes that the soldier brought in for him to wear while his other clothes went to get cleaned; he noticed that all the servants here were well dressed also they chatted with one another while working. He felt almost out of place in this new kind of atmosphere, it was so foreign to him since all his servants were too scared to even speak much less with another person in his palace, all they did was work and follow his orders. Hell, even the soldiers here spoke to the servants in friendly terms then went on their way to what they are supposed to do.

"This place is so strange" whispered the Lady of the East as she looked at a couple of maids that passed by giggling and chatting with one another in a language that they didn't even understand, as a matter of fact they didn't even look Japanese. "I agree, who are these people, I have never seen these before in my life" "that is because they are from another country, they are from Beijing, China so I would recommend you leave them alone unless you wish to find yourself with missing appendages" everyone turned to look at the end of the table to see Shippo sitting there next to Miroku. Sango blinked "Beijing, China" "its another country across the ocean in the west" Miroku answered as he calmly ate his rice ball "how come we have never heard of such a place" "I would answer you, but I don't think I want to be chased around" Shippo grumbled. Miroku smiled knowing full well what Shippo would say 'he sure acts like Kagome everyday' he thought to himself with a small chuckle.

"So why are they here, new pet for the guards" Inuyasha said rudely, it suddenly became very quiet Inuyasha's ears twitched as it searched for any kind of sound. He lifted his head to see the two girls glaring at him as well as the passing soldiers; he shifted in his seat uncomfortable with their heated glares. Shippo rolled his eyes before speaking something in Chinese for them to understand, the two women seemed satisfied as they gave him a curt nod and went on with their business, Inuyasha looked at him "what did you just say to them?" he asked narrowing his eyes at him. Shippo sipped his tea "I told them that you were an idiot" "what?!" Inuyasha growled angrily, his eyes twitched uncontrollably with irritation.

Miroku placed down his cup "those women would have castrated you if Shippo hadn't said that, those women are quite skilled in the arts of torture as well as every female in this kingdom" "I bet that's the reason why you haven't started hitting on them yet huh monk" Sango scoffed. Miroku gave her bored look "no, its because I already learned how troublesome young girls could be" he slowly blinked, Sango gave him a gasp of disbelief "are you calling me" "Sango, we all know, so I would recommend you not proving it" everyone turned to see Kouga standing there with his arms crossed.

Sango glared at him before lowering her gaze downward on the smooth polished table, Kouga was not wearing his general outfit instead he was wearing a black Chinese training robe with a black headband around his head. "Hey wolf, don't you know its bad to wear black in hot weather" Inuyasha said with a smirk as though he knew something that Kouga didn't, Kouga looked at him "it is required of all warriors to wear black during training. All of you have the privilege to wear what you are wearing now since all of you will be new to what we do" "what's so different in this training" Lord Daimyo asked with suspicion showing in his eyes. Kouga looked at him with straight expression on his face "you will soon find out, now, if you are all done with your meals please follow me to the where we will training" "aren't we going to the dojo?" questioned Lady Xellia "location has been changed due to the number of people that will be training and sadly, the dojo is not very big to fit so much people" Kouga answered calmly, he turned around and started walking out of the dining room.

Everyone followed Kouga out of the dining and down the empty halls towards an unknown destination where they will be training. After what seemed like forever they reached a huge door that they didn't quiet remember, it looked almost like the dojo door but instead there was a tiger and a dragon instead of phoenix and dragon. As they came closer the door slid open by itself and the sound of fighting was heard, they stepped into the room…

"HIYA!"

The lords and ladies stopped and watched with wide as Kagome swung a long metal staff downward smacking the ground with it making a loud sharp smack sound that made them wince at the thought being smacked like that. She then ducked the upper part of her body a bit as she lifted the staff and spun it around while swinging it above her when it was beside her she did a back flip then thrust it to the left then to the right then putting one foot behind her she thrust it behind her. While she did this a whole army of people behind her were copying her every move down the last spin.

It was amazing sight to ever be seen; Shippo and Miroku looked at each other and gave a small knowing grin they looked at Kouga to see him doing the same thing. They turned to look at Kagome to see her moving forward while spinning and twirling the staff around her neck the same as she moved. She did a jump side spin with the staff still twirling around her neck. The staff slammed onto the floor as Kagome pushed herself up into a one handed handstand on the other end, everyone stood this way for a whole minute before they started tipping forward. As they fell forward they bent their bodies flexibly for their feet could touch the ground, they bent one knee to touch the ground as they slammed the staff with both hands on the ground making a resounding smack sound that caused everyone's ears to ring.

They rolled forward then sat up with one knee on the floor once again and spun the staff above them with their heads bowed downward so they wouldn't whack themselves accidentally, after ten spins they lifted their heads then stood up with ease and did a few back flips then landing with their staffs held in place behind their shoulder blade.

Sesshomaru and the others blinked still awestruck of what they just seen "I would highly suggest you blink unless you wish to become blind" Kagome said raising one brow in amusement, everyone blinked a few times. "Wonderful, now that we are all here I can now tell you the reason, Naraku has made a new ally and no doubt he will train Naraku's army in the arts of strategy and fighting, this will not cope well if we fight his army unprepared and divided. So I have decided to escalate our training, you rulers of the North, West, and East will be joining us, but it is optional though be warned once you made your decision you will be sent back to your lands to strategize your own war plan. I will not allow any information to leak out also if you go against us…well, I can't say for certain that you will make out of the war alive and intact" everyone shudder a bit at Kagome's malevolent grin that spoke very loudly of death.

"To give you a heads up for those who are going to be training with us, you will not be taken lightly, you are expected to be alert and ready if you are not then I hope you are good at quick recovery because you will be training until the moon has reached its highest peak for at least six days. Then we will be meditating for two nights, I do not tolerate dumb behavior such as competitiveness" Kagome paused and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and his two bitches. "To prove who is the strongest since strength is all the same but strategy is not…sadly" her gaze turned to look between Kikyo and Sango.

Kouga, Miroku, and Shippo silently snickered, biting their inner cheek to keep it from coming out "to make the rules simple, don't fight with one another until you are told to do so and that is only when sparring, no trying to kill one another because I will make sure I kill you first if you disrupt any training sessions. And lastly, follow orders" Kagome growled that last part telling anyone silently that if they don't the consequences won't be pleasant, all the soldiers gulped as they eyes continued to look straight ahead.

"Tsh, I don't need to follow orders by any dumb weak wench" "and yet you still do" Shippo droned while looking at Kikyo and Sango, Inuyasha glared at him then raised his hand about to claw him when he was suddenly being choked by an invisible force. He looked over at Kagome who was still standing there like she always had with a serious expression on her face though her eyes were slightly glowing "then you have two choices Inuyasha, dishonorable half-demon that resides in the forest where has been pinned to the God Tree by his ex-love Kikyo" Inuyasha winced at this. "You can either leave my lands and never step foot in it or you may stay and follow the rules, your choice, choose wisely" whatever that was choking Inuyasha let go making Inuyasha fall on the hard ground.

Inuyasha winced a bit at the pain now throbbing at his ass, he looked at Kagome to see her staring at him with that expressionless look, he stared into her eyes now realizing they weren't the same as what he remembered them to be. No they were a different color that noticed was changing to a blue tinted silver color instead of a black tinted silver 'she doesn't look like Kikyo anymore' "the time is ticking and the war is coming, make your choice Inuyasha!" the sound of Kagome's booming voice made Inuyasha almost shit himself out of his pants.

He narrowed his focus on Kagome "fine, whatever" he scoffed "at least this way I can kick your ass" "keep dreaming pup" Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to the others "is there anyone else that has a choice of leaving?" no one answered "good, now lets get started" she snapped her fingers and the lords and ladies felt as though someone threw them in a lack with rocks attached to them. "What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha as he struggled to get on his feet "what is this?!" growled Sesshomaru as he glared at Kagome, she gave him a bored look "I infused your strength capacity with your clothes the more stronger you become the more heavier your clothes get that is until you can fight your own strength" "that doesn't even make sense!" Sango shouted as she was on all four on the ground trying to push herself up, but it becoming very difficult.

"Heh, trying doing this while wearing all black in the blazing son" Kouga grinned, "you're lucky that we're somewhere cool or this would be more hell for your guys" "shut it, grr, fleabag" Inuyasha growled. "Why aren't you doing this, uhg, to the other soldiers?" asked Lady Xellia, Kagome raised one brow "I give no special treatment to anyone so they are enduring the same as you except they fought their own strength and I don't see myself any different I am also enduring my won strength pressed against me."

To prove her point, Kagome took off her headband as well as her wrist bands and dropped them on the ground, instead of gliding down like normal material would, it crashed right through the floor making a huge hole. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads when they saw this "see, every kind of material that is on my person hold the same amount of weight, so imagine if I took off all my clothes and dropped it at the same time, you could only imagine where they would end up" Kagome chuckled as she bent down and grabbed her headband and two wristbands from the whole she made. When she pulled them out the hole instantly patched itself right back up "well, lets get training shall we" she said with a pleasant smile on her face, the soldiers nodded and got into a fighting stance.

The lords and ladies as well as Inuyasha and his two bitches tried with great difficulty to keep up with Kagome's training but it was very difficult when you can barely even keep yourself from falling onto the floor.

'This is pure hell!' they all thought.

* * *

**Kage: **Alrighty then! now I know some of you want to kill me right about now (laughs nervously). I'm sorry that I'm not updating at the same frequency that I use to but school is becoming hell, homework is being a bitch also all that is just draining my time and grr! Anyways I've been working on this new story (not going to tell) also I am switching the pairing, for this story...there is no pairing but! There will be a sequel with a pairing and until then, prepare for kickass action! also other stuff I have yet to find out what I'm putting in. Ha-Ha well bye.


	28. Traitors Are Simply Haters

**Traitors Are Simply Haters**

_Respect the Justice Fight the Injustice or fall without Liberty and Die in Hell_

For months Kagome had been training pass their limit, even Shippo, though he understood her reasoning while their _special guests_ just wanted to kill her. Though she didn't care, the more they tried, the more she was going to keep kicking their ass until they learned the reason she was training them so hard.

At the moment she was in her study looking over the spy report and so far she was not pleased in what she was reading. It said that Naraku was gathering mindless demons and absorbing them into himself to make, himself more powerful, also her brother was seen training an army of demons and the results of this was almost something to fear. Kagome laid out the report in front of her on the desk as she let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose to get rid of the headache she felt coming.

'This is not good in the least' she thought to herself before she heard the light tapping nose she raised her head "come in" she said tonelessly, really not in the mood to see anyone at the moment. The door slid open and Sesshomaru stepping into the room, closing the shoji door behind him, Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him as he walked over to her she watched his every move and body language to see what he was up to.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her desk and didn't make another move, both of them just stared at one another for a long silent moment before Kagome gestured him to sit down. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before gracefully seating himself down in the seat in front of the desk. "Now, what is it you need Sesshomaru since it's unlike you to come here to see me, a mere human miko" she said purposely to see what his reaction would be. Sesshomaru merely blinked "I come here in behalf of the other lords and ladies, they see your training tactics a bit" "absurd?" Kagome closed her eyes with a scoff. She crossed her arms and relaxed her muscles finding Sesshomaru's presence of no threat to her.

"Training is just that, training" she opened her eyes "I am training everyone both physically and mentally, even emotionally. This battle is not going to be simple with only a few insults thrown here and there and swords clashing with one another, no, it's going to be beyond that" her voice deepened, showing how serious this situation was. Sesshomaru's lips pulled down into a frown. "What exactly are you trying to say?" he asked, Kagome stared into his molten gold eyes though she wasn't exactly looking at him, but through him. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh 'this is so tiresome' she mentally sagged "at the moment, all I can say is that we need to prepare for what's to come and believe me, when it comes all of you will be thanking me later that is _if _you survive."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something but then thought against it as he could see from the expression on her face that she was not going to answer anymore question about the battle that was soon coming. The sound opening brought both Kagome and Sesshomaru's attention to the doorway they saw Rin standing there looking at them suspiciously but she covered it up with a smile "oh there you are Lord Sesshomaru, I was looking all over for you" she chirped. Kagome raised one brow as though questioning the girl's real intention of rudely barging in her study unannounced "you know Rin, if I were any other ruler I would have your head" she said monotone before grabbing the scroll on her desk and rolling it back up.

She raised the scroll and it vanished from her hand in a flash of light, Rin blinked a few times wondering where the scroll had gone to. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Sesshomaru staring at Kagome with interest and curiosity she eyes Kagome, sizing her up. In her mind she knew she stood no chance against Kagome mentally, physically, or even emotionally, Kagome is what a person could say the golden human, she had no flaw.

"The absence in flaw in a person is itself a flaw" Rin jumped, Kagome swept her gaze back at her and narrowed her eyes "I would watch it if I were you, I am not such an easy target Rin" she said with a low growl in her tone, though you couldn't tell only if you had sensitive hearing. Rin glared at her "stay out of my head!" she snapped "there is no point going through that little mind of yours if you leave your windows open for all to see yours thoughts" Kagome scoffed. Rin gave her a confused look, Kagome stood up from behind her desk and walked around it "well I should be retiring for the day. I have already informed everyone that there will be no training for the rest of the day and they should use this opportunity to their satisfaction" she gave a curt bow of her head before leaving the room.

Somewhere in the kingdom, Kikyo and Sango were in the hot springs though not enjoying as they glared at one another as they sat across each other. They both were in a foul mood as every place and muscle in their body ached like hell from Kagome's vicious training, even Kikyo's clay body hurt and she was dead for Kami's sake. Kikyo closed her eyes 'damn my reincarnation, I will get her back for this, she is undeserving in living in such luxuries' she though venomously, she only saw parts of the kingdom in which she was allowed to look around and the more she looked around the more she despised Kagome for all she was worth.

Suddenly an idea struck her making her eyes open once again to see Sango sitting across from her with her eyes closed but her shoulders tense telling her that she was prepared for any onslaughts that might come her way. 'Hmm, maybe I can get her to assist me in this ploy' she grinned "Demon Slayer" she called, Sango opened her eyes with a growl "bitch" she called back, Kikyo ignored that comment for now "what do you say we make Kagome's life a living hell" she said with a sly grin. Sango's hateful glare turned to a curious and suspicious one "you know we can't do anything, as hard as it is for me to admit this, Kagome could kill us with only a flick of her wrist." "Fool, you think I don't know that" "I don't know since you want to make the probably most powerful person in Japan life a living hell." "We're not going to harm her physically; we're going to harm her emotionally" "huh?" Kikyo rolled her eyes and sighed "I have part of her soul and she has a family on the other side of the well, with her soul, I can go down the well taking you along with me and we can kill her family, so that she has nothing to go back to when this is all over. No doubt my pitiful reincarnation will wish to return back her time after all this is over" she said with a faux coo, Sango grinned and her brown eyes glowed maliciously "for a bitch, you got the most evilest plans" both the two women started laughing, oblivious to the pairs of ears that were listening in to the their whole conversation. 'I must inform Lady Kagome at once' the person backed away from the door and quickly rushed down the hall to immediately inform Kagome of the traitorous plot Kikyo and Sango were ensuing.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!!_

A hand reached over and picked up the black phone off the receiver and pressed it against an ear "hello" a replies a deep masculine voice that was a bit soft as though filled with wisdom of wars and battles.

"Hello Mikeal Private First Class or is it Lieutenant now?" a feminine voice filtered out of the phone, the chair shifted a bit as the person in it straightened their spine 'it can't be…' "its been a while since we last spoke to one another hasn't it, how many years was it, ten—no, hmm, I guess I should just say a long time. "General Major?" the masculine voice said with disbelief "oh so you do remember me, I feel honored" "how can you—I mean, you were reported to be" "dead? Oh contraire my old friend, I am quite alive and doing well. Though I didn't call you to tell you that or have a friendly chat, I actually call for an important favor" "what is it?" the man asked quickly, excited and happy to know that his friend was still after all these years thinking she wasn't.

"I want you to call up some old troops, call the person in charge of the To-Oh University Entrance Exam Ceremony and tell him to be on guard, I want troops secretly hiding around the perimeter facing that building. And if it's not too much trouble, have a few troops undercover as graduates. Next I want you and a couple of the troops too bodyguard or keep an eye on a certain student since he will be a target" "and who may I ask is that?" There was a pause on the other end before the person responded "Souta Higurashi."

* * *

**Kage: **Guess who's back baby! (Jumps on stage with arms spread out)

**Crowd: **(Cheers)

**Kage:** Hello, lover, reviewres, haters, and fanfiction admirerers! I have finally succeeded in getting this short chapter in, even though its not long it is something so deal with it if you don't like. Also I am going to do a little twist to unveil, the true Kagome pairing (grins)

**Crowd: **(Gasps in anticipation)

**Kage: **But not right now of course (sticks tongue)

**Crowd: **Awww!

**Kage: **Well, the battle of the end is coming soon so hang in there! Now if you don't mind I have to finishing retyping in Justice's Blade after it got deleted off my computer as well as my other stories if any of you didn't know that my computer blew up on me and I had to reset everything and lost every piece of my magnificent work that you all love and enjoy (sniffle) I blame technical support. Anyways, ja-ne!


	29. If They Don't Listen Make Them Regret It

**If They Don't Listen Make Them Regret it**

_When nobody listens, in the end it doesn't even matter because you'll be paying the price_

_Kagome was peacefully resting in her chambers with only the sounds of the water shifting in the pool that was in the middle of her room, the room was almost dark if not for the glowing crystals in every corner of the room that gave it an enchanting glow. Yes, everything was quiet peace that was until…_

_"Lady Kagome, I have dire news to tell you immediately!" now, if Kagome were someone else, she would have blasted the person's head clean off their body, but since Kagome was a very respectable woman and listen to any kind of emergency she slowly rose from under sheet with flashing eyes. She pulled the sheets off her legs and crossed them in a lotus position before flicking her wrist to the door, as the doors opened the lights turned on simultaneously. Jaken came squabbling into the room, he accidentally tripped over his own two feet and dropped to the floor with an oomph then squawked when his staff hit the top of his head with a thunk, she couldn't help but giggle at his unintentional foolishness._

_"What is the dire news you had to give me Jaken" she said commandingly, but strongly, Jaken quickly shifted his body so that he was in a respectable bowing position "I'm sorry to have awaken you Lady Kagome, but just moments ago I just overhead the dead miko and that demon slayer plotting against you." Kagome's lips pulled down into a frown, she knew that the two traitors could nothing to harm her since she would send them to hell on a silver platter and personally give them to the devil himself. But together, she knew it was bad "continue" she commanded Jaken raised his head to look at her with a serious expression on his green toad imp face. "The dead miko said that she would use to the soul that is yours to enter the well and go to your home to kill your family and bring the demon slayer with her for assistance._

_"I am not certain when they're plans are going to commence but something tells me it will be as soon as possible" he bowed once again signaling that he was finished telling his news to her. A small gust of wind blew around Kagome as she glared at nothing in particular, it would look like she was glaring at Jaken, but she really wasn't. 'How dare they' she growled lowly the wind growing stronger 'I have just about had enough of those two, its time I teach them a valuable lesson on who I really am' a grin slid onto her lips "I thank you Jaken, you have been a great help. Please do relax for the rest of the day, it would seem that you need it" she said, her grin turned to a soft smile as she looked at the old imp, he really did look tired 'no doubt from taking care of Rin, I could see how much of a problem she is, poor thing' she thought._

_Jaken looked up at her with glittering eyes 'Lord Sesshomaru has never treated me with such kindness and Lady Rin has become more and more trouble as it is' "thank you Lady Kagome, thank you" he bowed repeatedly before getting up and quickly squabbling out of the room. Kagome flicked her wrist and the door closed and the lights turned off but instead of the crystals lighting the room with its enchanted glow the fire lamp in the middle of the room burned to life._

_'Those two will learn why I am respected and what I am truly capable of' Kagome's eyes glowed dimly matching the burning fire in the oil lamp 'say your prayers girls because it might be your last' the lamp went out and Kagome's eyes dimmed until it glowed no more._

A white blur zipped through the trees of the forest without making even the slightest of sounds, it weaved around, dodging branches that were in the way. The blur leaped into the air and over the foliage of the forest revealing that the blur was Kagome; she was wearing a robe that was given to her by the Zen Monks in the China Mountains. The top of the robe look almost similar to a cheongsam dress bit instead of the slit being underneath the hip it rose all the way above it, the sleeve were slightly loose and reached only above her wrists. It had three different colored silks; the bottom was blue, the middle part of the sleeve was black and the top part was gold that filled the front of the cheongsam dress top. The edges of it were black, on the bottom front flap there was red there were Chinese treated cucurbit buttons that went from the right side down. Underneath the cheongsam top she wore black light weighted trousers that had blue silk on the bottom with heelless black shoes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with two thing sticking out of her hair that would look like hair chop sticks to anyone else but were really small versions of kunai knives.

A whole week has been since she received news of Sango and Kikyo's traitorous ploy to get rid of her second family. Kikyo and Sango had a five hour head start and at the moment she knew they have already reached the well 'very soon' she thought to herself with a grin as she saw the well come into sight up ahead. Taking one big leap over a large pine tree she glided down into the darkness of the well and was engulfed by itself blue magic.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The door slid open to reveal a middle aged woman that was Kun-Loon, she smiled when she met the two young faces two females "oh hello, what may I do for you?" she asked politely though her smiled faltered a bit when she noticed a scary resemblance in one of the girls that was similar to Kagome's. The girl that looked almost like Kagome's twin smiled pleasantly "hello" she bowed politely "we were just wondering if Kagome's brother was here?" she said "he told us that he liked to see us today to help him with something" the other girl said with that same polite smile.

Kun-Loon looked at the two girls curiously "um no, he's not here, at the moment he should be at the graduation ceremony" "oh you don't mind taking us there would you" "we would be much grateful since that would be a very long walk." For some reason Kun-Loon's gut was telling her to send these two girls away and just close the door but her damn politeness won the battle, she put on a smile "sure, just give me a second to grab my purse and keys." She turned away from the door and walked inside to get her purse and keys, never noticing the malevolent smirks that crept onto the two girl's face.

The three girls arrived at the place where the ceremony was being taken; Kun-Loon parked around the corner and killed the engine before stepping out of the car with the two girls she had yet to get a name from. As they walked towards the building, they were completely oblivious to a pair of eyes that were watching them from the shadows, a hand reached up to adjust a earpiece "target has been sighted and is heading towards the building, I repeat, target has been sighted and is heading towards the building, over" "copy that, do not take action until ordered, over" "roger that." The connection was cut off for the time being, those pairs of eyes looked at the clear blue sky watching as sakura petals glided around from the gentle breeze blowing by 'it should be a crime for someone to ruin such a day.'

"And now for the freshmen address," a voice echoed throughout the huge room as a man stood behind an alter with his eyes down looking at a piece of paper that had names written on it "Freshmen Representative Light Yagami" "yes" a young male stood up from his seat in the front row and started walking towards the small staircase that lead up onto the stage. The young male had short auburn colored hair that was neatly combed to perfection without a hair our of place and brown eyes that looked almost red when the light shined on it, eh wore a blue suit that was ironed with a blue yellowed striped tie. "Freshmen representative Hideki Ryuga" "oh, right here" all the students started to whisper at the name of the famous pop idol, but then when they saw the person's face the whispers quieted down slowly. The guy had messy black hair and pasty pale skin with owlish black eyes that seem to bore into your very soul like some sort of zombie, he wore a baggy white long sleeved shirt with worn out blue jeans and white raggedy shoes that look like they could come apart any second.

"And Freshmen Representative Souta Higurashi" "present" a young man stood up from his seat all the girls gasped in adoration at the sight of him, he had shoulder length black hair that was tied in a loose low ponytail. His chocolate brown eyes held a certain fire in them; he wore a dark navy blue suit that looked almost black and a matching tie. He walked up to the stage and stood beside the man called "Hideki Ryuga" he ignored the two as he looked out at the people below the stage, all the people there knew him to be a pro soccer player 'and I could thank Kagome for that' he thought sadly, wishing his older sister was there to see him now. 'I hope she's okay, wherever she is right now' he thought closing his eyes to say a little prayer for her to be safe.

He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the boy genius, Light Yagami, give out the speech, it kind of bored him since it sounded so…boring 'okay, I got no other words that would fit better' Souta thought. Oh how he could hear his sister laughing at him right now for having a brain fart to think of just a word to place for the damn boring speech that was given 'and I have to say the _third time_, my god, they always said third times the charm, tsh, third times the charm to put everyone to sleep.'

Outside Kun-Loon heard the speech already being given; she reached her hand down to the handle and quietly as possibly pulled the door open. She was completely oblivious to the girl wearing the white and green kimono pull out a sword and raised it above her head, the girl who looked like Kagome's twin grinned maliciously. Those watching eyes widened in shock "target about to put down, I repeat, target about to be put down, over" "…hold your ground, over" replied a cold feminine voice through the earpiece. 'What?' "who…?" "Don't ask question, over" responded the voice of his leader, the man's brows scrunched together in confusion 'what in the hell is going on?' he wondered mentally as he watched anxiously as his target was about to be struck down.

Everything seem to go in slow motion as Kun-Loon pushed the door wider and wider, inside Souta finally got the paper and for some reason felt like he should look up, he raised his gaze up to look up the aisle to the doorway to see his mother standing there. He was about to smile but froze when he saw a sword raised behind her in a threatening manner, his eyes widened and his breath got caught in his throat.

The sword slowly started to fall down towards Kun-Loon about to strike her down somehow he found his voice, he didn't know how but he didn't think further on it as he let out the breath he was holding and formed it into words "MOM!" Everyone raised their gazed to the entryway and gasped when they saw a sword behind Kun-Loon, Kun-Loon's body froze at the sight of her son's fearful gaze that looked pass her shoulder all of the suddenly, something clicked in her mind 'that woman, she's' "Kikyo" she whispered.

Just as the sword was about to cut her body in two a white glowing whip shot out from the shadows behind Souta and the other two boys, it passed Souta's face and flew towards the entryway. It smacked the sword with a loud snap sound; the sword flew of her hand, the whip curved to hit the owner of the weapon in the face. The woman let out a pained screamed as the white glowing whip came into contact with her cheek causing her to stumble backwards holding her face, the whip pulled back into the room, passed Souta's face, and back into the shadows.

Kun-Loon dropped to the ground as she gasped for breath after holding it in for so long in fear, she looked behind her at the two girls that stood there, the one she figured out to be Kikyo looked angered while the other one she didn't know held her face, whimpering slightly as blood ran through the crack of her hand and slid down her neck. "Mom!" Kun-Loon looked up to see Souta jump from the stage and run towards her "perfect, now both of you can die" Kikyo pulled out an arrow from her quiver and shot it at Souta and pulled out another one and was about to stab Kun-Loon with it.

That same white whip shot out from the shadows and slice right through the air that was going towards Souta, splitting it in two and whipped Kikyo right in the chest sending her flying back to the ground. Souta kneeled down front of Kun-Loon and wrapped his arm around her "mom, are you okay?" he asked softly, the whip passed over his head and disappeared right back into the shadows "I must admit, you're incompetence is astounding" a cold feminine voice echoed through the huge room. Everyone turned their heads to look back up on stage, Ryuga and Light turned and their eyes widened when a girl stepped out from the shadows, she lifted her head to reveal blood chilling red tinted silver eyes.

Kikyo slowly lifted herself up and glared at the girl that stopped at the edge of the stage "you, how did you know we were here?" she hissed darkly. The girl slowly tilted her head to the side "have you not heard the saying of _walls have ears_?" she responded curiously this only made Kikyo glare even harder as though wanting her head to just explode. The girl stared into her eyes fearlessly before tilting her head back upright and her curious expression turned serious and impassive "you're traitorous actions of trying to kill my second family has cross the line Kikyo and Sango" "second family?" Sango asked as she stepped right next to Kikyo who got right back onto her feet.

The girl looked at her "I have shown you mercy while you give me disrespect in return and I am quite tired of you two thinking that I am someone easy to be messed around with" she said, completely ignoring Sango's question. "You are nothing but my weak incarnation who does not deserve to live" the girl slowly switched her gaze to Kikyo and blinked lazily, everyone in the room shuddered at her cold eyes that seem to know and see everything. "You talk about deserved life when you yourself belong to the world of the dead but stealing souls of dead women to sustain that fake body of yours that is made only of clay, bones, and soil from this earth. Do not speak of something that you yourself are deserving of _incarnation_" "I deserve life more than you, I had my life stolen from a monster and you are trying to steal my love" "how can you say you love them when you don't love them of who they are, how they were born. You don't even know the meaning of love so don't speak of it like you do" the girl's voice seemed to make the room go cold to a negative degree.

"You belong in hell in my place where I should be living life in your place, you were not supposed to life, you were not supposed to be reincarnated and live a happy life, you…" Kikyo was cut off in mid-rant when the girl suddenly started to laugh. Her laugh made everyone's blood run cold and their bones shake in slight fear, the girl's voice was hollow, lace with no type of emotion at all, it was so…empty.

After a couple of seconds the girl lowered her head and looked at Kikyo who now looked her at her with uncertainty and slight fear "hell," she chuckled "oh I've been in hell and let me tell you, they won't be wanting me back _any time soon_" the girl said the last part in a dark seductive whisper. "You wish my make my life a living hell but that's impossible feat to beat when I already lived in it, you think my life is perfect, you think that I had a wonderful life with a family that loves me to death. That I live in a warm cozy home with no worries in the world" the amused expression on her face darkened "well I could really say that they did love me to death, till their death finally arrived, you want to see how _happy_ and _cozy_ life was?" Kikyo and Sango didn't respond as they were filled with soul shaking fright as they gazed upon a girl they never saw before, it wasn't the happy go cheerful young naïve girl that always that she was. No, this girl was dark and filled with a sort of malice that could make Naraku look like an innocent angel.

The girl raised one hand in the air "please do take the time to find any way to make my life any more of a living hell" she snapped her fingers and the sound seem to echo throughout the room for eternity. At first nothing happened but then the whole room changed to scene that no one would ever that possibly to see.

What was a roof before, was now a dark red tinted sky, you couldn't tell if it was night or day, buildings were on fire and there was blood covering every inch of the ground, there wasn't a spot anywhere that you couldn't see blood on. The sound of screaming and gunshots could be heard in the distance with a mixture of a loud whistle and an ear deafening explosion that shook the ground making it feel that it would split in two any second. There was no sign of what use to be a huge room anywhere even seats that the students were once sitting in was gone though everyone remained where they were, too scared to even move too confused to even think if this was actually real or not.

Kikyo and Sango looked around wondering what was going on; they turned their heads to the girl to see her staring at them with a blank expression on her face. Souta looked around, his heart beating fast in his chest like drums "what the hell is going on, where are we?" he wondered aloud "so this was what she went through" he looked down at his mother to see her staring at the stomach churning scene that surrounded them. "I never knew what she went through but this—this is explains so much" she whispered, he was about ask her what she meant when he heard a loud yell, he lifted his head to see what made his eyes widened "Kagome."

"Unhand me, let go of me this instant!" indeed it was Kagome, though an older version, this Kagome looked to be about twenty years old—if not older—her hair reached almost passed her rear and her eyes were like onyx diamonds that to sparkle with a certain fire. She wore black camouflage army suit with black boots, her jacket was sliding off her shoulders as she tried to struggle out of four men grasp that carried her from one limb each. They chuckled in sadistic amusement as they watched her struggle and squirm her way out of their grasp "come on, we just want to _discuss_ about some new strategy tactics _General Major Kagome_" the man that held her right arm said and the other men laughed.

"You will unhand me now lieutenant or by god I will take a gun and shoot a bullet up your ass and straight out of that hollow shell you call a head!" the men laughed off her threat as though it were nothing to be really scared of. They disappeared into one of the military tents, you could hear something tearing and the men still laughing but everyone jumped when they heard an ear-piercing scream echo all throughout the area with mixture of low groaning and moaning. Everyone visibly started shaking, Souta unconsciously tightened his grip around Kun-Loon as she stared at the tent with wide eyes she closed her eyes tightly so badly wanting to cover her ears. This went on for like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes before the scene skipped to inside of the hut.

Some of the students covered their face or covered their mouths, and some people even screamed when they saw the sight of Kagome sitting brokenly on the ground, her shirt was torn and her pants was lousily put back on her with her zipper unzipped and her belt unbuckled. They saw one of the men finish zipping up his pants and buckling his belt with a satisfied grin on his face "thanks for _helping_ us with our _plans_ _General Major_" the four men laughed. Kagome didn't move, her head hung limply making her long hair curtain her face from their sight "oh and this was sent for you" the man took a piece of folded paper and threw it at her. It hit the top of her head and fell onto her lap, the folded paper somehow unfolded itself, Kagome still didn't move as she kept her head down, you would have thought she was dead if not the slight movement of her chest going up and down.

The man snickered "let's get out of here" the men grabbed their gun and put their arm through the strap so that it slung over their shoulders. They turned, never noticing that Kagome slowly started moving, after first she lifted her hand to grab the letter then after a second she slowly lifted herself up. The way she moved was as though she was never hurt at all, her movement were slow but strong when she finally up on her two feet her hand holding the letter in it clenched into a fist making a loud crunch sound mixed with the cracking of her knuckles.

The men noticed this sound and turned around curiously to see Kagome standing there with her head still bowed down and her hair curtaining her face, they saw the extent of the damage they caused her. Her arms and wrists were covered in bruises and cuts; blood was dripping down her neck and between the valleys of breast and disappeared underneath the torn wife beater shirt that had dark blotches that was no doubt blood. "Oh so I see you're up for some more eh?" the lieutenant said with a smirk, Kagome didn't make another move and just stood there, he walked over to her with his gun still slung over his shoulder. He stopped about an inch away from her and reached out a hand to grab her but Kagome grabbed his wrist at a lightning speed that it looked almost like a blur.

The man gasped when Kagome tightened her grip tightly and his wrist bone cracked loudly "hey! Urg" he tried to pulled his hand back but Kagome had it in a tight grip which tightened even more "leggo!" he shouted. As he continued to tug at his wrist, Kagome slowly raised her head revealing her onyx black eyes that had a red rim around it, there were tear stains running down her face but it looked almost dry. She had a gash on her right cheek which was the cause of the blood running down her neck, the man gasped in shock "you should have heeded my warming _lieutenant_" she said, her voice void of any emotions making it sound dead and monotone. Before the man could say anything, Kagome tugged on his wrist and twisted his arm; she grabbed the back of his neck and bent him down before swinging his gun off his shoulder and sticking it in his ass and pressing the trigger.

The other men watching in horror as the bullet shot out of the lieutenant's head and straight down at the blood, the Kagome didn't release the trigger until there were no more bullets left to shoot out it. When the bullets were all used up, Kagome let go of the man's wrist and let his body fall to the ground with a loud thud, she watched as blood slowly pooled around his head before turning to look at the remaining three men. "Betraying your superiors is very bad karma" she said, the men backed away slowly, their body shaking violently as they stared into Kagome's half lidded eyes that made her look uncaring and impassive at the same time. "Hmm, what was that quote again from Steven Deitz?" Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully; unnoticeable to the others that Kagome was reaching for a scalpel that was on top of the desk and the wall. "Oh yes, now I remember" her eyes narrowed at the three men "one should rather die than be betrayed; there is no deceit in death, it delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though…betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope" the sound of sliding steel could be heard through the tent and before the men could scream, Kagome cut open their throats in one swift sweep of her arm.

She watched the men fall to the floor holding their throats to stop the bleeding before gazing up, she walked pass them leaving them there to die in suffering. She stepped out of the tent to see a group of men waiting not too far away, all of them stepped back in fear as they gazed up on her, her appearance was menacing. Kagome's eyes slowly scan area that were surrounded with her so called _troops_ 'heh' she closed her eyes and stretched her neck slowly to left, the men jumped as they heard the loud cracking and popping sounds. Kagome lifted her head upright once more then did the same thing to the other side, again, making that awful sound. Rolling her head around she opened her eyes and gazed at the men that stared at her wide eyed, though one man was very stupid as he stepped up to her "hey General, do you mind help me with something" he grinned. Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side; before slowly stepping up to the man and stared straight into his eyes, she said nothing as she stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Then everything disappeared quickly but not quick enough to drown out the scream that was soon heard, another scene appeared with Kagome just standing there staring up at the smoke covered sky, bodies after bodies were littered all over the ground. Some limbs were thrown here and there organs were splattered in random directions, it was a gruesome sight, though Kagome didn't seemed fazed at all by the dead bodies surrounding her as her dull half lidded eyes stared up at the sky. The smoke parted slightly enough to reveal the moon overhead, the moonlight shined down on her form revealing the blood sticking to her skin, also the gun that was held in her hand, the scalpel no longer in her hand.

Then suddenly scenes after scenes started flashing over current one showing Kagome in a capsule with wires and needles sticking to her naked body as she floated in the middle of the strange colored water. Her eyes were closed, bubbles came out of her mouth and rose up to the surface, scientists, doctors, passed or stopped in front of the capsule, writing something on the clipboard before walking away. A man wearing a professional outfit appeared standing in front of the capsule, his mouth moving but no words were heard, suddenly red lights started flashing and Kagome's eyes shot open completely glowing an eerie red. Everyone was running everywhere trying to see what was going on, the guy slowly stepped away from the capsule as the glass surface suddenly cracked then shattered, the water came pouring out all over the floor.

Kagome stepped out of the capsule and slowly walked towards the man that stood before the capsule a few moments ago, the man crawled backwards the scene changed once again to show Kagome walking down a snowy path with a building burning down behind her. The Kagome that was standing in the middle of a bloody field slowly lowered her head and turned around to look directly at Sango and Kikyo.

Kikyo and Sango were now scared out of their wits, they turned their heads to the stage, expecting Kagome to standing there watching them, but their eyes widened when they saw that she wasn't there. They quickly turned their heads back around to see the Kagome from all the gruesome scenes to be standing there but instead of standing in a bloody scene she was standing in front of three graves.

**_Loonia Lee Senshi_**

**_1953-1988_**

**_Netsuke Raku Senshi_**

**_1956-1988_**

**_Sen Genji Senshi_**

**_1982-1988_**

"My life was a living hell even before I was born" Kikyo and Sango jumped as they heard the cold voice speak, Kagome slowly turned her head and looked straight at them her eyes were dull and lifeless though expression was impassive showing no tiredness or even defeat. The scene completely disappeared and the room returned back to normal but the thing that didn't go away was the older version Kagome, she remained where she was. Kikyo swallowed down the lump in her throat before settling her expression into a glare "ha! Those illusions are nothing but lies!" before anyone knew it, she spun around and fired an arrow at Kun-Loon, she gasped as the arrow hit her chest, her eyes widened as the pain hit her.

Souta gasped "Mom!" he screamed, Kagome growled, Kikyo smirked in satisfaction. Her soul stealers glided down towards Kun-Loon just in time for a white orb to come out of Kun-Loon's body. "No!" Souta tried to stop the creature from taking the orb but his hand phased right through the creature as it glided towards Kikyo and released the soul and flew upwards as the soul was absorbed into Kikyo's body. Kikyo closed her eyes as she felt the soul enter her body before opening it up to see Kagome glaring at her, black slowly seeped through the white part of her eyes, Sango let out a grunt before pulling out a dagger "say goodbye little boy" she said tonelessly as she threw the dagger at him.

Souta's eyes widened in fear then quickly closed them as he prepared for the pain, but…nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see Kagome standing beside him with one arm stretched downward in front of his face. Between her fingers was the dagger glistening maliciously, Souta's gulped, Kagome's eyes were now completely black "I've had enough of you" her voice was low and dark. The dagger melted in her hand and dripped down onto the ground, Sango took a step back and was about to grab her Hiraikotsu from her back, but she froze when Kagome disappeared from her sight. Behind her she felt a small, almost unnoticeable, breeze making her muscles tense "what I am, is not a lie but what you think I am is" just then, Sango felt immense pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see a hand sticking out from out of her stomach covered with her own blood, she watched as the blood dripped off that hand before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a silent scream as she hand pulled roughly out of her stomach.

Kagome watched Sango fall to the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach to try pathetically to stop the bleeding, without even looking she swung her arm and a red whip shot out from her pointer and middle finger and snapped loudly as it struck Kikyo's flying arrow. The arrow immediately disintegrated into nothing leaving nothing behind to prove that the arrow was ever shot. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in determination before pulling out another arrow from her quiver but then Kagome appeared in front of her, her face only an arrow piece away. Kikyo's arm froze in place as she stared into those eyes that was completely black though her irises were a lavender color "you have two things that belong to me _Kikyo_" Kagome hissed. Before Kikyo could do anything, Kagome placed her hand on her chest and shot an energy blast out of her hand causing a hole in her chest. Everyone was expecting blood to splatter everywhere, but they were surprised to see that the inside of her body was hollow with glowing small orbs floating around.

The orbs shot out from the newly created hole and into the air, disappearing through the roof, two orbs shot into the air but changed direction and flew towards Kagome. One orb absorbed into her body but the other one stopped in front of her as though uncertain, Kagome frowned wondering why that soul wasn't going back into her mother's body. She looked over to where her mother would be in her brother's arms, her heart stopped.

"Hello again, _sister._"

* * *

**Kage:** WOO, ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! Don't you just love me (wide smile). Now I know this chapter will be a bit confusing here and there but I am not feeling good, by brain feels like crap and I was trying to get it done since I feel it is my duty to put up another chapter. Man, this story is freaking long, well that is the twist AN INUYASHA DEATH NOTE CROSSOVER! MUAHAHA! I'm sorry to disappoint you SessxKag fans but that kind of lost its spark, but I'll see if I can put some fluffy stuff between them, but no more than that.

**KagxSess Fans**: awww.

**Random Girl: **You suck!

**Kage: **(Pulls out a machine and shoots the random girl) you dead! (puts away gun and glares at the fans)

**KagxSess Fans:** (backs away)

**Kage:** ANYWAYS, yeah, that is the twist of the story, if you're a Death Note Inuyasha crossover fan, then congradulations! Now I need to think some more, ja-ne!


	30. Justice Against Mercy Part I

**Justice Against Mercy**

**Part I**

_Know who's stronger, know who's better, but don't know who's the winner_

Kagome growled lowly "Sen" she hissed, Sen chuckled "aww, I'm touched, you remembered me" "don't play games with me little brother, as you can see" she lifted up her bloody hand and flexed her fingers "I'm not in the mood" she said lowly. Standing not a few feet away from her was Sen and Naraku, Naraku was withholding both Souta and Kun-Loon within his freaky tentacle. Sen chuckled again "I can see" he looked at Sango who was lying face down on the ground with blood pooling around her while Kikyo was trying unsuccessfully to keep the souls within her clay body. He shifted his gaze back to her to see her expression turn completely blank "ah, I see that you're still not happy to see me" "the day I am finally happy to see you is when you are finally put to rest" "ah, so you admit that you want to kill me again" "I can't kill you again if I haven't killed you the first time." "Liar! Those assassins killed us because of you!" Sen yelled, his cool façade completely gone and replace with rage as he glared at her. "That does not automatically mean that I killed you, yes" she closed her eyes "I do admit that your death would partially be my fault" "see!" Kagome snapped her eyes opened and narrowed into a glare "but I won't continue to be accused of something I had no power of controlling. I did not give orders to kill you, mother, or father, that was beyond my control" "you're a liar, those men were part of" "those men were not my men; they were part of the enemy army."

"Ku, ku, ku, this all too amusing" Naraku yelped as a bullet passed his face almost hitting his ear, he looked at Kagome to see her holding a white stainless steal gun with the word Justice etched onto it in perfect cursive. "Naraku, you have about five seconds to release my family before I show you how true maliciousness truly works" Kagome's eyes remained on Sen as she kept the gun aimed at him. Naraku stared at her, he was shocked to the core when he saw the happy carefree attitude that he usually saw her with when she was with Inuyasha completely gone 'who is she?' his red eyes narrowed "so this is your new family" Sen said. "One" Kagome started to count "you know you will fail to protect them like you did us," "two" "they will end up the same way we did" "three" "you will kill them" "four" Naraku was getting very nervous right as well as everyone else. "You will ruin their life, you are nothing but destruction" "…" Kagome bowed her head and bangs shadowed her eyes.

Sen smirked, thinking he won but he was soon proven wrong when Kagome raised a black gun with the word Mercy etched onto it, Kagome lifted her head showing her glowing red eyes "five" she press back both triggers. Naraku didn't even have a chance to dodge as the bullet sailed towards him and hit him in the shoulder; he let out a pained scream as pink electricity course through his body. Sen let out a growled grunt as he dodged the bullet with only a slight wound on his cheek, he winced as the same effect happened to him, Kagome ran towards Naraku and pulled the gun away from her a bit. The gun that was in her hand glowed and elongated down, when the light disappeared, it revealed a long sword with ancient writing on it that no doubt was the word Justice; she raised the sword high above her head and swiped it downward.

The tentacle holding Kun-Loon was hacked off, Naraku growled and jumped back with Souta still within his grasp, Kagome landed on the ground and was about to attack again but Naraku released his miasma gas. Kagome knew she could withstand the miasma but everyone else was a completely different story, slamming her hands together she spread them out and a barrier surrounded the room and the miasma was pushed right out. She narrowed her eyes upwards in which she saw her brother and Naraku getting away. Sen waved tauntingly at her as he held Kun-Loon's soul in his other hand "if you want your _brother_ back then you know where to meet us" Kagome's eyes once again glowing red "Sen, Naraku" she growled darkly, her upper lip lifted up to reveal her teeth the elongated into fangs. Her shoulder hunched over a bit as her fingers tightened a flexed, her nailed sharpened into long claws, when they were out of sight she kept turned her attention to Sango and Kikyo "you brought them here!" she roared.

Sango and Kikyo trembled in fear at her feral expression, Kagome bared her fangs and marched over to Kikyo and lifted her up off the ground "why the hell did you bring them here?!" Kikyo whimpered. Kagome growled before letting her go "shadows!" she called, the five shadow demons rose up from the ground and they bowed before her "what is it you need Kagome" "I want you to take these two and lock them up" "right" the five said simultaneously before getting up and going over towards Sango and Kikyo. Kagome grabbed onto one of them with lavender tints "I want you to remain here and keep guard of my mother" she ordered, it still sounded like she was growling but it was softer, the shadow demon looked at her before nodding, jogging over to Kun-Loon's unmoving form, he kneeled down and picked up bridal style. Two shadow demons grabbed Sango's shoulder and roughly sat up so that she was sitting on her legs; the other two did the same thing for Kikyo they looked at Kagome for any further orders. Kagome looked at them "over and out" was all she said, she shadow demons nodded and sank into the ground with Sango and Kikyo in their grasp.

When they were gone Kagome turned to the exit "Sergeant Mikeal" her voice rang throughout the silent room, Sergeant Mikeal quickly stood up from where he was sitting "yes!" he answered loudly as though he were back in the military. Kagome raised her head a bit but didn't turn around "I want you to take my mother to the hospital for immediate care and no matter what, do not let them pull the string" "right" he nodded.

Kagome started walking towards the exit but before she got a foot out the door Mikeal spoke "uh, what are you going to do?" he asked, Kagome didn't answer for a while but then she turned around and looked at him. Her appearance turned back to a sixteen year old, she gave a small smile "fight for justice!" she winked and gave a thumbs up "see ya in the afterlife" she waved with a giggle before turning back around and walking outside. A strong gust of wind blew outside before settling back down; everyone sat there in silence not really knowing what else to do that was until someone spoke "this was the most awesomest graduation ever!" the soon went up into a uproar cheer. Mikeal watched everyone as they quickly chatted with one another about what just happened, he wondered if they really realize that serious situation that just went on a few moments ago. His eyes soon landed on a pair of lavender ones that were carefully watching him, he looked at the person that Kagome told to stay behind then at Kun-Loon that lay motionless in his arms.

* * *

**Kage: **Short, I know, but hey, the good news is the start of the war begins on the next chapter WOO! THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!!

REVIEW until I put in PART II


	31. Justice Against Mercy Part II

**Justice Against Mercy**

**Part II**

_Blood is just red sweat and tears_

A dark shadow cascaded over the land of Japan making everything seem gloomy and foreboding, villagers looked up at the sky to see gray clouds beginning to mesh together and hide the once beautiful clear blue sky. They started gathering in the center of the village, mumbling and whispering to one another trying to figure out what was going on, this went on for the rest of the villages. A scream was heard somewhere in the crowd as almost an army of demons came pouring out of the sky and down upon the village, villagers began to scream and panic, picking up their children they started running as fast as they could to safety.

The demons swooped down and picked up the first person it could get its demonic hands on and sunk their fangs into their neck, the villagers continued to scream in terror as they ran as far as possible. Four children whimpered and backed away as a giant pork demon made its way towards them with red glowing eyes and a malicious smirk playing on its disgusting lips showing its sharp yellow teeth. The youngest child closed her eyes and screamed but it only made the pork demon let out a snorting laugh as it continued to stalk towards them.

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you it's rude to play with your food?" the pork demon stopped at the sound of the unexpected voice and looked up only to have its head sliced right off its shoulders. The body fell back with a hard thud that made the ground shake, Kouga landed on the ground with a sword in his hand, his eyes were glowing a transparent red color as he glared at the body that lay motionless on the ground.

His shifted his gaze up to the children that were huddled close to each other shaking visibly, his eyes stopped glowing as he slowly walked over to them "hey, come with me and I'll get you out of here" he said reassuringly as he reached out his hand to them. The children at first looked at him warily before the older looking child leaned in a bit and grabbed his hand; Kouga smiled gently and pulled the child onto his feet. The other children soon followed after him as he started leading them somewhere safer that was not infested with demons everywhere, Kouga threw two children onto his shoulder while holding the other two, bridal style, in his arms as he ran into the forest.

'Kagome, where are you?' he wondered as he ran through the forest, behind him he had a loud screeching sound, the children whimpered in fear at the high pitch sound that no doubt belonged to a badger demon. His nose caught the scent of other demons 'damn' he growled lowly as he picked up the pace to try and lose them, but luck seemed to be not on his side today as he was blocked by a half an army of demons. He dug his heels in the ground and came to a sharp halt he stood put as he looked around seeing that every escape route was blocked by demons that had drool shamelessly dripping down their mouths. Their red demonic eyes looked at the children and him with hunger; the children covered their eyes and screamed in terror once again.

The demons were about to pounce in for the kill when suddenly a large boomerang shot out of the forest and sliced every demon in half either it be a head or a body, the demons were instantly killed by the mighty black boomerang. The boomerang flew around about two times before flying back into the forest, Kouga stared at the forest for a moment before a figure stepped out "a bit late there Tinotsu" he said with a fanged grin. The panther demon slayer scoffed "whatever, at least you're still alive" he retorted back Kouga chuckled "true" Tinotsu looked at the children that were being carried on his shoulders and arms.

"Taking them to the Southern Kingdom?" he asked curiously, Kouga nodded "yeah, that's the only safe place I could think of at the moment" he answered while looking at the children who were looking at Tinotsu with wide eyes. He chuckled again at this and Tinotsu just raised one brow in curiosity as the children continued to stare at him.

At Inuyasha's forest it was completely quiet, standing in the middle of a clearing was the bone eater's well, all of the sudden a huge beam of light shot out of the well and into the sky. The ground shook of the intensity of the energy; slowly a figure rose up out of the well within the beam then stopped right in the middle. Pair of black eyes shot opened and the beam of light instantly sucked back into the well with one final sparkle of its magic, signaling that the well was sealed off from anyone on both sides.

Feet slowly touched the ground and stood there, Kagome looked around for any signs of danger but to her surprise, there was none. She frowned and raised her head to look up at the dark clouded sky 'it seems he started without me' she lowered her head back down and started her journey to the Southern Kingdom where she knew _he_ would be waiting for her. She lifted two fingers to the sky and a lightning bolt shot down and struck it like it were a metal pole, the lightning wrapped around her arm and her whole body before shooting out everywhere in the forest like a thousand legged spider. In the distance you could hear cries and roars of invading demons, a malicious grin slipped pass Kagome's lips before disappearing out of sight "like Chucky would say, lets play" thunder roared and the sky lit up by the lightning.

"Shit, where the hell are all these demons coming from?!" a swipe of a sword another demon was dispatched from this earth, Kouga landed on the ground with the children securely in safe within a tree above him. He had been fighting demons for almost ten minutes now and it would seem it was letting up either since more and more demons were appearing out of nowhere, Tinotsu and he were back to back facing opposite sides as they held up their weapon in front of them.

One of the demons chuckled "trapped like rats" he said, the other demons laughed along as they stared at both Kouga and Tinotsu, the two of them glared at the demons "you guys are trespassing" Tinotsu spoke in a authorize tone. The demons laughed harder "oh yeah, soon these lands will belong to us" "is that what Naraku promised you?" asked Kouga, the demon grinned "of course, also part of the shikon jewels" he chuckled. Kouga and Tinotsu looked at one another from the side of their eyes then back at the demon all of the sudden a black whip shot out of the forest and whipped the two demons standing next to the one that spoke before. When the whip came into contact with the two demons, they instants were engulfed in black flames then just as it starts it was over and ashes were all that remained.

"You are trespassing on my lands" a cold voice echoed seemingly everywhere, all the demons looked around quickly their eyes filled with anger but also fear at just watching their two comrades get killed. The ring leader demon growled "who are you and why do you say your lands, these lands will belong to me as promised!" he roared, seconds passed and he received no other response that was until they heard footsteps slowly approaching.

"You may never receive the land of the south without receiving its mark" an upside down moon glowed through the shadows of the forest with two ragged streak marks on both side of a face they could not see in the darkness that the trees cascade over the land. "Without this mark the souls of the southern royals that still linger within the south will instantly kill you for even stepping on their lands with the intention of trying to take it over. Though that is not going to matter when I get rid of all of you trespassing demons who are destroying my lands" feminine small feet that had two silver bracelets around the right foot and two gold ones on the left stepped out from the shadows followed by two pairs of dark paws.

The demon's eyes widened as it saw the young maiden who stood there gowned in all black looking with two big black dogs standing next to her, though they weren't ordinary dogs as their fur seemed to be of pure flames as it blew about. Their eyes were pitch black but with red slits in the middle, they bared their sharp teeth at them as they gazed upon the demons that were surrounding the area.

"I'm going to give you this last warning to get off my lands" the two canines standing on both sides of the maiden gowned in black growled in warning and crouches a bit on their front paws, ready to attack them. The demons all looked at the demons with a slight nervousness, not knowing what those canines were capable of since they have never seen such…creatures before in their life nor have they heard about them. The leader of the surrounding demons narrowed his eyes at the maiden "do you actually believe that a mere human can frighten me from my future reign over these lands" the maiden tilted her head a bit to the side.

"I don't" the leader smirked, "but they can" the leader's smirk instantly fell as the two canines lunged at him, not even letting out sound as their sharp claws embed themselves within his chest, he howled in pain and tried to rip the canine off him. Though, the other canine jumped in and bit his shoulder releasing some type of acid within the punctured wounds its fangs caused, when the acid was injected within the demon the canines jumped off him and casually walked back to the maiden.

The others demon watched in horror as their leader rolled his head up and opened his mouth to scream but before he could let out a sound his whole instantly melted as though it were liquid and splashed all over the ground. The demons backed away making a sound of horror as they watched the liquid blood eat through the ground making a large size hole with steam going up in the air, the maiden's eyes turned to them "leave" the demon didn't even give a slight move of hesitation as they quickly ran in the forest to quickly leave the southern lands.

The maiden watched the demons disappeared within her forest, Kouga and Tinotsu did as well but then turned their gazes to the maiden "why didn't you kill them all Kagome?" the maiden sighed and stepped fully out of the shadows, her appearance quickly changed back to that of Kagome. "Because" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled "there is no justice if there is no mercy" both Kouga and Tinotsu moved their eyes to look at each other then moved them back to look at Kagome "you're one weird woman Lady Kagome, you know that" Tinotsu said. Kagome shrugged "perhaps" her expression went serious "we must return to the southern kingdom immediately" her voice was low. Kouga and Tinotsu nodded their heads "hey" a small voice said, three pairs of eyes looked up to see the children holding onto the tree branch for dear life "can you get us down please" the other children nodded in agreement saying a soft yeah. Kagome lowered her head to look at Kouga and Tinotsu; they did the same to see her raise one brow.

"Oh shut it Kagome" Kouga said before leaping into the tree to get the children down, Kagome lowly chuckled and shook her head.

At the southern lands Sen was sitting on the throne in the throne room with one leg crossed over the other he had his arms resting on the arms rest, his right palm facing upright as it held a white orb in it. Chained beside him still unconscious was Souta, on the floor of the throne room were dead of body of soldiers that were trying to protect the kingdom's throne room, demons swirled around the room as though awaiting something, Sen chuckled darkly as he stared at the door "now it's time to play."


	32. To Fight or To Not Fight?

**To Fight or to Not Fight?**

_The __hardest battle to fight is having the will to fight at all_

The sound of a loud roar echoed all through the forest, Kagome watched as the large boar demon fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud that caused the ground to shake slightly. She ran pass the demon's body with Kouga and Tinotsu following behind her with the children on their back and arms. The trees and landscape passed by them as a blur, Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw a group of demon up ahead, blocking the road, pulling out her sword from her sheath with grace she swung it left to right as she ran through the group of demon, slitting a vital vein in their body.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder where all these demons are coming from" Kouga growled in annoyance "they came from Hell's ass" Tinotsu and Kouga laughed as Kagome's response. Kagome shot an energy ball straight outwards just in time when a large earth worm demon came out from under the ground. She leaped over the hole that the worm demon had left behind 'almost there' she thought to herself as she smelt the faint scent of salt water.

Five minutes later they stopped at the edge of the body of water, Kagome's eyes slightly narrowed when she saw the kingdom's doors barely hanging on their hinges and both the dragon and phoenix statues were gone. Kouga and Tinotsu looked around "I don't think we should continue on" Tinotsu said he looked at Kagome only to see her walking towards the kingdom with a serious expression on her face. Her shoulders were squared and her head slightly lifted higher, they watched as she disappeared within the kingdom not knowing if they should follow or stay where they were.

The kingdom was dark and very quiet, too quiet, Kagome continued on walking through the kingdom not needing any provision of light to know where she was going. As she got closer and closer to her intended destination she caught the smell of blood, her heart beat painfully in her chest though her expression remained impassive, double door came into sight.

The double doors flew open and Kagome stepped into the room though she wished she could have stepped right back out but she couldn't as her body froze and her eyes widened slightly at the sight before her. Bodies of her soldiers were splayed everywhere around the room, their blood covered the beautiful polished marble floors, the scent of death hung in the air so thickly that it caused a bile to rise in her throat. Forcing the bile back down she looked around the room a bit more even though her mind was screaming for her to look away, the sight of her soldiers was like seeing her family dead before her, memories of training these soldiers with a slight smile flashed in her mind.

"Welcome sister"

Kagome shifted her gaze up the long case of stairs that lead up to her throne to see…her eyes widened "no" she whispered, taking an involuntary step back as she stared up with shock and pain, standing on top of the stairs was her young brother, Souta. She shook her head not wanting to believe what she was seeing, wanting so badly for her eyes to be deceiving her

Souta smirked slightly at Kagome's shocked expression "surprised to see me sis?" Kagome blinked, after a second pass everything started to sink in her expression drained of any emotions and was left with a serious impassive look. "What happened here?" she asked, even her voice no longer held any emotion only a low cold timbre, Souta tilted his head a bit to the side "can't you see you around you" he pulled up a sword that was covered in blood and let it lean against his shoulder with the tip of the blade facing the upper back wall. "I killed these soldiers because they were in my way" Kagome stood silent and stared at him, Souta saw that she wasn't going to say anything and began to step down the stairwell.

"You see sister; I have decided that I'm sick and tired of you having the spotlight. You always get to do these cool things like going back and forth through time and going on these awesome adventures to save the world. Having all these cool powers from some dead ancestor while ordinary me is stuck at home working my ass off to be noticed but _no_" Souta rolled his eyes, now reaching the middle of the staircase "mom only thinks of you, worries about you, talks about you. She never notices me, it always _Kagome this_ and _Kagome that_ and _oh I hope Kagome is alright_" he sneered finally reaching the last step, he continued on walking, stepping on or over the dead bodies of the soldiers. Kagome watched as his feet stepped over her men before raising it to look into Souta's face and listened to what he had to say.

"But now I'll have the chance to be in the spotlight and get rid of you" Souta's sword ignited into black flames and swung his sword, a wave of fire struck Kagome in the stomach and she flew out of the room. Her back flat smacked the wall at the end of the wall, she let out a small low sound in the back of her throat before she fell to the floor, pieces of the wall crumbled and fell on her head as she sat there clenching her teeth to keep herself from letting out a sound. She raised her gaze up to see Souta step out from the throne room with the sword being held at his side, he stopped for a moment and stared right back her, as though relishing the moment. He took one step then another and another, with each step it became quicker and quicker until he was running towards her with the sword held out to the side once again surrounded by black flames, Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head.

Outside, Kouga and Tinotsu were standing with the children looking around the kingdom for any sign of Kagome "it's been very quiet" said Tinotsu as he continued to look around, Kouga nodded making a low grunt sound in agreement. "I wonder if she's okay" "I know Kagome better than anyone else and she can take care of herself even if she acts like she can't" Kouga said with a small grin on his face as he remembered when they first met and how she slapped him for proclaiming that she was going to be his woman. He couldn't help but scratch his cheek with his finger as he remembered the hot stinging sensation from that slap 'man her slap could make your face go sideways' he thought wincing a bit.

The children jumped when they heard a loud explosion somewhere within the kingdom, Kouga and Tinotsu tensed they looked at each other before grabbing the children and running towards the kingdom door, sounds of explosions continued on within the kingdom.

A pair of double doors went crashing down as Kagome was thrown against it by the force of the attack that Souta had sent her, she rolled a bit and stopped laying on her from side in the middle of the room. The room was one of the entertainment rooms where the children would come and learn music and arts, Souta stepped into the room just as Kagome let out a small groan and slowly began lifting herself up from the ground.

Kagome coughed up some blood "oh, you're bleeding" Souta cooed with fake concern, Kagome took deep breaths through her mouth try to ease the pain that was wracking her body from all the attacks she tried to endure. She didn't want to hurt Souta, she _wouldn't _hurt her brother even if he was trying to kill her, she knew deep down that this wasn't her little step brother that she took care of when she adopted into the Higurashi family and he was born into the world. She clenched her teeth as she pushed herself up on unbalanced feet; she looked at Souta with blood sliding down the side of her mouth. Souta grinned "ah, you're up, thank goodness, it wouldn't be fun if I had to kick you everywhere while you were still down" he chuckled and started walking towards her.

_Step by step, heart to heart  
Left right left, we all fall down_

Souta raised his foot and kicked Kagome in the stomach, Kagome doubled forward as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

_Step by step, heart to heart  
Left right left  
we all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
but the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Souta punched her in the face and Kagome went crashed back down to the floor. She curled up a bit as she coughed and tried to get some air back into her lungs and replace it with the air that was forced out.

_I'm suppose to be the soldier  
who never blows his composure  
Even though I held the weight  
of the whole world on my shoulders_

"You know, I would have never believed that you would become a ruler of a whole part of a Japan" Souta looked around at the room, now taking notice of its beautiful stone interior "and I would have never guessed you can sustain such a responsibility when you can't even keep up with your own grades at school." Kagome kept quiet and kept breathing, her eyes were partly open and she stared at Souta's booted feet and the tip of his sword, watching drips of blood fell onto the waxed wooden floors, she could smell their blood, her soldiers blood, the people she was suppose to protect failed to do so.

_I am never suppose to show it  
my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin'  
Toe to toe with Benzino  
It don't matter_

"You're always full of surprises" Souta walked around Kagome still looking around the room, "do you wanna know what I found out in school sister?" Kagome closed her eyes and just listened to his footsteps and his voice. "I found you" he paused "while on a trip to the museum" Kagome's eyes shot open at this 'how, I've been so careful to not change anything' "now they were having a feudal era exhibit and I was shocked beyond words when I found a painting of you. You were standing near a tree with children surrounding you and some people behind you and I saw part of this kingdom. Let me tell you, my classmates were talking about you for _weeks!_" Souta angrily kicked Kagome in the stomach when he was in front of her again, Kagome's body instinctively curled up to protect itself from anymore onslaughts.

"You're always the star of attention!" Souta screamed her grabbed her hair and pulled it up, Kagome had no choice but to lift her body to ease the pain caused by him pulling her hair, she had one eye open as to look at his furious expression that was red with anger. "What makes you so damn special?!" he demanded but Kagome couldn't give him an answer as she didn't even know herself. She caught a slight movement from the side of her eyes, she didn't look to see what it was instead she just kept looking at Souta's face but focused looking from the side of her eye. She saw that it was Kouga and Tinotsu with the children in their arms.

_I'd never drag them in battle  
that I can handle unless  
I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example_

"I ask you a question damn it!" Souta slapped her across the face he let out of her hair at the same time making her fly to the side and fall to the floor again; Kagome caught herself before her head collided with the floor. She caught the slight sound of a gasp and a whimper.

_I need to be the leader  
my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever pop off,  
I'm supposed to be beside 'em_

Sadly, Souta heard the sound too and turned his head to see Kouga and Tinotsu with the children standing there, he grinned "ah, I see we have visitors" Kouga and Tinotsu glared at him.

_That Ja shit I tried to squash it  
It was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross  
And he crossed it_

Souta raised his sword to his shoulder and began walking towards them; Kouga and Tinotsu carefully put the children and stood in front of them in a fighting stance, prepared to fight with Souta. Souta grinned and raised his sword, ready to release his attack to wipe Kouga and Tinotsu out with the rest of the children, the children hugged one another tightly as they stood behind the two demons. "LADY KAGOME!" the little girl screamed Kagome's name, something in Kagome's mind snapped.

_I heard him say Hailie's name on a song  
And I just lost it_

Souta let out a scream as something hot hit his back. He bent down on one knee with his sword thrust into the floor; steam came out from the wound on his back. The back of his shirt was singed into a round circle showing the angry red burn mark on his back, Souta let out a low growl and turned his head around to see Kagome standing right there with one hand lifted up and outstretched toward him with her palm raised flat so that her fingers were pointing to the ceiling. Kagome's chest rose up and down as she took deep breaths, her eyes were narrowed as she looked straight at him.

He narrowed his eyes back at her and let out another growl in anger, he stood up with a slight struggle and turned to her with a pissed expression on his face. Kagome took a few more deep breaths before straightening her spine and her expression cleared, she almost looked as though nothing happened.

"I can't believe you did that" he said lowly still glaring at her, she gave no response; he tightened his grip around his sword before running towards her letting out a cry of battle with his sword raised up to the side.

_It was crazy, this shit went beyond  
Some Jay-Z and nas shit_

"HAAAH!" he swung his sword at her when he was no short of arm's length near her, Kagome just stood there watching him and at the last second before the sword was only a hair length away, she caught the sword. The children gasped and blinked a few times as they saw what just happened, blood slid down her wrist and the length of her arm. Souta blinked once, twice, then three times before realizing that his sword was stuck, he glared at her and tried to pull it out of her grip. More blood dripped from the tight fist of her hand but the sword didn't even budge out from her grip, all of the sudden Kagome quickly released her grip from the blade and swiped her hand in front of him. Blood splashed in his eyes "ah!" he screamed and stumbled backwards stopping about five feet away and tried furiously to wipe the blood out of his eyes.

_And even though the was won  
I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it  
Honestly I'm exhausted_

After a while, Souta finally got some of the blood out of his eyes and opened them to see Kagome standing there with her body half turned and her gaze steadily set on him, he raised his sword and swiped it, letting out a wave of black flames. Instead of allowing it to hit her, Kagome flicked her wrist and the wave split in two and passed her and hit the wall behind her, she slowly blinked as though saying 'is that all you got?'

Souta gritted his teeth together as he swiped his sword two more times letting out two waves of flames that went horizontal and vertical.

_And I'm so caught in it  
I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for  
It's not why I got in it_

Kagome watched the flames come towards her before taking a step forward, the flames clashed against a wall of wind and flames was forced to split apart and just hit the back wall, Kagome continued walking towards her brother with an unreadable expression on her face. Souta charged at her and swung his blade, trying to inflict any sort of injury on her person but Kagome would twist her body left to right or duck down, dodging his every swing. She didn't raise one finger and just let Souta continue to swipe his blade at air as he attempted to hit her, he even went as far as to kick her but she dodged that as well.

_That was never my object  
for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something  
I help build_

"Stop moving!" Souta shouted as he swiped his sword at her again but Kagome did a small leap back missing the blade by an inch, he growled in frustration and chased after her as she continue to take small leaps backwards.

_Now it's just out of respect  
for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something  
that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me to stay out  
this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back  
Watched and gritted my teeth_

_While he's all over TV  
Yeah, I'm talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it  
I understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit  
could pop off at any minute 'cause_

Kagome stopped leaping backward and ducked her upper body and spun on her heel to be standing a bit sideward away from Souta as he thrust his sword out letting out a black ball of energy that caused a hole in the wall. Kagome did a few back-flips to put a great distance between them, when she was at least at a safe distance away from him, she stopped and stood there watching him. Souta's shoulders were rising and falling as he breathed hard through his nose with suppressed anger, he turned a scathing glare at her as he just stood where he was holding his blade outwards where she was suppose to be. They stared into one another's eyes, one being cold and unreadable and the other fiery and expression filled.

_Step by step, heart to heart  
Left right left  
we all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
but the battle wages on  
for the toy soldiers_

"I bet you want to kill me right now for killing your precious soldiers back in the throne room" images of her soldier's dead bodies flashed in her mind but her expression didn't change to show that she was affected by it. She just blinked, Souta slowly made his way around her like a tiger about to pounce on it's pray "you want to avenge their death" Kagome's eyes followed him, her head not even moving.

_There used to be a time  
When you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about  
One of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevator 'cause  
Once you put someone's kids in it  
The shit gets escalated  
It ain't just words no more is it?_

Souta suddenly thrust his hand forward letting out a dark energy ball, Kagome quickly dodged, dive rolling to the right. She rolled into a crouched position and looked over at Souta to see him let out an attack toward Kouga and Tinotsu, her eyes widened slightly and her heart stopped painfully as she watched the attack head straight towards them.

_It's a different ball game  
Callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
we actually tried to stop  
the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'_

Kouga and Tinotsu eyes were wide as they stared straight in front of them, the children were frozen but you head a small whimpered gasp as they stared straight ahead as well, standing in front of them was Kagome with her back facing Souta and her arms spread out. They could see the smoke coming from her back from the attack that was suppose to be directed at them, Souta stared wide eyed at her as well, not expecting her to reach them in time. Kagome's hair curtained her face as her head was bowed down, they could see her shoulder slowly rising then falling, showing that she was not dead yet.

_Me and Dre had sat with him  
Kicked it and chat with him  
and asked him not to start it  
he wasn't gonna go after him_

_Until Ja started yappin in magazines  
Howe we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em  
and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin'  
In another direction  
Some receptionist at the source  
who answers phone at his desk_

"Leave" Kouga and Tinotsu blinked when they head Kagome's soft monotone voice, Kouga took a step up close to her "we can't Ka—." Kagome's head shot up and she gave Kouga a fierce glare "do not argue with me, take the children and leave, far away from here, now!" her voice deepened and it had a slight growl laced in her voice.

Tinotsu and Kouga stared at her for a long moment, watching as her eyes flashed between red tinted silver to black tinted silver. Kouga hesitantly took a step back before nodding; Tinotsu and him gave her a respectable before grabbing the children and running off down the hall to get out of the kingdom, somewhere far away. Kagome watched them disappear in the darkness of the halls, when they were no longer in sight she bowed her head and let her arms fall limp to her sides, she remained standing there staring down at the floor "tsh, you were always pathetic, you know I'll just go after them when I get through with you right?" she heard Souta say behind her. She continued to stare at the floor 'to fight or to not fight…'

_Has an erection for me  
and think that I'll be his resurrection_

She turned round and lifted her head to look into her brother's eyes, there were darker brown than the vibrant chocolates ones she was so use to seeing in her brother's eyes, she watched him lift his sword, she blinked slowly 'that is the question' Souta charged at her.

_Tries to blow the dust off the mic  
and make a new record  
But not he's fucked the game up  
'cause one of the ways I came up  
was through the publication  
the same one that made me famous_

Kouga and Tinotsu reached outside the kingdom and was about to run in the forest but stopped at the edge when they head an explosion loud enough to make even the waters ripple, they turned around to see something go through the roof, it was Souta. They saw Kagome appear above him and kicked him back down, both of them fell into the body of water, disappearing from sight.

_Now the owner of it  
has a grudge against me for nothin'  
well fuck it, that mother fucker can get it too  
fuck him then  
but I'm so busy being pissed off  
I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef  
With murder inc._

Souta was the first to come up from the water gasping for air, he coughed up a bit of water before opening his eyes and looking around for any sign of Kagome but he only saw miles of water 'where is she?' he wondered narrowing his eyes. All of the sudden a fist shot out from under the water and caught him in the jaw; he flew out of the water and flew in the air.

_And he's inherited mine  
which is fine  
ain't like either of us mind_

He let out a harsh sound as his back landed hard onto the solid ground, knocking the air right out of his lung; he coughed violently as his body instinctively tried to recover from the harsh impact and get some air back into it.

Kouga and Tinotsu saw Kagome pull herself out of the water onto a platform a few feet away from Souta, her clothes clung onto her body like second skin but she didn't seemed fazed or uncomfortable as she kept a calm focused gaze on Souta's form. She slowly began walking towards him, taking her time just watching him as he shifted around, Tinotsu narrowed his eyes when he saw Souta doing something, his eyes widened when he realized what it was. He quickly threw the children to Kouga and ran across the platform "Tinotsu!" Kouga called to him but it was too late.

Souta suddenly stood up and shot his hand forward.

_We still have soldiers  
That's on the front line  
That's willing to die for us  
As soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort, strictly to show they support us_

One foot remained frozen only a millimeter touching the ground, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the hand sticking out from a wall that was protecting her, that was actually a person and that person was Tinotsu. Tinotsu clenched his teeth to keep himself from coughing but the urge was too strong and his mouth opened and he coughed out some blood that dripped down from his mouth. He held his giant boomerang in front of him but it did no good as a hand melted the bone and went through his chest and out his back.

_We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap  
or up in a chorus  
__To show them we love 'em back  
__And let 'em known how important it is  
__To have runyon avenue soldiers up in our corners  
__Their loyalty to us is worth  
__More than any award is_

"Tinotsu" Kagome said her voice low as she was still in shock, Tinotsu turned his head to look at her, he gave her a slight smile with blood still running down the side of his lips "I kept my word" he strained to say, "I'll protect you like you protected me" with each word he spoke his eyes seemed to become duller and duller, losing its light of life.

_But I ain't try na have  
__None of my people hurt or murdered  
__It ain't worth it_

Tinotsu let out a cry of pain as the hand roughly pulled out of his chest and out the hole in his large bone boomerang; Kagome quickly ran over ot him and caught him before he fell in the water, she shifted him in her arms and slapped the side of his face repeatedly. "Tinotsu, Tinotsu!" she shouted she watched Tinotsu's eyes struggled to stay open, she knew that even he won't survive with the hole in his chest, she could see straight through the other side like looking though a telescope with no glass on the other side. "I promised, I promised" Tinotsu kept whispering as he tried to keep his eyes open, his body was going through shock and was slowly going away which his body would shut down and he would eventually 'no, no damn it, no!' Kagome growled and placed her hand over the hole. Her hand glowed a blue just when it was about to heal the wound, Tinotsu grabbed her wrist; Kagome lifted her gaze up to meet with his face. Tinotsu gave her a weak smile "I promised" he raised his hands up to her face and wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek, Kagome blinked a few times not realizing that she was actually crying.

Giving her one more smile, the glow in Tinotsu's eyes had finally gone down and his hand slipped down from her face and fell down beside him. Kagome stared at his half lidded eyes; her hand had long ago stopped glowing, she lifted her hand up and gently shut his eyes all the way making him look like he was just peacefully sleeping. She wrapped her other arm under his knees and turned her body so that she was facing the edge of the platform, she stared at Tinotsu's face before raising his head and kissing him on the forehead "I'm sorry" she whispered.

_Then to just say that I love y'all  
__Too much to see the verdict  
__I'll walk away from it all  
__Before it I let it go any further_

The water shifted as Kagome lower Tinotsu's body onto the water's surface and pulled her arms back from underneath and watched as his body slowly sank down, the water going through the hole in his chest. She continued to watch him sink deeper and deeper down until she couldn't see him no more but even then she didn't look away.

Behind her Souta stood up and picked up his sword, his hand soiled with blood, Tinotsu's blood, he watched as his sister remained kneeled at the edge of the platform only a foot away from him "well that's one down" he smirked. He would regret those words, Kagome didn't make any response to his comment but as a moment passed she stood up slowly, her head bowed as her gaze remained on the water. She pulled her gaze away from the water as she turned around keeping her head bowed she looked at the giant boomerang that laid before her with a hole through the middle, images of Tinotsu standing there protecting her with a hole in his chest flashed in her mind.

Her eyes glazed over as the images kept flashing in her mind, she saw her own hand reach down and grab the strap wrapped around the top edge of the boomerang and lifted it up off the ground, as she looked through the hole it shrank into nothing as her power surrounded it. She looked at Souta with an expression that made him take one step back in slight fear; Kagome swung the boomerang over her head and let it fall onto her back.

"I asked myself before to fight or to not fight and I've decided" she paused, Souta stared at her with slight fear in his eyes, she noticed that a light flashed behind his eyes before instantly going away.

_But don't get it twisted  
__It's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
__I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
__If y'all can quit poppin'_

An image of a young boy wearing a yellow and black demon exterminating outfit flashed in her head, she narrowed her eyes "to fight" Souta took another step back as Kagome lifted the boomerang and swung it above her head a few times and released it with a short cry.

_Off at your jaws  
__Well then I can 'cause frankly  
__I'm sick of talkin'_

Kouga and the children watched as Kagome fought with Souta not holding anything back as she threw a punch which hit Souta directly in the gut, Souta doubled forward and some spit came out of his mouth as his mouth opened wide. Kagome quickly pulled her fist away from his stomach and brought it around so her elbow hit the middle of his spine causing him to fall forward and crash back into the water. Kagome went after him not wasting any time for him recover from her assault, Kouga kept watching the fight oblivious to the children's serious calculating expressions as they watched Souta fly out of the water into the air and Kagome coming out right after and kicked him on the side and sent him flying back in front of the kingdom.

_I'm not gonna let someone else coffin  
__Rest on my conscious 'cause_

Souta landed in between the two stone where the dragon and the phoenix were suppose to be, he groaned as his whole body ached with pain from Kagome's powerful attacks, under his lids he saw a shadow swallow him. He slowly opened his eyes to see the blurry vision of his sister's tall figure standing over him, his vision cleared and he could see her more clearly, he saw nothing in her eyes as she held his sword against his neck. The cold feeling of the metal touching his sensitive skin caused a chill to run up and down his spine, he narrowed his eyes defiantly "so, this is it huh?" Kagome gave no answer "you're going to kill me, well do it!" he screamed now glaring at her. Kagome's expression did not change even a tad bit, silence filled between the two as they stared at one another "I told you I was asking myself to fight or to not fight and chose to fight, but I didn't choose to kill" Souta opened his mouth to say something but before he could let out a word something hard hit the side of his head and everything went dark

_Step by step, heart to heart  
__Left right left  
__We all fall down like toy soldiers  
__Bit by bit, torn apart  
__We never win  
__But the battle wages on  
__For toy soldiers._

* * *

**Kage: **who missed me?! Anyone, anyone?

**Crowd: **(silence)

**Kage: **(pouts) you suck! You mean to tell me I worked my butt off to right an eleven paged chapter for nothing? Gah! I feel so unappreciated (crosses arms) Anyways, I know this chapter was sad (sniffle) poor Tinotsu, he died so young (wipes tears). But do not worry, I have some tricks up my sleeve (grins) but I shall not reveal them and if any of you are wondering what song I used in here its **Like Toy Soldiers **by **Eminem**. Well give me reviews or **_I won't make long chapters anymore!_**

* * *


	33. If Its a War You Want Then A War You Get

**If It's a Battle You Want Then Its a War You'll Get**

_You can say the end all you want but you will soon find out there isn't one, just a To Be Continued…_

Souta head fell upon the soft fluffy pillow and his body sunk down as he was placed on the queen sized bed, Kagome stood up and stared at her brother as he peacefully slept. Stepping two steps back she snapped her fingers and chains shot out of nowhere and linked itself around Souta's wrist and ankles securing him in place just in case he woke up and tried to escape. Walking back over to the bed she bent down and kissed the top of his head gently before pulled back and walking over to the door without giving a backwards glance to the sleeping boy.

The door closed with a brief snap, Kagome leaned against the door just staring at the floor with a blank expression on her face, a memory flashed in her mind she was standing in the hallway of her school with her black leaned against the wall as her mind was flooded with thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Closing her eyes, she pushed herself off the wall then turned and began walking down the dark hall that was filled with deathly silence.

The sound of a metal door sliding opened echoed throughout the dark damp cavern tunnel that was the dungeons far beneath the kingdom. Kagome walked unafraid through the dark tunnel passing many empty cells though she came to a stop at one certain cell, huddled in a dark corner was the young teen female, Daddy's Girl. She looked worse for wear as she was wearing the same clothes from when she was first sent down here, she wasn't injured or bruised though you could see she was slightly frightened when she saw Kagome standing there.

'Has she finally come to finish me off?' she inwardly whimpered at the thought, she closed her eyes tightly and tears streamed down her face 'I don't wan to die' she tried to hold back a sob but it was too strong to do so. Her sensitive ears caught the sound of the cell being unlocked then swung up, she hesitantly rose her eyes to the cell door to see that Kagome was still standing there not looking at her "leave, your punishment is over." Kagome started walking again leaving the young Daddy's Girl sitting there completely confused and blinking repeatedly in shock.

The tunnel was reaching an end as Kagome saw a familiar shoji door standing at the end as though patiently waiting for her to enter though before she was even five feet near it she stopped once again between two cells that were currently occupied by two hateful females. "Sango, Kikyo" she stated coldly catching both the females attention, the two females were in similar conditions, chained to the wall do there was no point of escaping. Their eyes met with Kagome's stiff form facing directly ahead and facing neither of them, they narrowed their eyes at her "so, you've finally decided to finish us off" Kikyo glowered bitterly.

Kagome kept her silence waiting for any other bitter remarks but when none came she made her move, Kikyo and Sango gasped as their chains were suddenly broken and they both fell to their knees on the cold stone floor. Their cell doors swung open with a slam that echoed loudly causing a ring in their ears, they looked at Kagome with shock but she still did not turn her gaze to neither one of them "retrieve your weapons and leave" was all Kagome said as she began walking toward the shoji doors. Kikyo and Sango sat there on the ground listening as the doors slid open then snap shut, leaving them alone in the dungeon tunnels completely baffled of what just happened.

As Kagome entered the room her eyes met with almost all her servants and her remaining kingdom soldiers that had not been killed by her brother, they were all currently in her room. Yeah, no one would ever guess that her room was in the underground prison hold, but hey it was kind of a smart idea since one, she could keep an eye on all the prisoners without them knowing, and two…just in case any assassins come she could feed them to the prisoners [insert huge grin].

Everyone looked at her with no sign of fear in their eyes instead they looked about ready for battle, all the female servant weren't wearing their normal servant wear. Instead the maids were wearing something else. The maids were split into two groups; the first group was wearing a black cheongsam dress with slits that went above the hip underneath they wore black trousers with heelless black shoes and under the long sleeves they wore black fingerless gloves that went all the way up to the elbow. The first group had a silver sash tied around their waist with a fan shoved on the side of it and two matching broad swords strapped on their backs with a gold and silver ribbon hanging off the end. On the back of their dress they had a silver dragon embroider on it with golden eyes. The second group was wearing the same thing as the other group instead of having a silver sash, a fan and two broad swords they had golden sashes with two sai, a bo (its like a long stick pole) on their back and a gold staff with six silver rings on both sides on the tip of it was an upside down crescent moon. On the back of their dress was a gold phoenix.

'And who said servants can't fend for themselves' Kagome mentally grinned "I'm not even going to announce what we are about to do since you have a pretty good idea what's going to happen in a few moments." Everyone smirked slightly signaling that they all did, Kagome gave a curt nod "lets go, the rest of the gang is waiting outside for us" she turned on her heel and opened the door.

"Windscar!" three golden streaks shot across the field the golden streaks crashed into an invisible wall that shimmer a transparent purple light before disappearing when the attack stopped, Inuyasha growled in frustration when the barrier blocked his attack. Naraku smirked "it would seem you have gotten more pathetic since that last time we've met" he taunted making Inuyasha just wanted to rip his head off in which he would do if he ever got his hands on him.

"Shut you damn bastard" he raised his tetsusaiga in the air, the tetsusaiga glowed a blood red color before he swiped his downward letting out another blast of his famous attack, windscar. Naraku saw this and quickly lifted in the air barely dodging the attack, Inuyasha's attack ran pass underneath him and destroying about half his castle. Naraku chuckled and was about to mock Inuyasha again about his bad aim when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swung his sword releasing his powerful dragon strike attack, the attack caused the barrier to fly back and Naraku went flying with it.

Naraku let out a low growl as he glared at Sesshomaru who landed about twenty feet away with his sword in his hand, Inuyasha ran up to him and stopped a bit away from him "hey he's mine, stay out of this Sesshomaru!" he shouted at the demon lord. All of the sudden a black energy hit the ground in front of him causing him to fly back a few feet from the power of the impact, Inuyasha growled and looked up to see a familiar face "oh great, the other pain in the ass" he grumbled under his breath.

"Now that's not nice Inu-poo" Sen cooed sickeningly sweet "do I look like poo to you?" Inuyasha yelled at him angrily as he picked himself up off the ground "guess not, you don't look like much of a poodle" Sen tilted his head. Inuyasha glared at him, he remembered when Kagome showed him what a poodle looked like, and believe him. He didn't tolerate being called a freaking fluff ball! He raised his sword "windscar!" he shouted for all of earth could hear. The tetsusaiga slashed the air, releasing its powerful attack upon Naraku's new ally that was Sen; Sen watched at the windscar soared towards him, his lips pulled up into a cocky smirk. Snapping his fingers a hoard of demons swooped down in front of him and blocked off his attack.

Inuyasha stared on in shock as he watched the demons disintegrate to nothing but ash and Sen stood floating in the air with that cocky smirk still on his face. "I think play time is over, don't you?" Sen taunted then once again snapped his fingers; everyone heard multiple marching footsteps and shifted their attack behind Naraku to see an army of demons approaching from behind. They were all armed with armor and weapons, their eyes narrowed in complete focus on their main objective, which no doubt was to kill them. Inuyasha involuntarily gulped 'we're screwed' was the only thought that went through his mind as watched the army come to a halt behind the now smirking Naraku.

In front of the kingdom of the south, Kagome stood, she had her hands clasped together with two fingers pointed outward to the sky and her eyes closed shut in complete concentration, under her breath she was chanting something.

_"Thunder  
__Brothers  
__Moths  
__Gods  
__Dragon  
__Moon  
__Hell"_

Overhead in the sky the moon began to darken; Kagome's eyes opened just a crack so that she may stare down at the ground beneath her.

_"Beyond the grave and in the depths of hell  
__I call upon the evils that we all know well  
__Rotten to the core  
__But well skilled in the art of war  
__Rise up from the dead  
__On these lands that are now filled with dread"_

The ground began the shake violently and lightning clashed loudly from the clouds that were now beginning to cover the sky though mysteriously the moon still shown brightly.

_"Thunder  
__Brothers  
__Moths  
__Gods  
__Dragon  
__Moon  
__Hell_

_"I call upon them all!"_

Kagome's eyes shot open, glowing bright diamond blue. The ground split open and two streaks of lightning clashed within the sky lighting up the lands of Japan.

Within villages, the villagers looked up at the darken sky in confusion as they wondered what was going on, all of them whispered and murmured to one another trying to figure out what could possibly be doing all this. "Pretty moon" a child said looking at the now glowing red moon, the child squeaked as long streak of lightning that oddly resembled a dragon shot across the sky before disappearing out of sight.

"WINDSCAR!" three yellow streaks shot across the ground and killed about fifty demons that stood in its path though they were quickly replaced by hundreds more. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru regained some help from the rulers of the East and North and their army, all of them was battling Naraku's army the best they could but they could tell that they were slowly losing as soldiers among soldiers were being killed.

"Ku, ku, ku" Naraku chuckled, as he watched his army of trained demons fight with Inuyasha and the rulers of the lands' army "fools, do you honestly think you can defeat me?" he taunted "grr, shut" Inuyasha swung another wave of the windscar at a group of demons that were too close to comfort "up" he turned to glare at Naraku "when I'm through with you, you're hide is next." "Ooo, I'm so scared" Naraku laughed making Inuyasha angrier, he growled then charged towards him hacking away at any demon that got in his way.

But before he could reach him a scared arrow shot right pass him towards Naraku, Naraku quickly raised up his barrier and the arrow was deflected. Everyone turned to see Kikyo standing not that far away with her bow raised and aimed to him, standing next to her was Sango dressed in her demon exterminator outfit with her hiraikots strapped on her back. "Ahh, the dead priestess Kikyo and the demon exterminator Sango, so glad that you could join us" Sen grinned, Sango stepped up and glared at him with a slight growl under her breath "quiet you, you caused us enough trouble, and now you will pay, hiraikots!" she quickly threw her weapon off from her back and at Sen.

Kagura appeared in front of him and swiped her fan swiftly across the air "dance of blades!" half crescent blades of air shot out and hit the hiraikots causing it to go off course and crash to the ground. "Impudent wench" Kikyo released another sacred arrow, aiming at Kagura though Kagura just flicked her fan again and the arrow lost its course just like Sango's hiraikots. The two growled in irritation "ha-ha, fools! Do you actually think you can defeat the wind?" Kagura laughed at them but her laughter was cut short when a wind blade cut the side of her face leaving a fine thin line of blood sliding down her face.

"Eh-huh" Kagura gasped as she felt the blood sliding down the side of her face her eyes stared up ahead. There floating in the air was a familiar mirror she then heard a female voice speak

_How many times will I listen to him say I Love You  
__Until I find out its not absolutely true  
__Do you hate me enough to lie?  
__Is making me cry  
__A way to tell me  
__You love me unconditionally?_

A regal maiden appear behind the mirror, she was wearing an armored red dressed that showed a lot of skin, a pink transparent robe flowed in the air as the wind blew around her. Everyone seem to stop what they were doing as they all looked upon the maiden that floated in the air, her expression showed nothing, her eyes hard with determination and fierce with hidden anger. Her narrowed green swept across the large open field, gazing upon everything that held a pair of eyes and a deadly weapon in their hands.

"Oh, not you again!" exclaimed Inuyasha, those narrowed green eyes gazed upon him "so we meet again half demon" she said, her tone low and droned as though already bored. Just then a familiar raven head with a large sword slung on his shoulder stepped up beside her then a man that looked almost like a girl stepped up beside him.

The raven head had long hair that was braided in a loose ponytail, he wore a white haori and hakamas with a familiar blue design on them he wore black armor over it with one shoulder guard on it. On the middle of his forehead was a light blue star, his sharp blue eyes looked directly at Inuyasha "yo" said the raven head with a cocky smirk "hi Inu-Poo, I hoped you missed me!" the male beside the raven head waved flirtatiously. The chic man had short black hair that was tied up in a small ponytail and had light greenish blue marks under both his eyes; you could see the scale armor he was wearing as the side of the dark blue kimono he was wearing was slipped off his right shoulder.

"Oh _hell_ no!" exclaimed Inuyasha, drawing out the hell a bit as he said it, the man pouted "oh, don't be like that now" his pout soon turned to a grin as more familiar faces walked up beside and behind him. Everyone watched fascinated horror as old enemies appeared on top of the cliff, after a few minutes the cliff was surrounded.

The people who now stood on the cliff were Kaguya, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Hiten, Maten, Menomaru who is now fused with his father's power, Ruri, Hari, Ryukotsei, Ryura, Jura, Gora, Kyura, and Sounga.

Kagome slipped into the front and looked down at them to see their horror filled faces; even Naraku looked about ready to shit his pants. "You called for a battle Naraku and had no idea what you were actually getting yourself into" she watched Naraku swallow thickly and continued to gawk up at everyone standing behind her. She stared at him and at his arm "if it's a battle you all want" she shifted her gaze to her brother "then it's a war you'll get" standing behind the small army of enemies was a whole new army of other demons, humans, and half demons from other countries all around the world. The army line went on for miles as it continued on down beyond the horizon with a mixture of different color armors and weapons.

Sen glared at her and she glared right back. Sen snapped his fingers, the cloud swirled open like a vortex and strange creatures came swooping down, they all lined up behind Sen all of them glaring at the opposing army. Sen and Kagome continued to glare at one another "lets finish this!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

**Kage: **Ahh cliffhangers, don't you just love 'em :D. Anyways I hoped you like this chapter since other people are criticising me for making chapters more faster with my new story_ Runaway Mate_, I'm putting in chapters more faster for that story because those chapters have already been done and I'm just putting them in. And since you're complaining about I'll just hold off the new chapters for that story! XP How you like me now!? Anyways done with that little rant, I'm off!


	34. The End

**Kage**: The moment of truth, the moment you all have been waiting for, the final battle!And its about 24 pages long! Enjoy!! :D

_I like to sing and I don't care if you don't like it-- _Background Music  
**_I Remember When Chucky fell Down the Toilet_**--Flashback**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End**

_If you just want to finish a story then put The End on the bottom_

A black and white energy ball clashed with one another and exploded in the air, Bankotsu clashed swords with one of Naraku's reincarnations, Hakudoshi. Both of them stood that way for a moment before pushing one another back when they saw that neither one will let up. Kagome swiftly switched her attacks to shooting spiritual arrows when she saw that Sen was going to stick around in the air to give her a slight disadvantage. Sen quickly dodged them and threw another black energy ball at her, she swung back like a baseball, Sen barely dodged it and he let out a growl in frustration.

As those two fought, hell canines rose out of the shadows and ran towards the lesser demons that were charging on the ground; just as they were close enough they jumped on top of them and began viciously tearing them apart. The hell canines that had yet to jump on a lesser demon went for the demons that were still around "Birds of Fire!" Kyura cried out as he swung his Crimson Fan at the small group of demons coming towards him. A half a dozen fire birds shot out of his fan and hit the demons instantly igniting them into flames that blew out in a second, leaving no remaining trace of the demons. Kyura landed with a satisfied grin on his face all of the sudden he heard a loud boom, frowning, he turned his head to the left to see Kagome jump out of a huge cloud of smoke with a slight scowl on her face.

Just then, one of Naraku's tentacles shot out of the smoke and chased after her "I don't think so half demon!" swinging his fan above his head "Crimson Demon Fan!" he gave a mighty swing and a large fire tornado shot towards the tentacles. Naraku's saw this but had no time to pull back at his tentacles as they were obliterated by the fire tornado, letting out a growl of anger he glared at the demon that dared get in his way of getting rid of that annoying Priestess. Kyura smirked back at him, Kagome landed at his side "thank you Kyura" she said with a small smile "any time" he smiled back at her giving a small nod "I need you to do something, also tell the others" Kyura nodded.

"You, Gora, Jura, and Ryura represent the five elements fire, water, earth, and wind and lightning. My army has been trained to control their own element, I'm assigning you the be the leaders of those people" Kyura's eyes lit up like he was given the best present of Christmas day "go now and don't do anything until I give you the signal, my army will know what to do when I give it" Kyura nodded then quickly went off to tell Jura, Gora, and Ryura. Kagome watched him disappear in the mass before turning to Naraku to see him now fighting with Inuyasha who was swinging the tetsusaiga with no control at all. 'No comment' she mused before running to the Bankotsu, she saw him fighting with a giant boar demon 'too cliché, seriously, you would think the boar demon popular would be wiped out by now' flicking her wrist a pink whip shot out from the tips of her nails and sliced the boar demon's head off with a loud zap.

Bankotsu lowered his sword then turned to her "hey, I was about to slice and dice that worthless demon to bits" he gave a small pout causing Kagome to roll her eyes "you have to stop listening to my sayings, seriously" Bankotsu grinned "why, I kind of like them, quite catchy" he winked. Kagome sighed and shook her head "never mind, no use trying" her expression became serious "I need and your brothers to be the leaders of the people who are skilled in weaponry and to wait for my signal" she commanded. Bankotsu's eyes lit up just like Kyura's 'what's up with men?' she thought "are you serious?" "Deadly, now go before I assign it to Inuyasha" 'not' "right!" Bankotsu instantly saluted before running off to tell his brothers.

The next person Kagome looked for was Menomaru, she told him to take care of the demons that were skilled in flight and Kaguya was the leader of the people who were able to manipulate. Kagome looked around to see that everyone was at their designated group 'good' all of the sudden a blast of energy hit her in the back, she let out a shocked scream of pain as she flew across the battlefield. She rolled across the ground and stopped on her stomach; she coughed and lifted her head to see Souta standing beside Sen "good boy" Sen patted Souta's head. Souta smirked "thanks" he responded, Kagome growled under her breath then stood up, she took a few deep breaths before straightening her spine.

"This is between me and you Sen, not Souta, so release him" she demanded thought Sen just laughed "oh dear sis, it's between you and him" he smirked with sick pleasure Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "It would be if he was actually control of his own mind!" she yelled "oh?" Sen said with faux surprised interest "but he is, can't you see or are you blind?" he taunted with a laugh causing anger to boil in Kagome's heart. Souta didn't look fazed at all by the whole conversation, he was still smirking with that satisfied smile, Kagome looked at him and examined his face carefully but she stopped right at his eyes, they were so soulless.

Sen stared at her "fine, if you want him so bad then" Souta suddenly flew forward "you can have him dead" he grinned, Souta fell to the ground with a hole in his back where Sen shot him. Kagome felt her heart stop when she saw her brother lying on the ground wounded memories of him and her together back at the modern era flashed in her head. She remembered his smiling face, his laughter, his jokes, also how he would scream as she chased him for pulling a prank on her.

Her pupils enlarged to the point where it covered her entire eyes, strong winds began blowing around her before it blasted out everywhere. Sen quickly lifted his arms to block the dirt from getting into his eyes; the soldiers stopped fighting to look over at them. Kagome's eyes remained wide and completely pitch black as they stared at her brother's fallen form on the ground, the blood beginning to pool around him. Her hair slowly rose up in the air and flowed around as the wind became stronger 'Souta' she whispered in her mind, shocks of lightning combined with the wind around her 'Souta' her mind called again but Souta's form did not move 'Souta!' everyone were almost blown away when the wind blew back more stronger.

Kagome's hair rose higher, it suddenly lengthened and the waves straightened itself out, her healthy pale cream complexion turned ashen pale color. Her ears grew long and point like as her eyes shaped itself narrow cat eyes, her lips turned black and her fangs lengthened to long sharp fangs, everyone watched in horrified awe as Kagome transformed before their very eyes. A dark purple glow appeared on certain parts of her body which looked to be strange designs, when the glow disappeared their saw the marking more clearly. The markings were a ashy purple color, on the side of her face almost reaching her eyes was a design that looked like flames, on her other cheek was another flame mark but smaller and not as big as the one on her right. She had vine markings that went around her upper arm, lower arm, and her wrist that connected to an upside up moon marking on the back of her hand. The marking also traced above her eyelid giving it a cat like image especially the marking on the front side of her eyes. The black in Kagome's eyes almost instantly retracted back to slit pupils revealing deadly lavender colored irises.

The wind calmed down some though no one noticed much as they stared at the newly transformed Kagome that stood only twenty feet away from Sen who looked almost shocked as everyone else. Kagome's hair no longer whipped around but flowed around her form, Kagome 's eyes never looked away from Souta's unmoving form as they were filled with an emotion that no one could identify but if they could they were have to say it was regret and deep sorrow.

Sen shook his head to bring himself out of the shock of seeing Kagome's transformation, he placed on his cocky smirk "so this is my dead sister's true form, how disgusting, who would ever love a thing like you" he laughed which sounded strange in the very silent clearing. Kagome seemed to have no heard him, Sen's laughter died down after a few moments of noticing that he received no kind of response from her. He saw that her eyes remained of Souta's lying body "he's dead" he said, at this he received a response, Kagome's eyes slowly rose up to him, he smirked once again "and again, its all your fau-" he was unable to finish it sentence as an electrical blast shot him directly in the chest sending violent shocks through his body. He screamed before flying back about five feet, Kagome lowered her long black clawed fingered nail "the only thing that's my fault is not protecting my brother better" her voice held no emotion, it was so cold that it made the wind feel like prickling ice.

Kagome began walking toward him, her steps with slow and graceful as though time was not a matter anymore and for that moment, everyone thought so. Sen sat himself with a low pain groan he opened his eyes to see Kagome coming toward him with those cold emotionless cat eyes "and this is not my true form, this form is what I made to be" Kagome gracefully lifted her right arm and two hell canines appeared at her side. "Life is worse than death brother" for the first time, Sen felt fear strike his heart as he watched Kagome come closer and closer toward him with no remorse in her eyes or even a sign of mercy.

Hiding his fear behind another cocky smirk, he stood up "so you're finally going to finish off what you did years ago huh?" in his mind he screamed out for her to not kill him but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Black flames shot down out of Kagome's hand then disappeared revealing a sword with the same vine designs as her markings, something in the back of Sen's head told him he should fear that sword, a sword that caused his death somewhere long, long ago. He narrowed his eyes before angelic wings sprouted out from his back Kagome stopped just as his wings gave a mighty flap sending him straight up into the sky. Kagome followed him with her eyes "ha! Try to kill me dear _loving sister!_" he taunted with a hysterical laugh, Kagome stared at him for a moment before lowering her head. She closed her eyes just as her shoulder blades shifted under her skin making loud cracking sounds that made everyone's stomach queasy, Kagome opened her eyes slightly to see her Souta's body lying only a foot away from her 'Souta.'

Blood splattered everywhere, a drop landed on Souta's cheek but his face remained unflinching and his eyes stayed closed. Inuyasha and the others' mouth gaped at the sight of large angel/demon wings sprouting out from Kagome's back, Kagome's head was craned back with her arms slightly spread away from her. She slowly lowered her head then her eyes shot open as they narrowed at Sen; her wings flapped once to easily whip the blood clean off onto the ground. Sen stared at her with slightly wide eyes; Kagome crouched down a bit before leaping up simultaneously as her wings flapped downward.

Shooting up into the air, she stopped only a few feet away from Sen, her wings giving a quick flap to keep her on even altitude. The two stared at one another without saying a word Sen scowled then pulled one hand out to his side, lightning shot out of his hand then disappeared revealing his own sword.

With a loud battle cry he flew towards her with his sword poised to stab her straight in the heart, Kagome at the last minute lifted her sword and deflected his attack. Sen flew back then shot forward again, everyone watched as they fought in the sky sometimes disappearing and appearing in different areas like one second they would be in the middle then another second they would be over at the side.

"Is this the true power of the Southern Ruler?" the king from England asked in awe, the king was a lion demon, his hair was short and untamed falling in front of his face his eyes were a sharp green and blue color. Around his waist he had his long tailed around him like a belt "not even close" Kouga answered, the king looked at him "is she truly powerful?" Kouga didn't look at him as his eyes remained on Kagome's fighting form, her expression showing no sort of emotions and her eyes slightly narrowed as she watched Sen's swinging attacks "yes, yes she is."

Kagome's hair flowed around her vision as she flew back from one of Sen's strong swings; she immediately came to a halt and flew up as an energy shot pass under her. She stood where she was and looked at Sen; he was about twenty feet away from her panting heavily he glared directly at her "stop dodging me you coward, are you afraid to be beaten by me, to fail and realize who the better fighter is?" he asked insanely. Kagome slowly blinked before she shifted her sword slightly then zoomed towards him.

Sen and Kagome continued fighting with one another, blow after blow seemed to make the ground shake from its strong intensity, lightning flashes as the metal clashed with one another, Kagome's sword hummed loudly causing Sen to scream out as though in pain and quickly pull back. He glared at her then charged his sword with his dark energy Kagome saw this and charged her sword with her purification energy. After a few moments they flew toward each other, as they sword clashed once more a bright lightning bolt struck down between them sending a huge wave of shock through their body but none of them seem fazed by it as they tried to overpower the other.

The ground suddenly began to quake before it cracked and split apart slightly; steam raised up so unexpectedly that the army had to leap back before their skin were blown off their very body. They watched in awe as the battlefield became some sort of distorted field, in the ocean near the battlefield, Gora groaned loudly as the water shifted back and forth to violently that caused him to sway. Dark clouds began swirling together as though a hurricane was about to occur, Kagome finally was able to push her brother and swung her sword downward as to let the tip of the sword point at him. A red thunder bolt shot out from the tip and sprang towards him; Sen flew up barely missing the attack, he growled then let out a roar as he released a black wave of energy as he swung his sword. Kagome quickly lifted her sword in front of her and pressed one hand on the middle of the sword with the dull back edge pressed against her palm, she was pushed slightly back as the wave hit her sword but it was immediately split into as Kagome charged her sword with her purification energy.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she swung her sword to the side then charged at Sen once again, the sound of their swords were louder than the roaring thunder that exploded above them like cannons, Bokusenou words suddenly filtered through him mind;

…_**these two siblings sprouted out wings, the eldest had wings of the angel/demon of hell and the younger brother had wings of the heaven angels…some say it was because the sister walked upon a path of misery, heartbreak, loss, and war while the brother walked a path of confusion, innocence, and naiveness.**_

_**They say the war went on for may days, both siblings fought with tremendous strength that it caused the ground to split and the fires to rise, the waters rise into tidal waves, the winds to blow so hard that it would have caused any living creature to blow into space. Also it caused the skies to become pitch black and lightning to strike down.**_

_**The army that the younger brother brought with him were killed immediately in the crossfire of these two battling siblings…**_

_**Both siblings wings soared out as they flew in the pitch black sky, their weapons clashing together as they fought causing bolts of lightning to strike down from the sky.** _

"Dude what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled over the roaring winds and booming thunder "It would seem the fight between two siblings is about to be brought to a final end" Sesshomaru answered "what?" Inuyasha shouted as he didn't hear what he said. His doggy ears pressed against his skull as the loud thunder rang throughout his head causing pain to press again his skull which didn't feel all the pleasant. Sesshomaru turned to the others "we must move away from this area!" he told his army, his remaining army anyways, his men nodded in understanding before quickly retreating away from the middle of the battlefield.

"Hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed at him, Sesshomaru turned around and glared at him "if we remain here in the center of the battlefield we will be easily be killed off by the force of those two's powers." Inuyasha stared at him with disbelief; Sesshomaru didn't explain it any further as he followed after his army, as he passed him, Inuyasha blinked a few times before looking up at Kagome and Sen. He let out a high pitch yelp as a lightning bolt struck near his foot, like a scared down, he scampered off to safety.

Oscuro and Daimyo followed Sesshomaru's lead and also pulled back their men to safety, Shippo and Miroku watched from the edge of the forest as Kagome and Sen were left alone in the battlefield to fight. They had never seen Kagome's powers to this extent and it was scary sight to see how powerful she really was "incredible" Miroku said in awe Kirara let out low purr in agreement, Shippo looked at him then back at Kagome 'come on mama, I know you can defeat him' he silently cheered Kagome on.

Kagome shifted her sword left to right diagonally with each swipe that Sen made to try and conflict serious damage on her person to give him the advantage to win. She clenched her teeth together as Sen's sword sliced her side, she instantly flipped back and allowed her wings to flap forward to release a blizzard ice wind causing Sen to fly back away from her to get away. Kagome kept her hands on her sword ignoring the pain at her side Sen's wings calmly flapped as he lowered down slightly to level with her, he had that insane smirk on his face as though he already won this fight, she narrowed her eyes.

"Time to end this" Sen chuckled before raising his hand above his head and snapping his finger the creatures from before that fell out of the sky vortex rose up behind him with maniacal chuckles and laughter. Kagome only blinked, not effected one bit by the creatures behavior "shinigamies, I want you to the rid the life of this world!" Sen ordered the creatures known as shinigamies, all of them let out a happy cheer as they quickly flew off in different directions to take away the life of villagers all around Japan. Kagome never took her eyes off her brother as the creatures passed her, Sen stared at her with that same insane smirk, Kagome closed her eyes and an image of a young innocent smiling Sen flashed in her mind 'this is not my little brother.' She opened her eyes slightly to look down at Souta that was still lying in the spot he fell down upon; she noted how pale his skin has gotten.

_You ready?!_

'I'm sorry brother.'

_Let's go!_

Kagome's eyes shot open, her pupils enlarged taking up her whole eyes electrifying energy swirled around her causing her hair to whip around her once more her, her sleeves ripped off as well as her trousers though the strips messily tied themselves around her upper thigh. The sandals on her feet burned to ashes as the sparks of lightning touched it, steam rose out of the wound on her side before disappearing leaving only the blood behind to prove that there was even a wound there.

Sen watched Kagome's sudden show of power with horror, spark of lightning whipped everywhere around her body even following the flow of her hair. Kagome's slightly curled her body as she transformed her to her _true_ form; her claws elongated to a dangerous sharp length, her markings darkened to a black color and her skin a brightened to a moonlight pale color. She growled showing her fangs grow longer so that it was poking out from her lips, she suddenly arched letting out a loud scream like roar, the energy around her seem to explode as it caused the whole ground to look like a crater. The ground finally split up wider and flames flew into the air, everyone gasped Naraku's eyes were wide 'I have never felt so much power, not even the jewel could offer this much power' he thought as he felt true fear course through his body as he witnessed Kagome's true power.

_Yeah,_

_For those of you that want to know what we're all about_

_It's like this_

_Y'all come on_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Kagome lowered her head, her fully black eyes falling on Sen's slightly trembling form, the flames around her reflected off her black silky hair making it look like a combination of crimson and black. Her wings slowly rose up as though about to give a flap but it didn't move as it reached its highest peak; black eyes stared into dark onyx ones for a long minute then in a snapping flap Kagome shot towards him like a speeding bullet. Sen made a move to lift his sword but Kagome was in front of him before he could lift it an inch, she shot her hand out and released a huge wave of electricity, Sen let out a cry of pain as his body arched as the shock coursed through his body. With one blast, he was sent flying; Sen's eyes remained closed as the shock was still coursing through his body making his muscles do a small painful spasm.

As he was able to open his eyes slightly he saw Kagome appear in front of his face with her sword arched high above her head ready to strike down and slice him in half, his eyes shot open and he quickly flipped. His feet touched the ground and he jumped back as fast he could, Kagome's sword embedded itself in the ground where he was suppose to be Sen landed five feet away but then spun to the side as Kagome shot toward him. Sen tried to avoid getting caught in the rising flames as he dodged Kagome's fast attacks that were a mix of swipes and kicks and occasional punches, he winced every time his sword would sometimes come into contact with hers, pain shot up his arm from the violent vibration, the hum of Kagome's sword was a lot louder and vibrate.

_Mike, he doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat of the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spit of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck 'em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary it's all about reality and makin' some noise_

_Makin' the story sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up, let's go_

Sen made a bold swipe for her arm but Kagome leaped back and swiped her sword releasing a white wave of energy, Sen lifted his sword to deflect it but as the wave touch his sword it was thrown out of his hand. He hissed as his hand was singed by the white energy, he looked at Kagome to see her watching him with her head slightly tilted, he saw his own reflection in those black eyes and it frightened him. "So you're now going to kill me, you're brother" he said wanting some distraction as he tried to think of some sort of counter attack, Kagome spun her sword and crouched with the sword held above her with one hand while the other hand was out in front of her with two fingers sticking up "you are not brother." She shot forward, she did a underhand swing released a powerful gust of wind, Sen raised his arms in front of his face to block the dust getting into his eyes but was blown back by the force of the wind.

He turned his head to see that he was coming near a huge fire wall; his wings rose up and swung down lifting him up in the sky just inches away from touching the fire wall. As he was above the flames he looked down to see Kagome, his eyes searching through the spaces between the crater of flames and fire wall, suddenly a double fist smacked him on top of the head sending him sailing downward once more.

_Who the hell is he anyways? He never really talks much_

_Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin' raps_

Sen crashed to the ground leaving a body sized crater, he didn't move as his brain tried to process what just happened but when it did he let out a groan and carefully lifted himself up. With shaky legs he stood up and looked up at the sky to see Kagome looking down at him with an impassive expression. He narrowed his eyes and growled in anger 'I can't let her beat me I'm suppose to be the one defeating her!' with newfound strength his wings sprouted open and lifted him back up in the air towards her.

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never askin' for someone's help to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

"AHH!" Sen let out a battle cry as he swung his sword but Kagome easily blocked it with her sword their faces came close to one another and Sen sneered in her face but Kagome just let out huff through her nose and pulled back. Sen didn't waste time to charge at her again Kagome quickly lifted one finger and shot a lightning bolt at him, twisting his body, Sen dodged it, he lifted his sword and jabbed it forward catching Kagome in the shoulder. Kagome's upper lip rose a bit showing her long fang, she grabbed the sword embedded in her shoulder and sent a shockwave of lightning through it, Sen screamed and pulled it sword away. Both of them flew back putting a thirty feet distance between them, Kagome put a hand over her wounded shoulder as she glared at him, Sen's mouth was slightly open as he breathed heavily his shoulders rose and fell with each breath he took in and let out.

Just then Sen pulled out a black metal automatic pistol, Kagome's eyes widened slightly before Sen began shooting at her. She quickly moved out of the way and dove down, Sen continued shooting though he missed each time as Kagome glided left to right, what shot out of the gun weren't normal bullets as black energy surrounded the metal shots.

_This is twenty percent skill, eighty percent fear_

_Be a hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill_

_Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames?_

_And I heard him wreckin' with the crystal method, name of the game_

_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church_

_I'm like 'bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?'_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin' him guest spots_

_His stock's through the rood I heard he fuckin' S-Dot_

Kagome landed on the ground and ran through the space between the firewalls and crater with fire shooting out of it; Sen was unable to keep track of her and lowered his gun with a huff of annoyance. His eyes carefully looked around trying to search for Kagome's familiar black haired head, over at the edge of the battlefield; everyone could see Sen floating above the flames, his eyes slowly looking around as though searching for something. Shippo's hand fisted Kirara's fur as he worried if Kagome's was okay, he almost jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up to see Miroku smiling reassuringly down at him "don't worry, Kagome's strong enough to take care of herself" he said as though he read his mind. Shippo gave a slow nod before looking back at Sen who was still looking around 'please be okay mama' he prayed.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

"Come out come out wherever you are dear sister," Sen called his eyes still searching for Kagome's form he scowl in irritation when he still saw no sign of her, "you can't hide down there forever so come out and fight me now!" he yelled just then eh saw a black blur. Without a second thought, he began shooting in the direction where he saw the blur, Kagome ran through the narrow path between the fire craters and fire walls holding her wounded shoulder. She heard the thud sounds behind her of the energy bullets that Sen was shooting at her, she growled in frustration before making a sharp turn 'I think it's time' coming to a stop in front a huge wall of fire she closed her eyes and lifted her hand. Her hand did not burn as it touched the surface of the wall of fire a large orange fire kanji appeared on the wall.

_They call him Ryu the sick and he's spittin fire an Mike_

_Got him out of the dryer he's hot found him in Fort Minor with Tak_

_A fuckin' annalist porcupine he's a prick, he's a cock_

_The type women want to be with and rappers hope he gets shot_

"What the…?" Kyura blinked as he saw the large fire kanji appear on a wall of a fire on the south end of the battlefield "that's the signal" one of the men said behind him, Kyura looked at him then back at the symbol. His face settled onto a serious expression before he spun on his heel to look at them "alright, Lady Kagome put me in charge and told me you know what to do, so get to it!" he commanded. The army that could control the element of fire straightened their posture and nodded "right!" they quickly ran toward the south end of the battlefield making sure to stay on the edge away from the battle. Kyura followed after them curious as to what Kagome had planned 'what ever it is, she sure prepared for it' he thought watching the army that looked like they knew what was going on.

Kagome lowered her hand but then quickly jumped to the side when she heard that loud bam noise of Sen's gun, a hole appeared on the spot she was just standing in. Doing a quick roll she began running into the narrow paths once again making sure to be hidden from Sen's line of sight. Sen was getting frustrated as Kagome kept dodging his attacks and now disappeared out of sight once more, he didn't even take notice to the kanji on the wall of fire as he looked around the fiery maze 'she can't hide down there forever' he thought confidently. Kagome panted slightly as the hot atmosphere began to decrease the oxygen rate to the point of non-existent 'I have to hurry' pushing more power into her legs she sped down the narrow path to the west end. She came to a skidding stop in front of another tall wall of fire as she touched it, the flames suddenly turned blue, a white water kanji appeared on the surface.

Gora lifted his head out of the water to see the blue wall with the water kanji on it, guessing that was the signal he was waiting for he raised his head higher and let out a loud groan roar. The army standing near the ocean understood what that meant and ran to the west end of the battlefield toward the blue fire wall. "What's going on?" asked the Emperor of Beijing, the emperor was a rare phoenix demon, his hair matched that of fire as well as his eyes, his skin was slightly pale with a bit of creamy tan thrown in it. He wore heavy armor that was hand crafted by his ancestors long ago, underneath he wore his royal red black war robes "that's what I would like to know" Inuyasha frowned as he watched the two colored flames.

_Eight year in the makin' patiently waiting to blow_

_Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_

_You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

Just then they saw the fire wall on the east turn yellow with a white air kanji on it, the group watched Jura and a half of Kagome's army run toward it without much of a word "what is this girl planning?" Kikyo asked. "Something that would go down in history" Kouga answered, the four children that he saved from being killed stood beside him watching the whole thing with unusual serious expression. They looked at each other their eyes flashing briefly before they gave a curt nod; they ran in different directions, two running to the right one running to the left and one running straight ahead. "Hey!" Kouga called about to chase after then when suddenly the fire wall before them turned green, a brown earth kanji appeared on it, the group took a step back when they felt heat intensity increase.

Ryura was already standing before the fire wall though he was oblivious to the newcomer in his group, Kouga for the moment had forgotten about the four children as he stared wide eyed at the colored wall.

_Tak, he's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin' his way to the top_

_People think it's a common owner's name_

_People keep askin' him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

The four groups of Kagome's army stood fearlessly in front of the flame fire wall of their element, they didn't do anything but stare at it with a hard expression on their face Ryura was curious as to why they weren't doing anything. "Aren't you guys going to do anything, you were given the signal" he said with a frown "she's not done" one of the army members answered calmly "huh?" Ryura looked at her, he eyed her carefully 'why would Kagome have women in her army, is she really that idiotic?' "I heard that" the woman said causing Ryura to jump. Just then a wisps of flames shot into the air creating what look to be bat but it was ran through with another flame that was in shape of another bird.

"I guess that's our signal" Menomaru answered he turned to the group that he was the leader to "it would seem our objective is to stop those creatures from killing the villagers" the group nodded "lets go" he commanded, simultaneously, the crouched down and leaped into the air. Menomaru sprouted out his huge moth like wings some of the people in his group either sprouted out dragonfly wings, butterfly wings, bat wings, or even no wings at all. They followed him as he sailed across the sky toward the closest village.

"I have never seen such strategic battle like this" Inuyasha quickly looked at his shoulder to see Myoga "Myoga, where the hell have you been?" he yelled at the old flea demon "Myoga?" Sango blinked and looked at his shoulder to see that indeed Myoga was standing right there on Inuyasha's shoulder watching the battlefield with wide eyed awe. "This is amazing" "Myoga, have you ever seen this before?" Sango asked curiously Myoga looked at her "no," Sango's expression turned disappointed, "but my great-great grandfather has, he was the retainer and guardian of the family of dark and light" "Yin-Yang" Sesshomaru said. "Yes" he looked at him but surprisingly did not cower in fear, his expression went serious "my great-great grandfather said that the children held unbelievable powers, the young heir or the son, controls the powers of darkness and a bit of light while the eldest heir, the daughter, controls the powers of Hell and Heaven. One day while he was watching the children train in their meditation, the son would unconsciously summon a dark energy ball in his right hand while different color flames were rise out of the ground around the daughter.

"When he reported this to their parents they said they held the balance of the world, the mother was actually the Goddess of Heaven's Light while the father was the Demon of Hell's Darkness. As punishment for their forbidden mating, they were forced to live upon the earth, though I never believe my great-great grandfather's story to be true but now I see they are" "wait are you telling me that Kagome and Sen are the reincarnation of those two children?" Kikyo asked with disbelief. "Kagome is the one doing this?" Myoga looked at her curiously "yes," Sesshomaru answered, "though it would make sense that she is" he looked back at the fire battlefield.

"You said the son controls the powers of light and dark, how is it that Sen is only using dark?" asked Ayame who came down from the Northern Mountains to help her mate, Kouga—yes, they finally got mated, _finally! _Myoga rubbed his chin as he thought about it "the Demon of Darkness said that they were the balance of the world. Somehow, the son had lost that balance and tipped to the dark side and could only use dark powers and no longer use his light one." "That makes sense, I think" "it does" Miroku looked up at Sen who was looking around, turning in different direction, his eyes darting quickly left to right "if one loses their path they can sometimes never go back and be lost" "sounds like Kikyo" Kikyo smacked Sango in the back of the head "now is not the damn time" she hissed.

"Myoga, can you tell us anything that's going on here, anything that your grandfather might have mentioned that's similar to this?" Ayame asked, Myoga closed his eyes and let out a low him "hurry up you damn flea, we don't have all day!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently. Myoga glared at him "I think" he paused as though thinking through about what he's about to say "I think she's going to seal both hers and her brother's soul to Oblivion" "WHAT?!"

_No, he's livin' proof got him rockin' the booth_

_He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doin' give a hundred percent_

Sen growling was the only thing heard in the air besides the cracking roars of the fire down below him 'where is she, where is she?' he kept asking himself in his mind as he looked around for Kagome he still found no raven black head, not even a strand of hair in sight. 'She couldn't have passed out down there' frowning, he decided to go down there to look for her to make sure she didn't pass out somewhere 'though if she did, it would give me the perfect advantage to finish her off' he chuckled as he descended down from the sky. As his wings flapped the flames were blown back, he hissed when a small spark touched his wings 'I have to be more careful' he folded his wings behind his back and began trekking through the narrow paths looking around for Kagome.

After five minutes of searching Sen once again begun to feel frustrated "where is she?" he shouted loudly hoping that Kagome would just appear in front of him so he could run her through with his sword. Sen did not like feeling like a mice running though a maze searching for cheese, he was not a damn fucking rat 'and I don't like cheese either' he inwardly sneered as he passed a crater that was blowing out fire he failed to notice a dark figure appear in the center of the burning flames. He stopped between 'T' path; he looked to the right then the left weighing out the options of where he should go. He was didn't notice Kagome stepping out of the blazing flames that he just passed or her approaching presence.

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those mother fuckers he runs with, those kids he signs_

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?_

A bolt of lightning struck Sen's back suddenly that he didn't have enough time to even scream as he was thrown through a fire wall that successfully burned his wings severely, he rolled across a small clearing unknown that he was now lying upon a huge ancient sealing circle with complicated designs on it. On the North, East, South, and West ends of the circle there were the element's kanji, Sen coughed then groaned as he tried to lift himself up he turned his head to see a long slim leg step through the flames before he saw Kagome step into the small clearing as well completely unharmed the fire's flames.

He glared at her for all he was worth, ignoring the pain he stood himself up and charged at her he swung his leg around doing a double round house kick but Kagome ducked on the first one and did a back-flip on the second one. He continued charging at her swinging kicks and throwing punches as fast as he could but Kagome would continue to dodge them all, it was almost like a dance, Sen sneered at her and did a round house downward kick, Kagome did a cartwheel then a side spin without using her hands. They danced—fought—around the small clearing, Kagome never throwing one punch or a kick, she just watched Sen tire himself out as he tried to land a hit on her which he was failing miserably.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

Sen threw an angry punch but Kagome leaned her body to the side causing Sen's fist to go through the flames, he let out a loud scream and quickly pulled back his burned hand, Kagome twisted her body and kicked her foot out successfully landing the hit in his gut. Sen bended forward before he flew back and rolled backwards on the ground, his back arched slightly but then fell back down as he let out a cough.

He lay at the center of the circle with his body spread out like an eagle; he turned his head and opened his eyes his breath got caught in his throat when he saw Souta's pale form lying not so far away. He then took notice that his blood was no longer pooled underneath him, his brows scrunched together as he finally took notice of the dark design drawn on the ground beneath him a sharp twist was felt in his heart as his mind registered what the design was. He turned his head again to see Kagome slowly walked towards him, his eyes got wider and wider as she got closer.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_Yeah_

"Now!" someone shouted, simultaneously everyone slammed their hands down on the ground before their element side the fire wall dived down and blazed around them in a circle—glowing the element's specific color—on the ground with the kanji on the center. The kanji symbols around the sealing circle glowing brightly before light streamed up into the sky, Sen's back arched as a light purple light shot through his body into the sky following after the other four beams of light. Kagome was no better as her teeth were clenched together and her eyes were squeezed tightly "sister, make it stop, stop please!" Sen cried as he couldn't take the immense pain that coursed through his body, muscles in his arms and legs tightened and his head felt like sharp needles were poking his brain.

_Fort Minor_

"SISTER!" Kagome's head shot back and eyes shot wide open turning completely light purple as she let out a loud piercing scream.

_M. Shinoda _

_Styles of Beyond, Ryu, Takbir_

_Machine Shop!_

The flames began warping around the battlefield as the wind blew around violently; everyone who stood at the edge covered their faces to keep themselves from getting burned by the small flames that reached too far out. They heard both Kagome's and Sen's screams and lowered their arms to see Kagome beside Sen kneeled on the center of a huge circle that was glowing a light purple, neck was arched back and her eyes glowing the same color as the circle around her. "Mama!" Shippo called but his call went through deaf ears as Kagome continued to scream alongside Sen who was arched off the ground. Kagome began glowing a bright white color while Sen glowed a dark black color and as it grew it flew up into the sky along side the beams of light and combined together as it reached the peak, blinding everyone by the incredible light it released.

The light didn't only shine upon the battle area; it went across all of Japan clashing with one another as though still fighting against one another. Menomaru and part of Kagome's army were fighting against the shinigamies and losing terribly as someone the shinigamies were able to kill without even touching them. He was about to shout an order of retreat when suddenly a bright white light flashes over them completely blinding them, he shut his eyes and turned his head.

Back at the battlefield the circle around Kagome and Sen morphed into the symbol of Yin-Yang glowing white and black. The two lights clashed between them, Kagome somehow was able to close her eyes and cut off her own scream, she struggled to lower her head as she looked down at Sen who was still screaming. 'Sen' she lifted her hand off the ground and leaned over to wrap her arms around his body, she pulled him close to her body and tucked his head under his chin as she tried to withstand the immense pain of her soul try to release itself from her body. She closed her eyes and laid her head on top of Sen's "I'm sorry brother for causing you so much, I'm sorry for failing to protect you, if I could change everything I would sacrifice my own life so that you could live a happy life" she pulled him closer causing his ear to be closer to her lips "I love you little brother."

The bright light shaped into a white tiger and dragon for a brief moment before they lunged at each other and swirled together creating a combined Yin-Yang symbol above all Japan Sen snuggled closer to Kagome and gave a smile despite the pain he was in "I love you too sis." The symbol dispersed and was sucked back to the battlefield, with one final flash of light everything disappeared.

When everyone was certain they weren't going to be blinded again, they lowered their arms—or lifted their heads—to look over at the center of the battlefield. They saw Kagome sitting there with Souta's limp body in her arms 'where's Sen?' they all wondered looking around for the insane boy but saw no sign of him. Shippo bounded over to Kagome panicking on if she was still alive or not "mama!" he called as he stopped beside her, he couldn't see her face as her hair covered it like a curtain. "Mama?" his voice wavered slightly "mama?" he reached out and gently shook her, Kagome's body rocked a bit but she didn't move an inch, tears started to build up in his emerald green eyes. "Shippo" "mama!" Shippo gasped as he heard Kagome's softly spoken voice "Shippo, I want you to tell Kouga to take Souta to Kaede's village and wait for be by the Bone Eater's Well" "b-but what about you?" he asked. Kagome's hair split a bit as she moved her head slightly, he gasped when he saw her left eye completely black with slit white pupils and her right eye completely white with black slit pupils "I have some unfinished business." Kagome turned her head again and gently laid Souta down on the ground before slipping her arms from around his body and standing up.

Her wings sprouted out proudly before they flapped down sending Kagome straight up in the sky, Shippo watched as she came to halt about five hundred feet up before she zoomed towards the Southeast. He stared at the sky noticing how much the stars seem closer then usual it was as though you could just reach up and pluck one right out the sky, he looked down at Souta to see that he wasn't moving an inch, he quickly scampered over toward Kouga to tell him what Kagome said.

Kagome sailed across the sky so fast that anyone down below would have thought she was a shooting star, she shifted slightly to the side before shifting back forward, a transparent figure of Sen appeared beside her as she flew. Sen was almost a splitting image of Kagome before he disappeared as Kagome reached her destination; she stopped right above a village and looked around. Down below she saw some of her warriors lying dead upon the ground with not one wound on them, her lips pulled down into a frown. She heard cackling and narrowed her eyes as she raised her gaze to the shinigamies that were looking straight at her with amusement in their either hollow or red eyes "it would seem that boy failed" one shinigami said with a chuckle in his voice "indeed, lets finish her off then as repayment" another said. "I call dibs" a shinigami announced, the shinigami was tall—obviously—wearing all black with a belt hanging loosely on his bony small hips, he lifted one long arm and pulled a black book from his belt.

He chuckled as he flipped the book open to an empty page, he pulled out a pen out of nowhere then looking up at her while still cackling but his cackling was cut short and his eyes widened in fear, the pen fell out of his hand as he held it too loose from shock. The other shinigamies looking at him with curiosity "hey Ryuk, are you okay?" "Yeah, what's the matter?" Ryuk's hand shook as he continued to stare at Kagome's impassive expression face "h-her name and lifespan…I can't see it" the other shinigamies gasped in shock then looked at Kagome, they gasped again when they saw that it was true, they couldn't see her name or lifespan.

Kagome stared at them before lifting her hands, in one hand a bow appeared in a flash of black light and an arrow appeared in a flash of white light as she notched it onto the bow, she took aim at the shinigamies before releasing it. At first nothing happened but as the arrow got closer a pink vortex surrounded the arrow and the shinigamies that were close to it as it passed were instantly incinerated to nothing but sparkling dust that were neither ash nor bone. The remaining shinigamies screamed in terror at witnessing their fellow allies be easily beaten by a single arrow, they looked at Kagome to see her about to fire another arrow, they quickly turned and high tailed it out of there but Kagome shot the arrow anyways. A few more shinigamies were killed but the others didn't stop to watch as they quickly fled to the sky where they knew the only place they could be safe away from the obviously angered miko's sacred arrows. By the time they reached the sky only five remained, Kagome lowered her bow as she watched the shinigamies disappear into the sky.

Lowering her gaze to look down below she looked at all the dead bodies of her warriors and villagers, craning her neck back she sped up into the sky not stopping as she pass the night clouds, she just kept going and going ignoring how the temperature was dropping to a freezing degree. But just as she was near the border of space she stopped and looked back down, she saw the other villages being attacked by those creatures. Her eyes changed color, the black and white seeped into opposites eyes and swirled around to create the Yin-Yang, black a and white flames began licking Kagome's form as she watched the creatures kill off the villagers and her warriors. The flames grew as Kagome began curled her body and crossing her arms , gathering as much energy as she can, for down below she would look like a flickering star but everyone back at the battlefield knew who it was but didn't know what she was doing.

"HAAA!!" lightning cracked around Kagome as the dark flames grew darker and the light flames became brighter, the flames combined with one another and suddenly turned bright pink with white and black edges. She uncurled her body and bolted downward back to earth with her body leaving a streak behind her, the shinigamies laughed as they watched the humans run around like ants and the demons try to kill them but instantly fail as they were struck by an unknown heart attack and fell to the ground with a low plop. "Hehe, we haven't this much fun in ages!" a shinigami laughed but suddenly he noticed a twinkling light shooting downward "huh, what's that?" he asked squinting his eyes to see if he could identify what it was, he watched the light make a sudden 90° turn and come toward them. He squinted his eyes more and leaned forward still trying to figure out what it was "is that a g…" all of the sudden he was run through by a sword, he let out a choked gasp before he screamed as he was engulfed in pink flames.

The other shinigamies noticed their fellow ally's scream and turned to see a girl surrounded in bright pink flames with black and white licking at the edges, the girl's eyes narrowed on them as she flew towards them. The shinigamies recognized her and fear struck through their decomposing bodies, they made a move to try and escape but it was no use, Kagome was too fast as she struck down every shinigami one by one. She flew sailed across all of Japan to every village and struck down all the shinigamies that were trying to escape as they sensed the danger they were in, as she finished off the last of the shinigamies she rose back up into the air and searched for any shinigamies that she might have missed.

Her eyes looked over the dead bodies and destroyed huts; behind the stall where horses were kept a single female shinigami was hiding. She breathed as quietly as she could for Kagome wouldn't find her 'what is this girl?' she asked herself, she risked the chance to peek over the side to see if Kagome's was there. Kagome was standing above the village looking around, flames still licking her form 'she's not normal' she stared at Kagome wide eyed as she couldn't see her name or lifespan above her head. All of the sudden Kagome head shot in her direction the shinigami gasped and quickly flew out of the way as the shed was destroyed from Kagome's sword, she landed a few feet away but then moved out of the way as Kagome appeared there too. As he sword touched the ground it created a ten foot crater 'she's too powerful, but I can't die' she pulled out her scythe that she kept with her and held it in front of her as Kagome charged to attack her again.

She was thrown back by the force of Kagome's blow but she held strong as she tried to block all of Kagome's attacks, when Kagome pulled back the shinigami took this chance to swing her scythe as she charged at her again. Kagome's wings sprouted open causing her to come to a sharp halt just as the blade came a centimeter near her throat; they fell close as Kagome spun out of the way and swung her sword once more releasing a wave of hot flames that was charged with purification energy. The shinigami gasped and lifted herself up off the ground just before the wave touched her, Kagome jumped up after her and struck the scythe causing it to fly out of her hand but Kagome caught it and spun it. The edge of the scythe sliced a fine line over the shinigami's right eye, the shinigami screamed and fell back holding her eye in pain, Kagome remained where she was watching the shinigami writher in pain.

The shinigami whimpered and opened her good eye to see Kagome suddenly standing before her holding her scythe in one hand her sword in the other, the shinigami couldn't help but stare in awe and fear. She watched as the flames blazed as though demanded respect and showing power, Kagome slowly blinked "what is your name shinigami?" the shinigami jumped slightly at the sound of the Kagome's cold voice. "R-Rem" she stuttered quickly "well Rem, you have shown your fierceness to fight and will allow you to escape with a promise that you will never return" "y-yes, of course!" Rem responded with eagerness. Kagome gave a curt nod "go" Rem stood up and flew up into the air all the while, Kagome was watching her making sure she didn't go back on the deal, Rem looked down at her as she flew up higher 'this girl shows mercy even to those who show none' she craned her neck back 'she's an honorable warrior' she disappeared up in the vortex that would take her back to her world, the Shinigami Realm.

Kagome stared up at the sky for two minutes before looking around her at the dead bodies, closing her eyes she let out a long breath, the flames around rose up before dropping down into the ground. It spread out all across the ground disappearing within the forest, all of Japan the lands glowed brightly the mountains lit up like crystals at the glow went over it.

Villagers rose up with a low groan, some rubbed their heads to rid of the slightly headache that they felt, Kaede stood up and looked at herself with shock 'I'm alive…but how?' she wondered before looking up, she gasped when she saw Mount. Fuji glowing brightly and releasing a pink beam a light that shot up into the sky. 'W-what's going on?" she asked aloud, the villagers stared at the mountains near them in awe as they watched them shoot up beams of bright pink light. Kagome fell to her knees completely exhausted from the overuse of her powers, she pants trying to get some oxygen in her lungs.

She stared at the ground her vision blurring then focusing 'I can't pass out now, there's still one more thing to do' even though she urged her body to stand up she couldn't, she fell forward completely exhausted. Her eyes began to get heavy but she fought to keep them open 'have to keep…going' "having a little trouble milady?" a masculine voice asked with slight amusement, Kagome raised her eyes to look up to see a smiling Tinotsu, he grinned when he saw her eyes looking up at him. "I brought some help" just then Jinenji and other healers that came with their other countries stepped up behind him with the guards that died in the throne room surrounding them.

Jinenji kneeled down beside her "it would seem you pushed yourself too hard" he gave her a warm smile before standing up "alright, lets begin" the other healers nodded before they lifted their hands so that it was hovering over Kagome's body. They chanted something under their breath and different colored light came from their hands and poured down into Kagome's body, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the energy to flow through her body.

Back at the battlefield the others were fighting against Naraku who decided that now that Kagome's was gone it was good time to get rid of everyone "Windscar!" "Wave of destruction!" both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru threw their mightiest attacks at the same time. They figured they could put aside their differences until all of this was over, their attack didn't hit Naraku directly but it did get rid of half his pesky tentacles. Naraku let out an angry growl before shooting out miasma gas at them; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lifted their sleeves in front of their sensitive noses and jumped back out of the way. Sango ran toward Naraku with her hiraikots raised high "Hiraikots!" she shouted behind her gas mask, she leaped up and threw her giant demon bone boomerang, Naraku turned and whacked the pesky toy off course so that it landed ten feet away behind him.

Sango landed on her feet and scowled, suddenly she heard the clinking sound of chains, she looked to the side to see Kohaku's sickle coming towards her, she jumped back just as the sickle curved. It was pulled back by the chain and Kohaku caught it, he spun it around, ready to throw it again "Kohaku!" Sango called with tears beginning to build up in her eyes as she watched her little brother ready to kill her. His eyes were still dull and soulless as she stared at her with no expression on his face, he took a step then charged at her still swinging the sickle around at his side "Kohaku don't do this!" she cried but her cry went unheard as he threw the sickle at her again.

The sickle was thrown off course as a sacred arrow caught the chain and pinned it to a tree, Kohaku stopped and turned his head, Sango did the same and saw Kikyo glaring at Kohaku pointed an arrow at Kohaku. She walked over to Sango keeping her eyes on the young boy "Sango, you must understand that this boy is not your brother anymore but a puppet of Naraku" she said "no! He's still my brother!" Kikyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'stubborn girl.' She opened her eyes again to see Kohaku still standing there staring blankly at them "there is a way to release your brother from Naraku's control without having to kill him" Sango gasped hope shining in her eyes teary eyes "how?" "You'll have to take out the jewel embedded in his back" Kikyo looked at her from the side of her eye, Sango gasped "but that _would _kill him, the jewel is the only thing keeping him alive!" she yelled at her angrily.

"Naraku used that as an excuse to keep you from taking the jewel" Kikyo and Sango looked to the side to see the young girl that Kouga had with him standing there, she was looking at Kohaku with a slight frown, She turned her gaze to them "your brother was never dead but he was weak, by now his wounds are healed and he will remain alive when you take the jewel out, all the jewel is, is a source to keep Kohaku's mind under his control" Sango and Kikyo stared at her before they looked at each other and nodded. "Thank…" Sango blinked when she saw the little girl gone 'strange' putting on a serious expression she turned back to her brother "alright Kohaku" she pulled out her sword "time to get you back" Kohaku went into a fight position "haa!" Sango charged at him with her sword raised to her side.

"Dragon Hammer!" swinging is sword, Bankotsu released an attack similar to Inuyasha's Windscar but instead of gold it was pink, Kagura leaped off the ground barely missing his attack "you're more pesky when we revived you the first time!" she yelled. "Feh, but you didn't revive me this time, Kagome did and she did a better job doing it instead of Naraku who used those worthless jewel shards!" he gave another swing of his sword. Kagura grunted and dodged again, suddenly a snake like sword sliced her on the leg and pulled away. Kagura screamed and fell to the ground "it would seem you're more pathetic the last time we were alive" Kagura raised her gaze and glared at the man chick that was Jakotsu "bastard" she hissed while holding her wounded leg "bitch" he shot back.

"Dance of blades!" she swung her fan releasing her wind blades, Bankotsu raised his sword in front of him blocking the attack from hitting either him or Jakotsu, when he lifted his sword back up, Kagura was gone "man, she's still runs like a bitch too" Jakotsu pouted. "Don't worry, she'll go down eventually" Bankotsu patted his head reassuring him that Kagura would go down either way.

"Die!" Naraku shot half a dozen tentacles at, Inuyasha ran to the side with the tentacles striking the ground behind him, he jumped to the side just as a tentacle was about to shish kebab him; he did a one hand flip and slid the ground a few feet away. He saw Sesshomaru run pass him with his sword raised to his side "Decomposition!" he swung his sword but his attack was absorb into the Shikon No Tama as Naraku lifted it in his hand. Sesshomaru scowled at the annoying pebble in his hand 'that jewel is more trouble then its worth!' he thought bitterly, just then a sacred arrow shot out of the forest and hit Naraku on the back. Naraku screamed as his left side exploded to nothing, the jewel rolled across the ground but no one noticed a little boy run toward it and scoop it up off the ground then run behind a tree for safety.

Naraku spun around to see Kagome standing there back in her normal human sixteen year old form "well, I've seen you've decided to join on little miko" he taunted, Kagome narrowed her eyes "I came not for you Naraku you were just in my way" she said. "Oh and may I ask what you are after?" "That damn mirror" she cocked her head over in Kanna's direction "oh now why would you want that?" he grinned fully knowing why she wanted it "guys, if you may" was all she said, Naraku spun his head around to see the Windscar, Destructive Wave, Hatred Ball, and a Sacred arrow coming towards him. He had no time to jump out of the way as the attack hit him dead on, he screamed loudly as his skin began to rip off his bones and the sacred arrow dig in his chest where his new heart was.

He turned his head at Kagome and glared at her, he shot a tentacle at her, Kagome gasped as it went through her chest 'shit' she thought before throw a purification ball at Naraku, completely destroying his body and soul. As everything cleared away they saw no reminisce of Naraku anywhere "WOO HELL YEAH, WE DID IT!" Inuyasha cheered and soon everyone else did, Sango hugged her little brother who she was able to save, Kikyo ran over to Inuyasha and jumped on him, Inuyasha lost his balance and fell over with Kikyo landing on top of him. Sesshomaru arched one brow as Kikyo smother him in kisses, he rolled his eyes 'disgusting' suddenly everyone heard a thud and it felt like everything was put on mute.

_If you're hurryin_

_You strugglin'_

_Feel like you can't make it_

_This song's for you_

Everyone turned to see Kagome flat on the ground with blood pooling around her "mama!" Shippo cried everyone quickly ran over to her Sesshomaru kneeled down beside her as did Inuyasha "Kagome?" he called but he didn't receive a response. Sesshomaru noticed the hole in her back "Naraku" "what?" Inuyasha looked at the hole on her back and gasped "that bastard" he hissed, Kagome let out a low groan "Kagome!" Sesshomaru carefully rolled Kagome over to see that the hole went through her chest as well.

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make it_

_Don't worry about a thing that's happened in your life_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make_

_Don't worry about a thing it's gonna be alright_

Kagome coughed off some blood and groaned again "mama" Shippo's eyes glazed over and tears streamed down his face, Kagome opened her eyes slightly and looked at him "stop crying" she said weakly, she lifted her hand and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "Kagome don't talk, we're going to bring you somewhere to get you healed up" Inuyasha trying to hold back his own tears, Kagome eyes raised up to look at him. "I'm not done yet" he blinked "what do you mean, you defeated that insane brother of yours and killed Naraku and…the Jewel!" he looked around wildly to look for the familiar pink jewel "where the jewel?" he shouted frantically.

"Right here" everyone turned their head to see the four children walking toward them, the young girl held the completed jewel in her hand "handed over you little pipsqueaks!" Inuyasha glared at them "you calling pipsqueak puppy!" a boy with silver eyes and steel silver hair asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate but Kagome cut him "I see you finally sorted out your difference Midoriko and Magatsuhi" everyone gasped and the children smiled "you're sharper than I gave you credit for" in a flash of light the four children turned to two people, Midoriko and Magatsuhi.

_You may feel like you're just starting over_

_Mistakes from your past that just want to hold ya_

_Down to the ground it's all on your shoulder_

_You'll never make it now that's what they told ya_

Everyone stared at them wide eyed "but—when—huh?" Midoriko chuckled and smiled at them "yes, we've finally come to peace with one another after witnessing the fight between Kagome and her brother, Sen" "that was bad ass, did you see how they were throwing attack after attack at one another that shit was awesome" Midoriko rolled her eyes and smacked Magatsuhi in the back of the head. "Ow, hey, what was that for?" he pouted rubbing his poor abused head "for being an idiot" she glared at him "they remind me of how Kagome and Inuyasha use to be" Miroku whispered "yeah" Shippo nodded.

"Hn" Kagome closed her eyes but suddenly let out another violent cough, blood spurting out of her mouth Inuyasha looked at her with concern and glared up at them "so are you going to help her or something?" he growled. Midoriko gave a solemn look as she inspected Kagome's wounds and sensed for her energy "her energy is completely drained and the wound hit her heart, her powers are the only thing keeping her alive this long" "thank you Captain Obvious" Kagome grumbled "but she can't die!" Shippo shouted "and I won't" Kagome hissed as she lifted herself up, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched her with wide eyes as she miraculously got back onto her feet. "I still have things to do and time to fix" she looked over to where Kagura and Kanna were silently standing watching them.

"Kanna" she called, Kanna wordlessly walked over to her and stopped as she was standing in front of her "can I have your mirror please?" Kanna nodded and lifted her mirror to her. Kagome grabbed it and gave a grateful smile before looking up with a serious expression as she began walking toward the forest. "Kagome where're you going, you're injured!" Inuyasha got up and walked towards her "come on, we'll take you to see a healer" Kagome turned and gave him a cold look "Souta's and Kun-Loon's life is on the line, I don't have time to see a healer and anyways, I'm suppose to be dead" Inuyasha blinked in surprised. "Inuyasha when you met me, you saw me a naïve fifteen year old girl who knew nothing of demons, right?" "Uh, yeah" he answered hesitantly "well, I was actually 21 years old and knew much about demons" "WHAT?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_You start to figure out who really cares for ya_

_When no ones around no one is there for ya_

_When I was down and out and life getting colder_

_When I found that's when God showed up_

_You're trying to make it right they make it hard for ya_

"I was born in 1971; Kun-Loon, Souta, and Mr. Higurashi were never my real parents but my aunt, grandfather, and cousin" Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes "I joined an army at the age of sixteen and was suppose to die at the age of eighteen but I was brought in and experimented on. The outcome of the experiment is what you just saw" everyone gasped "they did all that?" "Combined with my ancestry line and normal miko powers, yes" "you're people are sick" Magatsuhi said but was whacked in the back of the head by Midoriko "don't be a hypocrite, you use to shred people to piece for fun" "hey at least they died, she's still alive after all that" Magatsuhi defended himself "true" Midoriko frowned.

_But God will take a life even if it's broken up_

_Give you strength to fight whatever's coming toward ya_

_And don't forget that I'm always praying for ya and…_

"So, I should have died long ago and I can care less if I live or die anymore" she craned her neck and looked up at the starry sky, everyone silently watching her with sadness in their eyes as they saw how tortured Kagome was. "Kagome" Midoriko said, Kagome lowered her gaze and looked at her "hmm?" she arched one brow, Midoriko shifted uncomfortably and opened her palm to show the complete Shikon no tama, the jewel levitated above her palm then glowed a bright pink.

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make it_

_Don't worry about a thing that's happened in your life_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make_

_Don't worry about a thing it's gonna be alright_

_It's not fair all the things that just had to happen_

_Some days you wake up and feel like you've been abandoned_

_Life didn't shape up in the way that you planned it_

_The life you live is not the one you imagined_

At the Higurashi Temple in a shrine house, the Bone Eater's Well glowed a bright blue before it disappeared a second later.

Outside the Tokyo Hospital, Light and Ryuga was having a serious discussion when suddenly the street lights began to flicker, the looked around wondering what was going on, they didn't see a storm clouds anywhere nor did they were that there was going to be a storm. The continued looking around when a girl unexpectedly dropped right in front of the hospital entrance, the two notice the blood all over the girl's shirt also how her strange clothes were torn beyond repair. They gasped when they saw Souta's head craned back, his skin was pale and his eyes closed shut 'what happened?' Souta's head was lifted up to rest upon the girl's shoulder as she entered the hospital.

The two quickly entered the hospital again wanting to know what the hell happened since the last time they saw Souta he was kidnapped by two freaky psychos with strange powers. The girl didn't seem to notice them following behind her as she walked through the halls, seemingly to know where she was going. She didn't take the elevator and went straight through the staircase stairs, the two didn't know exactly what floor she was going so they had no choice but to go up the stairs too, the girl's pace seemed slow but it was pretty hard keeping up with her as she walked up the stairs.

Finally reaching the third floor, Ryuga and Light thought their legs would fall off any moment as they gasped for air, they looked at the girl to see that she didn't seem tired at all…and she was carrying a d fully grown person in her arms that was probably half her weight!

_I know they laugh and pick on you_

_I know you've had a lot of junk that you gone through_

_But I know who would never ever wrong you_

_Never quit on you and help you get through_

They walked down the suspiciously quiet halls of the third floor and the two wondered where the nurses and doctors were, they stopped when they saw the girl stop in front of a door, they watched her as the door opened by itself. Light gasped "how did she—hey!" he whispered when he saw Ryuga walking to the door, he quickly followed after him; both of them poked their head through the door to see the girl lie Souta down beside a middle-aged woman. The girl stood up straight revealing a man wearing all black with lavender tints in his hair "that's the people that appeared at the graduation ceremony" Light realized Ryuga narrowed his eyes a bit in suspicion.

_When you fell he was the one who caught you_

_With every single tear man see he saw you_

_He was right there every time he called you_

_And I'll be praying for you, gonna get on through_

The girl turned her head to where the moon was shining through the window and they saw the blood stains on the side of her mouth 'what the hell happened?' Light wondered he watched the girl as she stared out the window before turning her head back around. She reached in her shirt and pulled out a round mirror, she aimed it at the two before turning it, the mirror glowed a bright white before two orbs shot out of its surface and absorbed into the middle aged woman and Souta's chest. Both of them breathed deeply before settling back into an even tempo, the mirror's glow stopped and the surface cracked then shatter to pieces but the shards turned to dust before it touched the floor.

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make it_

_Don't worry about a thing that's happened in your life_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make_

_Don't worry about a thing it's gonna be alright_

"Uhg" the girl began to fall but the man quickly caught her "milady are you okay?" the girl shook her head before nodding "yeah, just a small lapse is all" the man stood her up straight and kept a hand on her back just in case she fell back again. The girl stared at the two sleeping forms on the bed before smiling "I think its time we returned back and set everything straight, hmm?" the man nodded.

_You try to pray but feel too ashamed too_

'_Cause those around you they just wanna blame you_

_But don't listen now just to what they say dude_

_God loves you he never hates you_

Kagome stared at Souta and Kun-Loon before she walked over to Kun-Loon and bent down to place a gentle kiss upon her brow "thank you for taking care of me" she whispered before standing up again. She walked over to Souta and did the same thing "take care of yourself little warrior" she smiled with a small laugh before standing up straight; she stepped back and stood beside the Hell Demon. As the moon's light shined down at her it revealed a faint pink glow in her chest, Kagome raised her hand and placed it over her chest, she closed her eyes…

_You can count of the fact that he's faithful_

_Always exactly on time always came through_

_When you're blind you feel you list your way too_

_He'll guide you and help you to find your way through_

"Aramitama,

Nigimitama,

Kushimitama

Sakimitama"

Light and Ryuga watched in awe as three orbs appeared in front of her in the kanji of Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love, the orbs' brightened the dark room slightly but suddenly they shot up into the through, phasing through the hard concrete.

_He knows you; he's the one that made you_

_In anything you go through, now he can save you_

_And help you and plus give you strength too_

_You're gonna make it gonna make it man, you're gonna be okay dude_

"Our times up, goodbye Souta, Kun-Loon" Kagome gave a sad smile as tears streamed down her face, she closed her eyes and a pink glow surrounded her and the man. It swirled around them gently until it engulfed them and disappeared leaving behind a gentle breeze that that settled down to nothing.

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make it_

_Don't worry about a thing that's happened in your life_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make_

_Don't worry about a thing it's gonna be alright_

Light and Ryuga stood there stone shock staring at the now empty room with astonishment in what they just saw. Kagome and the man appeared back at the shrine within the well house, Kagome stared down at the dark well remembering how her adventure began 'and this is how it will end' she thought to herself. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see the Hell Demon smiling reassuringly at her, she gave a small smile back and looked back at the Bone Eater's Well, taking a deep breath she hefted herself over the lip and fell in with the Hell Demon following not far away.

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make it_

_Don't worry about a thing that's happened in your life_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make_

_Don't worry about a thing it's gonna be alright_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make it_

_Don't worry about a thing that's happened in your life_

_You're gonna make_

_Yes you're gonna make_

_Don't worry about a thing it's gonna be alright_

As the glow of the well disappeared the orbs of the Shikon No Tama that was floating over the ends of the four quadrants, they glowed bright when it could not sense the well's magic anymore and released a bright light the covered all of Japan, undoing what has been done to something new, creating a new change in everyone's lives.

_(It's gonna be alright)_

_Hey yeah yeah-yeah_

_(Don't you worry you're gonna make it)_

_Yeah-yeah yeah_

_(That's what everyone says)_

_Alright_

_(Not lonely)_

_Alright, it's gonna be alright_

_(Okay, 'kay, 'kay)_

* * *

**Kage: **Hate it? Love it? Too long? Not long enough? Not enough action? Too much action? Please review for this ladies and gentlement [sniffles] is the ending of this story [runs away crying]

**Kagome:** uhm, while Kage gets over the fact that this story has finally reached its end, please review and send comments, bye! Oh yeah, one more things the songs that were used in this story was **Remember the Name** by _Fort Minor _and **You're Gonna Make it** by _KJ-52 ft. Blanca Reyes._


	35. Epilogue

**Kage:** MUAHAHAHA! You thought I would finish this story just like that, I don't f-ing think so!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

_Another day has gone  
__I'm still all alone  
__How could this be?_

**Dear Kagome,**

**A year has passed though it felt like yesterday that I woke up in the hospital next to mom and I was so shocked that I turned back to ten years old as well as mom, we wondered what happened. We asked the doctor what happened to us and he said that we passed out from stress and exhaustion, though we knew what really happened, we asked the doctor if you were in another room but he said no. When we returned home you weren't there either and we looked for you everywhere but there still weren't any sign of you, where did you go sis?**

_You're not here with me  
__You never said goodbye  
__Someone tell me why  
__Did you have to go  
__And leave my world so cold_

**You know, I remembered all that happened, how I hurt you and killed all those people, I tried so hard to stop but I couldn't I wasn't strong, not like you, you're strong sis and I never hated you for it. Are you alive sis?**

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
__How did love slip away_

**I heard what you said before you disappeared, you told me to take care of myself and called me a little warrior. Mom doesn't seem to remember what you said to her and sadly she began to think that you died fighting Naraku and that other guy, who was that guy Kagome and why did he hate you so much. I know you're alive Kagome you're just somewhere else healing, will you come back sis?**

_Something whispers in my ear and says  
__That you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though you're far away  
__I am here to stay_

**I moved my room to yours for I could always remember you, how we use to play with one another, how you would usually rip your hair out trying to figure out a math problem, haha, you always hated Geometry. **

_But you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though we're far apart  
__You're always in my heart  
__But you are not alone  
_'_Lone, 'lone  
__Why, 'lone_

**But I also remember how you would cry yourself to sleep when Inuyasha hurt you, I never liked Inuyasha after he made you disappear for six years, I know it's wrong to jump to conclusions but I know he hurt you. I remember when I came into your room wiping your tears stains off your face when you're sleeping, you always thought they rubbed off on your pillow but now I wiped them away from you because I'm your brother and as much as an older sibling is suppose to take care of the younger one, I wanted to take care of you and protect your heart.**

_Just the other night  
__I thought I heard you cry  
__Asking me to come  
__And hold you in my arms_

**Back then I wondered how you could be so strong but so fragile at the same time, you always hid your pain behind a smile like a mask hiding your beauty from the world. Every time you came home you were always exhausted from traveling, you clothes torn or ripped from battling a demon, mom would usually cry when she saw the blood on some of your shirts, I cried too, thinking that one day you would never come back because you were killed by a demon. And when you came back home with all smile covered in dirt I just want to cry and hug you, begging you to stay where you would be safe. But I knew you would go back because you wanted to protect everyone and that if you didn't get back the shards of the Shikon No Tama, everyone would be in danger.**

_I can hear your prayers  
__Your burdens I will bear  
__But first I need your hand  
__Then forever can begin_

**Sometimes I would curse that jewel and would sometimes wanted to seal up that well but I'm not strong like you to put a seal on it, I laugh now when I thought Grandpa could do that and how I asked him to seal it while you were sleeping after a long day's travel back in the Feudal Era. Grandpa told me that you were just like his other daughter Loonia, I never knew Grandpa had another child, mom never mentioned she had a sister. I asked him how you could remind him of his other daughter, he told me that Loonia always had this sense of duty, if she had to do something she would do it and never quit. I then asked him how you could remind him of her when you were mom's daughter and he told me that some things are better left unsaid and after that he never spoke of her again. Were you Loonia's daughter, sister? Well if you are, I don't care, you are still my big sis and nothing could change that, we're still family.**

_Every day I sit and ask myself  
__How did love slip away  
__Something whispers in my ear and says  
__That you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though you're far away  
__I am here to stay_

**When are you coming sis? I miss you and mom won't enter my room without tearing up, I won the soccer championships, the coach said he never seen anyone who ran so fast and I laughed saying he should see you run. I remember how you helped me with my soccer practice, I swear you looked like bullet when you run around, I could barely see the ball while you were kicking it. **

**Oh remember how you found me and Inuyasha talking on the porch and you heard me say 'I love you' you to Inuyasha, your expression was so priceless! I would have laughed my butt off if I didn't feel like pissing my pants, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you thank you for helping get Hitomi. Even though I have to start all over now that I'm little again, thanks allot sis! I bet you're laughing at me right now [pout].**

_For you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though we're far apart  
__You're always in my heart  
__For you are not alone_

**Hey sis, do you remember the first time I went for soccer tryouts and all the kids were picking on me because I was smaller then them? Remembered how you showed up at soccer practice and you saw them pushing me around, I still remember their expression when you kicked the soccer ball and it hit the leader's face and he went out like a light. You looked like you were going to murder then when you shouted for them to 'grow some balls and pick on kids their own size and to get a brain while they were at it'. **

**I swear mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack when I told her about, you were always there for me when I needed help, it was like you had this little Souta Radar that told you I was in danger lodged in your brain.**

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin' by  
__And girl you know that I'll be there  
__I'll be there_

**I miss you so much sis.**

_For you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though you're far away  
__I am here to stay_

**And I wish you were here for I could tell how I sorry I am for hurting you like I did.**

_For you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though we're far apart  
__You're always in my heart_

**I pray for you every day that you are somewhere safe and alive, I don't know if you're in the Feudal Era or somewhere hiding from us but wherever you are, I just want you to know that I'll always be waiting for you to come back home.**

_For you are not alone  
__For I am here for you  
__Though you're far away  
__I am here to stay_

**Take care sister and come home soon.**

_For you are not alone  
__For I am here with you  
__Though we're far apart  
__You're always in my heart_

**Sincerely, **

**Souta Higurashi, your loving brother**

Souta stared at the note in his hands before dropping it into the dusty old well, he watched it disappear in the darkness before turning and walking back up the stairs to the door. The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the empty well house, the note laid innocently down at the bottom of the well, its words gazing up at the roof.

_For you are not alone…_

Suddenly in a small glow of blue light, the note disappeared leaving only little sparkles of blue light.

* * *

**Kage: **Ladies and gentlemen, I happy and sad to say that this is final closing of _New Ruler of the Southern Lands_ I hoped you all enjoyed this story

**Shippo: **And retell it to other fanfic writers for they could enjoy it too, also how Inuyasha got his butt kicked [grins]

**Inuyasha: **shut up you brat! [growls] I did not get my butt kicked

**Miroku: **Oh i think you did, remember in Chapter 9 when you fought with your brother and Kagome stepped in

**Shippo:** or how about Chapter 10 when Miroku and I knocked you, Kikyo and Sango out for making so much ruckus

**Sango/Kikyo:** that doesn't count!

**Miroku: **oh and lets not forget Chapter 27 when-

**Inuyasha: **Okay I got it, I got my butt kicked, jeeze, let it go!

**Kagome:** yeah and by a girl no less [laughs]

**Kage: **haha, please review and send comments, these last two chapters are dedicated to the reviewers and person message senders who wanted this story updated, goodbye!

**Tinotsu: **the song used for this chapter is called **You Are Not Alone** by_ Michael Jackson_

**Kage:** oh and one _more_ final thing that I forgot to add, if you want to see what Kagome looked like in the battle before the sprouting wings the link is on my homepage, sorry if I couldn't put here on here but it wouldn't let me sadly [pout].


End file.
